


Sexy H P

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Challenge Response, Chaptered, Community: pervertdays, Fanart, Hand Job, Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, Long, Love/Hate, M/M, PWP, Porn, Romance, Sexual, Smoking, Spanish, auror!Harry, sexy smoking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 96,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potter era un Hijo de Puta. Pero era un SEXY Hijo de Puta. Y aún peor, era un sexy Hijo de Puta que sabía que lo era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superboneca](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Superboneca).



> Beta: Suiris E'Doluc.  
> Este fic responde al reto lanzado por Terra Verda en la comunidad Pervertdays , donde ella sugirió la siguiente trama: "Están en una cafetería con amigos, y uno no para de mirar como fuma el otro. Porque la forma que tiene de fumar, los labios al sujetar el pitillo, la forma que tiene de expulsar el humo por la boca, lo excita mucho. El otro lo intuye, aunque no es del todo consciente de la reacción que causa en el otro, y cada vez fuma de una forma más obscena. Al final el observador huye por patas al lavabo y empieza a masturbarse. El otro le va detrás y acaban teniendo sexo en el baño de la cafetería."
> 
> Y como en muchos fics que he leído siempre es Draco el que fuma sexosamente, pues ahora yo quise escribir uno donde el chico malo que fuma fuera Harry. Además, la idea de un Harry sexy e hijo de puta fue irresistible para mí. ¡Hasta son sus iníciales! Jajaja, no cabe duda que Harry está predestinado a ser un H. de P.
> 
> Aclaración: el nombre del fic está basado en el título de una canción de Prince, "Sexy M. F." (que significa lo mismo que H. de P. pero en inglés)

 

Potter era un hijo de puta.

Era ésa una Realidad Innegable —sí, así, con mayúsculas— de la cual nadie debía dudar y, por lo mismo, Draco no alcanzaba a comprender por qué todos continuaban idolatrándolo. No comprendía cómo no veían lo mucho que el cabrón había cambiado.

Aunque era cierto que el cambio había sido pausado, imperceptible, apenas visible. Pero aun así la gente tendría que haber notado que Potter era un hijo de puta; un canalla que abusaba de su fama, de su ingente e inmerecido poder mágico, de su puesto privilegiado en el Ministerio, de toda la gente importante que le daba el espaldarazo sin cuestionarlo, de su trabajo como auror.

Y no sólo de eso.

Existía otro poder, otro poder que Potter ostentaba y que no tenía nada que ver con la gran cantidad de magia que corría por la sangre de su mestizo cuerpo. Que no tenía nada que ver con que fuera el auror consentido de todo el escuadrón, que si no había sido ascendido a jefe del departamento era porque justo él no había querido —y Draco estaba convencido de que no aceptaba el ascenso por la pura comodidad de no tener más responsabilidades y seguir viviendo de manera fácil. No, ese otro poder no tenía que ver con nada de eso.

A Draco, desde siempre, desde que había escuchado el nombre del_ Niño que Vivió_ —comparado sólo al molesto retintín de una gota de agua cayendo sin parar, constante en su vida, día y noche, noche y día, volviéndolo loco— le había molestado la excesiva atención y mimo que le concedían sólo por haber _sobrevivido. _¿La gente era idiota o qué? Como si Potter fuera el único sobreviviente de aquella guerra y de la posterior… porque, bien mirado, todos lo que se encontraban en ese momento _vivitos y coleando _justo ahí en la cafetería del Ministerio eran, desde el punto de vista de Draco, sobrevivientes. Y algunos, seguro, con mayor mérito que el de sólo tener buena suerte. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que diferenciaba a Potter de los demás?

Mientras se removía en su silla de madera y se acomodaba _El Profeta _frente a él para taparse la desagradable vista, Draco concluyó —casi a regañadientes— que lo que más le jodía era el presentimiento de saber con exactitud _cuál _tipo de poder era del que Potter echaba mano últimamente para ganarse el cariño y el favor de toda la gente. Y le jodía con ganas porque él mismo, _Merlín santo, _él, el mismo Draco Malfoy, también se sentía terriblemente influenciado.

Porque si no fuera así, no estaría en ese momento ahí sentado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Draco pasó toda la mañana amonestándose, regañándose, intentado convencerse, usando su mejor retórica y hablando con él mismo en todos los tonos posibles. Al final, pareció dar resultado y se juró que no volvería a pararse en la cafetería, ni ese día ni ninguno más. Ethel, su secretaria, no dejó de echarle furtivas miradas como si creyera que ahora sí, su jefe del departamento de Finanzas del Ministerio, se había vuelto definitivamente loco.

A Draco no le hizo ninguna gracia que su secretaria lo estuviera mirando con ojos de lástima. Pero como tenía demasiada clase como para ponerse a darle explicaciones, lo dejó por la paz. Ya se desquitaría cuando algún día la bruja quisiera irse temprano a su casa. El punto de todo era que Draco sabía que no estaba loco, que sólo estaba controlando sus debilidades para, _precisamente, _no caer presa de la locura. Porque era preocupante —y ciertamente parecía un claro síntoma de demencia— que él, Draco Malfoy, estuviese día a día subiendo a la cafetería del edificio a tomarse aquel café horrible (del cual no tenía necesidad pues Ethel le preparaba uno mucho mejor) para _fingir _que leía un periódico (del cual Ethel ya le había elaborado un conciso resumen señalándole los artículos de su interés) y así, poder echarle sus vistazos diarios al hijo de puta más famoso del mundo de la magia.

* * *

Con lo que Draco no contaba era con que siempre había sido un ricachón mimado desde su más tierna y adorable infancia. Por tanto, fue casi natural ceder a su más grande caprichito del momento: regalarse a él mismo sus treinta minutos de jodido banquete visual. Después de todo, si ya lo había hecho durante varios meses… ¿qué era un miserable día más? Nada más uno y ya, pensaba mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor mirando por encima de su hombro para hechizar al primero que se atreviese a preguntarle hacia dónde se dirigía. Suerte que Ethel ya ni lo hacía.

Y tal como lo venía haciendo desde hacía más de medio año, Draco llegaba a la apestosa cafetería armado con el diario y se apoltronaba ahí, todo dignidad y elegancia, rehusando con su pura actitud cualquier petición de compañía. El camarero ya ni le preguntaba la orden del día: simplemente le dejaba el café (que casi siempre permanecía intacto salvo unos pocos traguitos) sobre la mesa en cuanto Draco hacía acto de presencia. Entonces, Draco desplegaba _El Profeta_ (el cual tenía doble propósito: le servía como escudo y excusa) frente a su cara. Y cuando los aurores se presentaban y se acomodaban en una de las mesas cercanas, Draco medio fingía que leía una nota y luego, bajaba el periódico para sorberle a su café y aprovechar ese ínfimo momento para observar.

Otra de las cosas que más enfurecía a Draco era que _realmente _sí había mucho que observar en la mesa de enfrente. Tanto, que a veces se le olvidaba que estaba fingiendo que bebía café y que miraba el periódico, y permanecía minutos enteros con la boca abierta, bebiéndose a Potter en vez de a su café. Era, por decir lo menos, humillante.

Porque Potter podía ser un hijo de puta —sin duda— pero era un sexy hijo de puta. Y eso, maldito Merlín también hijo de puta, _cómo _jodía a Draco. Lo jodía tanto que le daban ganas de matar al desgraciado. De matarlo porque tenía el descaro de llamar excesivamente la atención de todos —incluso la de Draco— y a quien a cualquiera le parecería una persona desesperada por ser famosa. Pero Draco sabía, por más que odiara reconocerlo, que no era así. Era algo innato. Aun siendo vulgar y escandaloso, la gente lo encontraba encantador. Gesticulaba excesivamente con las manos, algo que se podía considerar de poca clase pero que en él, en Potter, parecía sumamente adorable. Tanto, que Draco había aprendido a leer y a descifrar cada una de sus posturas y gestos sólo a base de sentarse ahí día tras día a observarlo.

Si había tenido un mal día o estaba cansado, solía poner su mano izquierda en puño y posarla sobre la mesa con suma tensión, como si en cualquier momento fuera a golpear la mandíbula del primero que se atreviese a contradecirlo. Sobra decir que nadie lo hacía. Draco no estaba seguro si era porque todos habían aprendido a leer las señas que Potter mostraba cuando estaba enfadado, o porque simplemente todos sentían la rabia irradiando a través de su aura mágica. O porque era un hijo de puta y nada más.

Si Potter estaba nervioso, usaba las manos para rascarse. Cualquier parte del cuerpo. Los brazos, el cuello, la barbilla —Merlín, ese dedo pasando varias veces por la barbilla con esa barba de tres días, era... Draco podía sentir su baba cayendo sobre la mesa cuando Potter se rascaba de aquella manera. Otro signo de su nerviosismo era que parpadeaba con mucha más frecuencia de lo normal. Eso también enfurecía a Draco porque hacía que le prestara atención a sus ojos verdes… bueno, más de la habitual.

En cambio, si Potter estaba de buen humor, movía su cuerpo en un constante vaivén de atrás hacia delante. Se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se rascaba levemente, pero lo suficiente como para despeinarse aún más su horrible mata de pelo negro. Y cuando sonreía, lo hacía con toda su expresiva humanidad. Su mandíbula cuadrada parecía suavizarse, sus ojos se abrían y brillaban más que nunca, su labio superior desaparecía en una delgada línea que mostraba sus perfectos dientes. Y Draco tenía que patearse por debajo de la mesa para no sonreír él también en respuesta.

Otra cosa que Draco había notado era que siempre, antes de hablar, Potter primero tragaba saliva. Y ese "inocente" gesto podía empalmar a Draco en segundos porque al hacerlo, la manzana de Adán (huésped de honor de aquel ancho y apetecible cuello) se movía dueña y señora de aquel amplio espacio que era su garganta, la cual pedía a gritos besos y mordiscos. Porque al hacerlo, Potter apretaba los labios —esos labios siempre rojos y húmedos— durante breves segundos mientras tragaba, pero esos segundos bastaban para que Draco desease con el alma poder levantarse, caminar hasta su mesa y borrar las líneas de tensión formadas alrededor de su boca con sus dedos, con sus propios labios, con su lengua. Porque al hacerlo, Potter atiesaba su gesto y los nervios de la mandíbula eran visibles a cada lado de su cara, y Draco moría por tocar, por pasar un dedo, por… por lo que fuera.

Los días calientes eran los peores. Porque Potter llegaba a la cafetería caminado con ese desgarbo tan característico de él y se quitaba la ya de por sí mal abrochada túnica de auror, la cual jamás portaba con la dignidad que cualquier zoquete hubiese creído que semejante uniforme merecía. Y aunque al principio Draco creyó que era bueno que se la quitara porque el hecho de que la túnica fuera del mismo maldito color de sus ojos lo ponía extremadamente nervioso —es que, ¡eso no era posible! ¿Cómo demonios podía ser que la túnica de los aurores fuera verde esmeralda?— pronto, Draco se dio cuenta de que era mucho peor que se la quitara. Porque invariablemente, bajo la túnica Potter llevaba sólo una delgada camiseta muggle de manga corta. De manga _despiadadamente _corta. Y como buen hijo de puta que era, parecía aprovechar semejante situación para presumir sus bíceps y dejar a Draco con la boca abierta.

Es que, joder, aquellos brazos…

Y era un escandaloso de lo peor, atrayendo la atención de todos los parroquianos hacia él y hacia su grupo de machos uniformados. Reía a carcajadas, hablaba en voz alta; si estaba molesto, retaba casi a gritos. Era un desastre social, ni siquiera sabía expresarse con propiedad. ¡Tartamudeaba, por Dios!

—Chiller es-es… un imbécil. ¡Se lo dije a Scrimgeour, pero tuvo que esperar a que el otro la-la jodiera para… aceptarlo! —Era una conversación promedio sostenida por él, gritando su poca clase a los cuatro vientos y a quien quisiera escucharlo.

Lo curioso era que siempre había más de un baboso escuchando con otro tipo de intención, Draco se daba cuenta. Siempre. Al menos uno. Bueno, también solía haber _algunas_, pero era de todos bien sabido que aquel sexy H. de P. no sentía cosquillas en la entrepierna por las brujas, sino por los guapos del género masculino. Su gesticulación lo delataba, aun si uno no tenía el _gaydar_ tan entrenado como Draco. Tal vez sería bueno darle unas clasecitas de discreción al tarado. Porque nadie que conociera a Draco podía jurar que él era gay. Aunque lo era. Y mucho.

Pero no era como para andarlo divulgando.

Pero, ¿qué esperar de un hijo de puta consciente de su atractivo, como lo era Potter? Que en cuanto se daba cuenta que un chico nuevo en el Ministerio caía atrapado en sus redes, desplegaba aún con más ganas aquel irresistible encanto. Y en aquellas ocasiones solía levantarse de la mesa mucho antes que los demás y dirigirse prestamente al baño. El chico en cuestión no tardaba nada en levantarse y salir corriendo tras él.

¿Y Draco?

Bueno, en esas ocasiones también solía dar su "almuerzo" por terminado antes de tiempo. Al volver Potter a la cafetería, seguramente no vería en la mesa de Draco más que el café intacto y el periódico desperdigado: Draco no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el hijo de puta viera reflejado en sus ojos lo mucho que aquello lo había afectado.

La revancha personal de Draco llegaba al día siguiente, cuando Don Hijo de Puta ignoraba olímpicamente al chico en cuestión. Draco podía, ahora sí, sonreír a sus anchas al ver a otro más plantado por Potter y sufriendo por él. Qué satisfacción mirar en sus ojos el descubrimiento de que no había sido más que un nombre extra en la larga lista de conquistas del auror más cabrón de todo el Ministerio, de ese maldito gilipollas que echaba mano de todo aquel plebeyo sortilegio que poseía —Draco no sabía cómo—, explotándolo al máximo y explotando el cerebro, el alma y la libido de toda la gente que tenía la desgracia de cruzarse a su paso.

Su manera de comer era punto y aparte, un acto merecedor de un ensayo elaborado por un experto en psicología y lenguaje corporal. Potter prácticamente le hacía el amor a su comida y, lo peor, la follaba en público, obligando a todos los demás a convertirse en un montón de patéticos voyeurs con la baba escurriéndoles hasta sus propios y olvidados platos. Draco incluido.

Pero lo peor, lo infinitamente peor, llegaba a la hora en que Potter terminaba de comer y procedía —pasándose por el maldito Arco del Triunfo las reglas del Ministerio— a encender un cigarrillo. Y ahí era donde se podía apreciar mejor la manera en que el cabroncete hijo de puta desplegaba todo su poder e influencia a su alrededor, pues no había nadie en el lugar —Draco juraba que ni el mismo Ministro de Magia— capaz de decirle a Potter un amable "Por favor, apaga tu cigarrillo, que el humo molesta a los demás".

Draco sospechaba que si alguien se atreviera siquiera a sugerir eso, sería linchado por esos "demás" que, más que molestos por el humo, se encontraban a punto de turrón para correr al privado más cercano y masturbarse hasta sacarse el alma. Porque mirar a Potter fumando no tenía punto de comparación ni con un striptease (o un chippendale, dependiendo de qué lado batearas) presentándose de manera súper estelar en Las Vegas.

* * *

Aquel mediodía no podía ser la excepción.

Era un día caluroso, así que Draco tuvo que chutarse el espectáculo de ver llegar a Potter a la cafetería caminando a grandes zancadas —lo cual parecía resultado de un complejo, pues Potter era más bien bajo de estatura—, caminar hasta su silla habitual, quitarse la túnica moviéndose lo más que podía hacerlo, arrojar la prenda de cualquier manera sobre el respaldo de su asiento y, finalmente, dejarse caer pesadamente encima de éste.

Risas, conversaciones y hasta uno que otro grito; ésa era la algarabía cotidiana del escuadrón de aurores que acompañaba a Potter a ser la tortura y el deleite visual de todos los que tuvieran la desventura de encontrarse la bendita cafetería (la cual tenía cada vez más y más clientes a esa hora del día, y Draco estaba muy seguro de que el sexy H. de P. mucho tenía que ver).

Draco, como lo hacía día tras día, fingió leer y beber, atrapando vistazos esporádicos de un Potter riéndose alegremente, de un Potter masticando sus huevos fritos con la boca abierta, de un Potter limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su enorme mano… De un Potter procediendo a encender su cigarrillo de siempre.

Fue ahí, en ese momento, cuando Draco tuvo que bajar definitivamente el periódico. Porque ése era "la madre" de los shows brindados por el exhibicionista que era aquel cabroncete: su gloriosa hora de fumar.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, Potter se llevó la mano a la cabeza y cogió el cigarrillo que siempre traía detrás de la oreja derecha —Draco no sabía a qué puta hora se lo colocaba ahí y cómo diablos no se le caía—, sin dejar de charlar y de sonreírles a los demás. Después de dedicarle una sonrisa particularmente sexy a un chico nuevo del escuadrón —un tal Dennis Creevey y cuyo hermano había fallecido en la guerra, según sabía Draco—, Potter se llevó el pitillo hasta la boca y lo dejó ahí, colgando casi a punto de caer, la punta del filtro apenas tocando los labios, inclinado hacia el lado derecho y moviéndose peligrosamente mientras Potter pedía fuego.

Porque, a pesar de fumar diariamente y sin falta, Potter nunca llevaba su propio fuego. ¿Para qué molestarse? Si Draco no hubiera estado tan seguro de que era un imbécil redomado, hubiese creído que aquello formaba parte de sus tácticas de seducción. Aunque, a esas alturas, Draco ya no estaba seguro de muchas cosas, a decir verdad.

Pero de lo que no le cabía duda era de que el hijo de puta de Potter estaba tratando de "darle su bienvenida" a ese tal Creevey.

El chico se puso rojo cuando Potter le pidió a él que le diera fuego. Casi tumba el contenido de la mesa en su prisa por sacar la varita y convocar una leve llama que a Potter le sirvió para encender su sagrado cigarro del día. Y nadie se burló de Creevey. Todos estaban demasiado embebidos observando fumar al otro desgraciado como para reírse del nerviosismo del novato.

Incluyendo Draco.

Potter le dirigió a Creevey una mirada cargada de significado a manera de agradecimiento y, sin despegar los ojos de él, se llevó de nuevo la mano hacia el cigarro. Abrió los dedos índice y cordial, acercándolos al pitillo, rodeándolo con ellos, pero demorando algunos segundos en tomarlo por completo. Entonces se retiró el cigarro de la cara y abrió un poco la boca, liberando el humo sin soplar. Simplemente, dejándolo salir en curiosas y elegantes volutas blancas que cubrieron su rostro durante un momento.

Se relamió los labios —siempre rojos, siempre brillantes—, y de nuevo se llevó el cigarro a la boca, depositándolo del mismo lado derecho y abriendo los dedos mientras le daba una larga calada al tabaco. Draco miró a Potter entrecerrar los ojos mientras hacía eso, como si toda la concentración que era capaz de reunir estuviese encaminada a fumarse aquel puto cigarro de la manera más candente y sensual posible. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, Draco se daba cuenta de que ése momento era el único en el que el cretino no hablaba. Al menos, no mucho. No tanto como siempre.

Por lo regular, alguien más —aprovechando la oportuna y momentánea ausencia de reglas— se unía al festín de tabaco del cual Potter era el principal comensal, pero nadie jamás atraía la atención como lo hacía el moreno. Porque su forma de fumar iba mucho más allá del simple disfrute del cigarro: era una oda sensual, una demostración del agasajo que Potter podía darse a sus sentidos y a los sentidos de los demás. Era una orgía. Sexo público al cual todos estaban invitados.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Potter hablaba entre dientes para no dejar caer el pitillo de sus labios, permitiendo que el humo escapara suave y sin prisa a través de su boca y de su nariz, y Draco juraba que al que le estaba saliendo humo era a él. Tragó pesadamente, olvidando el periódico por completo y poniendo toda su atención en Potter. Sin preocuparse de ser descubierto, pues por lo regular Potter apenas sí volteaba a verlo. De hecho, Draco creía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Draco también trabaja ahí en el Ministerio.

Creevey dijo algo y Potter sonrió ampliamente, inclinó su cabeza hacia él y le susurró algo al oído. Draco, con un funesto presentimiento, se dio cuenta de que _en esa ocasión, _las cosas eran diferentes. Porque tratándose de otro, Potter ya habría ido y venido del baño. Pero con Creevey, no. Aún seguía ahí, sin claras intenciones de culminar con el asunto. Como si pensara prolongarlo, como si… Merlín, ¿no estaría pensando en tomar a Creevey en serio?

Con el corazón latiéndole de una manera particularmente dolorosa, Draco clavó la mirada en el jovencito nuevo. No era feo, tendría Draco que ser demasiado ciego para no verlo. Era rubio, aunque no tanto como él, y tenía unos chispeantes y enormes ojos azules enmarcados en un lindo rostro casi infantil. "Todo un _twink_ y seguramente virgen"_, _pensó Draco con desesperación. Ni el cabroncete de Potter podría resistir semejante atractivo.

Draco apretó la mandíbula y se removió inquietamente en su silla, pensando en salir de ahí. Entonces le ocurrió algo que jamás en su vida le había pasado: de un nervioso manotazo derribó su taza de café. El líquido oscuro y todavía caliente se derramó por encima del periódico, y cuando las miradas de varias personas estuvieron sobre él, Draco deseó desaparecer.

Sobre todo cuando levantó la vista y miró que Potter, con el maldito cigarro colgando descarado entre sus labios, también lo estaba observando, sonriéndole de manera extraña, burlesca y enigmática. Draco le correspondió la mirada de manera desafiante, sin dejarse intimidar. Entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó todo el odio que su frustración le permitía otorgarle.

"Maldito hijo de puta", le dijo con la mirada. "A mí no vas a amedrentarme, por más sexy que te creas que eres". Estaba seguro de que Potter captaría muy bien el mensaje.

Podía ser que así fuera, pues el cretino desvió los ojos y continuó con lo suyo. O sea, fumando con desesperada sensualidad y coqueteando abiertamente con el rubio Creevey. Draco bajó la mirada, dándose cuenta apenas hasta ese momento de que un empleado de la cafetería estaba encargándose del desorden que él había provocado.

—¿Se mojó la ropa, señor? —le preguntó el chico, blandiendo hacia él la varita con la que acababa de fregar la mesa y secar el periódico.

De manera automática, Draco bajó la mirada hacia su entrepierna en busca de alguna mancha o humedad. Y lo único que descubrió fue un enorme paquete que nada tenía que ver con el café.

Abrió mucho los ojos y por poco suelta un jadeo de la impresión. ¿En qué endemoniado momento se le había puesto dura y él ni cuenta se había dado?

Frenético e intentando disimular, negó con la cabeza hacia el empleado.

—¿Quiere otro café? —le preguntó el camarero, mirándolo con extrañeza.

—No —respondió Draco apretando las piernas, rogando porque ni el camarero ni nadie hubiese visto su erección.

—Le traeré su cuenta entonces —dijo el camarero antes de retirarse, dejando a Draco presa de un horror atroz.

¿Qué tipo de enfermo pervertido era que se excitaba sólo de ver fumar al pendejete que tenía frente a él?

Intentando hacer caso omiso a la urgencia de pasarse una mano para oprimirse la entrepierna, Draco buscó su cartera y sacó el dinero que costaba el café más una buena propina. Después de todo, sabía bien cuánto era: nunca ordenaba otra cosa. Arrojó las monedas sobre la mesa y se aventuró a echarle una última mirada a Potter, con la esperanza de que el odio que sentía contra él le ayudara a tranquilizar su ánimo.

Pero fue un error.

Potter lo estaba viendo a él, y continuaba fumando. Draco, al darse cuenta de que Potter lo estaba observando, le correspondió la mirada frunciendo el ceño; tanto, que presintió que tal vez hasta se vería ridículo. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era eso o era mirar a Potter con la boca abierta y la baba escurriéndole porque, con enorme emoción y sorpresa, Draco se percató de que el show de Potter iba completamente dedicado a él.

Potter se sacó el cigarro y sopló hacia un lado, torciendo los labios, lamiéndoselos después, mirando a Draco, arqueando las cejas y volviendo a sumergir la punta del pitillo en su endemoniada boca. Luego, Potter repitió el proceso, pero en esa ocasión, en vez de relamerse, se mordió los labios y sacó un poco la lengua al final.

Draco tuvo que ahogar un gemido. Apretó las piernas aún más.

Potter arqueó las cejas y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, con todo y el cigarro colgando del labio inferior. Entonces tomó aquel instrumento de tortura entre sus dedos y lo retiró, soplando el voluptuoso humo hacia arriba y entrecerrando los ojos como si estuviese en medio de un gran placer.

Draco gimoteó.

Y no pudo más. Dejando todo atrás y sin importarle si su situación era visible o no, se levantó y salió corriendo de la cafetería, encaminándose a toda prisa al baño más cercano. Cubriéndose con la túnica lo mejor que podía, se metió al primer cubículo —suerte que no había nadie más ahí—, cerró la puerta y se apoyó de espalda contra ella, jadeando con pesadez. Bajo sus pantalones, la enorme erección que tenía lo estaba avergonzando hasta la médula.

Después de resoplar durante unos instantes y de decidir que si no hacía algo al respecto, _aquella _monstruosidad no cedería, Draco se abrió la túnica y el pantalón. Su erección estaba tan hinchada que apenas podía tocarse por encima de la ropa. Maldito Potter hijo de puta, Draco no podía concebir que lograra ponerlo así. "Te odio, te odio, te odio, shhh…" siseaba entre dientes mientras se bajaba los pantalones y la ropa interior de un tirón. Se llevó la mano derecha hasta la boca y se lamió un par de veces antes de usarla para envolver su ansiosa erección con un cálido, húmedo y desesperado apretón.

Gimoteó, cerrando los ojos e inclinándose hacia delante. Comenzó a acariciarse frenéticamente, rápidamente, deseando terminar con eso lo más rápido posible para salir de ahí y olvidar que había ocurrido y jamás, jamás, jamás volver a pararse en la cafetería cuando Potter estuviera ahí…

El sonido de la puerta de los baños abriéndose lo interrumpió. Tuvo que ahogar un gemido de frustración cuando se obligó a dejar de masturbarse. Conteniendo la respiración lo mejor que pudo, aguzó el oído, confiando en que aquel que estaba dentro del baño no demorara mucho en salir.

Escuchó pasos hasta los cubículos. Draco se congeló. Entonces, para la mayor de sus desesperaciones, la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Otra persona había entrado y también estaba caminando hacia donde estaba Draco.

—Hey, Harry —escuchó la voz de Creevey—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Draco abrió mucho la boca. ¿Potter y Creevey? ¿Qué tipo de broma infernal era ésa? ¡De verdad que alguien allá arriba odiaba a Draco con ganas para jugar con él así!

Escuchó la risa sardónica de Potter y no pudo evitar un escalofrío que recorrió su piel.

—¿Qué te imaginas tú que vengo a hacer al baño, Dennis? —contestó Potter con un marcado tono de burla.

Y sin esperar respuesta, caminó directo al cubículo donde Draco estaba escondido. Éste casi suelta un grito cuando el cerrojo se liberó y la puerta se abrió, empujándolo hacia adentro y casi haciéndolo caer de bruces sobre el inodoro con todo y los pantalones abiertos.

Giró la cabeza hacia atrás para descubrir a Potter, el maldito hijo de puta, con la varita en la mano y metiéndose a SU cubículo.

—¡¿QUÉ…?! —comenzó a preguntar Draco, pero Potter dio un paso hacia él y le cubrió la boca con una de sus manazas. Agitó la varita y la puerta del cubículo se volvió a cerrar.

—Bu-bueno, entonces yo… —tartamudeó Creevey afuera del cubículo, el desconcierto y la decepción claros en su voz—. Te veré después, Harry.

Potter no le respondió. Él y Draco estaban parados frente a frente, aquel con una mano sobre la cara de Draco y con la otra sosteniendo la varita. Draco, ardiendo de rabia y vergüenza, con los pantalones abajo y una mano cubriendo su erección. Los dos se quedaron muy quietos hasta que escucharon a Creevey salir y cerrar la puerta del baño tras de él.

Lentamente, Potter se guardó la varita y soltó a Draco. Éste sintió que los instintos asesinos de la guerra volvían con más ganas que antes.

—Voy a matarte, Potter —masculló Draco con tanto odio que él mismo se sorprendió.

Potter le sonrió.

—Claro. Pero que sea después de que yo te dé una mano con _esto._

Sin decir más, aferró a Draco de los brazos y, de un solo movimiento, los giró a ambos hasta que Draco fue quien tuvo la espalda contra la puerta del cubículo. Potter lo empujó hasta estamparlo con ella, y mientras Draco luchaba por recuperarse del golpe y la sorpresa, Potter eliminó los pocos centímetros que los separaban y lo besó.

Abriendo mucho los ojos y tratando de gritar un "¡¿QUÉ JODIDOS TE PASA?!" que más bien fue un ahogado pujido que sonó a algo parecido a un "¡KUF-JODFFO-TT-PAFF!", Draco se quedó de una sola pieza ante el asalto del moreno, quien lo besó con la misma pasión con la que se fumaba su cigarro del día. Draco trató de resistirse, levantó las manos para empujarlo, pero en el cubículo del baño en realidad no había mucho espacio disponible. Igual, el hijo de puta hizo caso omiso a sus intentos de empujones, sin dejar de besarlo ni soltarlo.

—No-no —pudo murmurar Draco a través del beso—, no, Potter… yo no soy como los demás —le aseguró—. Yo… no.

Como si Draco hubiese dicho las palabras mágicas, Potter dejó de besarlo y separó sus rostros lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos. Draco se sonrojó ante el intenso escrutinio del que Potter lo hizo objeto.

—Yo no soy como los demás —repitió Draco con voz más segura, intentado explicarle con eso que con él no jugaría al seductor, al acostón de un rato y si mañana te vuelvo a ver, ni me acuerdo de ti.

—Joder, Malfoy, eso lo sé muy bien —respondió Potter con voz ronca—. ¿Por qué crees que estoy loco por ti, cabrón? —exclamó, dándole un particularmente fuerte apretón a Draco en los brazos—. Nunca nadie… —Se inclinó hacia Draco, y éste lo miró con ojos desorbitados— Se había resistido tanto… —le tocó los labios con los suyos y Draco jadeó— Tuve que echar mano de todo para que… para que me miraras, y no he podido evitar seguirte hasta aquí hoy. Y… descubrir que tú… _también…_

Potter se interrumpió y bajó la mirada brevemente hacia la erección de Draco, y éste sintió el cuerpo arder en llamas, y sabía que era más por la mortificación y la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto masturbándose por su misma fantasía en persona, que por la pasión que éste pudiera despertar en él al estarlo besando.

—No es lo que estás pensando —dijo con rapidez, sabiendo que estaba más rojo que una remolacha.

Potter lo miró casi indulgentemente y sonrió.

—El problema es que no estoy pensando en _nada_, Malfoy.

Y de nuevo lo besó.

A Draco le pasó por la cabeza resistirse de nuevo, pero, joder, era él, Potter, quien lo estaba _besando_, quien lo había seguido hasta el baño, quien había rechazado al otro rubito y que se había colado ahí para estar con él, y bueno… tal vez, no fuera mala idea dejarse llevar _un poquito. _Draco cerró los ojos, rindiéndose ante el asalto. Potter pareció percibir la manera en que se relajaba porque gimió y comenzó a besarlo con más ímpetu.

Y Draco creyó que estaba muerto. Porque, ¿de qué otra manera explicar la oscuridad que cubrió sus ojos, la humedad que empapó su cara, la presión que mantenía su cuerpo quieto, la sensación de que su corazón había dejado de latir?

Pero de repente los dientes de Potter estaban mordiendo sus labios, y el agudo pero placentero dolor lo devolvió a la vida si es que en algún momento ésta lo había abandonado. La dura punta de la lengua de Potter se abrió paso entre sus maltratados labios, y Draco sólo pudo gemir con desesperación cuando ésta hizo contacto con su propia lengua y el interior de su boca completa.

Potter sabía y olía a tabaco, a jugo de calabaza y a huevos fritos con mucha cebolla, pero a Draco ni siquiera le molestó por un momento. Porque muy por encima de todos aquellos mundanos sabores, estaba el propio gusto a Potter, a su saliva, a su calor. Y fue en ese sabor en el que Draco se dejó perder, en la sensación ardiente y mojada de la boca de Potter cubriendo la mitad de su cara en medio de aquel beso brusco y animal, en el doloroso agarre de sus manos sobre sus brazos, en la presión infernal y asfixiante de su cuerpo vestido de muggle machacándolo contra la puerta.

Draco, con su hinchada erección fuera de la ropa, podía sentir el rugoso género del pantalón de Potter, pero también pudo percibir —cuando Potter se restregó contra él en un delicioso movimiento circular— la enorme dureza que tenía debajo de aquella tela.

Draco jadeó tan bien como pudo hacerlo, con la boca de Potter todavía encima de él. Éste volvió a frotarse contra él y entonces, soltó a Draco de los brazos, bajando ambas manos hacia su entrepierna para abrirse el pantalón pero sin dejar de besarlo.

Fue un momento de mínima claridad en el que Draco supo que tenía que escapar. Porque él no iba a permitir ser _uno más_ en la lista de conquistas de aquel cabrón, porque él no era plato de segunda, ni de tercera mesa, porque lo que Draco sentía por Potter era mucho más… mucho más que…

Cuando sintió la aterciopelada piel de otra erección pegándose a la de él, su cerebro se desconectó por completo. Separó sus labios de los de Potter y movió la cabeza hacia un lado, como negándose a continuar siendo besado, negándose a dejar que Potter descubriese lo mucho que él estaba disfrutando.

—Malfoy… —lo llamó el otro con voz anhelante y suspirante, tal vez sintiéndose desconcertado porque Draco había volteado la cara— ¿Malfoy? —volvió a llamarlo Potter, y Draco sólo lo miró de reojo, conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas sus gemidos, sus jadeos, las ganas que venía acumulando desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Sólo recordar con _cuántos _chicos había estado Potter en ese mismo baño lo enfureció y le dio fuerzas para continuar resistiendo. Porque se dio cuenta de que Potter no lo tomaría en serio, de que él era sólo otro más en su lista de pajas rápidas en un baño. Y aun así Draco se encargaría de que Potter tuviera muy en claro de que él no era como la mayoría. Él era el mejor. Y a él no le rompería el corazón.

Determinado a eso, Draco miró a Potter de frente con ojos furiosos y decididos. Potter detuvo sus caricias sobre los miembros de los dos.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó a preguntar éste, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Draco ya había levantado las manos y, aferrándolo de las mejillas, lo besó con pasión.

Potter pareció derretirse en medio de ese beso; gimió bastante audiblemente y, si Draco no lo sostiene, seguro que se cae hasta el suelo. Draco llevó su mano derecha hacia abajo, la colocó sobre la de Potter y, con un movimiento, le indicó que era hora de proseguir. Dejó de besarlo un segundo para decir:

—Ponte a trabajar, Potter, porque jamás volverás a tenerme así.

Potter abrió los ojos al escuchar eso y miró a Draco con gran desconcierto. Pero Draco no le permitió pensar más. Volvió a besarlo y Potter comenzó a acariciarlos a los dos, cada vez más duro, cada vez más rápido. La humedad del líquido preseminal de ambos fue suficiente para que Potter comenzara un brutal movimiento sobre sus erecciones, frotándolas juntas y oprimiéndolas en sitios deliciosos y precisos, y Draco no pudo más, cerró los ojos fuertemente, la boca de Potter pegada a la suya como lapa, mordiéndolo, chupando, su mano agitando, y Draco explotó.

Eyaculó tan duro que sin darse cuenta echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se golpeó con la puerta. Y al momento en que liberaba su descarga en varias y excesivamente placenteras contracciones, Potter continuó acariciándolo, cada vez más suave y pausado, mordiéndolo en los labios.

—Malfoy —repitió Potter con el mismo tono de voz esperanzado, necesitado—. Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy…

Y Draco, decidido a ser el mejor polvo que el hijo de puta sería capaz de tener jamás, se obligó a recuperarse con rapidez. Todavía sin poder respirar con propiedad, abrió los ojos y bajó la vista hacia su miembro agotado y al todavía furiosamente erecto de Potter. Éste lo miró con expectación y gimió quedamente cuando Draco recogió con su mano la mayor cantidad que pudo de su propio semen, desperdigado entre las manos y los vientres de los dos.

Con su otra mano, tomó a Potter de un brazo e intercambió lugares con él. Lo apoyó contra la puerta y comenzó a acariciarle su erección usando su misma corrida como lubricante; lentamente, empapándola de arriba abajo, usando aquella pegajosa fricción para volverlo demente.

 

 

Sexy HP by [isobelhawk](http://isobelhawk.deviantart.com/art/Sexy-HP-150427558)

 

Y en efecto, así era. Potter estaba volviéndose loco, estaba _muriéndose_. Se apoyó contra la puerta, arqueando el cuerpo y echando las caderas hacia delante; ofreciéndole una deliciosa vista a Draco, puro sonrojo furioso, pura piel mojada de corrida y sudor; cabellos negros pegados a su cara, a su nuca y su cuello; los labios apretados en un hermoso rictus de placentero dolor.

Potter rugió como león cuando se corrió, aferrándose de Draco tan fuerte que lo lastimó. Y luego se quedó así, todo desguanzado contra la puerta, jadeando pesadamente en busca de aliento, pero sin soltar los brazos de Draco, como deseando prolongar el momento.

Poco a poco, Potter pareció volver a la realidad, y suspirando profundamente, soltó los brazos de Draco.

Abrió los ojos y buscó su mirada, pero Draco no podía verlo a la cara. Ahora que todo había terminado, Draco sentía cernirse sobre él la amenaza del "¿Te veo después?" y saber que ese "después" no llegaría nunca, como hacía Potter con todos y cada uno de los amantes ocasionales que habían tenido la desdichada fortuna de desfilar por su vida.

Se dio cuenta de que Potter sacaba su varita y de que los limpiaba a ambos, usando encantamientos sin ni siquiera decir palabra. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ironía de que, a pesar de ser un mago sumamente poderoso, Potter se había corrido con tremenda rapidez. Parecía que no era perfecto, después de todo. Simplemente, un ser humano más con algo de magia. Común y corriente, y quizá más corriente que común.

De repente, Potter se inclinó sobre Draco y comenzó a subirle los calzoncillos, y Draco sólo pudo abrir mucho los ojos. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Potter terminó de acomodárselos y, sin decir palabra, de inmediato procedió a hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones.

Aquel gesto conmovió a Draco de una manera que no podía explicar. Tragó duramente y levantó la vista.

Potter parecía no atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía un semblante extraño y un gesto serio, la vista clavada en los pantalones de Draco. Intentó abrocharlos sin mucho éxito, por lo que Draco le empujó suavemente las manos y él mismo se los cerró. Potter aprovechó el momento para también cerrarse los de él.

—Bueno… —dijo Draco, todavía dispuesto a demostrarle a Potter que él no era como los otros chicos y que, saliendo de ahí, jamás en la vida volvería a molestarlo—. Me voy. Hay que regresar al trabajo. Al menos que tú seas tan influyente que después de un orgasmo te den permiso de ir a descansar a tu casa. Lo cual, no sé por qué, pero no me sorprendería.

Potter levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Sus enormes y gruesas cejas estaban curvadas de una manera curiosa, en un gesto que Draco hacía mucho no le veía a Potter en la cara. Como si sufriera una gran pena. Sus ojos parecían haber perdido su brillo habitual.

Se inclinó hacia Draco y lo besó suavemente en los labios, toda la pasión de unos momentos antes olvidada por completo. Draco se dejó hacer, demasiado sorprendido como para haber podido evitarlo. Potter se retiró y lo miró a los ojos por última vez.

—Adiós —susurró Potter antes de girarse y abrir la puerta del cubículo—. De verdad, siento mucho haber irrumpido así.

Antes de que Draco se diera cuenta, Potter ya había salido a toda velocidad de ahí, desapareciendo rumbo al cuartel de los aurores y dejándolo a él sin mirar atrás.

Draco, en cambio, demoró siglos en regresar a su oficina. Y no fue sólo por lo cansado que se sentía. Era simplemente porque no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Algo muy parecido a la tristeza se había apoderado de su corazón y, además, se sentía inexplicablemente decepcionado de él mismo.

Sabiendo que había cumplido una de sus mejores fantasías con el hijo de puta más sexy de todo el universo, pero sintiéndose mucho más vacío de lo que había estado antes de hacerlo.

Y aunque presentía el porqué, no se atrevía ni a reconocerlo.

 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo mi agradecimiento a Loredi por betear, apoyar y animar.

Harry sabía que desde hacía unos años no se había portado muy bien que digamos. Lo sabía, no era tan estúpido como mucha gente creía.

Se daba cuenta de que se había vuelto un poco engreído, un tanto comodón y, lo peor, un discapacitado emocional incapaz de enamorarse. O al menos eso era lo que había creído hasta el momento en que se percató de cuatro verdades relacionadas con Draco Malfoy: una, que estaba más bueno que la tarta de melaza; dos, que trabajaba ahí mismo en el Ministerio en algún departamento de ésos medio inútiles; tres, que era tan gay como él, y cuatro… que jamás lo miraba y que era el único ser en el mundo que parecía no babear por Harry Potter.

Aunque la verdad número cuatro no era cable de último momento. Durante toda la historia de "encuentros, desencuentros y encontronazos", protagonizada por él y Malfoy, había sido así. Pero ahora, en ese punto de su vida en el que se rencontraban como adultos hechos y derechos, que Malfoy lo ignorara, resultaba más extraño debido a la inexplicable circunstancia que provocaba que todo el jodido mundo quisiera meterse en los pantalones de Harry. Draco Malfoy, como antes, como siempre, era de los pocos inmunes.

Y eso volvía loco a Harry Potter.

Haciendo un recuento, Harry podía marcar como el inicio de toda esa promiscua locura al momento en el que terminó su relación con Ginny Weasley y decidió que experimentar con su mismo sexo parecía buena idea. Se declaró bisexual y probó de todo. Brujas, magos, muggles de ambos sexos, personajes casados, divorciados, viudos, gente de cualquier edad: todos se le tiraban casi literalmente a los pies, lambisconeando por un poco de atención sexual.

Al principio, por las fechas que coincidían con el periodo que pasó preparándose en la Academia de Aurores, Harry se lo tomó con calma, seleccionando cuidadosamente a las personas con las que terminaba yéndose a la cama. Sin embargo, poco a poco fue acelerando ese proceso de "selección, sexo y posterior despedida" ya que no parecía "hacer clic" con nadie y en muchas ocasiones ni siquiera le apetecía repetir. Además, había montones y montones de magos y brujas que querían estar con él. ¿Para que ir despacio si tenía tanto de dónde escoger?

Llegó al Ministerio a desempeñarse como auror y la cosa explotó. Fue por aquella época cuando dejó de elegir chicas. Éstas, se dio cuenta, representaban más problemas. Con los varones era más sencillo terminar (en los dos sentidos de la palabra); no hacían tanto drama a la hora de decir hasta luego. La manera en que los hombres, maduros y jóvenes, caían con esa sencillez en sus redes era tan descarada y evidente que llegó un punto en que sus amigos se preocuparon de verdad, y Harry tuvo a Hermione molestándolo y haciendo investigación para averiguar si no tendría algo de veela circulándole por la sangre. Afortunadamente su amiga se cansó pronto al no encontrar absolutamente nada en el árbol genealógico de Harry, y poco a poco todos a su alrededor se acostumbraron al nuevo Harry Potter, un hijo de puta que cambiaba de amante como de calcetines y que no parecía tener la más mínima posibilidad de tomar en serio a nadie. Pronto dejó de ser tema para todos (menos para la prensa, la cual parecía no cansarse nunca de los jugosos chismes proporcionados por el niño-que-vivió-para-follar-con-medio-mundo).

Harry, quien realmente amaba ser auror, pronto tuvo que tomarse su trabajo más en serio (lo que implicó menos tiempo libre para pasarlo con sus ligues) y, en medio de todas esas redadas y turnos extra para proteger un mundo mágico que no parecía poder cuidarse solo, Harry dejó de llevar chicos a su casa (o de visitar las de ellos). Especialmente porque de súbito descubrió que podía tener una breve sesión de sexo a la hora del almuerzo, sin complicaciones, sin invertir más tiempo ni esfuerzo. Harry, quien ya estaba empezándose a hartar de lidiar con las molestas consecuencias de llevarse gente a su casa que luego creía equivocadamente que eso les abría la puerta para cuando se les antojara volver, decidió que era mejor sostener ese tipo de sexo casual.

No siempre era fácil hacer comprender a su conquista del momento que aquello no iba a más. Por eso y porque no le apetecía involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie, Harry se volvió cada vez más caradura, menos empático, más hijo de puta. Se daba cuenta, cómo no. Su consciencia (esa inoportuna que desde el colegio le susurraba fastidiosamente las cosas con una vocecilla chillona y aguda parecida a la de Hermione) se lo reprochaba. A veces. Pero Harry prestamente había aprendido a ignorarla.

Lo que no pudo ignorar fue el golpazo casi literal que sufrió cuando descubrió que Draco Malfoy se sentaba a unas pocas mesas de la suya cada mediodía mientras él y sus compañeros del escuadrón tomaban su almuerzo. No pudo ignorarlo porque al principio fue totalmente irritante. ¿Qué mierda hacía ese cretino aquí? Ah, sí, averiguó después, trabajaba para el Departamento de Finanzas, haciendo lo que mejor se le había dado siempre: manejar el dinero.

Durante el primer par de semanas, Harry le dedicó algunas miradas airadas y desconfiadas sin resultado, sin que fueran correspondidas. Harry sencillamente no podía creerlo, ¿por qué Malfoy lo ignoraba de aquella manera, como si Harry no existiera? Ni siquiera en el colegio había sido así de indiferente: Harry recordaba perfectamente bien cómo, durante los seis años que estuvieron juntos en la escuela, Malfoy jamás se había negado a responderle una mirada de odio con otra peor.

Las semanas comenzaron a correr con espantosa rapidez y Harry, infinitamente incrédulo, no podía comprender por qué Malfoy asistía a la cafetería del Ministerio solamente a tomar café y a ignorarlo a él. Con el afán de llamar su atención, Harry comenzó a comportarse cada vez más descarado y escandaloso. Empezó a reír más alto, a hablar a gritos, a fumar con obscenidad, a coquetear impúdicamente (sí, todavía más) con cuanto chico joven se le ponía enfrente y a largarse al baño con ellos para ver si así conseguía que Malfoy sacara la maldita cara de detrás del periódico y se daba cuenta de que Harry continuaba existiendo, de que estaba ahí y lo estaba viendo. En pocas palabras, Harry empeoró su ya de por sí egoísta y desastroso comportamiento para ver si ofendía a aquel estirado presumido y lograba regresarlo al campo de batalla de las miradas enardecidas en el que antaño ambos habían sido orgullosos combatientes en bandos contrarios.

Pero no.

Harry Potter estaba azorado. Tenía años (AÑOS) que nadie se le negaba así. La simple noción de eso lo estaba enloqueciendo. Lo que fuera que lo hacía irresistible a los ojos de los demás, con Malfoy simplemente parecía no funcionar.

"Pero Harry", decía la voz de su consciencia, "siempre ha sido así. Malfoy jamás ha sentido ningún tipo de simpatía por ti, ni antes ni ahora. ¿De qué te sorprendes?" Y Harry, hastiado, sabía que tenía razón. "Pero, ¿por qué ahora ni siquiera me molesta o permite que yo lo moleste?", se preguntaba con lo que él consideraba era una duda totalmente justa.

Así que, en vista de que Malfoy lo desconocía olímpicamente y ya no le presentaba pelea, Harry comenzó a sentirse intrigado. ¿Qué habría cambiado en el panorama que ocasionaba que su antiguo rival de la escuela mostrara ahora aquella novedosa indiferencia? Siendo Harry curioso por naturaleza, no demoró ni una semana: comenzó a interrogar gente con el fin de investigar. Usó algunas "amistades pasadas" (léase: anteriores amantes ocasionales) dispersos en varios departamentos del Ministerio para así descubrir algunas cosas. Pocas y bastante escuetas, y a Harry le molestó sobremanera no poder averiguar más. De este modo supo que Malfoy era el director del departamento de Finanzas (Harry ni siquiera había sabido de la existencia de tal departamento hasta ese momento), que continuaba soltero y aún vivía con sus padres, que los rumores decían que era gay pero muy discreto. Y eso fue todo.

Siendo que Malfoy ni siquiera volteaba a ver a Harry en aquellos breves momentos en los que compartían espacio en la cafetería, Harry se sintió con gran libertad para observarlo sin temor a ser descubierto. De pronto y con un gran golpe de nostalgia, se sintió casi de vuelta en aquel último grado escolar que compartiese con Malfoy, donde se había dedicado casi todo el año a seguirlo y vigilarlo sin que pareciera que al otro le importase. Y como si de nuevo (increíble a esas alturas de su vida) estuviese obsesionándose con Malfoy, Harry comenzó a pensar cada vez menos en cuál de los novatos sería el siguiente que se llevaría a que le hiciese una mamada y, cada vez más, en por qué Malfoy habría dejado de considerarlo a él un sujeto digno de su mejor mirada enfadada y sonrisa altanera.

Se habría dejado cortar un brazo antes de reconocer que extrañaba los insultos y las burlas de Malfoy.

Poco a poco, conforme pasaban los meses, Harry comenzó a llenar su base de datos titulada "Draco Malfoy" con algo más que aquella poca información que había conseguido por medio de otros. Descubrió, por ejemplo, que Malfoy poseía en su armario al menos 55 túnicas diferentes (todas muy bonitas y de corte fino), ya que ese era el preciso número de días que iba a trabajar sin repetir guardarropa. También se dio cuenta de que Malfoy siempre estaba ahí cuando llegaba él y que, por lo regular, se quedaba después de que los aurores se iban, lo cual era raro considerando que ni siquiera almorzaba. Que invariablemente leía El Profeta y, por lo que Harry alcanzaba a apreciar, a Malfoy le interesaban más las secciones de cultura y deportes que la de economía. Que siempre pedía sólo un café, el cual se bebía sin azúcar ni leche, y que le dejaba una propina muchísimo más que generosa al camarero. Asimismo, Harry se percató de que el mencionado camarero, un chico joven y de bastante buen ver, se bebía los vientos por Malfoy (Harry no sabía si era por la gran propina o por alguna otra razón. Pensar en "esa otra razón" le producía un malestar que no quería identificar), pero que Malfoy sencillamente parecía no darse cuenta.

Harry odiaba admitirlo, pero este nuevo y mejorado Malfoy era eso, precisamente. Aparte de estar guapísimo y de ir siempre impecablemente vestido, Malfoy hacía gala de unos modales corteses con aquellos pocos que se molestaban en hablarle que tenían bastante impresionado a Harry, quien intuía que ese trato, amable aunque distante, era también el motivo por el que tenía idiota al pobre camarero.

Acostumbrado a que todos a su alrededor babeasen por él, Harry sentía una molestia cada día mayor ante ese asunto "Malfoy y su camarero". Ni el uno ni el otro se dignaba a verlo. Harry sabía que era infantil sentir enojo por algo así, pero no podía (ni quería) evitarlo. Le gustaba sentirse ultrajado por culpa de Malfoy… así fuera por algo que éste hacía sin querer.

Harry finalizaba su almuerzo casi siempre sintiéndose patético, y ni siquiera una paja o una mamada rápida con su ligue del momento le ayudaban a sentirse mejor.

Un día, el chico encargado de redactar los memorándums en la oficina de los aurores le hizo una mamada que lo hizo ver estrellas y, al terminar, Harry deseó subirse a su escoba, volar hasta la estratósfera y luego dejarse caer. Sin escoba. Y todo porque durante el mejor momento de la mamada (ése donde sabía que estaba a punto de correrse y todo era bueno y maravilloso) había cerrado los ojos fuertemente y sin poder evitarlo se había imaginado que el chico rubio que se la estaba chupado era ni más ni menos que Malfoy. Lo peor fue que, apenas pensó aquello, se corrió con tantas ganas que tuvo que estrujar el cabello de aquel pobre ingenuo que le estaba dando placer mientras él, hijo de regrandísima puta, pensaba en otro hombre.

Apenas se recuperó y sin pagarle al rubito aquel favor, Harry salió despavorido del armario donde se habían metido y se dio cuenta, con espanto, de que estaba totalmente jodido.

Le gustaba Malfoy. Muchísimo. Como nunca nadie más.

Cada mediodía, antes de llegar a la cafetería, Harry se prometía dejar de observar a Malfoy de aquella manera lastimosa. Cada mediodía fallaba miserablemente. Cada mediodía desde hacía unas semanas (cuando se había percatado de que Malfoy le gustaba), se preguntaba si acaso aquello no sería el cobro por todo el karma negativo que Harry había acumulado durante sus años de cabrón. Cada mediodía, Harry llegaba, veía a Malfoy de reojo, suspiraba quedo y discreto cuidándose de que nadie lo viera ni oyera, se ponía una máscara de falsa alegría y se dedicaba a gritar, reír, comer y fumar mientras fingía de la mejor manera posible que la indiferencia del otro no era una tortura total.

Cada mediodía, antes de salir de la cafetería, Harry le echaba una última mirada a aquella gélida y estoica escultura que no se dignaba a percatarse de su presencia, pasaba saliva casi con dolor y le daba la espalda. Y si acaso Harry hacía una parada en los baños más cercanos para "intercambiar impresiones" con su último ligue, siempre se corría deliciosamente pensando en el guapísimo e inalcanzable director de Finanzas.

Ya ni siquiera hacía esfuerzo alguno por evitar imaginar a Malfoy en cada uno de sus amantes y hasta dejó de sentirse culpable de buscar sólo chicos rubios que le ayudasen a aumentar la fantasía.

Era un hijo de puta, lo sabía.

Sin atreverse a hablar con Hermione o Ron acerca del tema, Harry pasó buenos ratos divagando (con creciente pánico) si acaso así se sentiría estar enamorado. Desesperado, incrementó su actividad sexual (ya no conformándose con pajas o mamadas, sino llevándose gente a su casa para follarlos como Dios mandaba), pero ni así podía sacarse de la cabeza a Malfoy, a su impasible y helada manera de ser, a sus modales refinados, sus túnicas cortadas a la medida, su rostro de rasgos finos y preciosos (no había otras palabras para describirlo), el hipnótico ritmo con el que pestañeaba mientras leía, el jodido modo en que a "su camarero" se le caía la baba. No podía dejar de pensar en él durante todo el día, y esa media hora que duraba su almuerzo en la cafetería se convirtió en la más esperada, la más anhelada.

Por eso, el día que Dennis Creevey se incorporó al escuadrón de aurores y cayó rendido, como otros tantos miles antes que él, ante los encantos de Harry Potter, éste se abstuvo de llevárselo corriendo al baño o al armario más cercano. Porque, ¿qué pasaría si, en vez de eso, mejor iba despacio y permitía que las ganas que sentía por Dennis se incrementaran hasta volverse insoportables? Tal vez, pensaba Harry, esa era la solución a su problema y así evitaría volverse loco. Tal vez así dejaría de imaginarse irremediablemente que lo estaba haciendo con Malfoy cuando se follaba a cualquier otro. Tal vez.

Y tal vez estaba siendo un hijo de puta al usar a Dennis para tales propósitos, pero eso no lo había detenido antes. Él, Harry Potter, ya había hecho bastante salvándoles el culo a todos en el Mundo Mágico, ahora que se jodieran. Necesitaba un clavo para sacarse el otro clavo y poco le importaba cualquier otra cosa. Así que eso hizo: en vez de echarse al plato al jovencito y lindo Dennis Creevey, se contuvo para ver si así podía interesarse realmente en él. O al menos, un poco más de lo que lo hacía habitualmente. Dejaría pasar un tiempo para comprobar si acaso de aquel modo el deseo doloroso que sufría por Malfoy se sustituía por el antojo de follarse a aquel niñato.

Harry confiaba en que así sería porque si no, no sabría qué otra cosa podría hacer.

Harry siempre había sido malo para las fechas y para calcular el paso del tiempo, así que aquel mediodía caluroso de mediados de junio cuando entró a la cafetería a almorzar, se preguntó vagamente cuánto tiempo tenían Malfoy y él compartiendo esa media hora diaria en la que jamás se habían visto ni una sola vez a la cara. No estaba seguro, pero podía apostar que ya era más de medio año.

Junto con sus compañeros del escuadrón, Harry llegó caminando con pasos largos y decididos hasta su mesa. Se quitó la túnica de auror, la tiró sobre el respaldo de la silla y giró la cabeza de manera automática hacia la mesa alejada donde Malfoy se sentaba siempre, para cerciorarse de que también ese día estuviese ahí. En efecto, como cada día desde hacía seis o siete meses, Malfoy se encontraba sentado con la mirada clavada en El Profeta y dándole elegantes sorbitos a su taza de café, ignorando a todos a su alrededor y ajeno al modo anhelante en que el camarero (y Harry) lo estaban viendo.

A Harry, que hasta ese entonces no se le había resistido nadie, le resultaba tan ultrajante como insoportable tener que compartir membresía con aquel estúpido camarero en el Club de Admiradores de Draco Malfoy, Corazón de Piedra. Lo odió más que nunca, si cabía.

Y se odió a él mismo por estar pensando en eso mientras Malfoy lo ignoraba flagrantemente y Dennis estaba sentado frente a él, suplicándole por un poco de atención. Harry suspiró e hizo de tripas corazón. Se obligó a sonreírle a Dennis mientras se entregaba a su rutina de siempre: dejar de mirar a Malfoy, comer, intentar no mirar hacia Malfoy, bromear con los compañeros, dejar de pensar en Malfoy y, finalmente, fumarse el cigarrillo que se colocaba detrás de la oreja. Le sonrió otra vez a Dennis mientras le pedía con su mejor voz que le diera fuego.

El nerviosismo de Dennis mientras sacaba su varita y convocaba una pequeña llama, en vez de enternecerlo o conmoverlo, le irritó a grados inimaginables. Volvió a suspirar mientras pensaba que ojalá Dennis fuese más como Malfoy: un hueso un poco más duro de roer, un ligue un poco más duro de conquistar. Pero no, todo era siempre tan fácil que Harry estaba realmente hastiado.

Mientras fumaba, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas en concentrarse en ese pequeño latigazo de deseo que ya comenzaba a sentir por Dennis y que, esperaba, pronto incrementara hasta algo más abrumador y tangible que le ayudase a olvidar a Malfoy. Se forzó a imaginarse a Dennis desnudo bajo su cuerpo, estremeciéndose y sudando mientras lo penetraba en la que tal vez sería su primera vez y, de ese modo, Harry consiguió dedicarle a Dennis una sonrisa lasciva que fue totalmente sincera.

Vaya. Parecía que daba resultado. Se congratuló internamente y vio a Dennis sonrojarse antes de decir:

—Es tan… raro ver magos fumando ese tipo de cigarros muggles. A mí, a pesar de mi edad, mis padres me asesinarían si lo hiciera. —Se rió de un modo encantador—. Creo que los pobres todavía no saben que trabajando de auror arriesgo tanto el pellejo que cualquier otra cosa, como fumar o embriagarse, resulta casi inofensiva.

Harry le sonrió más, recordando que los padres de Dennis eran totalmente muggles. Se le ocurrió una idea que tal vez podría ayudarlo en su propósito de tomarse a Dennis más en serio. Se inclinó hacia delante, acercándose a la cabeza de Dennis, y le susurró al oído:

—¿Sabes? Me encantaría conocerlos. A tus padres. Te prometo que no fumaré delante de ellos.

Le cerró un ojo y Dennis se sonrojó tanto que parecía semáforo marcando el alto. Harry lo miró tragar saliva antes de decir:

—¡Se-sería un placer, Harry! Mis padres saben todo de ti, ya recordarás que Colin te idolatraba y siempre que regresaba de Hogwarts, no paraba de hablarnos de ti. —Volvió a reírse, pero en esa ocasión su risa fue apagada y triste—. Si quieres, podemos ponernos de acuerdo para que vayas a cenar o…

El repentino ruido de cerámica golpeando y líquido derramándose interrumpió a Dennis y distrajo a Harry. Éste dejó de prestarle atención al joven auror cuando se dio cuenta, con enorme asombro, de que Draco Malfoy acababa de volcar su taza de café, verter el líquido por toda su mesa y empapando su periódico. Olvidándose de su resolución de no mirarlo (o al menos, de no mirarlo tanto), Harry clavó los ojos en él. Su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad. A Malfoy jamás le pasaban ese tipo de cosas, ¿sería posible que ese accidente hubiese sucedido por…?

Harry notó que las mejillas de Malfoy enrojecían levemente mientras miraba el desorden que había provocado y luego, hacia todos lados, francamente avergonzado. Se veía adorable y Harry sonrió de medio lado ante esa idea, pasando saliva miserablemente. Ver a Malfoy así, un poco sonrojado y apenado, sólo provocaba que la atracción que ya sentía por él se incrementara a niveles inimaginables. ¿Cómo podía ser posible aquello? Tendría que burlarse y alegrarse de la vergüenza del otro en vez de sentirse enternecido, por todos los dioses.

De pronto, y en contra de todo pronóstico, Malfoy lo miró a él. A Harry. Harry abrió más los ojos, impactado e incrédulo. Por fin, maldita sea, POR FIN. Después de medio año de haber tratado de llamar su atención por todos los medios, por fin sus ojos se encontraban con los de Malfoy. Por fin aquellos iris de color gris se clavaban en él, reconociéndolo y haciéndolo sentir como si los años entre ellos no hubiesen pasado. El corazón comenzó a latirle tan deprisa que se asustó; incluso se olvidó de que tenía un cigarro encendido en la boca. Rápidamente se obligó a componerse y a no demostrar lo mucho que ese intercambio de miradas lo estaba afectando. Fingió una sonrisa burlesca.

Resultó: Malfoy pareció ofenderse bastante por eso. Harry, no pudiendo creer su buena suerte, observó a Malfoy entrecerrar los ojos con furia y dedicarle una de sus legendarias miradas de odio. Oh, dios, Harry podría haber llorado ahí mismo de la dicha que le causó que por fin el otro se enterara de su existencia. ¿Qué demonios era lo que Malfoy le había hecho para tenerlo en ese estado? ¿Qué estaba mal con él, por todos los santos?

No obstante, bastaron unos milisegundos de que Malfoy lo mirase así para que la satisfacción se convirtiera en angustia. Harry había pensado que tener el odio de Malfoy era mejor que nada, pero en ese momento descubrió, apesadumbrado, que no era así. Lo estaba lastimando. Pensó que era ridículo, jamás algo así le había pasado. Desvió la mirada y luchó para concentrarse en fumarse su cigarro y proseguir la conversación con Dennis, prometiéndose no volver a buscar la mirada de Malfoy nunca más.

Pero todo era superior a sus fuerzas, y no pudo contenerse de continuar observando a Malfoy por el rabillo del ojo. El "camarero idiota de Malfoy" (como Harry internamente lo llamaba) no demoró ni un segundo en hacer acto de presencia al lado de éste y comenzar a limpiar solícitamente el pequeño estropicio que Malfoy había causado. Harry casi se traga el cigarrillo de la rabia. Dejó de prestarle atención a Dennis mientras fingía que sólo estaba dedicándose a fumar cuando lo que en verdad hacía era mirar lo que sucedía en la mesa de Malfoy.

Había alcanzado un grado de insensatez donde poco le importaba si Malfoy se daba cuenta o no.

El camarero le estaba haciendo preguntas a Malfoy y éste le respondía en un estado de azoramiento que no dejaba de extrañar a Harry. El Draco Malfoy que él había conocido en el colegio estaría más furioso que aturdido por haber derramado una bebida enfrente de tanta gente. De pronto, Malfoy bajó la mirada hacia su entrepierna y el sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas aumentó a niveles alarmantes. Harry frunció el ceño y echó un vistazo hacia lo que había debajo de la mesa de Malfoy.

Gracias a la distancia, Harry tenía una mejor vista de la parte inferior del cuerpo de Malfoy que la que tendría el camarero. Así que, a diferencia de éste, Harry pudo darse cuenta de que Malfoy no se había mojado su pantalón con café, sino que tenía bajo éstos una erección de campeonato.

Harry jadeó y el cigarro se quedó balanceándose peligrosamente encima de su labio inferior. No era estúpido y adivinaba perfectamente cuál era el motivo por el que Malfoy estaba así. Sin embargo, le costaba creerlo. Se llevó la mano a la boca y se sacó el cigarro. Bajó la mirada hacia éste y lo observó durante algunos segundos. Ya antes, algunas personas le habían dicho o insinuado que su manera de fumar les resultaba sexy, así que… ¿sería posible que eso fuera lo que estaba afectando a Malfoy?

Sonrió malévolamente cuando una idea se le vino a la mente porque, oh por Merlín, valía tanto la pena intentarlo.

Cuando Malfoy volvió a mirarlo, Harry se encargó de que supiera que a partir de ese momento, el show estaba completamente dedicado a él.

Vertiendo todo su empeño en fumarse lo poco que le quedaba de aquel cigarrillo y casi imaginando que el pitillo era una parte de la anatomía de Malfoy que se moría por saborear, Harry comenzó a experimentar taquicardia y una excitación que se salía de lo normal cuando vio que Malfoy apretaba las piernas y ahogaba un gemido. Dios, Harry no podía creerlo. ¿De verdad estaba sucediendo eso?

Vio a Malfoy levantarse a toda prisa y salir huyendo de la cafetería, cuidándose de ocultar con la túnica aquel delicioso bulto en su entrepierna. Pero Harry ya lo había visto y no le cabía duda de que él, y sólo él, era el culpable. Sin decir palabra a sus compañeros del escuadrón, también se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la dirección tomada por Malfoy.

Alcanzó a mirarlo cuando entraba a los baños más cercanos. Harry se mordió los labios para no gemir de pura expectación y caminó hacia allá. Ahora que se había dado cuenta de que no le era indiferente a Malfoy, utilizaría hasta el último recurso para hacerle comprender a éste que él también se moría por algo más que un intercambio de miradas rabiosas en la cafetería. Llegó hasta la puerta de los baños, se detuvo ante ella, lo pensó durante unos momentos y, finalmente, tomó una resolución. Mandó todo a la mierda mientras cavilaba que jamás en todos sus años de promiscuidad había sentido un anhelo semejante por nadie, y aunque eso le aterrorizaba un poco, también lo llenaba de ilusión.

Se introdujo a los baños y bruscamente mandó a Dennis de paseo cuando éste entró detrás de él. Ahora que tenía esperanzas con Malfoy, Dennis no le interesaba en absoluto, y así se lo hizo ver. Acto seguido, irrumpió descaradamente en el cubículo ocupado por Malfoy. Lo encontró con el pantalón abierto y la mano derecha apretando la erección más bonita, grande y apetecible que había visto jamás y Harry, quien casi eyaculó ante la simple vista, dejó de pensar de manera racional.

Esperó a que Dennis saliera del baño y, entonces, se entregó con el alma desnuda al mejor intercambio de pajas que había sostenido en toda su puta vida, llegando súbita y avasallantemente a un orgasmo largamente ansiado de la mano del hombre que no dejaba sus pensamientos ni un momento del día. Pero el júbilo y el éxtasis no le duraron para nada. Apenas al terminar, ya sabía que tenía el corazón virtualmente roto en mil pedazos. Malfoy, el muy maldito, le había dado una sopa de su propio chocolate y había dejado al seductor seducido y con ganas de muchísimo más. "Jamás volverás a tenerme así", le había sentenciado Malfoy, y Harry, todavía respirando con agitación y sintiéndose vacío y miserable, supo por primera vez lo que era estar del otro lado de la moneda del sexo casual.

Ahora tenía que joderse y tragarse todo ese deseo que sentía por Malfoy porque a éste, claramente, no le interesaba volver a estar con él. Harry, quien ilusamente le había confesado a Malfoy que estaba loco por él mientras se estremecía besándolo, quien prácticamente había lloriqueado mientras se corría en medio del que había sido el mejor y más ardiente trabajo manual que le habían hecho, quien perfecta y gustosamente habría renunciado a su estatus de promiscuo donjuán si Malfoy no le hubiese dado el plantón aun antes de pedirle cualquier otra cosa más.

No pudo soportarlo. Intentando parecer despreocupado, se despidió de Malfoy y salió de los baños. Se largó del Ministerio, llegó a su apartamento y mandó una lechuza reportándose repentinamente indispuesto. El jefe Robards le respondió una breve misiva donde le mandaba sus mejores deseos para una pronta recuperación y donde le indicaba que al día siguiente tenía que presentarse a primera hora en su oficina porque necesitaba asignarle una misión.

Harry se dedicó la tarde completa a beber cerveza tras cerveza mientras fumaba como carretero y rumiaba lo que le había pasado. Conforme pasaban las horas, la decepción y frustración iniciales se fueron convirtiendo en una rabia que no le cabía en el pecho.

Sabía que seguramente se lo merecía, pero aun así... pensar que Malfoy sólo lo había usado para un desahogo inmediato cuando Harry deseaba muchísimo más con él y le habría dado todo lo hacía sentirse estúpido, lastimado y resentido.

Seguía sin tener idea si eso era estar enamorado o no, pero si era así… ya podía el amor irse mucho a la mierda.

Al otro día se levantó con el corazón más endurecido que nunca y planeando llevarse a Dennis a follar en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad. Sentía un enojo e impotencia tales que podía percibirlos bullendo debajo de su piel, cosquilleando de manera desagradable, casi como si amenazaran en provocarle magia involuntaria y nefasta. Tenía que controlar esos horribles y desconocidos sentimientos, y creía que para ello no había mejor manera que teniendo sexo con alguien que realmente estuviese interesado en él.

Mientras desayunaba, se duchaba y se arreglaba para largarse al Ministerio a la junta de "primera hora" que le esperaba con Robards, Harry no hacía más que darle vueltas al mismo asunto. Tanto que terminó odiando a Malfoy con mayor fuerza que antes, con mayor saña que el resultado de la suma de toda la aversión que había experimentado por él durante sus años escolares. O al menos, eso era lo que quería creer.

En el fondo sabía que estaba siendo un necio y un infantil, que Malfoy no tenía la culpa de esa pasión malsana que Harry había desarrollado por él durante los últimos meses, pero no podía evitarlo. O mejor dicho, no quería. Necesitaba a una persona en quién canalizar toda su furia, vergüenza y despecho, así que Malfoy (siendo que jamás tendría nada con él) le parecía la mejor opción.

Llegó bastante temprano al Ministerio; tanto, que tuvo que esperar a Robards casi durante tres cuartos de hora. Harry, alterado y hastiado (aunque por razones muy diferentes a sólo estar aguardando a que llegara su jefe) salía y entraba de la oficina de éste mientras bebía tazas de café sin parar. Estaba intentando encontrar excusas convincentes que presentarles a sus compañeros de escuadrón para dejar de ir a almorzar a la cafetería del Ministerio. Tal vez podría decirles que Hermione o Ron estaban enfermos y que él tenía que…

Robards se apareció en ese justo momento, interrumpiendo la línea de su pensamiento. El viejo jefe del Departamento de Aurores llegó resoplando y, al igual que Harry, llevaba en la mano una taza con un simpático garabato (seguramente dibujado por un niño muy pequeño) que rezaba "El abuelo del año". Harry sonrió y por un momento se permitió olvidarse de las negras reflexiones que lo habían dominado desde el día anterior.

—Harry, Harry —resolló Robards mientras rodeaba su escritorio y se dejaba caer pesadamente en su sillón ejecutivo. Dejó la taza casi vacía a un lado y comenzó a revolver entre sus papeles—. Cierra la puerta y hazme favor de sellarla, porque lo que voy a decirte es muy delicado… Así, muy bien, gracias. Ahora, toma asiento por favor.

Harry obedeció y permaneció callado, expectante. Que Robards estuviese a punto de asignarle una misión, a él solo y con aquel secretismo, era bastante inusual y desconcertante.

Robards, frente a él, lucía un tanto nervioso y embarazado. Harry frunció el ceño, pensando que aquello ya no le estaba gustando. El hombre se aclaró la garganta y finalmente se decidió a hablar.

—Como recordarás, Harry, cada año el Ministerio celebra un baile en honor a los aurores cuyo fin es, más que celebrar al Departamento, recaudar fondos para el mismo.

Harry arqueó las cejas. Vaya que recordaba esos bailes: eran bacanales puras y duras donde los aurores se embriagaban hasta perder sus inhibiciones, el conocimiento, la ropa o todo junto. Él, desde que era auror, había tenido en cada uno de ellos las mejores sesiones de sexo que podía recordar. Asintió levemente y Robards continuó:

—Bien, me alegro de que recuerdes. El punto es que los últimos años hemos tenido desastrosos resultados. El Baile Anual de los Aurores se ha ido desprestigiando por… digamos que por el comportamiento un tanto inadecuado de algunos miembros del Departamento —dijo Robards mirando fijamente a Harry y éste supo que tenía que sentirse aludido—, y eso ha provocado que la venta de boletos entre los miembros de la sociedad mágica se vaya a pique hasta casi ser nula.

Harry, sin decir nada, abrió más los ojos. Ahora que Robards lo mencionaba, se daba cuenta de que era cierto. Con razón los dos últimos años parecía que en el baile sólo había aurores y nadie más. Ya había echado de menos la presencia de carne fresca para ligar. Robards continuó hablando:

—… Así que este año, el Departamento de Finanzas ha denegado la subvención que nos otorgan para organizar el baile, alegando que la partida presupuestaria está casi agotada y que este evento ha dejado de ser rentable… —Hizo una pausa mientras extraía un pañuelo bordado de su túnica y se limpiaba el sudor con él. Pocas veces Harry había visto a su jefe tan perturbado y adivinaba que se trataba más de una cuestión de honor que de verdaderas ganas de ver realizada aquella juerga anual—. No niego que tienen razón, Harry. Pero el asunto podría derivar en todo un escándalo, pues sería la primera vez en treinta años que el Ministerio se negara a organizar el Baile de los Aurores —añadió en voz más baja y temblorosa, dándole la razón a lo que Harry acababa de pensar—. Sería una… mancha terrible para mi carrera y un desprestigio total para el Departamento en pleno, como te podrás imaginar.

Robards terminó y miró a Harry fijamente, apretando los labios como si se contuviera de seguir hablando. Harry se desconcertó más, pues no atinaba a descubrir qué vela tenía él en ese entierro.

—Pues… —comenzó Harry—esas sí que son malas noticias, jefe, lo siento. Pero yo no…

—Necesito tu ayuda, Harry —lo interrumpió Robards hablando a toda velocidad, como si hubiese tenido un arranque de valor y quisiera terminar antes de arrepentirse—. A nivel personal. Esto en absoluto sería una misión oficial. De hecho, tendría que ser un secreto entre tú y yo. Si hablas de ello fuera de esta oficina, yo negaré habértelo pedido.

Harry se tensó. De acuerdo, era cierto que le gustaban los retos y las misiones difíciles, pero…

—Voy a mandarte a cierta misión de rutina —continuó Robards—, como guardia personal del jefe del Departamento de Finanzas. Y ahí, Harry, necesito que tú… bueno, tengo entendido… quiero decir, hay rumores que afirman que este caballero comparte los mismos gustos que tú. En cuanto a amores, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. —Harry abrió la boca con horror, pero Robards no le permitió interrumpir—. A lo que me refiero Harry, y no conseguirás que sea más directo que esto, es que el Departamento de Aurores necesita que tú y este mago estén en tan buenos términos que lo convenzas, de manera muy sutil, que el Baile Anual tiene que llevarse a cabo. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Robards se quedó en silencio en espera de una respuesta. Harry, todavía con la boca abierta, se negaba a creer que su jefe le estuviese pidiendo eso, sin contar con el hecho de que se trataba de…

—Dijo usted… —habló finalmente Harry después de un rato de mutismo provocado por el pasmo—. ¿Dijo usted el jefe de Finanzas?

Robards asintió con ojos brillantes y el gesto más relajado. Tal vez la pregunta de Harry le daba esperanzas de que aceptara la "misión".

—Tengo entendido que es muy atractivo, Harry. Si es cierto lo que me han dicho. Eso, sumado al hecho de que tú tienes… ya sabes, esa facilidad para cortejar a tus parejas… Me inclino a creer que al final resultará una misión agradable para ti.

Harry miró a Robards con creciente espanto.

El jefe del Departamento de Finanzas. Era de Draco Malfoy de quien estaban hablando.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Loredi por ayudarme a cumplir y a cumplir bien.

Si darle vueltas a un mismo asunto matara a la gente, Draco habría sido hombre muerto aquella misma noche.

Porque después de su "encuentro" con el auror Potter en el baño de la cafetería, su mente pareció sufrir un ataque de análisis compulsivo de los hechos recién acontecidos; tanto, que le costaba concentrarse para realizar la más mínima tarea rutinaria en la oficina. Así que apenas terminó el trabajo del día, se fue a su casa a intentar descansar y ver si después de dormir un poco conseguía serenarse, pero resultó que no logró pegar ojo. Finalmente, harto de rememorar el momento y no poder pensar en nada más, llamó a un elfo a gritos, sin levantarse de la cama. Sólo una poción para dormir pudo ayudarlo a conciliar el sueño.

Al otro día se levantó e intentó convencerse de que todo estaba bien. No sólo bien, sino perfecto. Que lo que había pasado había sido algo que a él le beneficiaba y que tendría que sentirse contento. Después de todo, llevaba las de ganar, ¿no?

En primer lugar, como había decidido no volver a la cafetería nunca más, se podía decir que había conseguido vencer a ese idiota y vergonzoso vicio al que había estado sometido: ir a deleitarse con la vista del cabroncete aquel. Ahora se sentía… libre, por así decirlo. Ya no estaría cada mañana debatiendo si ir o no ir a la cafetería conforme se acercaba la hora del almuerzo. El asunto estaba zanjado de antemano.

Y en segundo lugar (esto le costaba un poco más creérselo), Draco pensaba que debería sentirse satisfecho con lo ocurrido. ¿Acaso no había conseguido lo que quería, aunque aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de que lo deseaba hasta el momento en que lo obtuvo? Se podía decir que sí. Potter lo había estado volviendo loco con toda esa sexualidad que exudaba al caminar, al comer, al fumar… lo había mantenido en un estado de demencia temporal que, Draco creía, ahora había terminado. Le había puesto punto final a semejante locura con aquel polvo de tres minutos en el baño de la cafetería.

Y cuando su línea de pensamiento llegaba a ese momento, era cuando Draco tenía que morderse los labios y suprimir un gemido de impotencia. Porque sí, había sido un polvo de tres minutos, pero qué polvo tan jodidamente inolvidable. Una paja mutua y unos besos apresurados que, aunque en aquel momento habían sido extraordinarios y sumamente disfrutables, ahora le dejaban un sabor amargo no sólo en la boca, sino también en el alma. Un gusto a decepción, tristeza y desesperanza. Porque todo había sucedido demasiado rápido y porque Draco sabía (oh dios, vaya que lo sabía) que era tan imposible que sucediera otro encuentro con Potter como imposible era que él autorizara la descabellada idea de Granger de comprarle teléfonos móviles muggles a todo el personal del Ministerio.

Pero precisamente eso, que fuera bastante improbable volver a tener un encontronazo así con Potter, era lo mejor. Porque, ¿quién quería ilusionarse, entusiasmarse o, todavía peor, enamorarse de un idiota hijo de puta que se metía en los pantalones de todo dios? Al menos él, no.

Draco pasó toda su mañana intentando convencerse de ello con cada gramo de orgullo y fuerza que le quedaban en el cuerpo.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo llegó y se pasó; y durante minutos completos, Draco pudo ver los ojos atónitos de Ethel asomándose por la puerta entreabierta como para asegurarse de que en verdad su jefe continuaba sentado ahí y no se había escabullido a la cafetería del Ministerio como venía haciendo desde hacía meses. Draco la atrapó en una ocasión y le dedicó una mirada bastante desagradable: eso bastó para que Ethel comprendiera y lo dejara en paz.

Draco asintió con satisfacción. Si había algo que le gustaba de Ethel era su don para comprender sus indicaciones aun sin decirlas en voz alta.

Una hora después, Ethel regresó a la puerta, pero en esa ocasión traía un café en la mano y varios documentos en la otra. Pidió permiso para entrar.

—Le recuerdo, señor Malfoy, que su cita con los administradores del castillo de Colchester está programada para las cuatro de la tarde. Tomará el té con ellos y posteriormente se llevará a cabo la junta con el contador. Su traje muggle está listo, colgado en su armario.

Ethel se silenció y no colocó la taza de café sobre el escritorio de su jefe. Draco dejó de leer los pergaminos de solicitudes de presupuesto y subvenciones que le enviaban de todos los departamentos (cada uno con una razón más ridícula que la anterior) y levantó la mirada hacia ella.

—Gracias, Ethel. Sí, puedes dejar el café.

La mujer, una bruja de mediana edad y tan guapa que no dejaba de sorprender a Draco el hecho de que continuara soltera, le sonrió apenas levemente y caminó hacia la puerta.

Se detuvo en el umbral.

—Lo olvidaba, señor Malfoy. El auror que lo escoltará estará aquí por usted faltando un cuarto para las cuatro.

Draco asintió para darle a entender que la había escuchado. Al salir ella, se permitió poner los ojos en blanco con fastidio: odiaba tener que consentir que un maldito auror fuera con él a todos los sitios. Apretó los labios con rabia mientras recordaba el atentado que había sufrido y que casi le había costado la vida, una vez a manos de un loco que había perdido a toda su parentela en la guerra. Después de eso, el ministro en persona le prohibió volver a salir a ninguna misión oficial sin guardia.

Suspiró con resignación y alivio porque sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, al menos tenía la suerte de que Potter, el auror estrella del escuadrón, jamás sería asignado para cumplir esa (Draco intuía) desagradable misión. Después de todo, pensó Draco con ironía, el niño dorado era demasiado importante como para arriesgarlo poniéndolo a proteger a un mago clasificado como indeseable por muchos, situación que a Draco lo tenía bastante sin cuidado. Sabía que era un excelente administrador de los bienes del Ministerio: duro, inconmovible y ahorrativo, lo que lo convertía en un directivo capaz que el ministro no quería perder. Mientras fuera bueno en su trabajo y el jefe estuviera satisfecho lo demás le importaba un soberano rábano.

Aunque tampoco tenía deseos de morir así de joven y bello, por supuesto. Por eso, más que por ninguna otra razón, era por lo que permitía que un auror lo acompañase en sus salidas de rutina, aunque por lo regular le asignaban a los jóvenes novatos. Recordó eso y se angustió al suponer que tal vez en esa ocasión le encasquetarían al idiota de Creevey.

Se bebió de un solo trago el café que Ethel le había llevado, furioso porque estaba casi seguro de que sería así. ¿Cómo iba a soportar estar toda la tarde con el que seguramente era el último ligue de Potter y no pensar en éste, precisamente?

Esperaba de todo corazón que un muro del viejo castillo de Colchester le cayera encima al que ahora parecía ser el fan número uno del club de la Puta Potter. Sonrió malévolamente al imaginar el hermoso cuadro.

* * *

Pero no fue Creevey el auror enviado.

La sangre se le congeló en las venas a Draco cuando, unas pocas horas más tarde, salió de su oficina para encontrarse con una fornida espalda enfundada en las túnicas verdes de auror y un cabello negro alborotado como nido de cuervos que él, válgame todos los dioses, conocía muy bien.

Potter estaba mirando hacia las ventanas de modo que ni Draco ni Ethel podían verle la cara. De brazos cruzados y postura rígida, parecía un resorte a punto de brincar, un nudo de pura tensión y enojo, a tal grado que Draco podía sentir la magia del estúpido vibrando de manera violenta y desagradable en cada centímetro cúbico de la habitación. Draco giró su cabeza hacia Ethel como buscando una respuesta; la secretaria sólo le devolvió una mirada de susto, como si a ella le sorprendiera todavía más que el auror asignado para escoltarlo fuera ni más ni menos que el nene consentido de Robards.

Draco no permitió que ni siquiera Ethel descubriera el azoro que él mismo sentía. Intentó recomponerse, endureció la expresión y caminó hacia Potter mientras se convencía de que eso tenía que ser un error. No era posible que después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, ahora tuviera que soportar la cercanía obligada de aquel grandísimo imbécil.

Se colocó delante de Potter obligando a éste a que lo viera a la cara. Lo notó abrir mucho los ojos y barrerlo rápidamente con la mirada en un gesto apreciativo; quizá era la primera vez que Potter veía a Draco vestido de muggle (y Draco sabía que se veía _muy bien_ porque todos sus trajes muggles eran finos y cortados a la medida. Él mismo se había asignado una cantidad suficiente para adquirir los hechos por los mejores diseñadores que existían, faltaba más). Sin embargo, aquello fue efímero. De inmediato Potter pareció volver a enfurecerse y a colocar en su carota una mueca adusta.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, auror? —le preguntó Draco del modo más indiferente que pudo— Estoy seguro de que te has equivocado de oficina. Verás, aquí sí trabajamos de verdad. ¿Eso no irá a darte urticaria?

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo apreciar que Ethel lo miraba con terror, como si pensara que su jefe se había vuelto loco. Potter, por su parte, lo miró todavía más furioso y Draco juraba que lo estaba escuchando rechinar los dientes. Sonrió muy pagado de él mismo. Eso, curiosamente, le brindó un latigazo de satisfacción que recorrió sus venas y lo hizo emocionarse.

Era como volver a estar en el colegio y molestar a Potter por el puro placer de hacerlo rabiar y obtener su atención.

—Soy tu… —comenzó a decir Potter entre dientes y prácticamente echando humo por las orejas— Soy tu guardia. He sido asignado como tu escolta en todos y cada uno de los eventos oficiales a los que tengas que asistir de hoy en adelante —dijo mecánicamente, como si se tratara de un discurso que había memorizado previamente.

—¿Todos y cada uno? —repitió Draco antes de poder detenerse. Se sacudió mentalmente; aquello resultaba bastante inusual por varias razones. Nunca le mandaban al mismo auror y menos a Potter, la estrellita del escuadrón—. Tiene que tratarse de un error, Potter —masculló, todavía negándose a creerlo—. ¿Tu jefe tiene grillos en el cerebro, o qué?

Potter enrojeció, apretó los labios y el ambiente se hizo más pesado; la magia que irradiaba aquel imbécil se podía sentir claramente. Incluso Ethel se removió inquieta en su silla mientras le dedicaba a Draco una mirada que suplicaba "¡Jefe! Auror enfurecido casi en descontrol. ¡Ubíquese por favor si no quiere que nos mate a los dos!"

Draco también comenzó a enojarse. Claro, porque eso era lo único que le faltaba: tener que lidiar con un psicópata que no era capaz de controlar la furia que evidentemente le causaba tener que cumplir con el desagradable trabajo de defender el pellejo de alguien a quien despreciaba.

—Te aseguro, Malfoy —resopló Potter— que yo tampoco estoy brincando de gusto por tener que perder mi tiempo cuidando tu asqueroso trasero en vez de hacer cosas realmente importantes. Pero si Robards me ha asignado esta misión, ni tú ni nadie va a impedir que la realice. Ahora, si eres tan amable… cosa que dudo mucho —de nuevo miró a Draco de arriba abajo, pero en esa ocasión fue con desprecio. Draco sintió que le hervía la sangre—, te ruego que me acompañes.

Apenas terminó de decir eso, salió de la oficina cual tromba, dejando tras de él un rastro de magia tan incómoda que Draco tuvo deseos de rascarse. Lo que menos le apetecía era seguir a aquel arrogante de mierda, pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Como el mismo Potter acababa de decir, aquello era trabajo y tenía que ser realizado.

Sin despedirse de Ethel, quien todavía lo observaba con ojos como platos, Draco salió de su oficina rumbo al Departamento de Transporte.

* * *

Draco estaba más que acostumbrado al desprecio que muchas personas solían dirigirle por el simple hecho de ser quien era, por ser el hijo de un ex mortífago y todas aquellas tonterías que a esas alturas de la vida, después de todo lo que él había conseguido por sus propios méritos, deberían haber quedado olvidadas; pero andar con Potter después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos el día anterior era un nivel de incomodidad completamente diferente.

Permitió que se adelantara todo el camino. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo ir andando detrás de él, pero pensó que sería peor ir a su lado. Potter, por su parte, no parecía muy infeliz de ir varios metros delante de Draco, lo cual hacía que éste se sintiera irreflexivamente enojado. ¿Cómo era que Potter pensaba cuidarle la espalda si ni siquiera volteaba a verlo?

Llegaron al Departamento de Transporte y ahí buscaron la Sala de Salidas donde el traslador que llevaría al jefe de Finanzas directo a Colchester estaba esperando. Sin mirarse a los ojos ni dirigirse la palabra en absoluto, Potter y él tomaron el traslador juntos, cada uno tocando un extremo de aquel libro encantado con ese propósito. Y así, mientras el libro titulado _Arquitectura Normanda en Inglaterra _los llevaba rápidamente a su destino, provocando que Potter y Draco chocaran hombro contra hombro mientras luchaban en vano por mantenerse alejados, Draco no podía dejar de pensar que aquella iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

El traslador los dejó en una habitación pequeña y cerrada que él ya conocía bien. No eran pocas las veces que había viajado a Colchester: aquel viejo y derruido castillo ahora convertido en intento de museo estaba en una constante remodelación porque no dejaba de presentar problemas. Plagas incontrolables, humedad exagerada, paredes a punto de derrumbarse… era un verdadero dolor de cabeza para Draco y los administradores, sobre todo porque la mitad de los miembros del patronato, de los empleados y de los visitantes eran muggles y eso le impedía al Ministerio utilizar abiertamente la magia para hacer reparaciones, aunque se las ingeniaban. Sobre todo con las plagas que eran, en su mayoría, mágicas.

Draco estaba cada vez más y más convencido de que aquel castillo de sencillo estilo normando tendría que haber sido, como decía una leyenda, el perdido Camelot, hogar de Merlín, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Había demasiados rastros de magia antigua (mucha de ella magia oscura) palpitando y rezumando en cada muro de piedra y en cada objeto antiguo. Esa era la razón, Draco suponía, por la que el pobre sitio no dejaba de ser asolado por las más espantosas criaturas de origen mágico. La magia atraía a la magia, especialmente cuando era de la clase más siniestra.

Potter pareció darse cuenta de eso apenas al llegar. Draco lo vio abrir mucho los ojos mientras miraba alrededor y se llevaba la mano al bolsillo donde tenía la varita. Draco sabía que tendría que respetar al auror por ser tan capaz de percibir magia malévola y de ponerse en guardia, pero en vez de eso, se rió en su cara.

—Tranquilo, Chico Maravilla —dijo cuando terminó de reír—. Todo esto que sientes es magia de siglos pasados, nada actual que amenace tu bonito culo dorado. ¿Jamás habías estado en Colchester? —Potter lo miró con rabia unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza. Draco bufó y se dio el gusto de mirarlo de arriba abajo con tanto desprecio como lo había hecho el mismo Potter antes—. No sé ni para qué pregunto; es obvio que un iletrado como tú no perdería su valioso tiempo de perra en celo visitando museos.

En el mismo instante que Draco soltó eso supo también que tal vez se había sobrepasado. Ahora sí sería un hecho: Potter, en vez de cuidarlo como era su trabajo, iba a asesinarlo ahí mismo. Sin embargo, en vez de sacar la varita y hechizarlo, Potter abrió mucho los ojos ante su comentario y Draco creyó que lo que había visto relampaguear en ellos había sido dolor y humillación.

Pero fue todo tan rápido que Draco no podía asegurarlo. De inmediato Potter volvió a colocarse su cara de furia.

—Oh, Dios, ¿se supone que tengo que sentirme ofendido por eso? —preguntó Potter en tono de burla—. Lamento que mi actividad sexual te insulte tanto, Malfoy, pero si tú eres incapaz de ligar y fornicar lo suficiente como para no estar así de amargado, es culpa tuya y no mía. A la gente no le gustan los engreídos que parecen traer un limón en la boca, ¿sabes?

—Oh no, eso lo sé bien —arremetió Draco, con el calor de la emoción de una pelea inminente recorriéndole el cuerpo—. A la gente le gustan los culos abiertos y dispuestos como el tuyo, ¿cierto? Se ahorran montón de trabajo.

Potter lo miró con odio y Draco entrecerró los ojos, correspondiéndole el sentimiento. Entonces Potter sacó la varita y Draco, automáticamente, se movió hacia atrás y llevó su mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta donde él traía la suya. Sin embargo, Potter no lo hechizó. Lo fulminó con la mirada un momento más antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Volviendo de pronto al momento presente, Draco dio un par de pasos para bloquearle el camino.

—Alto ahí, Potter. No puedes salir en túnica y con la varita en la mano. La mitad de la gente que está allá afuera es muggle. Ellos creen que yo trabajo para su gobierno y no tienen idea de que este castillo pertenece al Ministerio de Magia. ¿No te dijeron? —Ante la negativa de Potter, Draco murmuró—: ¿Sabes que eres peor que todos los novatos que suelen enviarme? Te tienen totalmente sobrevalorado cuando la verdad es que no vales ni la saliva que el mundo gasta hablando de ti.

Apenas terminó de decir eso, Draco volvió a darse cuenta de que se estaba excediendo al insultar a Potter con cada frase que decía. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo con él? ¿De verdad tenía ganas de enfrentarse con Potter en un duelo de varitas, especialmente cuando tenían trabajo que hacer?

Draco permaneció expectante mientras luchaba con fuerza para no permitir que su mente volara e imaginara otro escenario que _realmente _se moría por volver a compartir con aquel imbécil. Miró a Potter contenerse mientras tensaba la mandíbula: también él parecía deseoso de medir fuerzas con Draco, pero era como si, al mismo tiempo, algo se lo estuviera impidiendo. Con molestia, Draco supuso que era sencillamente el deseo que tenía Potter de no meterse en problemas por atacar al que, se suponía, tenía que proteger.

Finalmente, el auror bufó con desprecio y se movió hacia atrás; se despojó de su túnica y la arrojó de cualquier manera sobre el único mueble que había en la habitación: la mesa donde habían dejado el libro-traslador. Draco intentó distraerse pensando en cualquier cosa como, por ejemplo, que era una suerte que Potter siempre trajera ropa muggle debajo de la túnica. "Piensa lo que sea, piensa LO QUE SEA menos en lo bueno que está el desgraciado", se repetía. Cualquier divagación era válida con tal de evitar permitirse admirar boquiabierto lo bien que el maldito se veía con aquellos vaqueros oscuros y su camiseta de manga corta.

Fue demasiado. Aquella ropa resaltaba como nada los atributos físicos de Potter y Draco inevitablemente comenzó a salivar. Tuvo que desviar la vista.

De reojo vio a Potter guardarse la varita en la cintura de los vaqueros y cuidarse de ocultarla bien debajo de su camiseta negra.

—¿Satisfecho? —preguntó Potter de mala manera mientras elevaba los brazos, cómo exhibiéndose delante de Draco.

Draco se obligó a mirar a Potter a la cara y a asentir, aunque lo que en verdad deseaba era poder contemplar ese cuerpo sin reparos.

—Realmente me habría gustado que vinieras un poco más formal, pero es como pedirle peras al olmo, lo sé —dijo Draco tratando de usar su mejor tono sarcástico, pero eso le costaba porque estaba más que afectado por aquel atractivo sexual que Potter parecía irradiar—. Sólo procura no acercarte mucho a mí para que la gente no piense que me rebajo a contratar asistentes que no saben ni vestirse.

Potter bajó los brazos, suspiró con enfado y le dedicó una última mirada airada. Caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió hecho una verdadera furia del lugar. Draco lo siguió, también suspirando y luchando por contener todo ese torrente de emociones contradictorias que Potter despertaba en él.

* * *

Draco odiaba admitirlo, pero la verdad era que Potter estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como su guardaespaldas. Discreto y atento, el auror se mantuvo a una distancia prudente de Draco mientras éste hacía su recorrido rutinario por las plantas superiores del castillo y saludaba a los trabajadores y miembros del patronato que se encontraba en las diferentes salas. Observándolo por el rabillo del ojo y fingiendo que ni se enteraba de su existencia, Draco se daba cuenta de que Potter guardaba siempre una distancia que le permitía mirar todo lo que pasaba alrededor de Draco y que no dejaba de mirar a cualquiera que le pareciera sospechoso hasta que, aparentemente, decidía que el individuo en cuestión no era una amenaza.

Potter lo acompañó a la oficina donde Draco iba a reunirse con los miembros del patronato a tomar el té. Revisó el sitio con magia (Draco lo miró levantar una mano y cerrar los ojos, y casi se pateó por sentirse impresionado) y luego se quedó tras la puerta mientras Draco procedía a cumplir con aquella reunión protocolaria.

Draco jamás lo reconocería, pero ir acompañado de Potter le brindaba una sensación de seguridad que jamás había experimentado con ningún otro auror.

Terminada la reunión, Draco salió de la oficina acompañado de un venerable anciano muggle que, según sabía, era un personaje importante en Colchester. Potter los siguió a cierta distancia. A Draco le costaba trabajo caminar con naturalidad y concentrarse en lo que el muggle le decía sabiendo que aquel cretino iba detrás de ellos. En un momento dado, llegaron a un ala del castillo donde un grupo de artistas restauraban unos óleos medievales. Potter, como lo había estado haciendo hasta ese momento, guardó gran distancia de dónde se paraba Draco.

—¿Qué le han parecido los avances en los trabajos, secretario Malfoy? —le preguntó el muggle—. Estoy seguro de que pronto podremos reabrir el museo al público. ¿Le parece bien si discutimos las fechas para comenzar con la publicidad mientras lo acompaño a la oficina del contador?

Draco abrió la boca para contestar, pero se vio interrumpido por las risas descaradas y cuchicheos alegres que eran emitidos por un grupo de chicas que estaban trabajando en una de las restauraciones. Draco y el anciano no pudieron evitar girarse hacia ellas, especialmente porque en el silencio casi sepulcral que reinaba en el castillo, aquel alboroto se sentía bastante sacrílego.

El grupo de artistas (donde no sólo había chicas, sino también un par de jóvenes) estaban riéndose, sonrojándose, señalando y mirando hacia un rincón. Los ojos de Draco siguieron la trayectoria de sus miradas y apenas sí se contuvo de soltar una maldición en voz baja cuando descubrió que Potter era el causante del alboroto. Porque Potter estaba ahí… fumándose un cigarrillo con toda la frescura del mundo, con ese modo tan erótico con el que tenía la costumbre de hacerlo y que, aparentemente, también volvía loca a la población muggle y no sólo a los magos. Con la espalda y uno de sus pies apoyados contra el muro de piedra y con ese aire desgarbado pero sexy que lo caracterizaba, Potter tenía la mano izquierda metida en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y con la derecha se introducía y sacaba el pitillo de la boca. En ese momento, Draco fue testigo de cómo Potter echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta recostarla también en la pared mientras arrojaba volutas de humo y cerraba los ojos con placer. El grupito de improvisados nuevos fans de Potter el Desfachatado soltó risitas de la emoción.

Draco vio todo rojo y trató de convencerse con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que era _solamente _porque Potter era un verdadero caradura inconsciente. Absolutamente por eso y nada más.

—¿No es ese su asistente, secretario Malfoy? —preguntó el anciano en tono escandalizado y con una clara amonestación para Draco.

Draco se enojó todavía más. Le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa al hombre y caminó decididamente hacia Potter. Pasó de largo frente al grupito de artistas, les dedicó una mirada furiosa y llegó hasta el auror. Se paró a su lado intentando no sofocarse con el humo del tabaco y con las feromonas que aparentemente desprendía el desgraciado.

—Potter —susurró, pero como el otro lo ignoró y ni siquiera abrió los ojos, Draco lo llamó de nuevo levantando la voz—: ¡Potter! ¡Te estoy hablando!

Perezosamente y con el cigarro colgando entre las comisuras de la boca, Potter abrió los ojos soñolientos y miró a Draco. Éste había comenzado a respirar agitadamente y definitivamente se negaba a reconocer por qué.

—Dígame, señor director de finanzas que finge ser secretario muggle, ¿para qué soy bueno? —dijo Potter en voz tan alta que consiguió que más de una persona a su alrededor los mirara con extrañeza.

Draco sabía que estaba enrojeciendo y no solamente de la rabia.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte a fumar tus endiablas cosas en el interior de un museo y rodeado de productos inflamables? ¡¿Estás demente o qué?! ¡Estás avergonzándome delante de todo el mundo!

Potter se sacó el cigarro de la boca con un movimiento tan cadencioso que podría haber sido clasificado como obsceno y miró hacia donde estaban los trabajadores y el anciano del patronato. Soltó humo por la boca mientras le preguntaba a Draco:

—¿Y se supone que tendría que importarme eso? ¿Eh, Malfoy? —finalizó en tono de burla y echó el resto del humo directamente a la cara de Draco.

Eso fue lo último que éste pudo soportar. Levantó la mano, le arrebató el cigarro y lo arrojó al suelo. Lo aplastó con el pie, con tanta saña que cualquiera habría creído que era la cara de Potter la que estaba pisando. Jadeando y sintiéndose triunfante y feliz por primera vez en toda esa tarde, terminó y miró a Potter. Lo retó con los ojos a que dijera o hiciera cualquier cosa.

Potter estaba realmente indignado y parecía sacar chispas por sus ojos verdes.

—¡Eres un…! —comenzó a gritar Potter, pero miró de reojo hacia los presentes en la sala y eso pareció contenerlo. Soltó en voz baja—: ¡Eres un infantil y un presuntuoso, Malfoy!

Draco, olvidando que estaban dando un espectáculo, se rió con ganas.

—¡¿No te mordiste la lengua, Potter?! ¡El único niño mimado aquí eres tú!

El anciano del patronato se aclaró la garganta tan sonoramente que el ruido reverberó por toda la habitación. Draco se sonrojó de vergüenza y, sin mirar atrás, tomó a Potter del brazo y tiró de él, obligándolo a caminar a su lado mientras salía de ahí y lo dirigía a cualquier sitio donde pudieran arreglar sus diferencias a solas.

El primer sitio que encontró fueron las pequeñas escaleras que dirigían a las criptas. Levantó el cordón de plástico amarillo e ignoró el letrero que indicaba con grandes letras "PELIGRO. NO PASAR" pues sabía que estaba colocado solamente para que los muggles no se encontraran con las plagas que solían invadir aquélla, la parte más húmeda y oscura del castillo.

Bajó a toda velocidad por ahí, todavía tirando de un Potter increíblemente dócil que incluso iba descendiendo tan aprisa como Draco. Terminaron de recorrer el tramo de aquellas estrechas escaleras de piedra y, jadeando, ambos se colocaron frente a frente. En la oscuridad del sitio los ojos de Potter parecían resplandecer y Draco se preguntó distraídamente si los de él se verían igual.

—Potter —comenzó Draco, intentando no levantar la voz—, ¿tengo que recordarte que estamos haciendo un trabajo aquí y que no hemos venido de paseo?

Potter, cruzado de brazos y tan tenso que los músculos de éstos se le marcaban deliciosamente, negó con la cabeza tan duro que a Draco le extrañó que no se desnucase.

—Oh no, claro que no. Estar viendo tu horrible carota de frígido me lo recuerda a cada instante, despreocúpate. Jamás saldría a pasear con un idiota presumido como tú.

Draco también se cruzó de brazos, intentando no sentirse lastimado por lo que Potter decía y queriendo patearse a él mismo. ¿Por qué tenía que importarle lo que el estúpido pensara de él?

—Claro, porque tú prefieres pasar tu tiempo con tus cientos de admiradores que no hacen otra cosa que besarte el culo —masculló.

Potter sonrió lascivo y socarrón.

—Literalmente —susurró.

Draco apretó los dientes con rabia. Por supuesto que no estaba imaginándose una escena así, por Dios. Lo que sería volver a besar a Potter y sobre todo, besar aquel trasero de ensueño que el maldito poseía.

—Eres un degenerado —le dijo con la voz cargada de veneno, odiándolo más que nunca por desearlo de aquella forma—. Libertino sexual repugnante.

Vio a Potter entrecerrar los ojos antes de replicar:

—Y tú, un reprimido, amargado y arrogante, que se cree mucha mierda como para rebajarse a convivir con los de su alrededor.

—¡Eso ya me lo habías dicho, Potter! —exclamó Draco, dando un paso hacia él y temblando del enojo. Dios, si Potter seguía así, él sacaría su varita y no respondería de sus actos—. ¡Eres poco original hasta para insultar! ¡Pero claro, con toda tu concentración puesta en cómo follarte a medio mundo, ¿cómo se podría pedir que pensaras en cualquier otra cosa?!

—¡¿Por qué demonios te importa tanto lo que hago o dejo de hacer, Malfoy?! —gritó Potter, también dando un paso hacia él—. ¡Es mi maldito cuerpo y yo me acuesto con quien quiero!

Draco se dio cuenta de que el polvo fino que cubría el suelo de las criptas estaba comenzando a agitarse y revolverse, y _sabía_ que era por la magia descontrolada de aquel cretino. Pero estaba tan furioso que ignoró todas las señales de alerta.

—¡Claro que no me importa! ¡Por mí puedes joderte a media Inglaterra! ¡Pero cuando me haces quedar mal a mí con la gente con la que trabajo, es diferente! ¿Viste el alboroto que causaste allá arriba con tu maldita forma de fumar? —Miró a Potter con desprecio antes de continuar—: Apostaría a que sabes lo que provocas y lo haces a propósito. ¡Eres tan puta que no me extrañaría que un día de éstos te usen en el Ministerio para seducir a alguien con algún fin político y siniestro!

Potter retrocedió ante lo dicho por Draco, abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca, con desconcierto. Negó con la cabeza, pero antes de decir nada, se llevó la mano a la cintura y sacó su varita en un movimiento tan veloz que Draco apenas sí lo registró.

—_¡Desmaius! _—gritó Potter mientras lanzaba el encantamiento.

Draco se movió a un lado, pero se dio cuenta de que Potter no le había arrojado el hechizo a él, sino a un punto que estaba a unos centímetros de su cabeza.

Draco se giró hacia atrás justo a tiempo para ver a un gorro rojo que salía despedido por los aires, todavía con una enorme maza manchada de sangre seca entre las manos. Draco pasó saliva mientras veía caer sobre el polvoriento piso de piedra a aquella asquerosa criatura, pequeña como un duende pero muchísimo más feroz. Sabía que Potter acababa de salvarlo de que aquella cosa le partiera el cráneo.

Miró hacia Potter sin saber qué decir. Éste también lo observaba a él con intensidad. Entonces, sin previo aviso, comenzaron a salir gorros rojos de todos los rincones de la cripta, chillando y arrojándose hacia Draco que era quien estaba más alejado de la entrada.

—¡Demonios! —masculló mientras se agachaba y trataba de alcanzar su varita, levantando el brazo izquierdo para protegerse la cabeza de aquella plaga infernal que adoraba machacar a la gente para poder pintar sus horripilantes gorros con su sangre.

Todavía no había podido sacar su varita cuando una lluvia de hechizos le pasó rozando y un montón de gorros rojos, ya inconscientes, caían sobre él. Se arriesgó a levantar un poco la cabeza y miró que Potter estaba dándose vuelo acabando con aquellas cosas. Parecía feliz de por fin poder dar rienda suelta a su enojo, disparando encantamientos a diestra y siniestra con un gesto de profunda intensidad en su guapo rostro.

Draco tragó fuerte cuando el último gorro rojo cayó desmayado delante de él. "Maldita sea mi suerte", pensó. Eso era lo único que le faltaba. Era la primera vez que uno de sus guardaespaldas asignados por el Ministerio le salvaba la vida efectivamente. Y había tenido que ser San Potter, de entre toda la gente.

No sabía ni qué decir. Para su fortuna, fue Potter quien rompió aquel incómodo silencio que se había instalado en la cripta.

—¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! —exclamó Potter con incredulidad—. ¿Por qué demonios hay tanto bicho aquí? ¿Al Ministerio no se les ocurre mandar una cuadrilla del departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas?

Draco, intentando recuperar un poco de su perdida dignidad, se incorporó ya con la varita en la mano. Prefería tenerla por si acaso todavía había más gorros rojos dispuestos a saltar encima de él.

—Sí las mandan, pero no se dan abasto —comenzó a explicar en voz baja y sin mirar a Potter a la cara—. Estas plagas simplemente no dejan de aparecer.

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que los dos magos miraban a su alrededor.

—Es por toda la magia negra que sucedió aquí, ¿cierto? —preguntó Potter.

Draco asintió, todavía sin atreverse a mirar al otro a los ojos.

—Este castillo no sólo tiene altas probabilidades de haber sido el famoso Camelot donde habitó Merlín (quien, déjame decirte, Potter, era un mago oscuro, retorcido y malévolo), sino que también fue la prisión de magos antes de que construyeran Azkaban y, por si fuera poco, fue testigo de cientos de ejecuciones de magos, brujas y muggles.

Draco se giró a encarar a Potter, de cierta manera, aliviado de que un tema neutral hubiese surgido entre ellos. No tenía ganas de darle las gracias y mucho menos de sentirse culpable por todas las cosas que le había estado diciendo durante la tarde.

—Este castillo sí que tiene una historia verdaderamente adorable —dijo Potter sonriendo, y Draco sintió que el aliento le faltaba al pensar que esa sonrisa iba dirigida a él—. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas de las que siento aquí. ¿Por qué entonces simplemente no lo cierran? ¿No es como muy arriesgado y peligroso? Tú sabes que los gorros rojos _sí _matan muggles.

Draco suspiró y se encogió de hombros. De ninguna manera iba a contarle a Potter que si el Ministerio seguía empeñado en volver al castillo de Colchester un sitio rentable era por la insistencia de él mismo, ya que lo seducía la idea (quizá un tanto ingenua) de que ése se tratase del legendario castillo del Rey Arturo.

—A lo largo de los años este lugar ha representado más pérdidas que ganancias para el Ministerio —dijo—, pero por alguna razón me he negado a rendirme con él.

—Ya veo —dijo Potter mientras lo miraba fija e intensamente.

Draco no sabía qué hacer con eso. No soportó aquella tensión y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la cripta como si buscara algo. Pasó junto a un antiguo féretro de madera y un zumbido atrajo su atención.

—Aquí hay algo —le dijo a Potter mientras usaba su varita para abrir un poco la tapa del féretro. Potter se acercó al mismo tiempo que un hada cubierta de pelo negro salía volando del interior—. ¡Ah!, —exclamó Draco mientras utilizaba su varita para repeler al bicho—, es sólo una doxy.

—¡Cuidado, Malfoy! —dijo Potter con preocupación—. Normalmente donde hay una doxy, hay…

Antes de que Potter pudiera completar la frase, un enjambre de doxys salió zumbando ruidosamente del féretro y todas se arrojaron sobre Draco, mordiéndolo inmisericordemente en las manos, la cara y aun sobre la ropa. Intentó repelerlas, arrojarlas lejos, pero no pudo. El dolor de las mordidas y el veneno que rápidamente comenzó a circular por su sangre, fue suficiente como para dejarlo indefenso y casi ciego en pocos segundos.

Escuchó a Potter lanzar hechizos mientras él peleaba con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarse caer al suelo.

—¡MALFOY! —gritó Potter con un tinte en la voz que definitivamente era angustia, y eso fue lo último que Draco escuchó mientras se derrumbaba entre los brazos del auror.

Pero eso no era posible. Tendría que estárselo imaginando, y ese fue el último pensamiento de Draco antes de desmayarse completamente.

* * *


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias a Loredi por regalarme tanto de ella y de su valioso tiempo.

El jefe del Departamento de Finanzas. Era de Draco Malfoy de quien estaban hablando.

Por un miserable y vergonzoso instante, Harry lo consideró. De verdad. Apretó los labios, desvió la mirada de su jefe para clavarla en un punto indefinido en su oficina y planeó cómo lo haría. Pudo ver en su mente el desarrollo y el resultado de aquella misión y hasta saboreó por adelantado la que podría ser su justa venganza: seducir a Malfoy para obtener un beneficio y, por supuesto, hacérselo saber después para humillarlo y demostrarle que para él ese encuentro tampoco había significado nada (aunque no fuese cierto). Después de todo, le gustaba Malfoy. _Mucho. _El trabajo podría ser… placentero, tal como Robards se lo había insinuado. Y no sólo por el sexo, sino porque sería la revancha perfecta.

Sin embargo…

Harry cerró los ojos durante un momento, luchó para sobreponerse a ese resentimiento que le nublaba el juicio y la idea mezquina de vengarse se largó de su mente tan rápido como había llegado. Él se conocía y sabía que por más furioso que estuviera con Malfoy, por más menoscabado, rechazado e infeliz que se sintiera por su culpa, jamás podría jugársela de aquel modo.

Harry podría ser el hijo de puta más grande del universo, pero no era la puta de nadie. Ni siquiera la de él mismo.

Decidido, miró a Robards a los ojos al mismo tiempo que negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Robards lo miró incrédulo.

—Disculpa, Harry… ¿Me parece que estás diciéndome que no? —preguntó su jefe con una voz discretamente amenazante que Harry pocas veces le había escuchado—. ¿Ni siquiera lo pensarás un poco? ¿Ni por el hecho de que sería un pago justo para reparar un daño que tú mismo has colaborado a causar?

Indignado, Harry abrió la boca otra vez. Le parecía tan injusto que Robards le estuviese mandando a hacer algo tan horrible, y todo por un estúpido baile, que ni siquiera encontraba las palabras correctas para comenzar a explicarlo. Se sentía enfermo y acorralado; había comenzado a sudar frío y a sentir náuseas. No dejaba de preguntarse si acaso estaría teniendo una horrible pesadilla y si podría despertar en su cama a salvo en cualquier momento.

—Yo… —comenzó y se detuvo. No quería decirle "no" abiertamente a su jefe; tendría que darle la mejor de las excusas. Así que le soltó—: La verdad es que yo conozco a este mago y… créame, jefe, él y yo _jamás _podremos llevarnos bien. Éramos compañeros en el colegio y siempre fuimos enemigos jurados. El nuestro es caso perdido.

Robards empalideció y se quedó callado como si no supiera qué más decir. Después de unos segundos tras los cuales Harry había comenzado a confiar en que el hombre se retractaría de aquella locura, Robards habló de nuevo:

—Vaya, este escenario sí que no lo esperaba. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, aunque es lógico que se conozcan, ya que son aproximadamente de la misma edad.

—No aproximadamente —lo corrigió Harry en voz baja—. En realidad, somos de la misma generación.

—Ah, ya veo. Y, dime Harry… ¿este mago y tú no se llevan bien por alguna razón en particular?

Harry suspiró discretamente. Esa conversación no sonaba precisamente como una retracción de parte de Robards, pero se le parecía. Se sintió más seguro y esperanzado de que su jefe se olvidara del asunto, así que para convencerlo decidió hablarle con la verdad. O al menos, con una parte de ella.

—En el colegio estuvimos en casas rivales. Ya sabe usted cómo es en Hogwarts. —Se calló mientras pensaba en cuáles habían sido _las verdaderas _razones por las que él y Malfoy se llevaron mal desde el principio. Haber sido de casas rivales no era el auténtico porqué. ¿Qué había sido entonces?

Intentó recordar.

Eran varios los motivos. No sabía de parte de Malfoy, pero de la suya había sido el hecho de que, apenas al conocerlo, el rubio le había recordado a la persona que más detestaba en aquel momento: a su primo Dudley. _Horrible. _Luego, Malfoy se había expresado mal de sus nuevos amigos: primero de Hagrid y después de Ron. _Imperdonable._Finalmente, como para ponerle la cereza al pastel, Malfoy había resultado sorteado en Slytherin, la "maligna casa" de la que todos le habían hablado pestes a Harry apenas entró al mundo de la magia. _¿Ser amigo de un Slytherin? Imposible._

Con esos antecedentes, de ahí en adelante todo había sido coser y cantar para que su "relación" fuera de mal en peor. Cada año. Cada vez más. Hasta llegar al punto donde Harry había estado a punto de asesinar a Malfoy.

Se estremeció al recordarlo. Qué infantiles le sonaban ahora todas esas razones. Se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que siempre había sido tratándose de Malfoy.

—Y luego, yo… —comenzó— Yo no soportaba la manera en que se metía conmigo y mis amigos. Parecía determinado a causar problemas a todos los que tenían algo que ver conmigo.

Robards se rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, Harry, en aquellos años el hombre era un niño, ¿cómo es posible que le guardes rencor aún? Además, apostaría a que tú no eras tan inocente, ¿eh? Conociéndote, puedo asegurarlo —Robards le dedicó una mirada significativa y Harry frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste tú para que estuviera tan enojado?

Buena pregunta. ¿Por qué Malfoy había detestado a Harry desde el inicio?

Harry lo meditó y trató de ponerse en los zapatos de aquél. No era fácil, pero si algo le quedaba claro era que lo que fuera que hubiera enfurecido a Malfoy no había sido algo que hubiese pasado, dicho o hecho antes de que éste quisiera darle la mano en el expreso de Hogwarts, _obviamente_. ¿Entonces?

"Que no le diste la mano, _obviamente_."

—Me odia porque lo dejé con la mano extendida y no se la estreché. Porque no quise ser su amigo —dijo en un repentino golpe de inspiración, más para él mismo que para Robards. Pero éste lo escuchó fuerte y claro.

Harry dirigió sus ojos hacia Robards y se aterrorizó al verlo sonreír ampliamente y dar un aplauso que, en aquel silencio matutino de su oficina, había sonado tan alto y antinatural que lo hizo pegar un respingo.

—¡Pero Harry, esas son noticias fabulosas! —exclamó Robards y Harry lo miró con horror. Toda esperanza de que el hombre desistiera de aquella tontería, se desvaneció—. ¡El honorable jefe del Departamento de Finanzas siempre quiso tener tu amistad! ¡Nada más sencillo que eso! ¡Hazte su amigo, arregla esas diferencias pueriles que tienes con él y convéncelo sutilmente de que tu Departamento necesita que el baile se realice! ¡Siendo tu nuevo-mejor-amigo, el hombre no podrá negarse!

Harry meneó la cabeza y se sostuvo con ambas manos del escritorio de Robards. De repente las nauseas habían aumentado y con ellas, una preocupante debilidad y desesperación.

—¡No, no, jefe! No es tan sencillo, créame. Es que hay más…

Se calló. Por supuesto que no iba a contarle a Robards lo que había pasado entre Malfoy y él el día anterior. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

—¿Más qué? —le preguntó Robards todavía muy contento y luciendo como si hubiese dado con una solución infalible para evitar la extinción de todo animal mágico y no mágico en el mundo. Como Harry no respondió, continuó hablando felizmente—: ¡Oh, Harry, no tienes idea del peso que me quitas de encima! ¡El jefe de Finanzas, tu amigo! ¡_Eso _nos sacará de _tantos_ apuros! Y a ti, te salvará de irte suspendido.

—¿Qué? —jadeó Harry.

—Ah, nada de lo que debas angustiarte, muchacho —dijo Robards moviendo la mano con un gesto impaciente—. Son sólo esas estúpidas quejas que no cesan de llegarme acerca de tu conducta. Gente con muy poca tolerancia que se molesta porque fumas y realizas actos que atentan contra la moral en lugares públicos. Las últimas semanas han estado presionando un tanto… insistentemente. Nada importaría si no fuera porque el mismo ministro en persona me ha pedido que comience a tratarte con mano dura para que te comportes con más decencia. De acuerdo a tu rango, dice. Pero si tú me ayudas con este pequeño favor, te daré unos días de vacaciones y le diré al ministro que te has ido suspendido. Y así, no tendré que castigarte mandándote al archivo durante tiempo indefinido.

Harry no podía cerrar la boca. Y pensar que apenas un minuto antes había creído que aquel horrible asunto terminaría bien para él. Robards, por su parte, continuó alegremente como si estuviese hablando con Harry del color que había elegido para la túnica que llevaría al baile.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor de todo esto? Que sé de muy buena fuente que el ministro tiene en muy alta estima a este joven, el director de Finanzas. Estoy seguro de que si te haces su amigo, él te ayudará para que el mismo ministro haga caso omiso de las quejas que le llueven por culpa tuya. ¡Qué barbaridad, nunca vi un asunto en el que todos saliéramos ganando! Negocio redondo, diría yo. Ahora, vete a trabajar, Harry. Yo te llamaré cuando sea la hora de tu triunfal regreso a la vida de tu nuevo amigo.

Harry salió de la oficina de Robards tan aturdido que no alcanzaba a comprender en dónde había estado su error. Se largó a trabajar mientras intentaba consolarse en el hecho de que él no le había prometido nada a Robards, por lo que en realidad no tenía que mover un dedo con Malfoy. Pero, ¿en verdad Robards sería tan desgraciado como para cumplir la amenaza de suspenderlo o, peor, mandarlo a trabajar indefinidamente al archivo?

Le dieron escalofríos sólo de imaginarse pasando sus días encerrado entre pergaminos en vez de salir a campo. Moriría lentamente de aburrimiento. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer para impedirlo? ¿Persuadir a Malfoy de dar el dinero para la maldita fiesta? Tendría que ser lanzándole un _imperius, _porque Harry estaba segurísimo de que jamás se dejaría seducir por él. Ja, y mil veces ja.

Conforme pasaban las horas de ese día, Harry sospechaba cada vez más y más que ese cuento de "las quejas en su contra" tal vez era falso y que sólo se trataba de una jugada muy chueca de su jefe para conseguir sus estúpidos propósitos y no sentirse deshonrado. Asimismo, Harry no paró de pensar que Malfoy tenía la maldita culpa de todo eso por ser un tacaño y no autorizar aquel malhadado Baile Anual.

Al mediodía, Harry se sentía tan furioso con las injusticias del mundo que decidió no ir a la cafetería a almorzar porque sabía que si veía a Malfoy ahí como siempre, con su carota de indiferencia escondida tras _El Profeta, _no iba poder soportarlo.

Terminaría con lo que casi había conseguido en su sexto año: matar a Malfoy de un certero zarpazo mágico.

* * *

Robards mandó por él a las tres de la tarde, librándolo de una sesión de llenado de papeles en la que se había enfrascado con el pretexto de estar cerca de Dennis para coquetearle abiertamente. Harry no tenía tiempo ese día, pero confiaba en poder desahogar algo de su reciente frustración sexual con aquel niño tan bonito apenas se presentara la oportunidad. El constante sonrojo y mirada brillante del chico le indicaban que llevaba todas las de ganar; sólo era cuestión de encontrar el momento justo y el lugar ideal.

Una vez en su oficina, Robards (tan feliz que parecía resplandecer) le explicó a Harry qué era lo que el jefe de Finanzas necesitaba cada vez que salía en misiones oficiales y por qué era que requería un auror guardián que le hiciese compañía. Robards, ignorando la cara de asco que Harry tenía, le repitió que Malfoy era un gran consentido del ministro y que éste estaría feliz con Harry si se desempeñaba satisfactoriamente en la protección de tan notable caballero. Lo mandó a limpiarse y, barriéndolo con la mirada con un gesto de reprobación, le recomendó que para la siguiente ocasión portara prendas muggles más elegantes.

Harry, sin poder creer en lo sucio que la vida jugaba con él, se largó a las duchas de los aurores donde, sin tener ganas de bañarse realmente, sólo se aplicó algunos encantamientos para limpiarse la ropa y la piel. Ni siquiera intentó peinarse; tenía el presentimiento de que sus greñas alborotadas molestaban de alguna forma a Malfoy, por lo que incluso se las desordenó más. Antes de salir de las duchas, se quedó prendido de su reflejo en el espejo, el cual un día antes le había devuelto la imagen de un hombre atractivo y seguro. Ese día, en cambio, Harry se sentía apenas como una sombra de todo lo que había sido apenas veinticuatro horas antes.

Era increíble cómo el rechazo de la única persona que le había interesado en todos esos años lo hacía sentir ahora como un despojo humano.

—Nada de qué preocuparse, auror —le habló el espejo—, eres tan guapo que cortas el aliento.

Harry, todavía mirándose fijamente, resopló irónico. ¿Guapo? Él sólo veía ojeras, desesperanza y una autoestima hecha trizas.

El espejo, que parecía haberse entrenado en algún curso de mierda para asegurarse de que todos los aurores dejaran las duchas sintiéndose poderosos e invencibles, insistió:

—¡Lo digo en serio, auror! Verás que afuera nadie podrá resistirse a tus encantos.

—¿Nadie? —respondió Harry lacónicamente y sin dejar de sentirse tonto por estar hablando con un espejo—. Te aseguro que la única persona a la que yo quiero sí puede y podrá hacerlo perfectamente.

El peso de sus palabras lo hizo retroceder de golpe, casi como si alguien lo hubiese empujado. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir? Era la primera vez que reconocía en voz alta que _quería _a Malfoy. Era cierto que ya lo había sospechado, pero de eso a confirmárselo frente al espejo… Comenzó a respirar agitadamente y salió casi corriendo de ahí.

Pero no había sitio a dónde huir de su propia mente. No dejaba de torturarle la idea de que pesaba sobre él un tipo de maldición en la que podía tener a todo el mundo babeando a sus pies, menos a la única persona que de verdad le interesaba. Tal vez, iba pensando mientras caminaba a la oficina del cretino, podría contarle eso a Malfoy y lo haría reír tanto que éste se sentiría agradecido y accedería a autorizar el baile de los aurores.

Imaginarse a Malfoy riéndose así de la pasión que Harry sentía por él hizo que a cada paso que daba se enfureciera más y más al grado de que cuando llegó a su destino, apenas sí podía controlarse. Sumamente alterado y con ganas de desaparecerse muy lejos de ahí, Harry se presentó ante la secretaria como el auror asignado a la guardia de su jefe. Ella lo miró con desconcierto (Harry no entendía por qué) y le pidió que esperara un momento. Harry, sintiendo la mirada inquisitiva de la bruja encima y no sabiendo ni qué gesto poner mientras esperaba, se giró y le dio la espalda. Se puso a rumiar su situación y lo único que hizo fue ponerse cada vez más nervioso.

¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a él? ¿Era un tipo de cobro por sus años de hijodeputa en los que había ido brincando de cama en cama sin que le importaran los sentimientos de los demás? ¿O era porque…?

De pronto, Malfoy apareció dentro de su campo visual y Harry, pillado así de desprevenido, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con enorme sorpresa. Malfoy iba vestido con un traje muggle que dejaba entrever mucho más que las sobadas túnicas de mago, con el que se veía realmente guapo. Los ojos traidores de Harry recorrieron de arriba abajo el cuerpo del otro, y el pobre auror percibió cómo todo el deseo y las ganas que sentía por aquel hombre le regresaban al alma con tanta fuerza que se quedó sin aire.

Por todos los putos magos que habían pisado la tierra, concluyó Harry con gran desolación, aquélla sí que iba a ser una tarde eterna.

* * *

El estrés lo estaba matando y Harry intuía que pronto no podría soportarlo más. Pocas veces en su vida había sentido que todo escapaba de su control como le estaba sucediendo esa tarde. Años, tal vez, que no le pasaba así. Desde que era un adolescente con un endemoniado destino que cumplir.

Ahora estaba libre de eso, pero lo que cargaba en ese momento era mucho peor. Desear a Malfoy con aquella intensidad sin esperanza de ser correspondido; tener que pasar tiempo con él cuando lo que necesitaba era dejar de verlo; y no poder olvidar que lo habían mandado ahí con el propósito de seducirlo superaba cualquier límite de congoja que hubiera sentido antes. Por si fuera poco, la situación se coronaba con el hecho de que Malfoy, furioso por alguna razón que Harry no entendía, no perdía oportunidad para echarle en cara la bajísima opinión que tenía de él.

Harry levantó los ojos para observarlo. Desde que habían llegado al castillo de Colchester, Malfoy le había exigido que mantuviera su distancia, lo que Harry había aprovechado para admirar al mago sin temor ni reparos. El traje muggle que Malfoy portaba con aires de conocedor no hacía más que aumentar en grado sumo la ansiedad que sufría Harry por descubrir cada centímetro de la piel que habitaba debajo. En ese momento Malfoy caminaba al lado de un anciano muggle mientras charlaban animadamente de Harry no sabía qué cosas. No comprendía nada de lo que pasaba ahí por varias razones: porque no le interesaba, porque la cabeza le estaba estallando de dolor y porque en su mente no había espacio para nada más que no fuera _Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy._

Estaba tan jodidamente jodido.

El anciano y Malfoy se detuvieron en una sala enorme donde varios restauradores trabajaban con pinturas antiguas, y Harry aprovechó para relajar un poco la vigilancia que sostenía sobre Malfoy. Agotado, se apoyó contra un muro para descansar. La tensión hacía que le doliera cada músculo del cuerpo y las ansias por fumar no lo dejaban en paz. Se pasó una mano por la cara, intranquilo y casi temblando. Dios, cómo necesitaba de un cigarro.

Echó un vistazo alrededor: nadie le estaba prestando atención. No lo dudó; sacó a toda velocidad la cajetilla a medio acabar que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, sustrajo un cigarro y lo encendió discretamente con un rápido despliegue de magia sin varita. Le dio una calada y fue un alivio instantáneo. Arrojó la primera bocanada de humo, percibiendo cómo la mente comenzaba a aclarársele y el dolor de cabeza a aminorar. Echó una mirada de soslayo hacia donde estaba Malfoy. Éste parecía totalmente enfrascado en alguna apasionante conversación con aquel anciano y eso (la cordialidad con la que Malfoy trataba al muggle) no hizo más que aumentar la desesperación de Harry a niveles que ya rayaban en lo insoportable.

Se sacó el cigarro con dedos trémulos sin dejar de observar detenidamente a "su misión". Jamás se hubiera imaginado (y no lo habría creído si alguien se lo hubiera contado) que Malfoy tenía que interactuar con muggles en su trabajo diario y que lo hacía no sólo exitosamente, sino con gracia, paciencia y amabilidad. Aquello, para desventura de Harry, sólo provocaba que el respeto y admiración que sentía por el mago creciera a pasos agigantados. ¿Por qué, en vez de eso, Malfoy no continuaba siendo un patán y así Harry podría detestarlo tranquilamente como antaño?

Harry tendría que estarse enfocando en todos y cada uno de los insultos que el cabrón había estado recetándole (insultos que, si Harry era sincero consigo mismo, tenía que reconocer que estaban lastimándole demasiado). De ese modo podría concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas en la puta misión a la que Robards lo había enviado.

Ah, sí. La misión.

"Y una mierda."

Harry dejó de mirar a Malfoy y cerró los ojos. Realizar la misión se le antojaba más improbable en ese momento que nunca antes. Todavía el día anterior, mientras besaba a Malfoy y lo conducía a un orgasmo dentro de un cubículo de un baño público, podría haber creído que aquello era posible. ¿Pero ese día? ¿Con Malfoy atacándolo y llamándolo "perra en celo", "culo abierto y dispuesto" y otras linduras semejantes? ¿Con Malfoy despreciándolo por su manera de vestir y burlándose de su desempeño como auror? Harry no tenía que ser un Ravenclaw para darse cuenta de que sus probabilidades con Malfoy eran tan ínfimas que llegaban muchísimo más abajo del cero. Pero lo que no comprendía era por qué la violencia con la que Malfoy lo trataba parecía haberse elevado exponencialmente en poco más de veinticuatro horas, aunque presentía que tal vez se debía al enojo o a la incomodidad que le causaba a Malfoy tener que trabajar al lado del imbécil con quien había tenido sexo casual en un baño y a quien, seguramente, no esperaba volver a ver.

Después de todo, a Harry eso ya le había pasado más de una vez. Aunque ciertamente él, por más hijo de puta que hubiese sido, jamás había tratado a sus amantes así. ¿O acaso sí y no lo recordaba?

Como fuera, Harry sólo podía sacar una sola cosa en claro de aquella situación y era que no existía manera alguna de que él pudiera acercarse a Malfoy. Ni para seducirlo ni para volverse su amigo. Robards tendría que joderse con su maldito baile porque ahí no había milagro que pudiera funcionar.

—Potter. —A Harry le pareció escuchar un susurro que decía su nombre, pero estaba tan cansado que optó por ignorarlo. Sin embargo, se quedó quieto, esperando—. ¡Potter! ¡Te estoy hablando!

Lentamente, Harry abrió los ojos. Justo a un palmo de su cara estaba el insufrible rubio, todo colorado de la rabia y fulminándolo con la mirada. Pero, ¿es que el jodido engreído no podía ni siquiera dejarlo fumar en paz? Harry suspiró y trató de armarse de paciencia.

Ahí iban otra vez.

* * *

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo que perfectamente podría haberse titulado como "La aparición encadenada y súbita de una serie de razones imprevistas por las que jamás de los jamases Harry querría llevar su infame misión a cabo", obra cumbre del auror más jodido de todos los tiempos, H. Potter.

Fue una sucesión violenta de motivos; varios detalles que Harry no había podido ver antes y que, en el corto espacio de diez minutos, se le presentaron en la cara y lo abofetearon con ganas. Descubrir de golpe que Malfoy en realidad _sí _era material de seducción bastó para que Harry se negara a obedecer a Robards con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

Y no porque no pudiera realizar la misión, sino porque se dio cuenta de que _podía hacerlo._

* * *

Había permitido que Malfoy lo arrastrara a un subterráneo porque él también tenía ganas de decirle unas cuantas verdades, cómo no. Si Malfoy quería pelea, no iba a ser Harry quien se negara.

—Potter —comenzó Malfoy en voz baja pero peligrosa una vez que terminaron de descender por las escaleras y se colocaron frente a frente—, ¿tengo que recordarte que estamos haciendo un trabajo aquí y que no hemos venido de paseo?

Harry se cruzó de brazos pensando que podía reírse eternamente de eso. Estaba tan perturbado por todos los sentimientos encontrados que experimentaba que no dudó en sacar un poco del veneno que se lo estaba comiendo por dentro. Negó firmemente con la cabeza mientras respondía.

—Oh no, claro que no. Estar viendo tu horrible carota de frígido me lo recuerda a cada instante, despreocúpate. Jamás saldría a pasear con un idiota presumido como tú.

Malfoy también se cruzó de brazos, y si no hubiera sido por la oscuridad del lugar, Harry podría haber jurado que su cara dejaba traslucir que se había sentido lastimado por lo que Harry acababa de decir. Pero no era posible, ¿o sí?

—Claro, porque tú prefieres pasar tu tiempo con tus cientos de admiradores que no hacen otra cosa que besarte el culo —masculló Malfoy con amargura, y eso no hizo más que confirmar la teoría que Harry estaba formulándose de que había algo extraño en el comportamiento de Malfoy.

Comenzó a atar cabos y algo cruzó por su mente tan repentinamente que la idea por poco se le escapa antes de poder procesarla. Malfoy parecía herido, Malfoy estaba definitivamente enojado, Malfoy no cesaba de insultarlo. La sospecha casi ligera, incierta e imperceptible de que todo eso era provocado por los celos, por más absurda que pareciera, lo asaltó de pronto_._

No podía creerlo. ¿De verdad Malfoy estaría celoso? ¿De él? Quiso comprobarlo y para ello fingió una sonrisa burlona y lasciva.

—Literalmente —susurró.

Malfoy apretó la mandíbula y su rostro enrojeció. Si eso hubiese pasado una hora antes, Harry podría haber confundido esas señales con simple furia, pero la semilla de la duda ya se había sembrado en su mente y ahora no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez, oh Dios, _tal vez, _después de todo Malfoy sí estaba interesado en él.

—Eres un degenerado —dijo de pronto Malfoy con la voz llena de odio—. Libertino sexual repugnante.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose confundido y dolido. Entonces, ¿se había equivocado?

—Y tú, un reprimido, amargado y arrogante, que se cree mucha mierda como para rebajarse a convivir con los de su alrededor.

—¡Eso ya me lo habías dicho, Potter! —exclamó Malfoy y dio un paso hacia él—. ¡Eres poco original hasta para insultar! ¡Pero claro, con toda tu concentración puesta en cómo follarte a medio mundo, ¿cómo se podría pedir que pensaras en cualquier otra cosa?!

—¡¿Por qué demonios te importa tanto lo que hago o dejo de hacer, Malfoy?! —gritó Harry, realmente harto de que Malfoy insistiera tanto en el tema. Si no eran celos, entonces no comprendía el porqué de la obsesión y la duda se lo estaba comiendo vivo—. ¡Es mi maldito cuerpo y yo me acuesto con quien quiero!

—¡Claro que no me importa! ¡Por mí puedes joderte a media Inglaterra! ¡Pero cuando me haces quedar mal a mí con la gente con la que trabajo, es diferente! ¿Viste el alboroto que causaste allá arriba con tu maldita forma de fumar? —Malfoy hizo una pausa donde se dedicó a mirar a Harry con desprecio y concluyó abatidamente—: Apostaría a que sabes lo que provocas y lo haces a propósito.

El mundo dejó de girar para Harry en el instante que Malfoy le dijo todo eso porque descubrió que lo que le había molestado no era que hubiera fumado en un sitio donde estaba prohibido, sino que hubiera _alborotado _a las artistas. Era _eso _lo que lo había puesto como un energúmeno. Además, su insistencia en insultar a Harry a causa de su libertinaje sexual resultaba bastante sospechosa. ¿Acaso no existía la posibilidad de que su rabia por su flagrante promiscuidad se debiera a que le afectaba personalmente porque _todavía _deseaba algo con él?

Harry se aferró a esa mínima esperanza. Miró fijamente a Malfoy y al instante tomó una decisión. Estaba a punto de dar los pasos que lo separaban de él para zarandearlo, besarlo y obligarlo a decirle la verdad, cuando Malfoy le soltó a bocajarro:

—¡Eres tan puta que no me extrañaría que un día de éstos te usen en el Ministerio para seducir a alguien con algún fin político y siniestro!

Horrorizado, Harry dio un paso hacia atrás mientras su resolución por llegar a más con Malfoy se largaba al culo del mundo. Porque Malfoy tenía razón: así era, tal cual. Robards estaba utilizándolo (o pretendiendo hacerlo) para conseguir un fin. Tal vez no tan político ni tan siniestro, pero quería llegar a un objetivo obligando a Harry a estar en buenos términos con Malfoy. Y Harry lo había olvidado hasta ese momento en el que Malfoy, muy amablemente y sin querer, se lo había recordado.

Harry no había tenido tiempo de analizar las consecuencias de lo anterior, cuando algo parecido a un duende salió de la nada, con una maza en las manos, y brincó hacia Malfoy con la clara intención de golpearle la cabeza. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, Harry sacó su varita y le aplicó un _desmaius. _Mientras la criatura caía sobre el polvoriento suelo, Harry se percató de que era un gorro rojo, un tipo de duende que solía lastimar a la gente para empaparse en su sangre. La imagen de Malfoy con la cabeza abierta mientras aquella cosa usaba su sangre para pintar su ropa, casi lo hizo vomitar. ¿Quién hubiera creído que el trabajo de un director de finanzas sería tan arriesgado?

Malfoy levantó los ojos del gorro rojo y miró a Harry. Éste estaba a punto de hacer algún comentario irreverente acerca del peligro que entrañaba su profesión y de que ahora comprendía por qué necesitaba guardaespaldas, cuando un grupo bien nutrido de gorros rojos salieron de todos los rincones de la cripta y se arrojaron sobre Malfoy.

Harry, con la varita en la mano y con una preocupación jamás sentida por ninguna de las personas que anteriormente había protegido, despachó con singular alegría a aquel montón de horribles duendes mientras experimentaba un tipo de desahogo al mandarlos a volar por todo el lugar, usando más fuerza de la que era estrictamente necesaria. Satisfecho y sintiéndose muchísimo más tranquilo, bajó la varita después de repeler al último gorro rojo y fue cuando se percató de que la seguridad de Malfoy era, para él, algo personal. Tomó la decisión de exigirle a Robards que siempre lo mandara a él a acompañarlo a todos lados.

Aunque claro, para eso primero tendría que conservar su trabajo, situación que veía bastante complicada.

—¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! —preguntó para olvidarse un poco del tema—. ¿Por qué demonios hay tanto bicho aquí? ¿Al Ministerio no se les ocurre mandar una cuadrilla del departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas?

Malfoy se incorporó lentamente, aparentemente determinado a no ver a Harry a los ojos. Le respondió en voz baja:

—Sí las mandan, pero no se dan abasto. Estas plagas simplemente no dejan de aparecer.

Y justo como si ese pequeño evento donde Harry le había salvado la vida fuera una pipa de la paz que ambos habían deseado fumar, de pronto Malfoy y él se encontraron charlando de un tema tan inocente como la historia del castillo, lo cual, para desgracia de Harry, sólo pasó a convertirse en una razón más por la que jamás podría seducir a ese mago por encargo.

Draco Malfoy, bastardo perfeccionista y de aparente corazón helado, en el fondo era un sentimental perfectamente adorable.

Harry prácticamente sintió cómo su corazón daba un doloroso vuelco mientras escuchaba a Malfoy hablar con pasión de aquel lugar, porque descubrió que el mago era muchísimo más que una fachada de insensibilidad y arrogancia. Harry, a través de las pocas frases que Malfoy le decía, pudo adivinar el amor que éste le tenía no sólo a su trabajo, sino a ese sitio mohoso y afectado hasta los cimientos de magia oscura. Sin poder evitarlo, Harry se conmovió profundamente por el empeño que Malfoy mostraba al desear darle a la vieja construcción una segunda oportunidad. Una oportunidad de reivindicarse. De demostrar que a pesar de lo ocurrido, no todo ahí era malignidad, de la misma manera en que el hijo del ex mortífago consiguió labrarse su propio camino para ser tratado como un igual, a pesar de su pasado oscuro.

Esas cosas pensaba Harry cuando Malfoy fue atacado por el enjambre de doxys que estúpidamente había dejado escapar, y mientras se desvanecía entre sus brazos con la cara y las manos deformadas por culpa de las mordidas de los bichos, el horror que Harry experimentó ante el simple pensamiento de verlo morir, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Lo apretó contra su pecho y se desapareció junto con él, sin dejar de pensar que habían bastado diez minutos a su lado para confirmar que sí, que estaba irremediable y perdidamente enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

Decidió que la misión de Robards podía irse muchísimo al carajo.

* * *

Harry tendría que haber llevado a Malfoy a San Mungo. Era lo lógico y además, esas eran las órdenes. Para eso lo habían entrenado. En realidad tendría que haber hecho muchas cosas que indicaba el protocolo de los aurores en caso de emergencia médica, pero en vez de eso, lo que hizo fue aparecerse con su preciosa carga directamente en el salón principal del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Fue el primer lugar que se le vino a la cabeza porque su mente había relacionado "antídoto contra mordidas de doxys" con aquella casa, y fue por eso que cuando finalizó la aparición conjunta se encontró ahí.

El olor a polvo y a encerrado casi lo sofocó y tuvo que toser un par de veces para aclararse los pulmones; hacía años que ni siquiera se abría una ventana en el lugar. A pesar de que en el exterior todavía había un poco de la luz del atardecer estival, el interior de la residencia estaba ya en penumbras; Harry casi se tropieza con la vieja alfombra en su prisa por depositar el inconsciente cuerpo de Malfoy sobre el sofá más grande. Sabía que continuaba respirando sólo porque lo sentía. Levantó la varita, de un rápido movimiento encendió las lámparas de gas del salón y la visión lo hizo jadear del espanto.

Malfoy tenía tantas mordidas de doxy en la cara que ésta se le estaba hinchando y deformando; lo mismo le pasaba en el cuello y las manos. Pústulas de color morado habían comenzado a brotarle en cada una de las picaduras y Harry pudo constatar, con gran horror, que su respiración comenzaba a ser errática y pausada.

—¿Qué he hecho? —jadeó, mientras lo dejaba ahí y corría a buscar la botella de antídoto que hacía años Molly había guardado en un escritorio de ese salón—. ¡Tendría que haberlo llevado al hospital! Si seré estúpido…

Ansioso, rebuscó en el cajón donde recordaba que había quedado aquel recipiente y, para su alivio, lo encontró casi de inmediato. Levantó la botella hasta la altura de sus ojos y notó que estaba casi llena. Era una fortuna que en la ocasión en la que él y los demás habían hecho la desdoxyzación nadie había resultado mordido. Rápidamente, Harry leyó la etiqueta de la botella en busca de una fecha de caducidad. No encontró ninguna y aspiró profundamente (no se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración). Luego, literalmente se arrojó hacia el sofá donde Malfoy estaba poniéndose cada vez más grave.

Harry derrapó y quedó arrodillado justo junto a su cabeza.

—¡Malfoy! —lo llamó suave pero urgentemente y metió una mano debajo de su nuca para levantarlo un poco, pero Malfoy no respondió. Éste, cada vez más hinchado, deforme y morado, apenas sí podía respirar.

Harry usó la varita para darle un golpecito a la botella y abrirla. Acto seguido, se acercó a Malfoy para acunar su cabeza entre el brazo y el pecho, y con la otra mano, llevó la botella hasta su rostro y vertió el antídoto sobre las heridas, cuidando que no le cayera en la boca ni en la nariz. En su desesperación y miedo casi usó el contenido total del líquido, pero se detuvo a tiempo para dejar un remanente y poder usarlo sobre otras partes de su cuerpo. Temblando, dejó la cabeza de Malfoy sobre un cojín y procedió a untar sus manos y brazos hasta que le pareció que todas las mordidas de doxy quedaban cubiertas con la poción.

Muy preocupado y temiendo haber condenado a muerte a Malfoy por haberlo llevado ahí en vez de directamente al cuidado de los sanadores, Harry lo dejó en paz y volvió a leer la etiqueta de la botella. Ésta sólo tenía un breve texto que no ayudó mucho a mejorar su estado de ánimo.

"ANTIDOXY. _¡Disfrute del alivio proporcionado por Antidoxy, el único antídoto eficaz contra el veneno de las hadas mordedoras!_ Modo de aplicación: Verter sobre la mordida reciente (esta poción no funciona en mordidas con más de tres días de antigüedad). Su pronto uso ayuda a una rápida cicatrización y permite que no queden secuelas en la piel. Efectos secundarios: mareos, cefaleas, confusión, pérdida de reflejos, euforia, brote temporal de alas o cuernos y disminución de las inhibiciones. Se recomienda su uso moderado y un descanso prolongado después de la sanación. (La empresa no se hace responsable por accidentes posteriores y no habrá demanda que valga. Tenemos duendes como abogados y nunca han perdido un solo caso.) Gracias por su compra."

—¡¿Pero cuánto tiempo tarda en hacer efecto?! ¡Es lo único que quiero saber y no lo dices! —le gritó Harry a la botella antes de dejarla caer sobre la roída y polvorienta alfombra. El poco líquido que quedaba se derramó.

Harry se llevó las manos a la cara, terriblemente angustiado. El desasosiego que sentía iba a matarlo, estaba seguro. Si Malfoy no mostraba mejoría en el siguiente minuto o dos, lo llevaría al hospital. Contó los segundos mientras observaba su rostro, el cual poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar su apariencia normal conforme la poción era absorbida por la piel. Llegó a un punto donde el antídoto desapareció por completo, dejando a Malfoy completamente seco, como si Harry nunca hubiese vertido ningún líquido encima de él.

Harry jadeó del consuelo y la sorpresa; no, no lo estaba imaginando. Malfoy en verdad se estaba recuperando: las pústulas comenzaron a desinflamarse y la piel estaba volviendo a su color, además de que su respiración recobraba su ritmo habitual. Harry se sintió tan aliviado que le dieron ganas de abrazar a Malfoy y estrujarlo hasta despertarlo. Se contuvo mientras soltaba un suspiro. Se acercó más hacia él y lo observó con detenimiento.

—Vamos, despierta —le susurró—. Tenemos trabajo que hacer, ¿lo recuerdas? —le dijo para animarlo.

Harry arrugó la cara al imaginar que Malfoy estaría furioso al despertar y enterarse de que se había perdido la junta con el contador. Menos mal que había sido su culpa total y que Harry no había tenido nada que ver. Incluso éste tendría el placer de decirle "Te lo dije, Malfoy". A ver si para la siguiente ocasión aquel rubio estirado y sabelotodo le hacía más caso.

Mágicamente (una palabra jamás mejor usada), el guapo rostro de Malfoy terminó de volver a su estado normal. Harry no cabía en su asombro. Después de haber sido testigo de lo feas que las mordidas de doxy se habían puesto, le costaba creer que la poción las hubiese desaparecido así de rápido. Se permitió relajarse un poco mientras apoyaba los brazos sobre el mismo sofá en el que descansaba Malfoy y continuaba esperando a que éste se reanimara.

Después de unos minutos en los que Harry se entretuvo mirándolo respirar y apreciando lo perfecto y varonil que era su rostro, Malfoy comenzó a mostrar signos de estar despertando. Comenzó a moverse un poco, a apretar los párpados todavía cerrados y a gemir. Torpemente, se llevó una mano hacia la cabeza y se la sostuvo cómo si ésta le doliera mucho.

—¿Malfoy?

Harry lo pensó y se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca; Malfoy seguramente lo golpearía si lo descubría así. Rápidamente y casi cayéndose en el proceso, se puso de pie. Malfoy pareció darse cuenta de sus movimientos y tal vez eso fue lo que lo obligó a abrir los ojos por fin. Sin retirar la mano de su cabeza, parpadeo varias veces y observó a Harry como si no lo hubiese visto en años.

—¿Potter? —dijo con voz pastosa y un tanto arrastrada— ¿Qué demonios haces parado ahí como un zoquete?

—Vaya —masculló Harry con ironía—. No me agradezcas tanto, Malfoy. ¿Sabes que acabo de salvarte la vida? A ver si para la siguiente ocasión escuchas antes de…

Malfoy cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza.

—Potter, cállate por lo que más quieras. Oh Dios, mi cabeza… ¿Por qué me duele tanto? ¿Qué pasó? —Repentinamente horrorizado, abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a Harry mientras se incorporaba un poco en el sofá—. ¡Potter! ¡Me has drogado para secuestrarme! —Miró a su alrededor—. ¡¿A dónde demonios me has traído?!

—¿Qué? —Harry retrocedió un paso. Eso era lo único que le faltaba, que Malfoy no recordara nada—. ¡Yo no te he secuestrado! ¿Cómo puedes creer que…?

—¡Qué sitio tan espantoso y de mal gusto! —lo interrumpió Malfoy sin dejar de observar la sala apenas iluminada por las tenues lámparas de gas—. ¿Es tu casa?

Harry frunció el ceño. Malfoy estaba un poco raro, ahora que lo pensaba.

—Eh, no. Bueno, sí es mía pero no vivo aquí. Me la heredó mi…

—No importa —volvió a interrumpirlo Malfoy, mientras bajaba los pies del sofá hasta quedar sentado—. Tratándose de ti, no podría haber esperado nada mejor. —Hizo una pausa mientras miraba a Harry y le dedicaba una sonrisa que a éste le robó el aliento. Malfoy jamás le había sonreído así y Harry estaba seguro de que el corazón había dejado de latirle durante un largo momento—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas? —le preguntó Malfoy sin dejar de sonreír.

Harry pasó saliva con dificultad.

—¿Qué espero, para qué? ¿Para llevarte de regreso al castillo? —le preguntó con voz débil. Dios, aquella manera de sonreír de Malfoy le estaba haciendo temblar hasta las rodillas. Sin esperar respuesta, prosiguió—: Estaba esperando a que te sintieras mejor. Si crees que ya podemos irnos, sólo levántate y te…

—¿Cuál castillo? —preguntó Malfoy arrugando el ceño e interrumpiendo a Harry por cuarta ocasión—. ¿Colchester? —Soltó un resoplido—. ¿Quién demonios piensa en trabajar en este momento? Con lo mal que me cae el contador, viejo arrogante y tacaño. Ni ganas de verle su carota en lo que me resta de vida, lo juro.

Harry estaba atónito. Malfoy no estaba bien, era evidente. Y también era evidente que no podría regresarlo al castillo en ese estado. El contador (y cualquiera que se cruzara con él) seguramente creerían que Malfoy estaba ebrio o drogado, porque eso era lo que parecía.

—Creo que voy a llevarte al hospital, Malfoy —le dijo cautelosamente, porque no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar el otro ante su propuesta.

Torpe y tambaleante, Malfoy se puso de pie. Harry estaba pensando que aquello había resultado demasiado fácil cuando Malfoy dio un par de pasos hacia él, hasta que quedaron frente a frente. Todavía con aquella enigmática sonrisa en el rostro, le susurró:

—Toda la maldita tarde me has tenido como idiota, Potter. ¿Sabes lo bueno que te ves con esta maldita ropa muggle? ¿Y cuando te fumas tus endiablados cigarros? Haces que se me ponga dura en menos de lo que tú tardas en darle la primera fumada.

Harry no podía creer qué era lo que acaba de escuchar. Abrió mucho los ojos y la boca; el corazón le latía tan rápido que el pecho comenzó a dolerle. Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que Malfoy, de algún modo, se había envenenado (tal vez la poción sí tenía fecha de caducidad después de todo) porque, por Dios bendito, dudaba mucho que estando sobrio actuara de aquella manera y le dijera esas cosas.

Miró de reojo hacia el suelo y vio la botella. El antídoto. Había sido la aplicación del antídoto lo que hacía que Malfoy se comportarse así. Uno de sus efectos secundarios era la disminución de las inhibiciones. Pero entonces, ¿eso quería decir que lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad?

—Oh Dios, Malfoy, mañana vas a odiarme más que nunca antes —le dijo Harry con angustia, y Malfoy arrugó el ceño.

—Te odiaré si no haces lo que tienes que hacer, Potter —dijo con voz ronca y el corazón de Harry dio una voltereta mortal ante la pura perspectiva de lo que aquello significaba—. Después de todo, ¿para eso me has secuestrado y traído a tu horrible casa, no?

Harry negó con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Yo no te secuestré, Malfoy. Demonios, a ver si lo entiendes de una vez—dijo en voz baja—. Y ahora mismo voy a…

—¿A qué?

"Aparécete con él en San Mungo. O en el ministerio. O en su casa. Cualquier sitio y aléjate lo más rápido que puedas de la tentación."

Sí, sí, cualquiera de esas opciones era lo apropiado, pero Harry, por alguna razón, no pudo hacer nada de eso. No cuando Malfoy estaba frente a él, mirándolo con aquella intensidad, como si deseara comérselo entero y diciéndole verdades que de otro modo Harry no tendría manera de saber. El momento era grandioso y perfecto y Harry quería prolongarlo lo más que fuera posible. Le estaba costando con el alma decidirse a hacer lo correcto.

Malfoy dio otro paso tembloroso hacia él, provocando que quedaran separados apenas por unos centímetros. Harry se quedó paralizado en el sitio. Sabía que no debía, lo sabía, lo sabía. Pero entonces, Malfoy levantó las manos y con cada dedo índice, le atrapó las presillas del pantalón.

Malfoy lo atrajo hacia él, no con demasiada fuerza, pero como Harry no se resistía, fue fácil para el otro pegar su cuerpo contra el suyo y colocar su boca encima de la de él. Malfoy comenzó a besarlo con anhelo y auténtica hambre, y Harry, gimiendo y sintiéndose extremadamente culpable, cerró los ojos bien apretados y se dejó hacer.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias a Loredi por la paciencia, la ayuda y los ánimos.
> 
> Capítulo dedicado a AureaAspen y a Alitokita por sus cumpleaños :-)

Despertó con un punzante dolor de cabeza y por un momento aterrador no recordó absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado. Abrió los ojos y vio a Potter parado a un lado, y eso bastó para tranquilizarlo instantáneamente. En una parte bastante recóndita de su ser, Draco sabía con certeza (tontamente, hasta podría meter la mano al fuego por ello) que no había lugar para el miedo si el auror estrella lo estaba protegiendo.

—¿Potter? —Era extraño, pero en vez de sentir vergüenza por no acordarse cómo había terminado ahí, lo que experimentó fue una genuina curiosidad—. ¿Qué demonios haces parado ahí como un zoquete?

La voz que había brotado de su garganta había sonado espantosa, como si estuviera borracho o algo similar. ¿Había tomado alcohol? Intentó hacer memoria y lo único que recordó fue el té de las cinco con los miembros del patronato. Después de eso, se acordaba vagamente de haber bajado a las criptas por algo… ¿A pelear con Potter?

—Vaya. No me agradezcas tanto, Malfoy —dijo Potter en tono lastimero, como si Draco hubiese herido sus sentimientos. Semejante idea podría haberlo hecho reír mucho si no hubiera sido porque cada palabra pronunciada por Potter le martilleaba en el cerebro—. ¿Sabes que acabo de salvarte la vida? A ver si para la siguiente ocasión escuchas antes de…

Draco cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza.

—Potter, cállate por lo que más quieras. Oh Dios, mi cabeza… ¿Por qué me duele tanto? ¿Qué pasó? —La pregunta fue hecha más para él mismo que para el otro. No podía acordarse y lo único que sacaba en claro era que Potter, de algún modo, lo había arrastrado a ese misterioso sitio estando él inconsciente. Abrió los ojos mientras se incorporaba un poco en el sofá—. ¡Potter! ¡Me has drogado para secuestrarme! —Miró a su alrededor. Definitivamente y tal como lo había temido, ese sitio en el que estaban no era Colchester—. ¡¿A dónde demonios me has traído?!

—¿Qué? —A Potter se le dibujó tal gesto de miedo en la cara que Draco no pudo evitar sentir compasión y ganas de consolarlo. No lo hizo porque estaba muy ocupado admirando la casita del horror en la que se encontraban—. ¡Yo no te he secuestrado! ¿Cómo puedes creer que…?

—¡Qué sitio tan espantoso y de mal gusto! —dijo Draco, a quien de pronto había dejado de importarle que Potter lo hubiese raptado. No era mala idea, ahora que lo pensaba bien. Su mente continuó trabajando laboriosamente en un intento de llegar a una conclusión razonable sobre lo que estaba sucediendo entre Potter y él—. ¿Es tu casa?

Potter frunció el ceño en un gesto adorable que hizo que Draco recordara lo mucho que el cretino le gustaba.

Oh. Cierto. Así que era eso.

Fue toda una epifanía. Potter le gustaba. Potter lo había cuidado en la cripta, salvándolo de algo que en ese momento no recordaba muy bien qué había sido, pero no importaba. Luego de salvarlo, Potter se lo había llevado a su casa.

Por lo tanto, Potter también gustaba de él.

A Draco le pareció bastante aceptable el resultado de su deducción. Y no sólo aceptable, también le pareció que era emocionante y agradable. Se sintió estúpidamente feliz, mientras algo en su interior comenzaba a acalorarse.

—Eh, no. Bueno, sí es mía pero no vivo aquí. Me la heredó mi…

—No importa —lo interrumpió Draco mientras bajaba los pies del sofá hasta quedar sentado—. Tratándose de ti, no podría haber esperado nada mejor —dijo con toda sinceridad. Sabía que Potter no era de gustos muy refinados, pero eso era lo que menos le interesaba en aquellos momentos. Si ya antes habían tenido sexo en un apestoso baño, ahora bien podrían tenerlo en aquella casa tan tétrica. Draco simplemente cerraría los ojos y la ubicación geográfica dejaría de existir y de importar. Miró a Potter a la cara y le sonrió—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas?

—¿Qué espero, para qué? ¿Para llevarte de regreso al castillo? —le preguntó Potter en voz baja—. Estaba esperando a que te sintieras mejor. Si crees que ya podemos irnos, sólo levántate y te…

—¿Cuál castillo? —preguntó Draco verdaderamente extrañado—. ¿Colchester? —Soltó un resoplido—. ¿Quién demonios piensa en trabajar en este momento? Con lo mal que me cae el contador, viejo arrogante y tacaño. Ni ganas de verle su carota en lo que me resta de vida, lo juro.

Apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, Draco arrugó más el ceño. Comenzaba a sospechar que algo no marchaba del todo bien con él, pues aparte de sentirse bastante mareado y desorientado, parecía como si su lengua tuviese autonomía total. Él no diría eso del contador, ¿o sí? Jamás se expresaba así de la gente con la que trabajaba, aunque en el fondo sí pensara pestes de ellos. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

—Creo que voy a llevarte al hospital, Malfoy —dijo Potter pausadamente, mirándolo raro, como si Draco fuera un espécimen peligroso y pudiera atacarlo en cualquier instante.

"Mm. Atacarlo. Esa idea no suena mal en absoluto."

De acuerdo, algo no iba bien pero, ¿siendo sinceros? A Draco no podía importarle menos. Potter lo había llevado a su casa después de haber demostrado que sí se preocupaba por él, y Draco estaba tan exultante por ello que no iba a echar a perder semejante oportunidad por un simple mareo. De pronto se le ocurrió animar a Potter contándole la verdad. Sí, eso le pareció una idea genial.

Decidido, se puso de pie, luchando por no tambalearse. No quería asustar a Potter y que éste continuara insistiendo en llevarlo al hospital. Dio un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a frente. Sonriendo todavía más, le susurró:

—Toda la maldita tarde me has tenido como idiota, Potter. ¿Sabes lo bueno que te ves con esta maldita ropa muggle? ¿Y cuando te fumas tus endiablados cigarros? Haces que se me ponga dura en menos de lo que tú tardas en darle la primera fumada.

Resultó. Draco vio cómo Potter abría mucho los ojos y la boca y enrojecía totalmente.

—Oh Dios, Malfoy, mañana vas a odiarme más que nunca antes —dijo Potter, en tono preocupado. A Draco no le gustaba verlo tan acobardado. ¿Dónde estaba todo aquel maldito brío Gryffindor que a él le ponía tanto?

—Te odiaré si no haces lo que tienes que hacer, Potter —le dijo, en medio de un arranque de sinceridad que debería preocuparle pero que, por alguna razón, no era así—. Después de todo, ¿para eso me has secuestrado y traído a tu horrible casa, no?

Potter negó con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Yo no te secuestré, Malfoy. Demonios, a ver si lo entiendes de una vez —dijo en voz baja—. Y ahora mismo voy a…

—¿A qué?

Potter podía negarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero Draco sabía que si habían terminado en su casa era porque el idiota quería algo. Podía darse cuenta, a pesar de que se sentía desorientado, de que la cabeza le estaba estallando y de que le cosquilleaban todos los miembros del cuerpo. Dio otro paso tembloroso hacia Potter, provocando que quedaran separados apenas por unos centímetros. Potter no huyó y Draco se lo tomó como una buena señal, así que prosiguió. Estaba ya comenzando a saborear lo que iba a pasar a continuación y el cuerpo le pulsaba de pura expectación. Levantó las manos y con cada dedo índice, enganchó las presillas del pantalón del auror.

Lo atrajo hacia él y pegó su cuerpo contra el del otro al mismo tiempo que atrapaba su boca y comenzaba a comerle los labios. Sumergió la lengua en él y, por Dios, ese ardiente sabor a tabaco que había probado apenas el día anterior de nuevo inundó sus sentidos, volviéndolo loco. Potter gimió y se rindió ante él, y Draco pensó que podría llorar ahí mismo de lo grandioso que se sentía y de lo magnífico que era saber que el héroe quería repetir con él.

Todavía con los dedos bien aferrados de aquellos vaqueros que puestos en Potter lo volvían demente, Draco tiró más hasta que no hubo espacio libre entre los cuerpos de los dos. Soltó las presillas y llevó ambas manos hasta el trasero de Potter, afianzándose con fuerza de ahí y casi muriendo de la rabia cuando pensó en toda la gente que lo había tocado antes que él.

—Maldito seas —murmuró Draco sobre sus labios, odiándolo porque lo hacía sentirse así de celoso e infeliz. Quería poseerlo entero y no sólo una vez. Quería quedárselo para siempre y que nadie, jamás, jamás, volviera a meterse con él.

Lo empujó hacia su cuerpo y los dos jadearon cuando sus miembros erectos se frotaron el uno contra el otro. Potter hizo un ruidito curioso, como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto. En medio de aquel beso animal que estaban compartiendo, Draco sintió que Potter movía la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—No —suspiró Potter dentro de la boca de Draco al mismo tiempo que hacía un muy débil intento por zafarse de su abrazo—. No, Malfoy… Esto… esto no está bien. Nada bien.

—¿De qué hablas? —Draco estaba comenzando a enojarse. ¿Cómo diablos eso no iba a estar bien? Estar con Potter a solas en un lugar que (aunque feo) disponía de sofás y camas, por supuesto que estaba bien. Carajo, era lo mejor que le había pasado en meses—. Está más que bien.

Enfatizó sus palabras dándole un fuerte apretón en cada nalga y restregándolo contra él. Potter jadeó y se derritió entre sus brazos. Aquella reacción hizo que Draco casi perdiera el control y por poco eyaculara con todo y la ropa puesta.

Potter llevó sus manos hacia atrás y las colocó encima de las de Draco, tratando muy patéticamente de que éste lo soltara. Draco, por toda respuesta, lo apretó más y con las caderas hizo un movimiento circular para oprimir firmemente su miembro endurecido contra el del otro. Potter volvió a gimotear al tiempo que soltaba las manos de Draco y las llevaba hacia delante. Aferró las mangas de su chaqueta y Draco se dio cuenta de que Potter estaba temblando.

—Malfoy —jadeó Potter al tiempo que apretaba en puños la bonita y costosa chaqueta de Draco—. Malfoy, _no. _No podemos… por favor.

Draco soltó una risita. Dejó de castigar la boca de Potter e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para hacerse sitio en el hueco de su cuello y comenzar a mordérselo. Potter se estremeció tan brutalmente que Draco tuvo que sostenerlo.

—¿No? —se burló mientras mordisqueaba aquel cuello que tantas veces había soñado con probar—. Creo que es evidente que tú también lo estás deseando —dijo roncamente.

Potter asintió con brusquedad con los dientes de Draco todavía clavados en su garganta.

—Dios, Malfoy, sí… claro que lo deseo. Es sólo que… _no puedo. _Créeme…

Draco lo calló con un beso. Asaltó de nuevo su boca y Potter gimió mientras aceptaba gustoso la lengua de Draco en su interior. Éste soltó el delicioso trasero de Potter para llevar sus manos hacia arriba. Las metió por debajo de la camiseta del héroe y acarició vehemente la torneada espalda, antes de dirigirlas hacia delante y atrapar cada pezón de Potter entre sus dedos.

Potter jadeó tan fuerte que tuvo que dejar de besarlo.

—No —continuaba insistiendo éste y francamente, ya estaba comenzando a resultar cansino—. Tengo que… tengo que decirte algo primero, Malfoy. Si no…

—Podemos hablar después. Joder, Potter. ¡Tócame, con una mierda! —exclamó cuando el calor que dominaba su cuerpo y su entrepierna estaba llegando a un punto que era casi insoportable—.Te juro que no tengo ratoneras escondidas en los pliegues del traje.

El traje, cierto. Sería mejor hacer eso con un poco menos de ropa. Con un solo movimiento rudo, levantó los pliegues de la camiseta de Potter hasta que lo obligó a ayudarle a quitársela. La visión del moreno desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba le hizo la boca agua. Rápidamente, o al menos lo más rápido que sus brazos adormilados se lo permitieron, Draco se quitó su chaqueta. Miró a Potter y Potter lo miró a él. Éste tenía las pupilas tan dilatas y estaba tan sonrojado y falto de aire, que no había modo alguno de que continuara negando que deseaba a Draco. Se podía ver más claro que el cristal.

Con las manos más trémulas que antes, Potter alcanzó los botones de la camisa de Draco y comenzó a abrirlos, de uno en uno y tan lentamente que Draco podría haber gritado de ansiedad. Sin embargo, ver a Potter así de conmovido también lo emocionó. Se obligó a ser paciente, mientras se preguntaba si el hijodeputa haría lo mismo y se sentiría del mismo modo con sus amantes casuales.

Draco, de alguna manera que no podía comprender, supo que no.

"Realmente le gusto", pensó. "Tal vez hasta soy algo especial para él". La idea le hizo tan feliz que tuvo que apretar los labios para no sonreír.

De pronto, la mirada apasionada que Potter le estaba dirigiendo se convirtió en una de horror. Draco bajó los ojos hacia su torso desnudo para descubrir qué era lo que hacía que Potter lo estuviera observando con ojos desorbitados.

—¡Tienes mordidas de doxy! —jadeó Potter con un claro dejo de culpabilidad—. Olvidé revisarte ahí. ¡Dios mío, y el antídoto ya se me ha terminado!

Draco se quedó mirando unas horribles pústulas que tenía en el pecho y en el estómago; grandes, moradas y asquerosas. No eran muchas, tal vez unas tres o cuatro. Arrugó el gesto y tuvo ganas de vomitar. ¿Cómo era que no le dolían? Frente a él, Potter estaba todo frenético. Draco lo miró ponerse su camiseta de nuevo y buscar su varita. Tenía en la cara un gesto de pena que hacía que Draco se sintiera orgulloso y, de cierta forma, feliz. No sabía por qué, pero así era.

Potter tuvo el buen tino y la amabilidad de recoger la chaqueta de Draco, que éste había dejado caer al suelo. Dio un paso hacia él. Parecía querer abrocharle de nuevo la camisa, pero cambió de opinión.

—Creo que eso no será necesario —dijo en medio de un sonrojo espectacular—. Después de todo, los sanadores necesitarán… ejem, verte.

Draco le sonrió ampliamente. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que esa misma tarde tendría a Potter así de preocupado y alterado por él, no lo habría creído. Le gustaba bastante la sensación de tener a Potter _completamente _volcado en cuidarlo y en acompañarlo; pensó en lo fácil que sería acostumbrarse a eso. Todavía con gesto compungido, Potter caminó hacia Draco y, después de titubear un momento (como si no supiera cómo sería correcto sujetarlo), lo tomó de ambos brazos y se lo llevó con él.

Draco casi vomita por la sensación de la aparición conjunta. Llegaron a San Mungo y todo se precipitó. Era obvio que no era la primera vez que Potter llevaba heridos al hospital. Se apareció directamente en una salita de emergencias que parecía destinada a recibir a los aurores o a las víctimas que éstos trajeran. Apenas arribaron, varios sanadores los rodearon y fue así como aquellas manos lo desprendieron, muy a pesar de Draco, del agarre de Potter. Le dirigió una última mirada que intentaba abarcar todo lo que Draco pensaba y sentía en aquel momento: deseo frustrado, la promesa de continuar después, agradecimiento y una estúpida dicha que apenas le cabía en el cuerpo. Potter respondió con un "Lo siento mucho, Malfoy" apenas murmurado entre dientes mientras tenía en la cara una expresión de culpa que rivalizaba con la de un cachorrito pillado mientras destroza el rollo de papel sanitario.

Draco no pudo entender por qué Potter estaba disculpándose. Él se lo había estado pasando muy bien. Todavía ahí en el hospital, mientras los sanadores sacaban a Potter de la sala y comenzaban a desnudar a Draco con magia para acostarlo y revisarlo, pensaba que las cosas no podrían haber resultado mejor.

Siempre habría un mañana para continuar donde _aquéllo _se quedó.

* * *

Por lo que Draco pudo darse cuenta, Potter tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones. Podía escuchar su voz y la de una sanadora a través de la puerta entreabierta de su cuarto, mientras ésta lo interrogaba duramente y lo reñía por haberle aplicado un antídoto él mismo.

—Ese tipo de tratamientos caseros se recomiendan solamente cuando es una mordida. O dos. No cuando es casi el cuerpo entero de la víctima. Debió traerlo de inmediato, auror Potter.

—Lo sé, sanadora. Lo siento mucho, no volverá a suceder.

—Bien. Mi recomendación ahora es que el paciente se quede internado durante la noche para mantenerlo en reposo y observación. Como usted ya se ha dado cuenta, la poción antidoxy tiene efectos secundarios que obligan al paciente a estar bajo cuidados. Avisaré a sus familiares. Son los señores Malfoy de Wiltshire, ¿cierto?

Draco, acostado muy cómodamente en su cama, arrugó el gesto con desagrado. Lo que menos quería era a su padre o madre rondando cerca cuando finalmente tenía a Potter para él, pero suponía que no tenía más remedio. De cierta manera le llenó de orgullo que los sanadores importantes de San Mungo todavía recordaran al mago que anteriormente solía hacer generosas contribuciones y no sólo reconocieran a su hijo, sino que también lo trataran con deferencia.

La sanadora se fue y Potter entró a su cuarto. Todavía traía en la cara un gesto de culpa que apenas podía con ella, la cual seguramente se había incrementado por las palabras de la sanadora. Draco, todavía mareado y sabiendo que algo no funcionaba bien del todo con él, no pudo quedarse callado. Las palabras parecían brotar por sí solas de su boca y los ataques de sinceridad simplemente parecían fuera de control.

—No te mortifiques tanto, Potter —dijo en un arranque súbito. Tenía el extraño impulso de hacerlo sentir mejor—. No voy a demandarte ni nada por el estilo. Conozco a los de tu clase y sé que tus propósitos fueron loables. Jamás esperaría ninguna doble intención de un Gryffindor como tú.

Aquello pareció surtir el efecto contrario a lo que Draco esperaba. El gesto de sufrimiento de Potter se incrementó todavía más.

—Cuando te sientas mejor —comenzó a hablar el auror en voz baja—, me gustaría charlar contigo. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Draco se emocionó y la burbuja de éxtasis que llevaba sintiendo en su interior desde que había despertado en la casa de Potter, aumentó de tamaño hasta casi explotar. Le sonrió a Potter para darle valor y estaba a punto de responder algo que seguramente sería una ñoñería, cuando alguien abrió la puerta y no lo dejó.

Todo atisbo de sonrisa desapareció de su cara cuando vio que el que entraba era ni más ni menos que Dennis Creevey. Potter pareció brincar en el sitio donde estaba parado cuando su compañerito auror se asomó a buscarlo.

—Buenas noches —saludó Dennis a Draco y éste sólo lo miró con el ceño fruncido sin contestar. Dennis buscó a Potter con la mirada y Draco pudo notar, con inmensa rabia, cómo le cambiaba la expresión al encontrarse con los ojos de Potter. Sus propios ojos azules parecieron resplandecer—. Harry, traigo un mensaje de Robards. ¿Podemos…?

Señaló con la cabeza hacia afuera del cuarto y Potter asintió antes de seguirlo. Ambos salieron y cerraron la puerta. Draco aguzó el oído, pero lo único que alcanzaba a distinguir eran murmullos ahogados. Sin embargo, no cejó en su empeño. Tenía que cerciorarse de que aquel resbaloso no intentara meterse entre él y Potter, menos ahora que tenía grandes esperanzas de comenzar algo con el auror. Un poco inseguro, Draco se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo y caminó hasta la puerta.

Pegó la oreja a la madera y trató de escuchar.

— …ha interceptado la lechuza que el hospital envió a la mansión de los Malfoy y él mismo les ha dicho a sus padres que Draco está bien y que está contigo en un tipo de misión secreta. Lo único que manda decirte es que pases la noche con él aquí en el hospital para que te asegures de lograr lo que "tú ya sabes qué" —decía Creevey con voz extraña e inquisitiva. Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que a Draco le pareció escuchar que Potter soltaba una maldición—. ¿De qué se trata esto, Harry? ¿Qué quiere Robards que hagas con Malfoy?

Potter tardó mucho en responder.

—No puedo decírtelo. Es… clasificado —dijo con voz amarga.

—Harry, por favor —la voz de Creevey sonaba incrédula y hasta burlona—. ¿Qué demonios puede querer Robards con el jefe de Finanzas? No es como si Malfoy todavía fuera un espía o un mortífago, ¿o sí?

—_¿Todavía? —_recalcó Potter con rabia—. Que yo sepa, y te aseguro que sé bien, Malfoy nunca fue ninguna de las dos cosas. Mide tus palabras cuando hables de la gente, Dennis. No tienes idea del daño que los rumores pueden hacer.

A Draco lo llenó de orgullo que Potter estuviese defendiéndolo así. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse a qué se estaban refiriendo aquellos dos con esa conversación tan críptica. ¿Qué mierda podría querer Robards con él?

A pesar de sentirse todavía un poco desorientado y de tener la cabeza llena de ideas extrañas, la respuesta le llegó a Draco de repente y lo bañó como una cubeta de agua helada. _El maldito baile anual de los aurores. _Eso era lo que Robards estaba esperando obtener de él. ¿En serio había sido capaz de enviar a Potter a… a lo que fuera que lo hubiera enviado para obligarlo a autorizar semejante desperdicio de dinero?

Temblando de rabia, frío y debilidad, Draco volvió a pegar la oreja en la puerta. Necesitaba seguir escuchando más.

— …dile que no pienso continuar con esto —decía Potter todavía con más enojo que antes—. Que renuncio a la misión. No me importa el castigo que me sea impuesto. Y ya que por su culpa la familia de Malfoy no vendrá al hospital, entonces yo me quedaré a pasar la noche. Pero lo haré porque quiero, no porque él lo esté ordenando.

—De acuerdo, Harry —respondió Creevey con voz temerosa—. Yo se lo diré.

Creevey todavía no terminaba de hablar, cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente y Draco se vio empujado hacia atrás. Potter entró y atrapó a Draco al vuelo antes de que éste cayera con toda su preciosa humanidad hasta el suelo.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó—. ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? ¿Estás bien?

Draco, como pudo, se enderezó y fulminó a Potter con la mirada. Ahora que entendía todo, decir que estaba furioso era poco.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió al tiempo que se sacudía del agarre de Potter. Éste le hizo caso y lo miró con desconcierto—. Dime, Potter, ¿Robards te mandó _especialmente _a ti a cuidarme hoy por alguna razón en particular? —preguntó con sorna.

Potter abrió mucho los ojos y para sorpresa de Draco, no lo negó.

—Sí —aceptó, y Draco no supo qué decir ante semejante confesión. Potter continuó hablando—. Hubiera preferido hablar contigo de esto en otro momento, pero si lo has escuchado, ya no voy a ocultártelo. Robards me mandó a… —titubeó y enrojeció un poco— A… a quedar bien contigo para que te sintieras agradecido y otorgaras la subvención para el baile —finalizó a trompicones y aparentemente muy avergonzado.

Draco no podía creerlo. No podía creer que Robards fuera tan ruin, que Potter se hubiese prestado, que ahora estuviese confesándoselo así de descarado. Pero sobre todas las cosas, no podía creer que ahora resultara que todo lo que había vivido con Potter fuera una mentira. Y peor, que Draco hubiese pensado que era sincero.

Retrocediendo un paso, levantó una mano hacia Potter en un gesto protector. Se sentía engañado y herido; lo único que deseaba era alejarse de él. Potter lo miró con dolor, pero Draco ya había visto demasiado como para seguir creyéndole algo.

—Así que por eso ha sido todo, ¿no? Desde ayer. Por eso me seguiste al baño. Por eso me has estado hostigando. Por eso me cuidaste de todos esos animalejos y evitaste que me hicieran daño. Por eso hasta te atreviste a llevarme a tu propia casa. —Se rió amargamente—. Eres un actor digno de un premio, Potter, eso tengo que concedértelo.

—Te equivocas —dijo Potter con urgencia, dando un paso hacia Draco y provocando que éste caminara más hacia atrás—. Lo de ayer… fue todo auténtico. Robards me asignó esto apenas hoy. E independientemente de los deseos de mi jefe de querer obtener algo de ti y de tu departamento, yo no he fingido nada de lo que ha pasado entre tú y yo. No habría podido hacer algo así, Malfoy.

Draco sintió que la cara le ardía del enojo y la vergüenza. No soportaba haber sido burlado como un bebé.

—No creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices, Potter —dijo, y era verdad—. No debí haber confiado en ti, ahora me doy cuenta.

Potter comenzó a moverse en su sitio, como si quisiera soltarse a caminar de un lado a otro pero se estuviera conteniendo. Se frotó la cara violentamente con una mano.

—Draco, sé que ahora no estás bien y… es por eso que quería postergar esta conversación, pero…

—¡Deja de subestimarme! —gritó Draco, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de haber levantado la voz. No quería llamar la atención de algún sanador que estuviera pasando por el pasillo. Continuó hablando en voz más queda—. Me siento mareado y un poco raro, es cierto, pero estoy en pleno uso de mis facultades, muchas gracias. Me doy cuenta perfectamente de qué es lo que ha pasado entre tú y yo… y de cómo encaja ahí la misión que tu jefe te ha mandado a hacer. Puedes ir y decirle que se meta su puto baile por el culo, porque ahora menos que nunca lo autorizaré.

Potter asintió, pero parecía muy lejos de querer rendirse.

—Me parece perfecto y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que esto ha sido bajo y traicionero. Yo debí haberle dejado claro a Robards desde un principio que no haría algo así, y menos a ti… Pero el muy maldito… —se calló un momento y suspiró—. No importa. Mira, Draco, lo único que importa es que…

—No me llames Draco.

—…yo nunca acepté esto…

—Claro, ahora voy a creerte sólo porque tú lo dices.

—Pensaba contártelo antes de que…

—¡Te he descubierto, Potter! ¡Tuve que espiar una conversación entre tú y ese otro auror!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Pero yo iba a decírtelo! ¡Yo no pensaba hacer nada de lo que Robards me pidió! ¡Te lo juro! —Potter parecía realmente desesperado y sincero, y Draco, muy a su pesar, comenzó a dudar. Porque un Gryffindor como ese idiota no podría fingir eternamente, ¿o sí?— ¿Por qué crees que no quise tener sexo contigo en mi casa de Grimmauld Place? Además de que no era correcto porque tú no estabas muy bien que digamos, yo no quería… no podía acostarme contigo si no te decía la verdad primero —finalizó con un hilo de voz—. Por favor, Draco… créeme.

A pesar de que ya no estaba seguro de nada, Draco se negaba a ceder. Tenía que haber una trampa en eso, tenía que.

—¡Si no hicimos nada fue porque descubriste que tenía más mordidas de doxy en el cuerpo! —gritó recordando ese detalle de repente.

—¡Bueno, sí! Es cierto —reconoció Potter—. Pero, recuerda que antes de eso yo me estaba negando. Confieso que me estaba costando porque, Dios, Draco… _te deseo tanto_, pero la verdad es que yo no…

—No lo sé, Potter —dijo Draco calmadamente, lo cual era admirable considerando que sentía que le hervía la sangre—. A mí me parece un truco bastante rebuscado. Fingir que te gusto y que te intereso para luego engancharme y decirme "Oh, mira, Robards me mandó a hacer esto contigo. Pero como soy bueno y noble no lo hice. ¿Te das cuenta? Ahora, ¿quieres ser mi amigo y autorizar el jodido baile para no meterme en problemas con mi jefe?" y de ese modo yo me habría sentido obligado a ayudarte. ¿Psicología inversa, Potter? —Bufó y barrió a Potter con la mirada—. Demasiado Slytherin para tratarse de ti, ¿no crees?

Potter parecía verdaderamente asqueado.

—¿Psicología inversa? Dios mío, ni siquiera sé de qué me estás hablando. Mira, Draco, yo sólo quería estar contigo y quería que fuera legal. Honesto. No tenía planeado llegar a más hasta haberte dicho lo que…

—¿Qué, Potter? ¿Ibas a confesarme que en realidad no eres auror? ¿Que la verdad es que eres la puta favorita de Robards y que esta no es la primera misión de este tipo a la que te mandan? ¿Que eres la Mata Hari del Ministerio, dedicado a sonsacarle favores o secretos a la gente a cambio de sexo? —Draco resopló y lo miró con desprecio—. Ya lo decía yo.

Potter no dijo más. Miró fijamente a Draco durante unos pocos segundos, y en ese breve lapso de tiempo éste pudo observar en el rostro de Potter cómo toda la ira y desesperación se marchaban para dar paso a una funesta y verdadera desolación. Lo vio tragar saliva y apretar la mandíbula. Terroríficamente y como por arte de magia, Potter pareció envejecer cinco años ante los ojos de Draco.

Draco enseguida se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. El torrente de palabras venenosas había abandonado su boca casi sin que él se diera cuenta, todo debido al puro afán de lastimar tanto como él se sentía lastimado y no porque en verdad las creyera. Conocía a Potter (por Dios, tantos años de obsesión habían rendido sus frutos) y sabía que no estaba actuando. De un modo que no podía explicarse, Draco sabía, profundo y visceral, que Potter no mentía. Abrió la boca para intentar arreglarlo, aunque no tenía idea de cómo.

Potter no se lo permitió. Se dio la media vuelta y sin decir nada, salió de su habitación dejando a Draco con la boca abierta. La disculpa que había estado a punto de pedir murió en sus labios aún antes de ser pronunciada.

Demoró minutos enteros en reaccionar y volver a la cama. Se acostó y trató de dormir, intentando convencerse de que de todas formas Potter y él no tenían ningún futuro juntos. Potter era un donjuán promiscuo y eso jamás iba a cambiar. Tal vez era cierto que Draco le gustaba, pero ¿cuánto duraría eso? Draco sospechaba que no demasiado. Además, le costaría volver a confiar en Potter después de haberse enterado de que se había acercado a él sólo porque su jefe lo había mandado.

Pensar eso hacía que a Draco se le estrujara algo en el pecho. "Maldito Potter, cómo te odio", se repetía a él mismo una y otra vez como intentando convencerse de ello.

Por todas esas razones, Draco sabía que lo mejor era que las cosas hubieran terminado así. Arrancar la mala hierba de raíz y de una vez por todas, no esperar a que la plaga se volviera imposible de controlar.

Se durmió pensando eso y tuvo un sueño absurdo donde se veía a él mismo en el jardín de la mansión de sus padres, rodeado por todos lados por la mala hierba que representaba lo que él sentía por Potter. Curiosamente y a pesar de ser una plaga, aquella planta era hermosa y daba flores de colores espectaculares. Llegó un momento en el sueño donde Draco decidió dejar de luchar por controlar el crecimiento de la hierba, rindiéndose ante ella y aceptándola como parte de su casa. No lo recordó al otro día, pero el sueño lo había hecho estúpidamente feliz.

* * *

Draco pasó aquella noche solo en el hospital y al otro día no les mencionó nada a sus padres. No veía el caso de preocuparlos por tonterías así. Tuvo que inventarse una estupenda excusa cuando llamó a Colchester para pedir una nueva cita con el contador. Estaba decidido, entre otras cosas, a no permitir que Potter volviese a ser su guardia si es que al grandísimo imbécil de Robards se le ocurría mandarlo otra vez.

No sucedió así. Cuando, después de varios días del incidente, tuvo que salir a Gringotts, fue Dennis Creevey quien lo acompañó.

Draco tuvo que tragarse las ganas de preguntarle por Potter. El niñato parecía furioso con él por alguna razón, y Draco pasó una de las peores tardes de su vida presintiendo que, si sucedía algo que lo pusiera en peligro, aquel cara de culo no movería un dedo para ayudarlo en absoluto.

* * *

Draco había creído que saber de Potter sería un capricho pasajero que desaparecería con el transcurso de los días, pero se equivocaba. Justo al contrario, ese deseo parecía haberse convertido en una necesidad vital.

No tenía idea de cómo saciarla. ¿Ir de nuevo a la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo? Ni pensarlo. ¿Ir a hablar con Robards (quien por cierto, no se había atrevido a molestarlo de nuevo con lo del baile, lo que le causaba un perverso placer a Draco) para preguntarle? Mucho menos.

Hasta ese momento sólo había salido un par de veces en misiones oficiales, y Robards había vuelto a su costumbre anterior de mandarle sólo a los novatos del escuadrón. Por supuesto, Draco tampoco se rebajó a preguntar a ninguno de ellos por Potter.

Una mañana, casi un mes después del accidente en Colchester, Ethel le llevó su acostumbrado primer café y _El Profeta_ con la selección de artículos que ella solía hacerle según sus intereses.

—Gracias —le gruñó Draco. Ese día, por ninguna razón en particular, se sentía más amargado que nunca antes. Por supuesto que dormir mal desde hacía varias noches y sentir un remordimiento que le carcomía el alma por lo que le había dicho a Potter, no tenían nada que ver. Era sencillamente que se encontraba un poco estresado por el trabajo, nada más.

Ethel se quedó parada a su lado mirándolo fijamente. Después de unos segundos de ese inusual comportamiento, Draco levantó la mirada hacia ella y se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía una sección del periódico en las manos. Sin preguntarle nada, Draco sólo arqueó las cejas.

—Es… —comenzó a decir la secretaria, quien parecía extrañamente nerviosa— Es que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, realmente no sé si a usted le interese o no _cierta_noticia.

Draco suspiró. Bueno, tal vez en verdad no le interesaba, pero la mujer ya había picado su curiosidad. Extendió su mano hacia Ethel y ésta, dudando un momento más, le dio la sección con la que se había quedado.

Una enorme foto de un Potter sangrante y muy malherido adornaba casi la mitad de la página. Draco, muy consciente de que Ethel estaba mirándolo, no mostró ningún cambio en su estado de ánimo a pesar de que las entrañas se le encogieron en un doloroso nudo y su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente. Se asustó de lo que sintió. No podía creer que la integridad física de aquel imbécil en verdad le importara tanto.

Intentando distraerse de la espantosa imagen, Draco leyó la noticia con avidez. Seguramente no era nada grave, pero como Potter siempre era noticia, así tuviera solamente una uña encarnada, no debería extrañarle que…

Sin embargo, conforme leía, una rabia y una compasión sin precedente fueron apoderándose de él.

"Harry Potter", decía la noticia, "no sólo ha demostrado durante las últimas semanas un aparente deseo de muerte (pues es la quinta vez en un mes que termina en San Mungo), sino que, según nuestras fuentes, muestra un desacato y desobediencia total a las órdenes giradas por su jefe inmediato. Extraoficialmente se ha informado que el auror ha sido dado de baja del escuadrón porque su comportamiento errático y desubicado lo ha vuelto un verdadero peligro para sus compañeros y para él mismo. Estamos en espera de una entrevista con el jefe de los aurores, Gawain Robards, para que nos confirme si tal noticia es verdad. Seguiremos informando. Mientras tanto, el auror (o exauror) se mantiene en una habitación privada del hospital debido a su carácter violento y alta peligrosidad. Un reportero que acudió a entrevistarlo salió volando (literalmente) de su cuarto debido a un encantamiento repulsor que Potter ejecutó sobre él. _El Profeta, _sin embargo…"

Draco, incapaz de disimular más y de continuar leyendo, arrugó el periódico entre sus manos. No se atrevió a levantar la mirada hacia Ethel, quien continuaba de pie a un lado de su escritorio. La mujer, inteligentemente, pareció darse cuenta de lo delicado de la situación.

—Con permiso, tengo que ir a… a… Bueno —murmuró y salió a toda prisa dejándolo a solas.

Draco estuvo varios minutos respirando con profundidad para calmarse. Todavía con _El Profeta _en las manos, suspiró hondo y lo colocó encima de su escritorio. Con movimientos calmos y estudiados, comenzó a alisar el papel hasta que la fotografía de Potter pudo ser visible de nuevo.

Draco se mordió los labios, incapaz de saber por qué aquella situación le importaba tanto. Demonios, ni siquiera era su jodido problema. Se cubrió la boca con la mano mientras trataba de descubrir cuál era la verdad detrás de esa escueta información. ¿Sería cierto que Potter de pronto se habría convertido en un auror suicida o tal vez todo era una jugada de Robards para deshacerse de él? ¿Tendría Draco algo que ver? ¿O era que Potter finalmente había sucumbido a la locura que al parecer lo había perseguido desde niño?

Draco suspiró con pesadez, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el respaldo de su sillón ejecutivo.

Le costaba comprender por qué ver a Potter así de derrotado y con su anteriormente brillante futuro destrozado le estaba lastimando tanto. En otra época seguro que se habría alegrado.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró la foto por última vez. Decidido, tomó la varita que tenía a un lado y con ella, incineró el periódico arrugado. Arrojó las cenizas al cesto que tenía a un lado y se puso a trabajar con ahínco, decidido a olvidarse de lo que había visto y leído.

Pasó la mañana entera tratando de convencerse de que aquel no era su problema y de que si Potter estaba sufriendo, era porque el hijo de puta se lo tenía merecido con creces.

Justicia divina, seguramente.

 


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé ya ni cómo agradecerle a Loredi por sacar tiempo y energía para los beteos. Endeudada eternamente quedo.

Conforme se acaloraba la discusión sostenida con Malfoy, Harry estaba cada vez más desesperado; no encontraba cómo demostrarle que nunca lo había engañado. Le dolía no sólo estar a un paso de perder cualquier oportunidad con él, sino también el hecho de que era notorio que Malfoy se sentía profundamente lastimado. Tenía que convencerlo a como diera lugar de que él jamás había fingido la pasión que lo desbordaba cuando estaba a su lado.

—No lo sé, Potter —dijo Malfoy en un repentino tono tranquilo que no engañaba a Harry—. A mí me parece un truco bastante rebuscado. Fingir que te gusto y que te intereso para luego engancharme y decirme "Oh, mira, Robards me mandó a hacer esto contigo. Pero como soy bueno y noble no lo hice. ¿Te das cuenta? Ahora, ¿quieres ser mi amigo y autorizar el jodido baile para no meterme en problemas con mi jefe?" y de ese modo yo me habría sentido obligado a ayudarte. ¿Psicología inversa, Potter? —Soltó un bufido y barrió a Harry con la mirada—. Demasiado Slytherin para tratarse de ti, ¿no crees?

Harry podría haberse reído de que Malfoy mencionara eso justamente ya que era verdad que tenía más de Slytherin de lo que nadie jamás se enteraría. Pero en esa ocasión no era el caso porque a Harry ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza hacer algo como lo que Malfoy acababa de describir.

—¿Psicología inversa? Dios mío, ni siquiera sé de qué me estás hablando —dijo intentando no perder la calma. Iba a probarle a Malfoy que decía la verdad así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida—. Mira, Draco, yo sólo quería estar contigo y quería que fuera legal. Honesto. No tenía planeado llegar a más hasta haberte dicho lo que…

—¿Qué, Potter? —lo interrumpió Malfoy por centésima ocasión. ¿Por qué el insufrible rubio parecía tener la costumbre de no dejarle completar una mísera frase?—. ¿Ibas a confesarme que en realidad no eres auror? ¿Que la verdad es que eres la puta favorita de Robards y que esta no es la primera misión de este tipo a la que te mandan? ¿Que eres la Mata Hari del Ministerio, dedicado a sonsacarle favores o secretos a la gente a cambio de sexo? —Malfoy resopló y lo miró con más desprecio que nunca antes—. Ya lo decía yo.

La mente de Harry demoró unos segundos en procesar las palabras que Malfoy había escupido y, cuando finalmente lo hizo, fue como si el aire que lo rodeaba se volviera tan denso que comenzara a aplastarlo. Sintió que se volvía pequeño, que el peso de la realidad era de tantísimas toneladas que terminaría asfixiándolo. Matándolo.

Finalmente tuvo que aceptar la verdad que se le presentaba ante los ojos y que durante toda esa tarde (y todavía mientras discutía con Malfoy) había luchado con dientes y garras para evitar: que Malfoy jamás confiaría en él y que nunca dejaría de tener el peor concepto posible de su persona. Toda esperanza que hasta ese instante se hubiese mantenido débil pero con vida, murió irremediablemente ante las palabras y la actitud de Malfoy, la cual decía a gritos que jamás creería una palabra salida de boca de Harry. Lo peor del asunto era que éste podía comprender a Malfoy y el porqué de su suspicacia. Lo comprendía y sabía que su desconfianza estaba justificada.

No había nada más que hacer.

Malfoy abrió la boca y Harry, temiendo una nueva avalancha de insultos, se dio la media vuelta y salió a grandes zancadas del lugar. Le remordía terriblemente la consciencia dejar a Malfoy solo en el hospital, pero en el fondo sabía que no había manera de que éste permitiera que se quedara a cuidarlo. Salió de San Mungo hacia el Londres muggle, se fumó un cigarro a toda prisa con manos temblorosas y, no bien se lo había terminado, se desapareció directo al ministerio.

* * *

Llegó ante la puerta de la oficina de su jefe y ni siquiera tuvo que empujarla con la mano: por obra de su magia, ésta se abrió de golpe, permitiéndole la entrada. Harry se desplazó a toda velocidad hasta que quedó frente al escritorio de Robards. Su jefe, sentado al otro lado, lo miraba entre furioso y atónito.

—¡Harry! —exclamó—. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Y qué es lo que haces aquí si yo expresamente te ordené que…?

—Se acabó —lo cortó Harry con voz helada. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas dominar su enojo pero le estaba costando—. No continuaré con esto. Le he dicho la verdad a Malfoy.

Transcurrieron unos segundos en los que la cara de Robards mostró todos los colores y todas las emociones. Pasó de la rosada irritación a la pálida vergüenza y regresó finalmente a una furia carmesí.

—Como te dije antes —masculló Robards con una voz tan gélida y controlada como la de Harry—, aquí no se habló nada y yo negaré todo.

Harry le sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Lo sé, jefe. No esperaba menos. Simplemente le estoy avisando que esto ha terminado. Malfoy sigue considerando que el Baile de los Aurores es un evento que no vale la pena llevar a cabo y me temo que no hay poder humano ni mágico que lo haga cambiar de opinión. Creo que es hora de que usted lo deje en paz. —Dio un paso hacia atrás e hizo el amago de retirarse. Se sentía tan alterado que requería salir de ahí. Robards no necesitaba enterarse de que entre Malfoy y él había existido la posibilidad de algo personal y que ahora todo se había ido a la mierda por culpa de aquella estúpida misión—. Ahora, si me permite, regresaré a mis ocupaciones habituales.

Robards se puso bruscamente de pie.

—Me temo que no —susurró—. ¡Christabella! —gritó de pronto, llamando a su secretaria. La mencionada bruja se asomó por el hueco de la puerta abierta; parecía desconcertada por el repentino mal humor de su jefe—. Elabora inmediatamente un reporte de castigo para el auror Potter y un aviso de suspensión de cinco días sin goce de sueldo. Con copia para el Ministro.

—Sí, señor —dijo la mujer antes de dirigirle una mirada extrañada a Harry y desaparecer.

Harry se quedó de pie en el mismo sitio mirando fijamente hacia Robards. Estaba estupefacto ante el hecho de que su jefe, anteriormente un hombre justo, ecuánime y amable, estuviese ahora actuando así de irracional y lo castigara por no doblegarse a sus peticiones deshonestas.

—Esto no es una sanción por… por lo otro —masculló Robards como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Harry—, recuérdalo. Yo te lo advertí, Harry, y no quisiste escucharme. Las quejas por tu comportamiento han ido aumentando a tal grado que no puedo ya hacerme de la vista gorda. Te vendrán bien unos días de descanso y espero que, al volver, decidas portarte a la altura de tu rango.

Harry torció la boca en una mueca de burla.

—Por supuesto, Robards. Usted sólo hace lo que considera correcto, no tiene que aclarármelo.

Robards entrecerró los ojos y Harry salió de la oficina sin más.

* * *

No bien había caminado un par de metros a través de los cubículos de los aurores (quienes lo miraban pasar boquiabiertos), cuando de pronto alguien salió de uno de ellos e hizo que Harry tuviera que detenerse en seco.

Era Dennis.

—¡Harry! —susurró, mirándolo de arriba abajo con expresión de susto. Harry estaba tan disgustado que no dudaba que su mal humor se le notara en la cara—. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿No te quedaste en San Mungo a vigilar a Malfoy?

La sola mención del nombre de Malfoy provocó que la ansiedad de Harry por romper cosas aumentara a un grado casi inaguantable. Se sentía como una bomba a punto de explotar. Se mordió los labios, miró a Dennis y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

—Dennis —jadeó. No sabía por qué razón, pero le faltaba el aire—. ¿Ya terminó tu turno?

Dennis lo miró con gesto confundido y luego reaccionó. Miró hacia el reloj colocado en la pared del pasillo del cuartel.

—Pues… ya casi, ¿por qué?

Harry también miró el reloj. Como Dennis acababa de decir, faltaban casi treinta minutos para las ocho de la noche, hora en que terminaba el turno vespertino de los aurores. Si se daban prisa, tendrían las duchas y los vestidores del cuartel a su completa disposición antes de que una manada de aurores llegara a hacer uso de ellos.

Lo tomó del brazo, lo miró con intensidad unos segundos y luego se inclinó hacia él.

—Acompáñame —le dijo al oído.

El sonrojo que dominó la cara de Dennis fue claro indicativo de que había comprendido a la perfección cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Harry lo soltó y comenzó a caminar, confiando en que Dennis marcharía a su paso. Así fue. Llegaron a la puerta de los vestidores y entraron. Tal como Harry lo había pensado, el sitio todavía estaba desierto.

—Dúchate conmigo —le ordenó a Dennis con voz ronca.

El sonrojo de Dennis se incrementó.

—Pe-pero, Harry… mi turno. Oficialmente, todavía no puedo…

—Ahora, Dennis —dijo Harry en un tono que no admitía negativas.

Sin dejar de ver a Dennis a los ojos, Harry caminó hacia atrás hasta la banca sin respaldo que estaba colocada en medio del pasillo de los casilleros. Se quitó los anteojos, los colocó sobre la banca y comenzó a quitarse su camiseta. Distraídamente, se preguntó por qué traía solamente ropa muggle y fue cuando recordó que había dejado su túnica de auror en el maldito castillo de Colchester.

La rabia que lo invadió al recordar eso (sobre todo por la inevitable asociación a Malfoy) fue suficiente para meterle prisa. Arrojó la camiseta contra la banca con tanta fuerza que no le sorprendería descubrir que se había roto. Se sentía tan frustrado, tan iracundo y tan impotente que sabía que tenía que desahogarse de algún modo y de inmediato. No encontraba un modo mejor que follándose a Dennis ahí mismo y lo más pronto posible.

Se sacó las botas y los calcetines y luego se giró hacia Dennis mientras comenzaba a abrirse los vaqueros. Dennis lo estaba mirando totalmente impactado y con la boca abierta, y Harry, haciendo a un lado su furia, le sonrió seductor.

—¿En serio no vas a acompañarme? Mira que esas duchas pueden ser endemoniadamente solitarias… No querrás que me pase un accidente, ¿o sí? —concluyó guiñándole un ojo.

—No, cla-claro que no —tartamudeó Dennis. Harry casi pudo escuchar cómo éste pasaba saliva.

Harry terminó de abrirse los pantalones y, con un movimiento felino y totalmente calculado, se los bajó con todo y la ropa interior. Cuando al fin quedó desnudo de la cabeza a los pies, se incorporó delante de Dennis, permitiéndole una observación total y haciendo caso omiso al vergonzoso hecho de que no tenía su miembro erecto. Dennis, por su parte, estaba más que sonrojado: se encontraba hiperventilando y sudando copiosamente mientras miraba a Harry de arriba abajo. Harry le sonrió al mismo tiempo que la sensación de confianza en sí mismo y en su atractivo físico volvía a invadir su ánimo. Justo eso era lo que le hacía falta.

No dijo nada más. Caminó hacia las duchas sin dejar de preguntarse por qué demonios no estaba excitado. No tenía que mirar hacia abajo para darse cuenta de que su miembro no mostraba ningún signo de interés en la actividad que estaba a punto de gestarse dentro de esa ducha comunal. Intentó no entrar el pánico. Ciertamente, era la primera vez en su largo historial como conquistador que le ocurría algo parecido: por lo regular, su "amiguito" estaba firme y dispuesto para atacar apenas Harry pensaba en lo que se avecinaba con el amante en turno. Se imaginó que era culpa del enojo que había sentido durante el día e intentó convencerse de que la ducha y unos cuantos besuqueos y caricias con Dennis lo dejarían más que listo. Después de todo, a eso se resumía su vida, ¿no? Malfoy se lo había dicho claramente durante toda aquella tarde: él era un caradura cuyo único talento consistía en ligar.

Llegó a la primera ducha y abrió el grifo. El tiempo corría con rapidez y sus compañeros no tardarían en comenzar a invadir el sitio. No era que realmente le preocupara que lo descubrieran a medio polvo con Dennis, pero no quería dar más motivos para que la gente levantara quejas en su contra y luego Robards las usara de justificación para mandarlo a casa durante una temporada más larga. Por eso, en cuanto el chorro de agua caliente lo empapó, Harry tomó una barra de jabón y comenzó a acariciarse la entrepierna.

Necesitaba eso y lo necesitaba ya. Pero su miembro y su libido parecían no estar muy de acuerdo porque sencillamente no querían cooperar. Más frustrado que antes, Harry cerró los ojos y permitió que el chorro le mojara la cabeza. A pesar del ruido del agua cayendo sobre él, alcanzó a percibir cuando Dennis se acercó hasta su espalda.

—¿Harry?

Harry cerró los ojos más apretadamente y se arrepintió de haber invitado a Dennis a tener sexo ahí con él. De pronto, la perspectiva de un polvo fácil y rápido había dejado de poseer encanto, y Harry no deseó otra cosa más que estar a solas y poder dormir para olvidar que con Malfoy ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Algo caliente y doloroso le subió por la garganta y por un momento temió que la humedad en su cara no fuera sólo el agua que caía de la ducha.

Furioso con él mismo por sentirse así de abrumado por culpa de Malfoy, Harry se giró bruscamente para encarar a Dennis, decidido a tomar lo que éste pudiera ofrecerle y a sacar a Malfoy de su mente los míseros minutos que demorara en tomar al chico y correrse junto con él.

Dennis ya estaba tan desnudo como Harry y éste pudo admirar el cuerpo hermoso y tal vez virgen de aquel jovencito que, como su hermano muerto, sencillamente parecía idolatrarlo y estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier estupidez que le pidiese.

Como tener sexo en las duchas de los aurores.

Dennis era muchísimo más delgado que él y apenas unos centímetros más alto. "Aunque no tanto como Malfoy", pensó Harry sin poder evitarlo. Su cabello rubio oscuro estaba comenzando a pegársele en mechones debido a la humedad, y su piel, blanca y lozana, se estremeció por alguna razón. Frío, nervios… emoción o miedo. Harry no podía saberlo. Su miembro, a diferencia del de Harry, estaba completamente erecto: clara señal de que sabía a lo que iba y que estaba más que interesado. Harry pasó saliva y se dio ánimos internamente. Dennis era lindo, deseaba a Harry y estaba ahí a su entera disposición. Tenía que tomarlo y disfrutar porque esa sería la única manera de olvidar.

Dennis lo miró absorto y emocionado hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con el miembro de Harry y notó su no-excitación. La decepción y la duda dominaron su expresión durante un segundo, pero desaparecieron cuando Harry levantó sus manos hacia él.

—Ven —le susurró. Antes de tomarlo de los brazos y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo, Harry pudo ver sus chispeantes ojos azules resplandecer aún más.

Harry abrazó a Dennis lo más firme que pudo, pegando sus cuerpos mojados y desnudos, permitiendo que el agua continuara cayendo a su espalda. Con los ojos cerrados, buscó la boca del chico y comenzó a besarlo con frenesí, luchando con toda su alma para no recordar los besos apasionados que Malfoy le había dado apenas unas horas atrás.

_Haces que se me ponga dura en menos de lo que tú tardas en darle la primera fumada._

Las manos del rubio aferrándolo del trasero, acariciándole la espalda, pegándolo contra su cuerpo…

_¡Tócame, con una mierda!_

Dejó de besar a Dennis y gimió con desesperación. No podía sacarse a Malfoy de la cabeza, simplemente… no.

Giró junto con Dennis para apoyarlo de espalda contra las frías baldosas de la pared justo debajo de la ducha. Cada vez más enojado porque no conseguía que su miembro se interesase en el asunto que traía entre manos, Harry se rindió y decidió que _pensaría deliberadamente _en Malfoy. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. No era la primera vez que cogía un rubito con toda la intención de usarlo para fantasear que era a Malfoy a quien se estaba follando. No era la primera vez…

"Y no será la última porque _jamás _tendrás al real", le dijo una voz cruel en su interior. Porque, por supuesto, todas aquellas fantasías con anónimos chicos rubios habían servido antes._Antes. _Antes de que Harry supiera por boca del mismo Malfoy lo mucho que éste lo deseaba, lo dispuesto que había estado a seguir teniendo sexo con él, lo mucho que se volvía loco cuando veía a Harry con ropa muggle y lo observaba fumar. Lo celoso que se ponía de que Harry alborotara a otros. Lo feliz que había estado de pensar que él y Harry tendrían algo y lo decepcionado que se quedó cuando creyó que el moreno había estado engañándolo.

Ahora Harry sí sabía todo eso y sabía que _a pesar de eso_, de todas maneras nunca podría tener a Malfoy. Saberlo dolía demasiado y le impedía poder imaginar, como antes, que el rubio que estaba besando era Malfoy y no cualquier otro más.

Dennis, aplastado por el peso del cuerpo de Harry contra la pared, jadeó de deseo. Harry, frotándose contra su compañero, jadeó de desespero. Los besos inexpertos que con tanto afán Dennis le prodigaba no tenían punto de comparación a los deliciosamente apasionados que Malfoy le había dado. Cada maldito milisegundo que transcurría, la mente traidora de Harry no dejaba de pensar en eso, y su alma no dejaba de desear estar con Malfoy en vez de con Dennis: todo se confabulaba para no permitirle sentirse ni excitado ni emocionado por tener entre sus brazos a un chico joven, desnudo y mojado, dispuesto y listo sólo para él.

El miedo de no poder conseguir una erección comenzó a llenar cada espacio de su mente y cada célula de su cuerpo. Llegó un instante en el que, por más fuerte y duro que besaba a Dennis y por más que se oprimía contra él, supo que no lo conseguiría.

Separó bruscamente sus caras pero sin dejar de empotrar a Dennis contra la pared. Éste abrió los ojos y lo miró con expresión de alarma. Harry abrió la boca y se quedó unos segundos sin saber qué decir. Dennis soltó una risita nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry?

—Yo-yo —tartamudeó mientras se obligaba a ver a Dennis a los ojos. Era lo menos que el chico se merecía—. No puedo hacerlo, Dennis. Al menos, no hoy… Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Lo soltó, le dio la espalda y salió hacia los vestidores. Se medio secó y se puso su ropa lo más rápido que pudo y, para su fortuna, Dennis no lo siguió. Finalmente, llegó a su casa e hizo lo único que le restaba: dormir durante tantas horas que al otro día se levantó cuando ya anochecía.

* * *

Harry aprovechó su semana de vacaciones obligadas para enfocar cada gramo de su voluntad y cada minuto de su tiempo en ligar y eyacular (por medio de cualquier modo: mamada, follada, paja compartida… le daba igual). Pero, sobre todo, estaba decidido a conseguir lo anterior de manera disfrutable y sin pensar en Malfoy. Lo cual, debió saberlo antes de comenzar, fue totalmente imposible.

Salió cada noche a pubs, bares y discos muggles con el firme propósito de recuperar aquella facilidad legendaria que había poseído antes para tener sexo casual y sobrevivir feliz. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Todos y cada uno de sus encuentros salieron pésimamente mal. El fantasma de los besos y las caricias que Malfoy le había dado lo acompañaban todo el tiempo y lo hacían no sólo recordar, sino comparar, desear como nunca y casi llorar de la frustración de saber que jamás volvería a pasar. No importaba lo guapo o bueno que estuviera el ligue de la noche, Harry sencillamente no conseguía llegar a buen término y si lo lograba, finalizaba con la moral hecha trizas y un hueco en el alma que dolía físicamente.

Uno de esos polvos mal logrados incluso lo hizo terminar en el hospital. La desesperación por conseguir lo de antaño lo hizo creer que tal vez sólo le hacía falta estar relajado, así que una noche se bebió una docena de cervezas, se fumó una caja completa de cigarrillos e inhaló una línea de cocaína antes de lanzarse a la pista de baile para ligar. Despertó horas después en un callejón cercano a la disco muggle donde había estado, golpeado, sin dinero y sin ni siquiera recordar si había disfrutado el encuentro o no. Apenas consiguió reunir fuerzas para aparecerse en la misma sala de San Mungo donde unos días antes había llevado a Malfoy.

Todo le estaba saliendo tan mal que llegó un momento en el que pensó que Malfoy, herido y humillado como se había sentido aquella noche en el hospital, tal vez le había arrojado alguna maldición de impotencia sexual, teoría que tuvo que descartar cuando, durante una noche de profunda desesperación y ya a solas en su habitación, se rindió a todos esos recuerdos del breve magreo que había sostenido con Malfoy y eyaculó con todas las ganas y la energía que no había logrado conseguir con ninguno de los amantes casuales de esos días.

Sabiéndose así de jodido y todavía adolorido por la golpiza, se rindió finalmente a esas fantasías que parecían funcionar sólo en privado y dejó de salir a buscar compañía.

* * *

La mañana en la que finalmente terminó su suspensión, Harry se presentó a trabajar a primera hora. Iba rogándole a todo lo que le era sagrado que aquella semana de no verle la cara le hubiese bastado a Robards para olvidarse del asunto y dejarlo en paz.

Apenas ponía un pie en su cubículo, cuando la melodiosa voz de su jefe lo sobresaltó.

—¡Harry! —lo llamó Robards en un tono glacial que distaba muchísimo de parecerse al cordial que antes solía usar con él—. ¿Dónde demonios está tu uniforme?

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y rápidamente se giró sobre sus talones.

—Verá, jefe —comenzó a explicar—, el día que acompañé a Malfoy a Colchester, lo dejé olvidado en…

—¿O sea que has tenido toda esta semana para ir a recuperarlo o, en su defecto, encargar un uniforme nuevo en la oficina y no lo has hecho? —le dijo Robards bastante desagradablemente, consiguiendo que todos los aurores que estaban a su alrededor los miraran con atención. Era bastante inusual que el jefe tratara así a Harry, anteriormente su chico consentido en el escuadrón. Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Robards continuó—: Suspensión de siete días, auror. Regla 11, inciso B, Manual del Auror. No se puede venir a laborar sin el uniforme y el hecho amerita sanción. Vete de aquí y regresa bien vestido para la siguiente ocasión o si no, mejor no te presentes.

Terminando de decir eso, Robards caminó pesadamente hacia su oficina, entró y cerró la puerta sin mirar a Harry a los ojos. Lo cual se podía considerar bueno porque Harry prácticamente lo estaba asesinando con la mirada. Bufó con rabia, pateó la papelera que estaba junto a su escritorio y, sin mirar a nadie, se dirigió rápidamente al corredor que conducía a los ascensores. Iba furioso. Le costaba creer que Robards, con la edad que tenía, el muy vejete, se estuviese portando así de infantil.

—¡Harry! —dijo alguien detrás de él en un tono que intentaba sonar despreocupado sin conseguirlo—. ¡Harry, espera! ¿Puedo acompañarte? Mi turno no comienza sino hasta dentro de diez minutos. ¿A dónde vas?

Harry se detuvo frente a los ascensores y no tuvo más remedio que encarar a Dennis quien, jadeante, llegaba hasta él.

—Hola, Dennis —lo saludó con voz tensa. No tenía idea de por qué Dennis continuaba hablándole. Si a Harry le hubieran hecho lo que él le hizo al chico unos días antes en las duchas, la verdad era que no se habría molestado en continuar con la amistad—. Voy al Departamento de Transportes a ver si me permiten usar un translador a Colchester. Ahí fue donde olvidé mi túnica, el día que…

Se calló y miró hacia otro lado. El ascensor abrió su puerta y Harry entró. Le irritó sobremanera que Dennis también lo hiciera detrás de él.

—¿El día que escoltaste a Malfoy? —le preguntó Dennis con un peculiar brillo malicioso en los ojos mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba. El aparato comenzó a moverse haciendo mucho traqueteo. Harry asintió. Dennis suspiró y dijo—: Pues considerando el ataque de las doxys y todo lo que les pasó, no me sorprende que te olvidaras de la túnica. ¿Así de peligroso es el trabajo de Malfoy?

Por alguna razón, la pregunta de Dennis provocó que Harry hiciera muecas. Se sentía extremadamente agradecido de que el chico no sacara a colación lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, pero hablar de Malfoy tal vez era peor. Lo más extraño de todo era la expresión y mirada inquisitiva que el chico tenía, como si quisiera provocar a Harry de alguna manera hablándole de aquel arrogante.

—Eso parece. El castillo de Colchester, al menos, sí es un sitio peligroso y horrible. Deberían cerrarlo —concluyó Harry con amargura, pensando en lo molesto que estaría Malfoy si ocurría tal cosa y sintiendo una vengativa alegría por ello.

—Bueno, sólo espero que Gringotts no sea igual de arriesgado —dijo Dennis al mismo tiempo que la puerta del ascensor se abría en la sexta planta y Harry daba un paso adelante para salir.

—¿Gringotts? —preguntó, incapaz de no ceder ante la curiosidad. Se paró justo en el hueco de la puerta del ascensor para evitar que se cerrara.

—Sí, es que hoy en la tarde voy a acompañarlo ahí. Robards me asignó como su guardia.

—Ah —jadeó Harry. Por alguna razón, se sintió bastante decepcionado ante aquella revelación. Él, cuando todavía no sabía que todo iba a irse al carajo tanto con Malfoy como con Robards, había tenido la loca idea de que siempre sería, de ese momento en adelante, la guardia de Malfoy. Siempre.

Apretó los labios y desvió la mirada. Aquel maldito asunto le dolía mucho más de lo que era sanamente normal, y ser consciente de eso le enfurecía.

—De acuerdo. Entonces… —comenzó a balbucear sin mirar a Dennis a los ojos—. Pues cuídate mucho. Y cuida a Malfoy. —Elevó sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los de Dennis—. En verdad hay gente por ahí con ganas de asesinarlo, ¿sabes? Lo cual no comprendo porque, bueno, vale, que el hombre no es un santo pero tampoco es como para matarlo. Yo hubiera querido… En fin, no importa —concluyó con la voz un tanto estrangulada.

Dennis no dijo nada. Sólo lo miró con algo que parecía verdadera pena y tal vez, resignación. Harry dio un paso hacia el corredor y permitió que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara con Dennis dentro. No tenía idea de por qué le había dicho eso; sencillamente había tenido la urgencia de pedirle que cuidara a aquel cretino que parecía tener el trabajo de más riesgo dentro del ministerio.

* * *

Para su buena suerte (porque de otro modo tendría que habérselas ingeniado para aparecerse y andar a hurtadillas en un sitio donde se suponía que no tenía permiso para entrar), el joven empleado que estaba en ese momento en la Oficina de Trasladores era un _viejo _conocido suyo. Confiando en que el chico no estuviese esperando otro rencuentro más íntimo a cambio del favor, Harry lo observó mientras sacaba el libro que había usado con Malfoy de una caja marcada con la etiqueta "Castillo de Colchester: oficina para el director de Finanzas". El chico, tomando el libro con unos guantes especiales cuyos encantamientos impedían la activación del traslador, acompañó a Harry a la sala de salidas y le colocó el libro en la mesa.

—Simplemente, cuando quieras regresar, tócalo de nuevo —le dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Yo estaré aquí hasta las seis. Por si… te interesa.

Harry le sonrió forzadamente. No, por supuesto que no le interesaba. Dios, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Es más, ni siquiera recordaba qué actividad habían hecho los dos juntos. ¿Una mamada? ¿Habrían follado? Harry no tenía ni idea. Habían sido tantos los chicos que habían pasado por su vida los últimos años que estaba convencido de que se los estaría encontrando cara a cara diariamente hasta el final de su existencia.

La perspectiva no era bonita.

El chico no-recuerdo-su-nombre salió de la salita sin dejar de verlo con amorosa intensidad. Harry esperó a que cerrara la puerta y suspiró. Lo peor de todo ese asunto era que, en otras circunstancias y de no estar deambulando por la calle de la amargura (y de la impotencia sexual, aparentemente) por culpa de Malfoy, a Harry le habría importado poco no acordarse del nombre de aquel mago. Sabía que habría aprovechado la soledad de aquella salita para desnudarlo de la cintura para abajo y se lo habría follado ahí, justo sobre la mesa.

Ahora nada le apetecía menos que eso y sabía que Malfoy tenía toda la culpa. Apretó los labios con rabia y tocó el libro para largarse a Colchester.

Llegó a la misma oficinita de la vez anterior y, para su fortuna, vio que su túnica estaba en el mismo preciso lugar donde la había dejado. Tal vez era que nadie entraba nunca a ese privado, pensó mientras daba un paso adelante y, sin querer, le daba una patada a la mesa, ocasionando un ruido chirriante que retumbó en el minúsculo espacio. Harry hizo muecas y tomó su túnica.

La puerta se abrió y el anciano con el que Malfoy había estado charlando el día que lo acompañó, asomó la cabeza. Harry y el muggle se miraron con asombro durante un momento. Harry comenzaba a preguntarse si tendría que sacar su varita y comenzar a aplicar _obliviates_, cuando el anciano habló.

—Oh, pero si es usted. ¡Qué susto me ha dado, joven asistente! Mire, justo estaba por enviarle a su jefe una carta por correo. ¿Puede llevársela personalmente, por favor?

Harry se quedó congelado durante un momento pero reaccionó rápidamente. Era evidente que el anciano lo recordaba como el asistente del supuesto secretario que era Malfoy.

—Claro —dijo y estiró su mano hacia el hombre para tomar el sobre con el logotipo del castillo que éste le ofrecía.

El anciano abrió completamente la puerta y se la detuvo a Harry para que pasara.

—Lo acompaño a la salida. ¿Sabe? No debería estar usted aquí. El sitio es realmente peligroso. Hemos tenido varios accidentes en lo que va del mes y justo ayer desapareció un trabajador. Estamos vueltos locos y la policía también.

—Ah, ¿sí? —preguntó Harry mientras intentaba no pensar en cuál habría sido la suerte de aquel pobre trabajador desaparecido. Discretamente dobló su túnica y se unió al anciano en el corredor. El hombre comenzó a caminar a paso veloz, lo cual era admirable considerando su edad.

—Sí. Terrible situación. Es como si el castillo estuviese maldito. —El anciano suspiró—. Precisamente de eso trata la carta que le estoy enviando a su superior. Mañana Colchester cerrará sus puertas para siempre y no sólo eso… Estamos considerando demoler el sitio hasta los cimientos.

El hombre parecía verdaderamente desolado y Harry incluso pudo notar cómo le había temblado la voz al decirle aquello.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Harry con sinceridad.

A partir de ese momento, los dos caminaron en silencio, lo cual Harry agradeció. Aprovechó para observar un poco aquel sitio y los tesoros que guardaba. Se preguntó si tendrían que ser llevados a otros museos y si eso no ocasionaría que las plagas mágicas se propagaran. Una punzada de culpa no lo dejó tranquilo al recordar que él había deseado que aquel lugar se fuera a la ruina sólo para molestar a Malfoy. Ahora que lo veía como un hecho, no estaba tan seguro de querer que pasara aquello.

El anciano y él finalmente terminaron de recorrer el trecho hasta la puerta principal. Harry planeaba aparecerse de nuevo en la oficina donde lo esperaba el traslador, pero fingió despedirse del hombre y caminar hacia afuera por un pequeño puente elevadizo. Se sorprendió al conocer el exterior del castillo, pues no se había imaginado que fuera tan bonito. Colchester estaba rodeado de un gran parque que, en ese momento del verano, rebozaba de flores de todos colores. Lleno de mariposas, cantos de aves y con una brisa fresca recorriendo el jardín, realmente se antojaba quedarse ahí. Harry, quien en realidad no tenía nada que hacer y ninguna prisa por volver al ministerio dado que estaba suspendido otra vez, se dejó caer pesadamente en la primera banca que encontró y desde donde tenía una buena vista del castillo.

Aunque éste era más bien pequeño, sencillo y estaba medio derruido, tenía cierto encanto y Harry no podía dejar de apreciarlo muy a su pesar. Sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta, como Malfoy le había contado, que existía la alta probabilidad de que ahí hubiesen vivido el legendario Rey Arturo, Merlín, Morgana, todos los caballeros de la mesa redonda y quién sabe quienes más.

Era una pena que tuvieran que demoler semejante pieza de la historia muggle y mágica.

Miró la carta que llevaba en las manos y no pudo evitar pensar (por más que trató) en lo desolado que Malfoy se sentiría ante la noticia. A Harry le había dado la impresión de que el rubio había luchado mucho por salvar aquel montón de piedras. Aunque…

—¿De veras luchaste con ganas, Malfoy? —le preguntó Harry a la carta, causando que una mujer que paseaba cerca de él lo mirara como si se hubiese vuelto loco—. No sé por qué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que por culpa de tu orgullo no pediste ayuda a las personas que sí podían haber hecho algo por ti.

Harry pensaba en Hermione, quien, en su cruzada por ayudar a mejorar la vida de los elfos domésticos, había llegado a tener un puesto muy importante en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Harry sabía que ella le habría contado algo si Malfoy se hubiera acercado al departamento para intentar terminar de una vez por todas con las plagas que asolaban al castillo. Era obvio que no lo había hecho, y Harry estaba seguro de que había sido por el puro capricho de no pedirle nada a Hermione.

Encendió un cigarro y comenzó a fumárselo mientras le daba vueltas a la carta con su mano libre. Él podría hablar con Hermione al respecto, y no sólo con ella. Se le ocurría otra persona (o mejor dicho, un retrato) que tal vez podría ayudarle en aquella empresa y que, si Harry lo conocía bien, estaría más que feliz de poder poner a disposición de Harry su "corazón noble y temple de acero" para librar aquella batalla por la salvación del castillo de Colchester.

Sonrió un poco y suspiró con resignación. Jamás había pensado que tendría que volver a Hogwarts para sostener una charla con el loco de Sir Cadogan quien, Harry recordaba bien, en más de una ocasión les había presumido que en vida había sido amigo íntimo de Merlín y un miembro (tal vez no tan) honorable de la mesa redonda. Si él no podía certificar cuál había sido el verdadero castillo del Rey Arturo, Harry sabría que nadie más podría.

* * *

Harry dedicó sus siguientes siete días de suspensión a actividades diametralmente diferentes a las que se había entregado la vez anterior. Llegaba a su casa tan agotado de entrar y salir de la oficina de Hermione, de ir y venir a Hogwarts, de ayudar a redactar informes, de buscar documentos históricos y de llenar solicitudes de investigación y presupuesto, que no le quedaban ganas de salir a ningún otro lado más y mucho menos para ir a buscar con quién follar.

Sin embargo, algunas noches (especialmente ésas donde se sentía muy solitario) se dejaba embargar por el agridulce recuerdo de Malfoy y eyaculaba después de unos minutos de trabajo manual, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en nada más y permitiendo que el sueño lo reclamara de inmediato.

Durante el día, mientras laboraba junto con Hermione, echaba de menos el trabajo de auror con todas las fuerzas de su corazón pero se consolaba en el hecho de que sólo serían unos pocos días y que pronto regresaría. Además, lo tranquilizaba saber que era Dennis quien acompañaba a Malfoy y que seguramente lo cuidaría bien.

Hermione, tan entusiasmada como él por salvar aquel castillo horrible cuando Harry le había contado que posiblemente se trataba del mismísimo Camelot, no le hizo muchas preguntas al respecto. Lo cual Harry agradeció internamente, pues de ninguna manera iba a confesarle todo el asunto de Malfoy.

—El director de Finanzas jamás aprobará semejante gasto —dijo Hermione mientras miraba con preocupación el formato oficial que Harry y ella habían terminado de llenar. Levantó los ojos y lo miró—. ¿Sabes quién es?

Harry se mordió los labios. Sabía que no tenía caso mentirle a Hermione. La chica lo conocía tal vez mejor que él mismo.

—Sí. Es Malfoy.

Hermione frunció el ceño y lo miró suspicaz durante unos segundos antes de continuar.

—Exacto, Malfoy. Jamás querrá otorgarnos tanto dinero sólo para esto.

Harry suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

—Te sorprenderás de lo sensato que se ha vuelto —le dijo en voz baja—. Confía en mí. Llévaselo y verás.

—¿Hay algo sobre Malfoy que no me hayas contado, Harry? —le preguntó ella de pronto, observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Harry soltó una risa fingida.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Simplemente es… bueno, lo he visto y… no es como lo recordamos. De veras.

—De acuerdo —accedió ella—. De todas formas, no llevaré esto a Finanzas hasta que Luna me haya mandado el resultado de las pruebas de la poción. Quiero mostrarle a Malfoy al menos un documento oficial donde se demuestre que la poción funciona correctamente. Además, así le daremos tiempo al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica para que terminen de evaluar los datos que obtuvimos de Sir Cadogan.

—Me parece perfecto —respondió Harry.

Sabía que Malfoy autorizaría gustoso cualquier gasto que ayudara a Colchester pero no se atrevió a contarle a Hermione por qué sabía eso. Harry no le había entregado a Malfoy la carta mandada por el patronato del castillo y, en vez de eso, había solicitado una prórroga al mismo para tratar de salvarlo antes de su cierre definitivo.

Hermione ya no insistió en el tema Malfoy, pero la mirada de sospecha que le dirigió a Harry durante toda aquella tarde fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza para el moreno, aunque no tanto como el que le provocaron los cangrejos de fuego que, escapando de unas cajas recién recogidas en una redada, atacaron a Harry antes de que nadie en el departamento pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Hermione se disculpó muy profusamente y abandonó a un Harry con quemaduras de segundo grado en San Mungo, sitio que éste visitaba por segunda vez en menos de dos semanas en calidad de paciente.

Ahora Harry no sabía si era más peligroso ser jefe de Finanzas o un miembro del departamento de Hermione. Parecía que al menos él tenía imán para las criaturas peligrosas.

Ese pensamiento dominó su adormilada mente mientras los sanadores curaban sus quemaduras, y lo hizo sonreír cuando llegó a la conclusión de que, de todas las criaturas peligrosas a las que se había enfrentado en su vida, Malfoy era la peor.

Pero, eso sí, la más bonita.

* * *

El día que Harry regresó de nueva cuenta a su trabajo, se cuidó muy bien de llevar la túnica impecable y de rasurarse y peinarse lo mejor que pudo hacerlo. No quería volver a darle motivos a Robards para una nueva suspensión y tenía todo el ánimo puesto en portarse bien y ser un auror ejemplar.

Al menos hasta que Robards lo mandó llamar y le comunicó que había quedado delegado al archivo por tiempo indefinido.

La noticia lo dejó mudo tanto tiempo que Robards le dijo:

—Si no tienes más que decir, vete. Hay mucho trabajo acumulado, por lo que sé.

Harry había estado a punto de discutir acerca de aquellas injusticias, pero sabía que no tenía caso. Robards poseía toda la autoridad delegar a quien le placiera al archivo y, normalmente, ese era su mejor castigo para los aurores torpes o desobedientes. Harry se había salvado durante el par de años que llevaba laborando porque Robards siempre le había tenido cariño.

Claro, hasta el día infame en que no pudo conseguirle el dinero para su puto baile.

Dispuesto a portarse lo mejor que pudiera para salir del archivo lo más rápido posible, Harry sólo dijo "Sí, señor" y salió de la oficina de Robards sin protestar.

* * *

No obstante, conforme pasaron los días, el encierro y el trabajo monótono amenazaron con volverlo loco. Él se conocía y sabía que no iba a poder soportar eso durante mucho tiempo más. Estar confinado a esas cuatro paredes llenas de anaqueles rebosantes de papeles en espera de una clasificación no hacía más que robarle la poca paz que había obtenido durante los días que había trabajado con Hermione. La reclusión, la soledad y el silencio no hacían más que orillarlo a pensar en lo que lo había llevado a estar así, y todas sus conclusiones y divagaciones, siempre, _siempre, _terminaban en Draco Malfoy.

Extrañaba poder estar afuera haciendo magia, aplicando encantamientos y hechizos que le permitían desahogar su rabia y frustración. Pero, ¿ahí?, ¿donde la mayor magia que hacía era un _wingardium leviosa _para levantar cajas llenas de pergaminos?, ¿donde su mente no hacía más que repasar una y otra vez los errores que cometió en aquellos dos días que tuvo a Malfoy para sí? Si tan sólo se hubiera permitido seguir sus instintos aquel mediodía que lo siguió al baño y, en vez dejarlo ir, lo hubiera secuestrado directo a su cama para hacerle el amor de una manera tan intensa que, al otro día, a Malfoy no le habría cabido duda de que lo que Harry sentía por él era sincero y legal.

Pero las cosas no habían sido así y ya no había lugar para lamentaciones, se decía. Sin embargo, continuaba pensando sin parar en "hubieras" que no tenían sentido y lo estaban volviendo demente de la pura desesperación.

El maldito de Robards, por su parte, no parecía tener pensado darle fin a ese castigo inhumano en un futuro cercano. Harry, paciente y tratando de ser buen chico, soportó dos semanas así. Pero una mañana en la que sabía que si se encerraba una vez más en ese cuarto de locos terminaría arañando las paredes (literalmente), perdió la poca sensatez que había adquirido y se presentó ante su jefe dispuesto a rebelarse porque era eso o renunciar.

* * *

Todo salió pesimamente, aunque a esas alturas de su vida lo que habría sorprendido a Harry era que algo le saliera bien.

En primer lugar, Robards le había dicho "no" a su petición de salir del archivo. Por lo tanto, Harry hizo lo que cualquier auror en sus cinco sentidos habría hecho ante semejante injusticia: se largó sin permiso con el escuadrón que salió un rato después a realizar una redada de emergencia. No estaba dispuesto a pasar ni un solo día más encerrado sin hacer magia de verdad, así que se unió discretamente al grupo diciéndoles que Robards lo había mandado con ellos. Nadie lo dudó y fue así como aquella media docena de aurores llegaron al callejón Knockturn en respuesta a un reporte anónimo que aseguraba la existencia de un laboratorio clandestino de pociones ilegales y altamente tóxicas.

Harry, sobrexcitado, sintiéndose en su elemento y con los dedos picándole por hacer magia que le permitiera aliviar su ansiedad, aplicó, sin permiso del auror a cargo, un _bombarda _en la puerta del supuesto laboratorio, ocasionando que medio edificio cayera sobre el escuadrón. Harry, en su intento de salvar a sus compañeros de lo que incluso podría haber sido una muerte segura, tuvo los segundos suficientes para lanzar varios _reductos _hacia los escombros que caían sobre las cabezas de los demás, volviéndolos polvo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que un enorme pedazo de pared cayera encima de él oscureciendo su mundo por completo.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba por tercera ocasión en ese mes en un cuarto de recuperación del hospital.

* * *

Estaba que se lo llevaban todos los diablos. Los sanadores le habían informado que había presentado varias fracturas y aunque ya le habían sanado todos los huesos, debía quedarse en observación lo que restaba de la noche. Ninguno de sus compañeros aurores estaba a la vista, así que Harry no tenía idea de qué demonios era lo que había pasado o si alguien más había resultado herido de gravedad. Cerró los ojos con desesperación. Ahora sí la había cagado y no le extrañaría que al salir de ahí, Robards le informara que lo había suspendido definitivamente del escuadrón.

En eso pensaba cuando se coló a su cuarto un tipo que tenía toda la pinta de ser un periodista de _El Profeta. _Harry lo miró con desconfianza: ese periódico jamás lo había tratado con justicia y no tenía esperanza de que fuera a cambiar y menos cuando había cometido semejante error garrafal.

—Buenas noches, auror Potter —dijo aquel mago con voz lambiscona—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—No —respondió Harry arrugando el entrecejo.

El periodista se rió fingidamente y, de todas maneras, entró.

—La gente no bromea cuando afirman que usted tiene un gran sentido del humor, ¿cierto? —dijo el periodista y Harry apenas iba a responderle una grosería, cuando el otro continuó—: Ha sufrido usted un accidente terrible. Justo me encontraba yo cubriendo otra nota aquí mismo cuando sus compañeros lo trajeron a la sala de urgencias. Venía completamente cubierto de sangre, todo golpeado y deforme. Francamente horrible… muchos pensábamos que ya estaba muerto. Qué suerte la suya, ¿eh, auror?

—Sí, mucha suerte —masculló Harry.

—Me tomé la libertad de hacerle varias fotos muy buenas —agregó el tipo mostrándole a Harry la cámara que traía colgada del cuello—. Me encantaría poder entrevistarlo para…

—Fuera —dijo Harry con una voz tan siniestra que hasta a él le sorprendió.

—…pienso que le debe muchas explicaciones a la sociedad mágica de Londres. Todos estarán ansiosos por saber qué anda mal con usted. ¿Sabía, por ejemplo, que el edificio que ha destruido, no albergaba a ningún mago o bruja cometiendo ilícitos? ¡Qué grave error! ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?

—¡FUERA! —volvió a ordenar Harry con exasperación.

—…por si fuera poco, escuché rumores entre los compañeros que lo trajeron al hospital. ¿Es verdad que su jefe lo ha suspendido? Porque, de ser así…

Harry no volvió a advertirle nada. Tomó su varita (la cual alguien había dejado misericordiosamente sobre la mesita que estaba a un lado de su cama) y gritó mientras le apuntaba al idiota metiche:

—_¡Depulso!_

El periodista salió violentamente empujado hacia atrás y aterrizó, según pudo escuchar Harry, haciendo mucho ruido y tal vez encima de alguien. Sonriendo malignamente, Harry deseó de todo corazón que la cámara fotográfica se le hubiese roto en miles de irreparables pedazos.

Se quedó un rato más con la varita en la mano por si a aquel cretino se le ocurría volver. No fue así, por lo que finalmente Harry decidió descansar un poco.

Trató de no pensar en lo que le esperaba al otro día en el ministerio y luchó por dormir.

* * *

Al otro día, Hermione lo visitó después de la hora del almuerzo y aprovechó para contarle las nuevas con respecto a los resultados de las pruebas de la poción de Luna y de la investigación derivada de los testimonios otorgados por Sir Cadogan. Harry, todavía con los huesos adoloridos y medio adormilado por culpa de las pociones que le habían administrado, escuchaba a medias y pensaba en Malfoy.

Siempre había sido así y apenas en ese momento caía en cuenta de que toda esa labor de "Adopta un castillo, salva a Colchester" no era más que una excusa patética de su parte para poder pensar indirectamente en Malfoy sin sentirse tan culpable. Sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Malfoy y que todo entre ellos había acabado aún antes de empezar, pero de todas maneras le hacía ilusión saber que, de algún modo, él habría contribuido a llevar a la vida del rubio un poco de felicidad. Era consciente de que no compensaba todo el daño que le había causado, pero intentaba animarse pensando que algo era mejor que nada.

—Hermione —dijo con voz arrastrada, interrumpiendo el monólogo de su amiga—, recuerda que te dije que, cuando vayas a hablar con Malfoy, no le digas que fui yo el de la idea.

Hermione se silenció automáticamente.

—Claro que lo recuerdo Harry, aunque me parece una estupidez. De cualquier manera, ¿en qué afecta eso? No creo que a Malfoy le…

—Lo conoces —interrumpió Harry con esfuerzo—. Sabes que me detesta. Si descubre que yo tengo algo que ver, se negará.

Hermione pareció encontrar aquella razón adecuada, porque no insistió. Se quedó un rato más con Harry, pero finalmente tuvo que regresar al trabajo.

—Parece que te darán de alta durante las primeras horas de la noche, según dicen los sanadores. Vendré a recogerte para acompañarte a tu casa, ¿te parece bien?

Harry asintió. Hermione le dio un besito en la frente y se marchó.

Harry se giró de costado sobre la cama: le dolían absolutamente todas las costillas. Apenas estaba acomodándose entre las duras almohadas para dormir una siesta, cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de nuevo. Sin girarse a ver, Harry murmuró:

—¿Qué se te olvidó, Hermione? Te prometo que no me escaparé, si es eso lo que…

—Buenas tardes —dijo la masculina voz de Malfoy a su espalda.

Harry se quedó congelado durante un momento. Entonces, se giró tan rápido para cerciorarse de que aquello no había sido una jugada de su imaginación, que se mareó y casi se cae de la cama.

Después de casi un mes de no verlo ni de saber nada de él, Draco Malfoy estaba ahí, visitándolo en el hospital y tan jodidamente guapo e irresistible como siempre.

Harry casi se olvidó de respirar.

 


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Loredi por el beteo y los grandiosos comentarios.

Ese día, por primera vez en varias semanas y sólo porque le constaba que Potter no estaría, Draco obedeció un impulso y bajó a la cafetería del Ministerio.

Intentó convencerse de que era porque necesitaba caminar un poco y estirar las piernas. Así que, en vez de usar el ascensor, bajó por las escaleras a paso veloz como si huyera de las sensaciones que lo habían agobiado durante la mañana. Sentía el corazón en un doloroso puño y lo peor era que estaba más que consciente de la razón. Era estúpido negarlo. Por lo tanto, mientras bajaba, tuvo que reconocer que la verdad era que tenía la leve esperanza de que los aurores se presentaran a almorzar y de que alguno de ellos mencionara algo relacionado con la salud de Potter o de la suerte que correría después del escándalo en el que se había inmiscuido. Draco tenía el presentimiento de que con un poco de información podría sentirse más relajado y continuar con su día en paz.

Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que la mesa que solía ocupar estaba vacía. Se sentó y de inmediato el camarero que habitualmente lo atendía se paró a su lado obsequiándole una brillante sonrisa.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo el chico en tono anhelante, y Draco levantó la cabeza para observarlo. Nunca antes lo había llamado por su nombre—. ¿Está usted bien? ¡No ha venido en casi un mes!

Draco lo miró fijamente con rostro ceñudo. El camarero, dándose cuenta de su atrevimiento, le ofreció disculpas y se retiró tartamudeando algo sobre la taza de café que enseguida le serviría. Draco lo miró alejarse hacia la barra y fue cuando se percató de lo guapo que era y de que siempre, a diferencia de mucha otra gente en el mundo mágico, lo atendía con enorme respeto y solicitud. Draco sonrió engreídamente, entendiéndolo todo y sin sorprenderse. Ya podría ir viendo Potter que él no era el único que iba por el mundo rompiendo corazones, pensó Draco con presunción. Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento revanchista no le duró ni medio minuto. Suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente que después de haber tenido tan cercana la posibilidad de estar con Potter, ahora cualquier otra persona le parecería poca cosa. No pudo evitar imaginarse que para Potter, al contrario, habría sido muy fácil continuar con su vida de promiscuidad. Esa idea mandó su ánimo hasta más allá del subsuelo. El pensamiento de Potter con cualquier otro lo deprimía de un modo que no era en absoluto normal.

No llegó ningún escuadrón de aurores a almorzar y Draco regresó a su oficina sin ni siquiera haberle dado un trago a su café e ignorando las ardientes miradas que el camarero le dirigía.

* * *

Conocía a Ethel como la palma de su mano. Tanto, que apenas al entrar se dio cuenta de que la secretaria tramaba algo.

La mujer se removía nerviosa en su asiento y estaba con la mirada fija en una bolsa que descansaba sobre su escritorio, la cual, por su apariencia y forma, tenía que estar llena de oro.

Draco entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia y caminó hasta ella, quien, actuando pésimamente, fingió sorpresa al verlo acercarse.

—¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Disfrutó de su almuerzo?

Draco negó con la cabeza y se sentó en una esquina del escritorio.

—No te gastes, Ethel. Ya sé que estás detrás de esto —dijo y señaló con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la bolsa de oro—. Ahorrémonos el teatrito. Dime de qué se trata.

Ethel enrojeció un poco pero no se dejó amilanar por Draco. Tenía que reconocerlo: esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de ella.

—Hace unos minutos, su madre solicitó hablar con usted por la red flu. Ya que no estaba presente, atendí yo y ella me pidió que le entregara… esto —señaló la bolsa con fingido aire inocente— con instrucciones de llevarla a San Mungo para un donativo de parte de su familia —concluyó bajando la voz cada vez más, al grado de que cuando terminó la frase, Draco apenas sí había podido escucharla.

—San Mungo —repitió Draco, lento e incrédulo. Bien era cierto que su familia solía hacer generosas donaciones a varias dependencias gubernamentales y organizaciones de caridad, pero hacía años que su madre no se acordaba del hospital—. Qué casualidad, ¿verdad Ethel? —masculló mirando con intensidad a su secretaria, quien sólo abrió mucho los ojos y aparentó no comprender.

—¿Casualidad? No entiendo qué quiere decir, señor.

—¿Por qué mi madre desea que sea yo quien lleve el oro y no lo hace ella misma?

—Bueno, pues no lo sé, no me atreví a interrogar sus motivos —se excusó Ethel indignada—. No me corresponde a mí tal cosa. Yo sólo le estoy pasando el mensaje a usted —finalizó y se puso a escribir a toda prisa, determinada a ignorar a Draco por completo.

Draco la miró durante unos segundos pero, como Ethel parecía dispuesta a no dar más explicaciones, desvió sus ojos hacia la bolsa de oro. No era inusual que su madre mandara a Draco a realizar alguna diligencia para ella, pero en esa ocasión todo resultaba altamente sospechoso. Las circunstancias eran extrañas y a Draco, desconfiado por naturaleza, le costaba creer que eso no estuviese relacionado con el hecho de que en San Mungo había algo (o mejor dicho, alguien) a quien él se moría por ver.

Draco suspiró. Sabía que si no hacía lo que su madre le pedía, al llegar a casa le esperaría una avalancha de reproches. "Da igual, ir a San Mungo no significa nada", pensó con decisión. No tenía idea de qué era lo que tramaban su madre y Ethel mandándolo al hospital, pero él sabía que aun andando en tierra prohibida, sería capaz de mantenerse fuerte para no ceder ante su capricho de saber qué había sido de Potter.

—Muy bien —dijo con tono peligroso. Se incorporó y tomó la bolsa con más rudeza de la que era necesaria—. Voy a San Mungo. Regreso en unos minutos.

Salió de la oficina con la bolsa tintineando alegremente a su costado y de reojo pudo ver que Ethel esbozaba una sonrisita de triunfo. Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

Ya se vengaría de ella encasquetándole miles de horas extra en el siguiente mes. Con Narcisa… bueno, con su madre era diferente. Draco se mordió los labios mientras caminaba y pensaba que no tenía idea de cómo su madre se había enterado de su épico encaprichamiento con Potter.

Por supuesto, no iba a preguntárselo porque eso sería casi como reconocer que ella estaba dando en el blanco, y Draco sabía que jamás escucharía el final de todo eso.

* * *

Tal como Draco lo había anticipado, entregar el donativo y aceptar a cambio las efusivas gracias y una factura para deducir impuestos no le llevó más de un cuarto de hora. El director lo trató como rey y, creyendo que la familia Malfoy hacía el donativo como una manera de agradecer el buen trato recibido por Draco en su reciente hospitalización por el ataque de las doxys, se congratuló de que sus sanadores y enfermeras lo hubiesen atendido tan eficientemente.

Después de estrecharle cordialmente la mano por quinta ocasión, el director finalmente dejó ir a Draco y éste se encontró de pronto en medio de la sala de recepción sin decidir si regresar al Ministerio o no. Se quedó ahí parado minutos completos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la túnica, fingiendo que esperaba noticias de algún paciente, como todos los demás presentes.

Tuvo que reconocer que no tenía caso luchar. _Necesitaba _saber de Potter. Si moría, si vivía, si lo habían despedido de su trabajo de auror. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, podía pasar por afuera de su cuarto y echar un vistazo sin que nadie, especialmente Potter, se diese cuenta. Y así él podría, ya más despreocupado, largarse a su oficina y seguir con su perfecta y apacible vida. Sí, eso era lo más sensato. Porque de otra manera la ansiedad no lo dejaría dormir llegada la noche. Mejor enterarse de una vez y satisfacer la curiosidad. Porque eso era: pura y llana curiosidad.

Convencido y sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo después de su categórico monólogo interno, Draco se dirigió a la bruja detrás del mostrador que ostentaba el letrero de "Información".

* * *

Lo que no estaba dentro de sus planes era encontrarse cara a cara con Granger justo a unos metros de la puerta del que, según le habían indicado, era el cuarto de Potter.

—¿Malfoy? —dijo ella con enorme asombro y suspicacia—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Draco abrió la boca sin saber qué decir. Obviamente, sus razones personales en pro de justificar sus ganas de ver a Potter no servirían con ella. Dudaba mucho que Granger se quedase muy contenta si Draco le explicaba que pasaba por ahí sólo porque tenía "pura y llana curiosidad" de saber si el héroe vivía o moría.

Intentó pensar con rapidez pero nada se le ocurría.

—Vengo a… recabar una firma para unos papeles oficiales —dijo bruscamente para ganar tiempo.

Granger arqueó una ceja.

—¿Una firma? ¿De Harry? —dijo con tono desconfiado.

—¿Harry? ¿Cuál Harry? Oh, te refieres a tu amigo el cuatro ojos. No lo sé, Granger. A mí sólo me enviaron a entrevistarme aquí con un auror irresponsable. No tengo idea de quién es.

—Es a su puerta a donde te diriges, no finjas que no sabes —espetó ella cada vez más enojada—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Me temo, Granger, que ese no es asunto tuyo. Ahora, si me disculpas…

Draco intentó sacarle la vuelta, pero Granger no se lo permitió. Le bloqueó el paso.

—Te advierto que el mago que está dentro es mi mejor amigo y no se encuentra _nada_ bien —dijo ella duramente y Draco no pudo evitar que el estómago se le contrajera en un doloroso retortijón ante sus palabras—. No permitiré que entres ahí a incordiarlo. Dime a qué has venido o no te dejaré pasar.

Draco notó que Granger se llevaba la mano derecha al bolsillo de su túnica. Apretó los labios, indignado y a la vez admirado de que estuviese dispuesta a hechizarlo si se atrevía a amenazar la tranquilidad de Harry Potter.

Sacó de su bolsillo la factura que el director de San Mungo le acababa de dar por el donativo y la agitó bajo las narices de Granger.

—¿Ves esto, bruja desconfiada? Es la declaración de responsabilidad que Potter debe firmar por los daños que ocasionó al edificio en el callejón Knockturn y que ahora el Ministerio tiene que pagar —mintió con soltura, zarandeando el papel con tanta rapidez que Granger, por más que intentaba, no alcanzaba a leerlo—. Eso es todo.

Granger trató de tomar la factura, pero Draco no se lo permitió.

—¿Eso es todo? —repitió ella mientras su mano luchaba por asir la hoja sin conseguirlo.

—Eso es todo —reafirmó Draco. Con aire melodramático, se embutió de nuevo el papel en el bolsillo antes de que Granger pudiera quitárselo.

—Pero, no irán a despedirlo por eso, ¿o sí? —preguntó ella, cambiando su semblante receloso por uno de preocupación—. Digo, sé que fue imprudente y necio, pero… Harry es un magnífico auror. Todos lo sabemos.

El estómago de Draco volvió a contraerse ante el cuestionamiento de la bruja.

—Esa decisión no es competencia mía, Granger —respondió con fingida frialdad—. Yo sólo me dedico a manejar las arcas del ministerio, no a despedir a los empleados problemáticos.

Granger lo miró con rabia pero no insistió en el tema. Sin embargo, no se quitaba de en medio y Draco intentó de nuevo rodearla para llegar a la puerta. Ella volvió a interponerse.

—¿Y por qué vienes tú personalmente? ¿No tienes secretaria?

Draco le regaló una gélida sonrisa.

—De hecho sí, sí tengo. Una muy eficiente y nada metiche, ahora que la mencionas —dijo mordazmente y Granger lo miró con extrañeza—. Sólo que hoy, da la casualidad, se tomó el día libre. ¿Alguna otra pregunta, Granger?

—No —dijo ella, moviéndose hacia un lado—. Pero te aviso: si molestas a Harry más de la cuenta, me enteraré y no te la vas a acabar con las quejas que interpondré en tu contra. —Draco le hizo un mohín de burla y estaba por reanudar su marcha, cuando ella volvió a hablar—. Otra cosa: mañana pasaré por tu oficina para llevarte una solicitud de presupuesto para un proyecto. Si dices que no tienes secretaria, entonces dime tú a qué hora puedo…

—A la hora que gustes, Granger. Ya sabes que estoy para servirte —la interrumpió Draco con sarcasmo. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia con rapidez pasmosa—. Sólo te advierto: si de nuevo llegas con esa maldita idea de comprar teléfonos móviles para medio mundo en el Ministerio, de una vez te digo que no pierdas tu tiempo. La respuesta es un rotundo no por las razones que ya te he explicado hasta el cansancio. Siempre has tenido ideas ridículas, pero después de lo del fracaso de tu propuesta para implementar un seguro social para elfos domésticos, pensé que aprenderías a controlarlas.

Granger lo miró con enojo.

—No, no es nada de eso. Ya te enterarás mañana.

—No podré vivir tranquilo hasta saberlo —masculló Draco burlonamente.

Granger bufó y se alejó a grandes zancadas. Draco rodó los ojos, suspiró con alivio y la vio irse. Luego caminó lentamente hacia la habitación de Potter, pensando que ni siquiera el Señor Tenebroso había tenido semejante control de visitas en sus mejores tiempos.

La mano le temblaba al empujar la hoja de madera. Encontró a Potter acostado en su cama, vuelto de costado y dándole la espalda. A pesar de estar cubierto con sábanas, Draco podía notar que Potter estaba mucho más delgado que la última vez que lo había visto, hacía casi un mes. Además, le pareció que aquel cuerpo se estremecía de dolor y la pura imagen le estrujó el corazón.

—¿Qué se te olvidó, Hermione? —escuchó que Potter murmuraba con voz adormilada—. Te prometo que no me escaparé, si es eso lo que…

—Buenas tardes —lo interrumpió Draco con voz queda para sacarlo de su error. Así, si Potter iba a echarlo de su cuarto como lo había hecho con el reportero de _El Profeta_, mejor que lo hiciese de una vez.

Potter se silenció y se quedó congelado durante unos segundos sobre la cama. Entonces, se giró con tanta rapidez que Draco creyó que se caería. Eso lo hizo dar un paso hacia él por puro instinto; unas ansias terribles de proteger a aquel insensato inundaban todo su ser y lo hacían sentirse desconcertado, desesperado y vulnerable.

No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así por nadie y no le gustaba en absoluto. Potter, el muy maldito, había volteado todo su mundo de cabeza.

Éste lo miró de arriba abajo con algo que parecía anhelo, el cual rápidamente disfrazó de un desprecio muy mal actuado. El pobre Potter era tan transparente como el cristal que Draco entendió el motivo por el que Snape siempre descubría todas sus trampas y mentiras. Por más que Potter se empeñara en querer ocultar sus sentimientos, éstos sencillamente florecían en su mirada y hasta en sus movimientos. El corazón de Draco dio un doloroso vuelco al descubrir que, después de un maldito mes, el auror todavía continuaba _deseando _estar con él.

Se maldijo por haber echado todo a perder la última vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó Potter de muy mala manera y le recordó a Draco a un animal salvaje, enorme y peligroso, pero herido y acorralado.

Draco no se sorprendió por el frío recibimiento. Hubiera sido muy ingenuo de su parte esperar que Potter lo saludara con cariño después de las cosas que él le había dicho. Antes de responder, Draco aprovechó para observar a Potter. Quería cerciorarse de que no estuviera en peligro de muerte, que estuviera completo, que no fuera a quedar incapacitado o algo peor. Aparentemente, todo estaba en orden exceptuando la delgadez, unos feos moretones que Potter tenía en la cara y la nariz un poco torcida, indicativo de que se la había fracturado otra vez. Era obvio, por el gesto que tenía, que algo continuaba doliéndole mucho y que estaba drogado; pero, aparte de eso, todo parecía bien.

Sin darse cuenta, Draco liberó un suspiro de alivio y apretó las manos en puños. De pronto se sentía tembloroso y débil; lo atribuyó al estrés que había estado experimentando por culpa de ese grandísimo imbécil. Pensó que ahora que ya estaba enterado de su estado de salud, lo mejor era salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

—Pasé por San Mungo a realizar un… trámite —comenzó a explicar en su mejor tono indiferente—. Fue por pura casualidad que me enteré que estabas aquí. Sólo vine a…

Se silenció. Potter lo estaba mirando con sumo interés y sus ojos, aun detrás de los anteojos, resplandecían con esperanza. Por un instante Draco se percató de que tenía en sus manos una oportunidad única de arreglar las cosas; una oportunidad de confesar la verdad. ¿Se atrevería? Los nervios comenzaron a hacerlo sudar mientras se decidía.

No pudo hacerlo. Le parecía que abrir la boca y sincerarse con Potter era demasiado y entrañaba un riesgo muy grande de salir humillado y lastimado. Porque, ¿qué caso tenía? Potter jamás iba a tomarlo en serio.

Se quedó callado y Potter, con gesto derrotado, volvió a hablar con voz tensa.

—Si has venido a burlarte o a decirme que tengo lo que merezco o cualquier estupidez de ésas, puedes ahorrártelo. Me importa una mierda la opinión que tengas de mí.

Draco frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. Ahí estaba. Ese era su merecido por haber creído que ir a ver a Potter era buena idea. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? Ni siquiera existía una manera de sostener una conversación civilizada con el héroe, no después de todo el daño que se habían hecho. O mejor dicho, del daño que Draco le había hecho a Potter con sus insultos y falta de confianza.

Disculparse con él estaba fuera de discusión y no tenía ningún objeto. Entre ellos jamás habría nada, ni siquiera un trato cordial y mucho menos una amistad. Mejor cortar por lo sano.

—Sólo quería ver con mis propios ojos cuán bajo había caído el auror estrella de Robards y todo porque no pudo cumplir con su misión _top secret _—dijo con voz burlona mientras torcía la boca en una mueca—. Es increíble como la suerte de uno puede cambiar tanto cuando dejas de ser el consentido del jefe, ¿no crees, Potter?

Potter comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras su cara adquiría una expresión bastante curiosa, una que Draco no le había visto nunca y que le estaba partiendo el corazón. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos resplandecían furia, pero al mismo tiempo apretaba los labios y la mandíbula como si…

_Estuviese conteniendo el llanto._

Draco lo miró tomar su varita de la mesita de al lado y luego, apuntarle a él con ella.

—Lárgate —le ordenó con voz helada—. Lárgate antes de que…

Draco ni siquiera lo pensó. Salió a toda velocidad sin mirar atrás. Cada paso que daba le costaba un mundo porque el cuerpo le temblaba y un nudo que se le había formado en la garganta apenas si lo dejaba pasar saliva y respirar.

Ese día, por primera vez en años, se ausentó de la oficina para irse todo lo que restaba de la tarde (y buena parte de la noche) a un bar.

Finalizó su farra con un brusco y escasamente placentero intercambio de pajas en un oscuro callejón. De su compañero sólo recordaría que había sido un jovencito de cabello negro, y nada más. Draco mantuvo los ojos cerrados apretadamente durante casi todo el proceso, permitiéndose pensar en otro joven que, a esas alturas de la vida y por su entera culpa, de seguro ya lo odiaba profundamente.

Mucho más de lo que lo había odiado siempre.

* * *

Al otro día, también por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Draco se presentó tarde a trabajar. Había demorado horas frente al espejo intentando quitarse con magia las ojeras y la demacración resultado de la ingesta de alcohol y la falta de descanso y, después de eso, Narcisa no lo dejó salir de la mansión hasta que desayunó abundante y sustancialmente. Draco y ella, sentados ante la mesa, se entretuvieron arrojándose miradas enojosas por encima de las viandas y bebidas, pero ninguno se mostró interesado en sacar el tema de conversación que estaba pendiente entre los dos.

Draco realmente estaba aterrado de saber cómo Narcisa había podido enterarse del que él había creído su más grande secreto. Narcisa, por su parte, parecía haber deducido que las cosas no habían resultado bien entre Potter y Draco la tarde anterior, y eso la molestó al grado de que no quiso despedirse de beso cuando Draco finalmente se levantó y anunció que se iba al Ministerio.

Draco llegó de un humor de los mil demonios dispuesto a vengarse con Ethel en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad.

—Buenas tardes, jefe —dijo ella porque, en efecto, ya pasaba del mediodía. Draco sólo gruñó en respuesta. Su secretaria, nada impresionada por el genio de Draco, continuó hablando—: Vino a verlo una persona del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, y al no encontrarlo, le dejó una solicitud y este expediente.

Draco iba caminado a paso veloz hacia su oficina, muy dispuesto a ignorar a Ethel por completo, pero entonces se acordó de que Granger había quedado de ir a verlo. Se paró en seco junto a Ethel al pensar que seguramente esa era la petición de presupuesto para su proyecto. Sonrió maquiavélicamente: negarle el dinero a Granger sería una magnífica manera de comenzar a sentirse mejor.

—Recházalo —le indicó a Ethel—. Invéntate cualquier razón, entre más absurda mejor, y sólo llévame la forma de denegación para firmarla.

—Pero… —Ethel levantó el legajo de pergaminos y se lo acercó—. En verdad jefe, creo que _esto _sí va a interesarle. Mire.

Draco, a punto de comenzar a regañar a la bruja por discutir su decisión, se fijó en el título del proyecto: "Manufactura y uso de la poción purificadora de polvo de cuerno de unicornio para sanear el Castillo de Colchester".

Draco le arrebató los papeles a Ethel y los miró durante algunos segundos. Lo último que había sabido del castillo era que estaba casi en quiebra y que no había ya nada que hacer para demostrar que era una propiedad rentable. ¿Qué demonios tenía Granger que ver? Hasta ahora, su departamento apenas sí se había interesado en el castillo. Mandaban, muy de vez en cuando, una que otra escuadrilla para eliminar las plagas, lo cual ni siquiera conseguían hacer eficientemente.

Draco, sin mirar a Ethel, se metió en su oficina y cerró fuertemente la puerta tras él. Se sentó y leyó con avidez.

Después de unos minutos, finalizó con todos los pergaminos y se quedó sosteniéndolos entre las manos, apretándolos tanto que los estaba arrugando. Su cerebro trabajaba con rapidez analizando lo que acababa de leer. El proyecto que Granger le estaba presentando parecía estrafalario y costoso a primera vista, pero si lo aplicaban y funcionaba, los resultados serían maravillosos y bastante redituables. Draco releyó las partes más interesantes en un intento de convencerse de que eso era real y no una broma de mal gusto. Porque no podía ser una broma, ¿cierto? Granger no tenía idea de que él tenía cierta debilidad con ese castillo. No podía tenerla.

Sin embargo, a Draco le costaba creer que Granger, de entre toda la gente, le estuviese brindando una oportunidad de reivindicación a uno de sus sitios favoritos. ¿A qué se debería?

Según el proyecto, Luna Lovegood, ahora famosa naturalista y fabricante de pociones experimentales, había desarrollado una fórmula novedosa a base de polvo de cuerno de unicornio para purificar inmuebles afectados por magia oscura. Draco habría pensado que era una tontería, pero Granger le estaba proporcionando pruebas de que la aplicación de la poción había resultado ser todo un éxito en una casona antigua de Londres cuya exposición a la magia negra había sido tal que siempre estaba llena de plagas; incluso venían algunas fotografías del antes y después de la aplicación. El inconveniente era que la fabricación de la poción resultaba sumamente costosa, y era por eso que el departamento necesitaba de la aprobación de Draco para proceder.

Además, por si todo eso fuera poco, Granger también se había molestado en recabar todo un informe de investigación que presentaba pruebas contundentes de que Colchester sí era, como Draco siempre había presentido, el perdido Camelot. La certificación todavía estaba en proceso, pero por lo que Draco estaba leyendo, las probabilidades de que se reconociera a Colchester como Camelot eran muy altas y eso significaba que el castillo ahora sería invaluable y bien merecía cualquier gasto empleado en su restauración.

Draco no podía creerlo, y menos podía creer que había estado a punto de denegar aquella petición. Con las manos temblorosas por la emoción, tomó un formato de aprobación, lo firmó y llamó a Ethel para que lo llenara. Mientras su secretaria lo hacía a toda prisa, Draco volvió a leer los pergaminos.

Realmente no podía dar crédito. ¿Por qué a él no se le había ocurrido antes hacer algo así?

"Las pruebas realizadas en la casa marcada con el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres, han resultado positivas. Se tenían contabilizadas las siguientes plagas antes de la aplicación de la poción…" Entonces, Granger enumeraba un montón de bichos y, por cada uno, había una fotografía que comprobaba su existencia. En una de ellas, tomada en lo que parecía ser el salón principal de la casa, Draco alcanzó a apreciar una pared en el fondo cuyo tapiz le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Frunció el entrecejo y se acercó la foto a los ojos. Aquel tapiz parecía representar un árbol genealógico y Draco estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes. Pero, ¿dónde?

Mientras Ethel llenaba a toda prisa los documentos necesarios para otorgar el dinero solicitado por Granger, Draco trató de hacer memoria. Volvió a leer la dirección de aquella casa. "El número 12 de Grimmauld Place". Aunque no recordaba haber ido a ese domicilio en toda su vida, el nombre de ese lugar también le resultaba conocido. Tomó todas las fotografías y las extendió sobre el escritorio. En una de ellas alcanzaba a apreciarse un sofá grande y feo que…

—Oh, no. Joder. No, no, no —masculló Draco cuando el recuerdo lo asaltó de golpe.

Ése era el sofá horrible y lleno de polvo donde Potter lo había acostado el día del ataque de las doxys. Entonces, esa casa tenía que ser… ¡La casa de Potter!

Draco jadeó y miró las fotos otra vez. Aquel lugar espantoso era a donde Potter se había atrevido a llevar a Draco aquella tarde. Estaba segurísimo. Y aunque Draco había estado drogado por la poción antidoxy, recordaba el sofá y aquel raro tapiz que había alcanzado a apreciar de reojo justo antes de levantarse a besuquearse con el otro. Además, Potter había mencionado esa dirección cuando, más tarde, intentaba convencer a Draco de que él había sido sincero.

_¿Por qué crees que no quise tener sexo contigo en mi casa de Grimmauld Place?_

A Draco ya no le cabía ninguna duda: Potter era el propietario de la casona de las pruebas. El punto ahora era saber si él tenía algo que ver con el proyecto. Pero, ¿cómo? Potter era un auror, nada tenía él que hacer en ese departamento. "Pero es amigo de Granger", le dijo a Draco una voz interior.

Draco, enrojeciendo mucho de la vergüenza, recordó aquel débil momento en el que él, agradecido con Potter por haberle salvado la vida, le había confesado que a pesar de todos los inconvenientes, pérdidas y accidentes, Draco simplemente se había negado a rendirse con el castillo de Colchester. Entonces, no le costó imaginarse una escena horrible donde Potter le contaba a todo el mundo que Draco Malfoy tenía debilidad por cierto castillito del sureste de Inglaterra y que no había sido lo suficientemente profesional como para aceptar que no tenía remedio y dejar de invertir dinero en él. Imaginó a Granger y a Potter riéndose de lo lindo del sentimentalismo de Draco y planeando jugarle una broma para vengarse de lo que éste le había dicho a Potter. Una furia roja y ciega lo invadió.

—Maldito hijo de puta, indiscreto y hablador —masculló y Ethel dejó de escribir y lo miró con horror.

—¿Disculpe?

—¿Terminaste con eso? —le preguntó Draco de mala manera. La secretaria, todavía con gesto asustado, asintió y le pasó el papel a Draco. Éste lo tomó y lo agregó al legajo de pergaminos que Granger le había dejado y salió de la oficina para buscarla.

Ya lo iba a escuchar ella también.

* * *

Granger, a diferencia de Draco, no contaba con secretaria o asistente o algo parecido, así que éste pudo colarse directamente hasta la oficina de la bruja sin tocar ni pedir permiso. Granger lo vio venir y lo esperó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Malfoy? —le preguntó en cuanto éste cerró la puerta y colocó todos los papeles sobre su escritorio.

—Quiero saber por qué —dijo él en un susurro peligroso.

Granger abrió mucho los ojos con curiosidad, pero no parecía nada afectada por el enojo de Draco.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¡No finjas que no entiendes, Granger! Quiero saber por qué Colchester. ¿Estás burlándote de mí? ¿Es esto una broma? Porque si es así, quiero decirte que no descansaré hasta conseguir tu despido. ¡Gastar dinero público para reírte a costa de un viejo rival no es…!

Alguien abrió la puerta y Draco se silenció de inmediato. Granger y él dirigieron los ojos hacia el dintel y Draco no podía creerlo cuando vio al estúpido de Dennis Creevey ahí parado.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó Creevey.

—Sí —resopló Draco.

—No —dijo Granger y miró a Draco con indignación—. Pasa y espera, Dennis. Malfoy y yo ya estamos terminando.

Draco miró a la bruja y la fulminó con los ojos. Granger, nada amedrentada, continuó hablando.

—No entendí la mitad de lo que has berreado, Malfoy, pero quiero que sepas que este proyecto se formuló especialmente para el castillo de Colchester porque Sir Cadogan ha afirmado que es, tal como cuenta una leyenda, el hogar del Rey Arturo y su mesa redonda. Comprenderás que un sitio con semejante valor histórico no puede…

—¿Sir Cadogan? ¿El vencedor del Guiverno de Wye? —la interrumpió Draco y soltó una risotada—. Al menos que estés hablando de su fantasma, no puedo ver cómo un mago que murió hace casi mil años podría haberte dicho algo.

Granger suspiró sonoramente.

—No su fantasma, pero sí su retrato. Hay un retrato de Sir Cadogan en Hogwarts, ¿no lo sabías? —preguntó en un irritante tono condescendiente.

Draco se quedó mudo unos segundos de la pura incredulidad.

—No estarás hablando del chiflado que está montado en un poni obeso y va retando a duelo a todo el mundo, ¿o sí?

—¡Pues sí, de él hablo! —bufó Granger con exasperación—. Loco o no, es una fuente fidedigna de datos y ha atestiguado de manera efectiva que Colchester es Camelot. Si estás interesado en el desarrollo de la investigación que se ha llevado a cabo gracias a Sir Cadogan, puedo facilitarte el expediente de eso —murmuró Granger mientras abría una gaveta y sacaba un mamotreto como de mil páginas. Se lo pasó a Draco mientras hablaba sin parar—. Nos ha hecho dibujos y diagramas que concuerdan con el castillo actual y con su ubicación geográfica. La descripción verbal que ha otorgado también se ajusta. Se le han mostrado fotografías de diferentes castillos y siempre ha acertado con Colchester. Además, el nombre romano de Colchester era Camulodunum que, como cualquiera puede deducir, tiene más similitud con la palabra Camelot que…

Draco escuchaba a medias. Todo lo que podía pensar era que si aquello era legítimo y no se trataba sólo de una broma, entonces eran magníficas noticias. Granger, sin querer y sin saber lo que Colchester significaba para Draco, le estaba haciendo un obsequio excepcional. Sin embargo, éste aún tenía la duda de qué pitos tocaba Potter en todo eso.

Muy consciente de que Creevey continuaba detrás de él y que estaba escuchando todo, Draco interrumpió a Granger arrojando las fotografías de Grimmauld Place encima de los pergaminos que le estaba mostrando ella.

—Esto —dijo Draco oprimiendo un dedo sobre las imágenes—. Esto es la casa de Potter.

Granger, por primera vez, lució realmente sorprendida.

—En efecto, Malfoy. Es la casa que Sirius le heredó a Harry —le dijo, mirándolo con recelo—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

En ese punto, Creevey parecía tan interesado en el tema que dejó de disimular y se acercó más al escritorio para poder mirar lo que había encima. Draco sospechaba que también quería verlo a él a la cara.

Intentó olvidarse del imbecilito y concentrarse en Granger. ¿Sirius Black, había dicho ella? Draco, que por supuesto no iba a confesar que había estado en esa casa antes de que Potter lo llevara al hospital, se inventó algo rápidamente ayudado del dato que la bruja le había proporcionado inconscientemente.

—Mi madre… una vez me llevó, cuando, cuando… antes de… Éramos parientes de los Black —finalizó, esperando que con eso quedara zanjada la cuestión. Granger no parecía muy convencida, así que Draco dejó de justificarse—. Mira Granger, el punto es que yo sé que esa casa es propiedad de Potter y listo. Ahora, quiero saber: ¿qué demonios tiene él que ver en todo esto?

Granger de pronto pareció enfurecerse.

—¿Qué importa lo que Harry tenga que ver? —exclamó en voz muy alta— ¿Tanto es tu odio hacia él que dejarás que derrumben Colchester sólo porque las pruebas fueron en su casa? ¡No puedo creer que seas tan infantil, Malfoy! Ahora entiendo por qué Harry me pidió que no te dijera que él había sido el de la idea de consultar a Sir Cadogan.

La información tambaleó a Draco.

—¿Esto fue idea de Potter? —susurró.

—Bueno, pues sí, pero…

—¿Y él te pidió que no me dijeras?

—¡Así es! Y me parece que tenía razón. ¡Mira cómo te pones! Malfoy, por favor, considera que…

—Exijo que me digas qué fue lo que te dijo Potter —masculló Draco—. Exactamente. O no hay subvención.

Granger lo miró entre encolerizada e incrédula.

—¿Tienes que hacer estas preguntas para otorgar una subvención?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Draco en un fingido tono profesional—. Es indispensable investigar de dónde proviene la idea original. Saber si no hay dobles intenciones o… cosas así.

Granger bufó como toro rabioso.

—¡Quiero que sepas que lo encuentro ridículo! Pero si no hay más remedio… —Suspiró para tranquilizarse y comenzó a recitar—: Harry me dijo que había visto en las noticias que iban a demoler Colchester y que quería asegurarse de que no estuviésemos perdiendo para siempre un legado importantísimo. Me preguntó si no sabría yo de algún modo de terminar con las plagas para siempre. También me contó que se había acordado que Sir Cadogan siempre pregonaba que había pertenecido a la mesa redonda del Rey Arturo y entonces fue que se nos ocurrió que tal vez podíamos realizar una investigación que…

—Un momento —interrumpió Creevey mirando intensamente hacia Draco con ojos acusadores—, ¿no fue a Colchester donde Harry te escoltó el día que los atacaron las doxys?

Granger miró a Creevey y luego a Draco. Draco sintió que comenzaba a enrojecer y trató de controlarse.

—Sí —respondió después de un momento. No tenía caso negarlo—. ¿Por qué la pregunta, Creevey? —espetó mirando al otro de manera retadora.

Creevey no respondió, sólo lo fulminó con los ojos como si de verdad lo odiara con ganas.

—Harry no me contó que hubiera ido a Colchester en persona —dijo Granger pensativa—. Pero si fue contigo a ese castillo, entonces me imagino que luego tuvo curiosidad y se puso a investigar. Por supuesto. Es lo que yo habría hecho. Supongo que luego se enteró de lo de la demolición y por eso se preocupó y fue cuando acudió a mí.

—¿A qué te refieres con "demolición"? —preguntó Draco extrañado. Él no había oído nada parecido.

—A la demolición que Colchester estuvo a punto de sufrir. ¿No lo sabías? —Draco negó con la cabeza—. No sé como se enteró Harry porque yo no lo vi en ningún noticiero, pero de algún modo supo que un muggle había desaparecido dentro de Colchester sin dejar rastro y que el patronato había cerrado el castillo y pensaba demolerlo casi de inmediato. Así que cuando comenzamos a idear este proyecto para salvarlo, pedimos al patronato una prórroga para evitar su destrucción. —Granger hizo una pausa y miró a Draco con ojos suplicantes—. Ahora todo depende de ti, Malfoy. Si no otorgas la subvención, el castillo no tendrá remedio y será demolido hasta los cimientos.

Draco se sentía agobiado. Había ido ahí con toda la intención de pelear y defenderse de lo que él había creído era una broma de muy mal gusto (que además le estaría costando galeones al Ministerio) y ahora resultaba que no era nada eso. Resultaba que Potter, tal como él lo había creído, sí tenía todo que ver. Pero de un modo completamente opuesto.

Potter, nada tonto a pesar de las apariencias, había ideado un plan funcional y efectivo para salvar a Colchester, uno de los sitios por los que Draco más había luchado. Creer que no lo había hecho pensando en hacer feliz a Draco, sería demasiado estúpido e ingenuo. El problema ahora era que Draco no sabía qué hacer con eso.

Pasó saliva con muchos trabajos y bajó la mirada. Sin decir palabra, buscó el formato de aprobación que había firmado incluso antes de que Ethel lo rellenara, y se lo pasó a Granger. Ésta soltó un gritito de emoción bastante indigno y molesto.

—¡Oh, Malfoy, esto es maravilloso! ¡De verdad no puedo creer que nos estés dando todo este dinero! Harry tuvo razón al decirme que ahora eras un hombre más sensato.

Draco cerró los ojos durante unos segundos mientras luchaba por tranquilizarse. ¿Granger no podría callarse de una vez? Entre más cosas le decía de Potter, más grande e insoportable se volvía el sentimiento de culpa que lo estaba asfixiando.

—No estoy aprobando el proyecto por pura bondad del corazón —dijo con voz dura, mirando a Granger a la cara—. Lo hago porque, una vez certificado y comprobado que se trata de Camelot, cada galeón invertido en su reparación se verá multiplicado con creces.

Lo cual era una verdad a medias, ya que también lo hacía porque no podía permitir que Colchester se fuera a la ruina si en sus manos estaba impedirlo. Por supuesto, nadie ahí tendría que saberlo. Draco se cuidaría muy bien a partir de ese momento de abrir la boca delante de la gente.

Aunque, le decía la vocecilla de su consciencia, si no le hubiese contado a Potter, nada de eso estaría sucediendo. Draco suspiró con resignación. Le costaba creer y aceptar que Potter estuviese detrás de todo ese plan. Si no hubiera sido por él, ¿Colchester ya habría dejado de existir para esos momentos?

—Lo sé, y por eso yo también me empeñé en salvarlo —decía Granger alegremente—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Contactaré a Luna para que comience de inmediato con la elaboración de la poción!

—Sí, bueno… —Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, esquivando de manera efectiva la todavía inquisitiva mirada de Creevey—. Si no hay nada más que quieras decirme…

—No, me parece que es todo.

—Bien, suerte con el proyecto entonces. Espero informes semanales de los resultados.

—Por supuesto —accedió Granger muy contenta—. Cuenta con ello.

Malfoy le sonrió tensamente y salió pitando de ahí. Tiró de la puerta para cerrarla, pero no aplicó demasiada fuerza y ésta se quedó entreabierta. Draco dio un par de pasos por el corredor y al percatarse de que la puerta no había cerrado, se detuvo y esperó.

Ni Granger ni Creevey se acercaron a cerrar.

Draco echó un vistazo hacia ambos lados del corredor: no había nadie en las cercanías. Entonces miró de nuevo hacia la puerta entreabierta.

—Diablos —dijo entre dientes.

Era una tentación demasiado grande como para no caer en ella. No pudo resistirlo. Caminando con sigilo, deshizo sus pasos y se pegó a la pared justo junto a la puerta. Aguzó el oído.

—¿En dónde está? ¿Se fue a su casa? —preguntaba Granger con voz preocupada.

—Sí —respondió Creevey—. Yo mismo lo llevé después de su junta con Robards.

—Entonces… ¿en verdad lo han despedido?

Draco sintió que el estómago le caía hasta el piso. Se había olvidado completamente de que Potter estaba hasta el cuello de problemas en su departamento. Totalmente enfrascado en sus propias penas, Draco ni se había acordado de que Potter la estaba pasando mal por culpa de su jefe.

Creevey no respondió verbalmente, pero por el lúgubre silencio, Draco presentía que había asentido de manera afirmativa.

—No puedo creer que después de todo lo que Harry ha hecho… —murmuró Granger—. ¡Pero no, esto no va a quedarse así! Le buscaré a Harry el mejor abogado laboral que le ayude a defenderse. ¡Una demanda! Eso es lo que Robards se está buscando.

—Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, Hermione.

—Gracias, Dennis. Por supuesto. Dios, no me imagino cómo se encontrará Harry ahora. Si anoche cuando lo acompañé de San Mungo a su casa, el pobre estaba realmente deprimido. No pude hacer que cenara nada. Por un momento pensé que Malfoy tenía algo que ver —añadió Granger en voz baja—, porque un rato antes de que lo dieran de alta, había ido a buscarlo. Pero Harry me juró que no era por eso.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no está mintiendo? —preguntó Creevey con enorme rabia.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿Cómo sabes que Harry no está mintiéndonos respecto a lo que siente por Malfoy? Piénsalo, Hermione. ¿No lo has notado extraño últimamente y más cuando el tema de Malfoy salta en la conversación?

Draco abrió muchísimo los ojos y se aferró a la pared casi enterrándole las uñas. El corazón le latía tan desbocado que le extrañaba que Granger y Creevey no pudieran escucharlo.

—¿Extraño? —reflexionó Granger—. Bueno, sí. Ahora que lo mencionas, un poco. Una vez me dio la impresión de que Harry había tratado a Malfoy de alguna manera, que había convivido con él sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Es que, debiste escuchar cómo me hablaba de él. Parecía estar defendiéndolo. Como si… no sé, como si le cayera bien.

Creevey soltó un resoplido de burla.

—¿Cómo si le cayera bien? Ay, Hermione, no tienes idea de lo que está pasando realmente, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, no. ¿Podrías contarme, por favor? —exigió ella casi histérica. Draco no podía culparla. Él se sentía igual. ¿Qué demonios era lo que sabía Creevey respecto a Potter y Draco?

—Es una historia que comenzó una tarde en la cafetería del Ministerio, poco después de yo me hubiese integrado al escuadrón —comenzó a relatar Creevey—. Harry y Malfoy estuvieron intercambiando miradas durante el almuerzo, y no eran miradas de odio, te lo puedo asegurar. No como las que se dirigían en Hogwarts. Entonces, Malfoy se fue y Harry lo siguió. Al baño, Hermione. Y se encerraron juntos en un cubículo.

—¿Se encerraron…? ¿En un…? ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡Oh, dios mío, Harry nunca me contó nada de eso! —Granger, más que escandalizada, parecía decepcionada de la falta de confianza de parte de Potter.

Draco se llevó una mano al corazón. Estaba seguro de que éste iba a salírsele del pecho. No tenía idea de que Creevey se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado aquella tarde en los baños de la cafetería; había pensado que todo aquel asunto sólo era un sucio secreto entre Potter y él.

—No me pidas que te cuente qué hicieron ambos ahí, pero supongo que puedes imaginártelo —dijo Creevey con enorme amargura—. Después de eso, Harry ha estado comportándose cada vez más errático y extraño, hasta acabar como está ahora.

—¿Estás insinuando que Malfoy tiene la culpa de lo que le pasa a Harry? —preguntó Granger con voz peligrosa, y Draco pudo imaginarla tomando su varita y resuelta a salir a buscarlo de inmediato.

—Indirectamente, tal vez —respondió Creevey—. Mira, déjame contarte lo que sé: después de lo que pasó en ese baño entre Harry y Malfoy, Harry se largó a su casa alegando que se sentía mal. Al otro día, tuvo una junta con Robards y éste lo mandó con Malfoy a Colchester. Por cierto, Robards se traía algo raro entre manos. Creo que quería que Harry vigilara a Malfoy pero no sé por qué. Como sea, Harry se negó a seguir obedeciendo a Robards y a pesar de eso me dijo que iba a quedarse toda la noche a acompañar a Malfoy en el hospital. Lo hubieras visto… la cara que tenía. Parecía realmente preocupado por Malfoy y muy enojado con Robards por alguna razón.

—¿Se quedó con Malfoy en el hospital? ¿A cuidarlo? —preguntó Granger con voz aguda e incrédula.

—No —respondió Creevey—. Dijo que lo haría, pero no lo hizo. Un rato después de que yo lo dejara en el hospital, él llegó al cuartel. Se metió a la oficina de Robards y ahí fue donde discutieron por primera vez. Luego salió de con Robards y…

Creevey hizo una larga pausa mientras Draco cerraba los ojos y se mordía los labios. Entonces Potter le había dicho la verdad: cuando pasó lo del baño entre ellos dos, Robards todavía no le había asignado aquella apestosa misión.

Draco no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido. Estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, pero se contuvo. Quería seguir escuchando más, especialmente por lo diferente que parecía todo cuando lo narraba un tercero en discordia.

—¿Y qué, Dennis? —lo animó Granger.

—Harry me… me invitó a ir con él pero… luego me plantó —dijo Creevey a trompicones y con dolor en la voz.

Draco, si no hubiera estado furioso al enterarse de que Potter había salido con Creevey (aunque lo hubiese plantado después, daba igual), tal vez hasta se habría sentido un poco conmovido por la obvia tristeza que sentía el chico.

—Y se veía realmente mal, ¿sabes? —continuó Creevey—. Como… deprimido. En un momento dado hasta me pareció que estaba llorando. Si Malfoy no tiene algo que ver con eso, yo soy capaz de besarle el trasero. Además, debiste oír las cosas que Harry me dijo cuando se enteró de que yo iba a escoltar a Malfoy a Gringotts. Estaba tan preocupado por él que… en fin, el punto es que se nota que entre ellos hubo algo. Y Harry quedó tan afectado que no pudo darme una oportunidad.

—Oh, Dennis, lo siento mucho. No tenía idea de que a ti te gustaba Harry.

Creevey soltó una risita sarcástica.

—No importa, Hermione. En serio. Ya lo estoy superando. Sólo que… no sé, me jode verlo sufrir así por...

—¿Por Malfoy? —completó Granger con voz angustiada—. ¿En serio lo crees? Mira, yo también tengo un par de meses notando raro a Harry, pero nunca me imaginé que el tonto estaba enamorándose de quien no debía… ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Yo, en verdad, pensé que jamás lo veríamos enamorado. De hecho, una vez hasta…

Granger continuó hablando pero Draco ya no prestaba atención. De las muchas cosas que acababa de oír, había una en particular que resonaba en su mente con la fuerza de un gong.

_El tonto estaba enamorándose de quien no debía._

_De quien no debía._

_Enamorándose._

Dios, dios, Draco no podía creerlo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras intentaba asimilarlo. Creevey y Granger creían que Potter estaba enamorado de él. Enamorado. De. Él. Y él, estúpido engreído idiota, no había hecho otra cosa más que insultar y despreciar a Potter hasta ahuyentarlo de su lado.

Aquello dolía muchísimo más de lo que era justo y Draco no pudo soportarlo, no pudo seguir escuchando. Se incorporó de su punto de apoyo y se largó rápidamente de ahí. No entendía cómo no le explotaba la cabeza en miles de pedazos. No entendía cómo tantos sentimientos contrarios no estaban aplastándolo.

No pudo regresar al trabajo. Se largó al atrio del ministerio y una vez ahí, se desapareció directamente hasta su mansión.

* * *


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Loredi por el beteo, por sus comentarios que siempre me sacan una sonrisa, por hacer de cada capítulo algo más bonito y legible, y por su valiosa amistad.

Después de casi un mes de no verlo ni de saber nada de él, Draco Malfoy estaba ahí, visitándolo en el hospital y tan jodidamente guapo e irresistible como siempre.

Harry se quedó sin aliento mientras sus ojos recorrían aquella varonil figura vestida con una fina túnica de mago, y entonces se percató de lo transparente que estaba siendo. Intentó remediarlo: puso su mejor gesto de desprecio, miró a Malfoy directamente a la cara y confió en que éste no se hubiese dado cuenta de la turbación que le causaba y de la manera en que se lo había bebido con la mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó de muy mala manera, disfrazando su incertidumbre de molestia.

Malfoy no respondió inmediatamente. Como reflejo de lo recién hecho por Harry, también lo barrió con la mirada. Harry apretó la mandíbula con fuerza mientras sentía los ojos de Malfoy observándolo con detenimiento. ¿Qué demonios pretendía con esa visita y aquel escrutinio descarado?

—Pasé por San Mungo a realizar un… trámite —explicó Malfoy en tono indiferente, clavando por fin sus ojos grises e indescifrables en los de Harry—. Fue por pura casualidad que me enteré que estabas aquí. Sólo vine a…

Se calló. Harry, que creía conocerlo bien, se sintió estupefacto al descubrir que Malfoy parecía acongojado aunque era evidente que hacía mucho esfuerzo por disimularlo. Por un miserable momento, la ilusión de que Malfoy _realmente _estuviera preocupado por él desbordó el corazón de Harry, haciéndolo sentir ligero y emocionado. Sin embargo, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para combatir cualquier esperanza. No iba a permitirse otro error con Malfoy y que éste volviera a dejarlo con el ánimo hecho trizas.

Los segundos pasaron horrorosamente lentos y Harry no aguantó más la tensión.

—Si has venido a burlarte o a decirme que tengo lo que merezco o cualquier estupidez de ésas, puedes ahorrártelo —dijo, totalmente a la defensiva—. Me importa una mierda la opinión que tengas de mí.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y apretó los labios antes de hablar de nuevo, ahora con voz más dura y fría.

—Sólo quería ver con mis propios ojos cuán bajo había caído el auror estrella de Robards y todo porque no pudo cumplir con su misión _top secret_ —dijo burlonamente mientras torcía la boca en una mueca—. Es increíble como la suerte de uno puede cambiar tanto cuando dejas de ser el consentido del jefe, ¿no crees, Potter?

Fue como si Malfoy se hubiese acercado hasta él y le propinara un derechazo en pleno rostro. Harry comenzó a respirar con rapidez y las ganas de desaparecerse lejos de ese mago se volvieron insoportables; nunca imaginó que un insulto de parte de Malfoy pudiese lastimarlo tanto. Era verdad que ya había temido unas palabras similares, pero no por haberlas esperado dolieron menos. Tendría que haber sabido que Malfoy le guardaba más rencor que nunca antes y que no dejaría pasar una oportunidad como ésa para ir a burlarse de sus desgracias.

Harry, sobrepasado por aquel dolor agudo y asfixiante, tomó su varita de la mesita de al lado y le apuntó a Malfoy con ella.

—Lárgate —le ordenó con voz helada—. Lárgate antes de que…

Malfoy lo miró a los ojos por última vez, se dio la media vuelta y salió a grandes pasos de su cuarto. Harry, jadeando como si hubiese pegado una carrera, lo vio irse. Sabía que Malfoy tenía todo el derecho a odiarlo pues él nunca fue capaz de probarle que sus intenciones no habían sido malas. Lo único que Malfoy sabía a ciencia cierta era que Harry era un auror promiscuo que había tratado de seducirlo para obtener un beneficio, y nada más. Eso sin contar con toda la mierda acumulada durante sus años en el colegio. Con semejante cuadro y sin tener idea de lo que él realmente significaba para Harry, ¿cómo no iba a detestarlo?

Pero una cosa era lo que la mente de Harry tenía en claro y otra muy diferente era lo que su corazón anhelaba y por lo que su alma sufría. Mordiéndose los labios, respirando profundo para no derrumbarse y muriéndose por fumarse un cigarro, Harry se mantuvo con la varita apuntando hacia la puerta durante tanto tiempo que mucho rato después, cuando entró una enfermera a llevarle su comida, la pobre mujer por poco deja caer la bandeja del susto que le causó descubrir al jodido Harry Potter apuntándole directo al corazón.

Harry no se asombró de que la bruja llamara a gritos a un sanador y que éste le administrara una poción tranquilizante que, gracias a todos los dioses, lo ayudó a dormir sin sueños lo que restaba de la tarde.

* * *

Cuando ya entrada la noche lo dieron de alta y Hermione llegó por él, Harry apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Llegó a su casa y, todavía bajo los efectos de aquella potente poción, incluso se olvidó que apenas un rato antes moría por fumar y no le costó trabajo echarse sobre la cama y quedarse dormido de inmediato.

Despertó hasta la mañana siguiente con la terrible certeza de que ahora sí no le quedaba nada en su vida que hiciera que valiera la pena salir de la cama día a día.

* * *

En el fondo, Harry sabía que Robards tenía algo de razón. Estaba consciente de que él no sólo había desobedecido una orden directa del jefe al largarse sin permiso a una misión, sino que también la había cagado con todas la de la ley: había dañado propiedad privada que el ministerio había tenido que pagar y, todavía peor, había arruinado la investigación al delatar de aquella explosiva manera que los aurores andaban tras la pista de los traficantes. Su estupidez equivalía a haberse parado en medio del callejón Knockturn a gritar "¡Hey, traficantes de pociones ilegales! ¡A correr que hay aurores olfateando por aquí!"

Era cierto y Harry lo sabía. Pero, ¿despedirlo no era demasiado extremista? ¿No podrían remediarlo de otro modo? Harry deseaba creer que sí, así que, nada dispuesto a renunciar a la profesión que había soñado en desempeñar desde que tenía catorce años, Harry objetó, rogó, pidió perdón y prometió. Discutió con Robards en voz cada vez más alta hasta que llegaron al punto donde éste tuvo que levantar la varita y aplicar un encantamiento silenciador.

Pelear no le sirvió de nada a Harry. Tras darse por vencido, salió de la oficina de su (ahora) ex jefe dando un sonoro portazo y atrayendo la mirada de los demás aurores hacia él. Harry los observó durante un momento sin decir palabra. Se sentía aturdido, incrédulo y tenía la mente en blanco. No podía ni pensar en qué hacer a continuación, mucho menos en lo que sería de su vida de ese momento en adelante. ¿En qué iba a trabajar ahora? No sabía hacer nada más que perseguir y atrapar delincuentes mágicos. ¿Cómo era posible que después de tantos años de entrenamiento y esfuerzo, ahora todo se desvaneciera así de fácil por culpa de una serie de estúpidos errores y un jefe repentinamente intolerante?

De pronto, los cuchicheos y murmuraciones estallaron a su alrededor. La mayoría de sus compañeros lo miraban con tristeza mientras hablaban entre ellos; y aunque Harry sabía que todos lo tenían en estima, nadie parecía dispuesto a enfrentar al jefe para interceder y ayudarlo. Estaba abriendo la boca para despedirse cuando una mano firme y cálida lo tomó del brazo y lo sobresaltó. La mano tiró de él y por inercia, Harry se dejó llevar.

—Ven, Harry —dijo Dennis en voz baja mientras lo conducía hacia los ascensores—. Te llevaré a tu casa. —Harry giró la cabeza y miró a Dennis de manera inquisitiva. El chico se sonrojó mucho y le soltó el brazo como si le quemara—. Bu-bueno, si es que quieres y me permites acompañarte.

Harry, quien todavía se sentía bastante desorientado, asintió y Dennis le sonrió tímidamente. Sin decir nada más, el chico se mantuvo a su lado mientras ambos usaban el ascensor para subir al atrio. Una vez ahí, viajaron a través de una chimenea para llegar a la casa de Harry.

Éste tenía tanto tiempo de no llevar a nadie a su hogar que no supo qué hacer una vez que Dennis salió de la chimenea detrás de él. Atribuyó su repentina incapacidad de socializar a la conmoción que le había causado su despido y a la necesidad imperiosa que tenía de quedarse a solas. Se quedó mirando a Dennis sin decir palabra, deseando que éste advirtiera que Harry requería que se fuera de inmediato.

Dennis, todavía un poco sonrojado aunque Harry no veía por qué, echó un rápido vistazo a la sala. Harry tenía tanto desorden por todos lados que no había sitio para sentarse en ninguno de los sofás o sillas, la mesa del comedor estaba atiborrada de vasos y platos sucios, había ceniceros llenos de porquería desperdigados por ahí, y por el suelo se podía apreciar una ligera capa de polvo. Aunque todo eso era lo que menos le preocupaba a Harry en ese momento; después de todo, la visita de Dennis no era de cortesía.

—Bueno —dijo Harry entonces y carraspeó un poco—, muchas gracias por acompañarme. Ahora voy a… —con un dedo señaló hacia atrás, pero no se le ocurrió nada qué decir. Especialmente porque no tenía idea de qué era lo que iba a hacer, ni en ese día ni en lo que le restaba de vida.

—No deberías permitir que Robards te despida por algo así, Harry —dijo Dennis acaloradamente, sin hacer caso de las señales que Harry le estaba enviando—. Por lo que me han contado, otros aurores han hecho cosas peores y nunca han despedido a nadie. ¿No has pensando en presentar una queja o entablar una demanda?

—Sí —respondió Harry distraídamente mientras sacaba una cajetilla del bolsillo de su pantalón y procedía a encender un cigarro—. Creo que voy a… voy a consultarlo con Hermione.

—Eso me parece lo más sensato —comentó Dennis con una sonrisa tensa.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Harry. Ambos se quedaron frente a frente sin decir más. Harry, fumando nerviosamente, no entendía por qué Dennis no se marchaba ya—. Bueno, si no te molesta, yo…

Harry no pudo terminar de hablar porque Dennis se había arrojado hacia delante. Tomado por sorpresa, Harry no pudo evitar que Dennis lo aferrara de los brazos firmemente y estampara su boca contra la suya. Pasmado, Harry abrió mucho los ojos al mismo tiempo que trastabillaba hacia atrás y luchaba por zafarse de aquel agarre y beso no deseados.

—No, Dennis, espera. Por favor… —masculló en cuanto pudo despegar sus labios de los del otro.

Empujó a Dennis con firmeza pero sin brusquedad. Éste finalmente se percató de que Harry no iba a cooperar, así que lo soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás. Estaba jadeando y miraba a Harry con gesto afligido. Harry también se alejó un par de pasos para asegurarse de que Dennis no volviera a brincarle encima. Sin cavilar en lo que hacía, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y ese gesto sólo pareció empeorar la expresión resentida que Dennis tenía.

—Mira, Dennis —comenzó a decir Harry en voz baja—, sé que yo tengo la culpa de esto, pues no debí…

—_¿La culpa?_ —lo interrumpió Dennis, repitiendo esas palabras con incredulidad. Soltó una risita amarga—. Haces que suene como si _esto _fuera algo malo.

Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Acaso no era obvio para Dennis que, precisamente, todo _eso _era un gran error? Se frotó la cara con una mano y suspiró sonoramente antes de continuar.

—Lamento mucho que hayas malinterpretado las cosas y, como te decía, sé que yo tengo la culpa. Pero no puedo tener nada contigo. Ahora menos que nunca. Sé que he sido un hijo de puta al hacerte creer otra cosa, pero… en verdad no quiero. Lo siento, Dennis.

Finalmente, Dennis asintió con resignación. Hizo el amago de dirigirse a la chimenea, pero de pronto pareció cambiar de opinión y se volvió hacia Harry.

—Estás enamorado de otro, ¿verdad? —preguntó abruptamente.

Harry cerró los ojos, suspiró y meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo aunque no estaba tan seguro de que las cosas no fueran justamente así.

—No es eso. Es… dios, Dennis, son todos los problemas que tengo. Nada más.

Dennis sonrió de una manera que parecía más bien una mueca.

—De acuerdo, Harry. Cuando decidas que has dejado de estar "no enamorado de otro"… — dijo y soltó una risita como si hubiera sido gracioso, aunque era evidente que ninguno de los dos lo creía así—, sabes dónde encontrarme. Sin importar el tiempo que pase, recuerda que hay una invitación a cenar pendiente. Sé que a mis padres les encantará conocerte. Piénsalo. Lo harás, ¿verdad?

No esperó respuesta de parte de Harry. Se dio la vuelta y salió de regreso al ministerio por la chimenea.

En cuanto las llamas verdes se desvanecieron, Harry se dio un golpe en la frente con el puño. Fenomenal. Eso era lo único que le faltaba: sentirse culpable también a causa de Dennis. ¿Por qué precisamente ahora tenía que haberse convertido de nuevo en el "San Potter" que había dejado de ser hace varios años? Antes le había sido tan fácil andar por la vida sin sentir remordimientos de ningún tipo y, en cambio, en esos días…

Frustrado y todavía bastante desconcertado, continuó fumando y miró a su alrededor. ¿Qué haría ahora? Hablar con Hermione le parecía la mejor idea, pero sabía que justo en ese momento su amiga estaba muy atareada con su trabajo. Sin embargo, Harry tenía el presentimiento de que apenas se desocupara, ella acudiría a su lado sin que Harry la llamara o le mandara una lechuza. Así que sólo le restaba aguardar.

* * *

Varias horas después, tal como Harry lo había previsto, Hermione llegó a su casa y llevaba a Ron con ella (cosa que no extrañó mucho a Harry pues Hermione solía hacer ese tipo de acciones en pro de levantarle el ánimo). Los dos amigos de Harry estaban tan indignados por la injusticia cometida contra él que llegó un momento en que éste tuvo que interceder un poco en beneficio de Robards, explicándoles que el viejo mago también llevaba algo de razón. Ron no quiso escuchar defensas contra "ese jefe mequetrefe y parcial" y se lo pasó despotricando de lo lindo contra él.

Harry, sentado frente a ellos mientras se comía una rebanada de la pizza que Hermione había tenido el buen tino de llevar, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante el comportamiento acalorado de Ron. Le recordaba sus mejores tiempos en Hogwarts: aquellos días cuando la furia del pelirrojo y la manera en que éste se expresaba de las figuras de autoridad que atropellaban los derechos de Harry le bastaban al moreno para sentirse mucho mejor.

—Según me ha explicado Hermione —insistía Ron, sin dejar de devorar una rebana de pizza tras otra—, en el mundo muggle hay algo llamado "defensa de derechos humanos" donde la gente va y puede quejarse de los abusos cometidos por el gobierno. ¿No hay nada así en el mundo mágico?

—No hay, pero existe la posibilidad de levantar quejas y comenzar demandas —respondió Hermione—. Y justo eso es lo que planeo hacer. —Miró a Harry a los ojos—. Bueno, siempre y cuando tú quieras y me lo permitas, Harry.

Un desagradable _déjà vu_ invadió a Harry cuando recordó que esas mismas palabras se las había dicho Dennis unas pocas horas antes. Hizo a un lado el sentimiento de culpa que lo asolaba por culpa de ese chico y trató de concentrarse en la conversación.

—Claro. De hecho yo iba a pedirte ayuda —reconoció en voz baja—. No tengo idea de por dónde comenzar.

Hermione le sonrió levemente; Harry sabía que le encantaba sentirse necesitada.

—Perfecto. Entonces mañana mismo comenzaré la búsqueda del mejor abogado laboral que exista en el mundo mágico. No te desanimes, Harry. Ganaremos esta batalla y pronto te verás de nuevo vistiendo gallardo tu uniforme de auror.

—Y si no, yo iré a darle unas cuantas patadas a Robards hasta hacerlo entrar en razón —acotó Ron.

Hermione tomó la mano de Harry y le dio un reconfortante apretón. Harry, a pesar de no sentirse nada optimista, les dedicó a sus amigos una sonrisa forzada. Hermione lo observó fijamente durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—Cambiando de tema, te tengo una magnífica noticia, Harry. El director de Finanzas sí aprobó nuestro proyecto de Colchester.

—¿Quién aprobó qué? —preguntó Ron con la boca llena.

Hermione miró ceñuda al pelirrojo mientras Harry arqueaba las cejas con sorpresa. En medio de tantos problemas, se había olvidado completamente del castillo y del plan ideado entre Hermione y él para salvarlo. Trató de imaginar la escena en la que Malfoy, tal vez muy feliz, había dado su beneplácito para rescatar aquel lugar que parecía gustarle tanto. Sonrió apenas levemente al suponer que aquella situación sería una alegría para Malfoy y sintió que todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena.

—Cosas del trabajo, Ron —dijo Hermione, un tanto evasiva, y volvió a clavar los ojos en Harry—. ¿Qué te parece eso? —le preguntó a éste con un tono mucho más inquisitivo que el que usaba habitualmente—. Al final resultó que el director de Finanzas sí es tan sensato como tú me habías dicho. Autorizó la subvención sin hacer muchas preguntas e incluso noté que estaba un tanto entusiasmado por el proyecto. Claro, esto fue después de asegurarse de que no le estuviéramos gastando una broma.

—¿U-una broma? —se atrevió a preguntar Harry porque le pareció que si no lo hacía, resultaría muy sospechoso.

—Sí —respondió Hermione—. Me dio la impresión de que el castillo de Colchester y su salvación eran asuntos que le importaban demasiado y por eso creyó que mi departamento y yo nos estábamos aprovechando de eso para burlarnos de él. Lo que me parece extraño es que tú supieras de antemano que él no se negaría a autorizar tanto dinero. No sé, es como si tú hubieras sabido que Colchester es uno de los museos favoritos de este mago. ¡Qué clarividencia muestras, Harry! Trelawney estaría sumamente orgullosa de ti —finalizó con ironía y dedicándole una mirada penetrante.

Harry se sonrojó, pero valientemente le sostuvo la mirada a su amiga. No le había pasado desapercibido el timbre acusador que Hermione estaba empleando, pero tercamente se negó a aceptar que se debiera a que ella sabía lo que había pasado entre Malfoy y él. Harry miró de soslayo a Ron y vio que su amigo estaba tan ocupado rescatando con la boca los hilos de queso derretido que colgaban de su rebanada de pizza, que no prestaba nada de atención a lo que Hermione decía. Harry agradeció internamente que ella no se refiriera a Malfoy por su nombre: no tenía ganas de escuchar las acostumbradas opiniones de Ron acerca del "hurón supuestamente reformado", como solía llamar despectivamente a Malfoy.

—Lo-lo que pasa es que… —comenzó a balbucear Harry— como hay tanta gente que imaginaba eso, que Colchester es Camelot, no sé… presentí que tal vez él… también lo imaginaba.

Hermione suspiró ruidosamente.

—Y no te equivocaste. No parecía asombrado cuando se enteró de las declaraciones de Sir Cadogan. Sin embargo, también me resultó curiosa otra cosa. Supe que tú fuiste la guardia de este mago en una ocasión y que justamente fue a Colchester a donde lo habías escoltado.

Hermione miró a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados y éste comenzó a sudar frío.

—Fue sólo trabajo de rutina, nada fuera de lo común —se justificó rápidamente, atropellando las palabras—. Vas, vienes, lo cuidas en el camino, fin de la historia. Fue por eso que… fue por eso que me interesé en Colchester, porque fui y lo visité y me pareció tan bonito. ¿No te lo dije? Estoy segurísimo de que te lo dije.

—No, Harry, no me lo dijiste —replicó Hermione con reproche. Se distrajo un momento mientras miraba hacia Ron—. Dios mío, Ronald, ¿podrías dejar de comer? Dijiste que ya habías cenado. ¡Se suponía que la pizza era para Harry!

Ron abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó con su novena rebanada de pizza a medio camino entre la caja y la boca.

—Pero… ¡Harry ni está comiendo!

—No tengo hambre —dijo Harry y Ron sonrió triunfante antes de embutirse el alimento en la boca—. La verdad, lo único que me apetece es un té. —Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la cocina—. Esperen aquí, enseguida vuelvo. ¿Quieren uno?

—Yo quiero otra cerveza —dijo Ron y apuró el trago que le quedaba en su botella.

Hermione se incorporó y siguió a Harry.

—Te ayudo.

—No, no, no es necesario, Hermione. De veras.

Harry se sentía acorralado por las preguntas de su amiga y había querido poner tierra de por medio, no darle a ella un momento sin Ron para que pudiera seguir interrogándolo, ahora con más libertad. Entró veloz a la cocina, planeando poner a calentar el agua y salir pitando de ahí para no dejarla comenzar. Tomó la tetera y la colocó bajo el grifo abierto al mismo tiempo que Hermione entraba e iba directo al grano antes de que él pudiera escaparse.

—¿Qué fue _realmente_ lo que pasó entre Malfoy y tú, Harry? —preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos e interponiéndose entre Harry y la estufa.

Harry se giró a verla, horrorizado. Wow, esa sí que era una pregunta directa a la yugular. El agua del grifo llenó la tetera y comenzó a derramarse, pero a él no podía importarle menos. Abrió la boca dispuesto a fingir que no entendía de qué estaba hablando Hermione; sin embargo, por la manera en que ella lo miraba, supo que no tenía caso: su amiga lo sabía todo. Harry no alcanzaba a vislumbrar cómo o por qué, pero así era. No tenía objeto tratar de mentir.

Además, cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado entre Malfoy y él, ya había terminado. Así que, ¿para qué preocuparse de la reacción de los demás? Pasando saliva trabajosamente por culpa de la angustia que le causó el pensamiento de que Malfoy y él en realidad no tenían nada, Harry cerró el grifo, dejó la tetera rebosante de agua a un lado del fregadero y le dijo a su amiga:

—No fue nada serio. Ya sabes, el típico encontronazo en el baño, unos cuantos besos y… esas cosas. No ha vuelto a pasar nada entre los dos y dudo muchísimo de que se repita alguna vez.

Hermione lo miraba con gesto intranquilo.

—Harry… perdóname que te lo diga, pero creo que este desliz no se parece en nada a tus otras conquistas. Te estoy viendo, ¡no puedes negarlo! Estás triste, más delgado y… Dios mío, Harry, ¿sabes qué pienso? ¡Que Malfoy realmente te importa y te gusta como nunca nadie más! ¿O me equivoco? —Harry volvió a pasar saliva y negó con lentitud—. Oh, Harry. Pero, ¿cómo…? ¿Por qué _él? _Bueno, no importa, ahora no es el momento de hablar de eso. ¿Tú…? ¿Tú querías más con él, cierto?

—Sí. Yo quería. Pero él no. Él… él piensa que yo no valgo la pena por… bueno, por lo que he sido siempre. Tiene el peor concepto de mí que nadie ha tenido jamás. Y mira que después de años de mala prensa y calumnias inventadas por la mismísima Rita Skeeter, eso ya es decir —finalizó en tono de broma y sonrió en un intento de aligerar la conversación.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un grito de Ron proveniente de la sala la atajó.

—¿Qué hacen? ¿Podrían traerme mi cerveza, por favor? ¡Estoy ahogándome!

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Harry se acercó hasta donde estaba ella para poner la tetera en la estufa.

—No te preocupes, Hermione —susurró—. En serio no pasa nada. Lo superaré, te lo prometo —finalizó con una sonrisa convincente y por un instante hasta él mismo se creyó lo que acababa de decir.

—Sólo quiero saber si Malfoy tiene algo que ver con tu despido —preguntó Hermione mientras los dos observaban el agua comenzar a hervir—. Necesito saberlo para usarlo en la demanda que le iniciaré contra Robards. —Harry apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Estás seguro, Harry? Porque… no sé, no me parece casualidad que Robards haya dejado de portarse bien contigo justo cuando…

—No, Hermione —la interrumpió Harry con voz dura—. Malfoy no tiene ninguna culpa de que me hayan despedido. Te lo juro.

Hubo un momentáneo silencio entre los dos mientras Harry sacaba un par de tazas y preparaba el té. Había algo que se moría por preguntarle a Hermione y sabía que era en ese momento o nunca. Después, sería hora de comenzar a pasar página.

—Hermione —comenzó a decir sin mirarla a los ojos y fingiendo que estaba muy ocupado con el té—, cuando Malfoy aceptó otorgar la subvención para el proyecto del castillo, ¿cómo lo viste? ¿Se veía…? Quiero decir, ¿parecía contento por eso?

—_Oh, Harry_ —dijo ella con angustia.

Harry se atrevió a encararla. La miró a los ojos y se asombró de verla a punto de las lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasa, Hermione?, ¿por qué te pones así? ¡Lo pregunto por pura curiosidad!

—No insultes mi inteligencia fingiendo que no hiciste _todo esto _por él, Harry Potter —dijo ella con un tono falsamente regañón—. Yo sé que la idea del proyecto se te ocurrió porque sabías lo que significa para Malfoy. —Harry la miró sin responder y Hermione suspiró con resignación—. Pero sí, respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que sí se veía contento. Aunque más bien yo lo noté bastante atónito y conmovido, como si no pudiera creer que por fin alguien había encontrado el modo de convertir la leyenda en realidad.

—Bueno, me alegro —dijo Harry en un hilo de voz—. Azúcar, ¿verdad? —preguntó, tratando de desviar el tema.

Hermione se le quedó viendo y asintió. Todavía tenía los ojos acuosos y Harry temió que se soltara a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Me parece que esto que hiciste por él ha sido un gesto de lo más desinteresado, dulce y adorable. ¡Oh, si alguien hiciese algo así por mí…! Malfoy es un estúpido por no verlo aun después de haberse enterado de que todo esto fue tu idea e iniciativa. No sabe lo que se está perdiendo al dejarte ir.

Harry se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer indiferente.

—Es mejor así —murmuró. Entonces, comprendió realmente lo que Hermione acababa de decir—. ¡Un momento! ¡Hermione! ¿No te pedí que no le dijeras que yo tenía algo que ver en el proyecto?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No pude evitarlo, Harry. Él sabía que la casa de las pruebas era _tu casa. _Se puso todo desconfiado y exigió respuestas. Ahora, explícame tú cómo es posible que Malfoy conociera Grimmauld Place.

Harry se sonrojó.

—No tengo idea —mintió.

Hermione lo miró con preocupación, pero ya no insistió en el tema. Ambos tomaron su respectiva taza de té y antes de salir de la cocina, ella se acercó a él. Sonriendo con complicidad, le susurró al oído:

—Un pajarito me dijo que cierto auror novato está que se muere por ti. ¿No has pensado en salir con él y ver si ese clavo consigue sacar al otro?

Le cerró un ojo, le sonrió y le llevó su cerveza a Ron, quien ya estaba bastante enfurruñado. Harry le sonrió tensamente a Hermione, ansioso porque sabía que ahora ella no lo dejaría en paz con ese tema de "dale una oportunidad a Dennis para ver si te ayuda a superar tu amor no correspondido por Malfoy".

No obstante, Harry pasó el resto de la velada analizando el punto y terminó concluyendo que tal vez Hermione tenía algo de razón.

* * *

Aunque Hermione y Ron no se habían marchado muy tarde la noche anterior, a Harry le costó bastante poder dormir. No tenía planes de levantarse temprano ni de ninguna otra cosa, pero una lechuza golpeando su ventana con terrible insistencia terminó despertándolo por más que se resistió a abandonar la dulce tierra de los sueños donde a veces Malfoy se aparecía y repetía con él aquel momento maravilloso que habían compartido en los baños del ministerio.

Abrió los ojos y miró su reloj despertador. Bueno, ya pasaba de las diez. Al menos no era de madrugada. Bostezó, refunfuñó y, finalmente, se levantó. Caminó torpemente hasta la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza entregó la misiva y se fue rauda, señal de que el remitente no esperaba respuesta.

Era Robards, quien en un escueto mensaje le pedía a Harry que se presentara en su oficina lo más rápido que le fuera posible.

Harry, imaginando que eso _tenía _que ser una buena señal (o que al menos, no podía ser una mala, ¿o sí?), se espabiló de inmediato y se largó a duchar.

* * *

Una hora y media después, Harry salía de la oficina de Robards sintiéndose bastante confundido y suspicaz. Resultaba que el viejo jefe, después de haberlo recibido fría pero cortésmente, le había anunciado que su castigo había terminado y que podía reincorporarse a la oficina de aurores al día siguiente. Harry había abierto la boca un par de veces para preguntar, pero Robards no le permitió interrumpir. El jefe le soltó un rápido monólogo en el que le recalcó cuánto lamentaba esos roces que habían tenido y le suplicaba que los olvidara y se mostrara tolerante con él, un pobre anciano que a veces perdía la paciencia. Finalmente, le pidió a Harry que de ese día en adelante fuera un buen chico y cumpliera cabalmente con su trabajo sin desobedecer órdenes directas.

Harry, un tanto renuente, le había cuestionado si acaso planeaba regresarlo al archivo. Robards soltó una risa afectada antes de responder.

—¿Cómo puedes creer eso, Harry, muchacho? Si eres el mejor de mis aurores. ¡Ya ves, los _bombarda _que eres capaz de realizar! ¿Quién en sus cabales desperdiciaría semejante potencial? No digas tonterías. De hecho, estaba planeando ponerte al frente de uno de los destacamentos principales. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Entonces, Robards lo mandó a descansar por un día más y fue así que de pronto Harry se encontró afuera de su oficina sin poder explicarse qué era lo que acababa de pasar ahí dentro. Miró alrededor y notó las miradas curiosas de los pocos aurores que andaban por ahí, entre los cuales, afortunadamente, Dennis no estaba. Huyó hacia los ascensores a toda prisa. Intuyó que Hermione estaba detrás del cambio de opinión de Robards, así que no podía esperar para abrazarla y darle las gracias.

* * *

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si todavía no he hecho nada! En realidad, apenas acabo de mandarles unas lechuzas a todos los abogados que me han estado recomendando.

Harry se quedó mirando a su amiga.

—¿Estás segura? Es que… ¡Robards me ha restituido y con todos los privilegios! Incluso me ha dicho que piensa nombrarme jefe de uno de los destacamentos principales. Eso es un gran honor y responsabilidad, ¿sabes?

Hermione pareció alegrarse mucho con la noticia. Harry la escuchó suspirar y vio cómo sus hombros se relajaban notablemente.

—Bueno —dijo ella mientras buscaba papel y tinta, y comenzaba a escribir rápidamente—, no negaré que me consuela mucho saberlo. Estaba temiendo la gran cantidad de líos en los que íbamos a meterte por ponerte en una pelea tan abierta contra el mismísimo jefe de la oficina de aurores, de entre toda la gente. Les escribiré de nuevo a los abogados para avisarles que afortunadamente ya no requerimos de sus servicios.

Harry la observó mientras redactaba las cartas. No dejaba de presentir que algo se le escapaba y semejante sensación no le gustaba en absoluto.

—Pero, Hermione —insistió—, si no fuiste tú, ¿quién…?

—No es necesariamente un "quién", Harry —respondió ella sin dejar de escribir—. Piensa que tal vez Robards reflexionó las cosas. Tú eres un personaje bastante popular y querido en la comunidad mágica, y él seguramente llegó a la conclusión de que también vería mermada su reputación si se metía así contigo. —Dejó de escribir y levantó la mirada—. ¿No te alegra?

—¡Por supuesto! Pero…

Harry se calló. Obviamente le complacía tener su trabajo de vuelta, pero no le agradaba ignorar por qué. Estaba seguro de que había gato encerrado. Conocía a Robards y sabía que el hombre era orgulloso y terco como pocos. La manera distante y cortante con la que había tratado a Harry hacía un momento era la mejor prueba de que restituirlo en su puesto no había sido su idea. Alguien lo había obligado a hacerlo, Harry podía jurarlo. Pero si no había sido Hermione ni ningún abogado, entonces…

Lo comprendió al instante.

—Fue Malfoy —jadeó, tan emocionado que el corazón casi se le sale del pecho.

Sin embargo, el júbilo le duró apenas un brevísimo milisegundo porque enseguida la realidad lo golpeó con la fuerza de una manada de hipogrifos en estampida: Malfoy lo odiaba y por supuesto que no lo había ayudado sólo por la bondad de su corazón. Decepcionado, Harry creyó adivinar los motivos de Malfoy para chantajear a Robards y así, no deberle nada a él. La desilusión fue tan grande, tan dolorosa y desesperante que tuvo que apretar las manos en puños para contenerse de comenzar a golpear cosas a su alrededor.

Hermione lo miraba con asombro.

—¿Malfoy? ¡Es cierto! —exclamó con alegría—. Escuché que tenía mucha influencia sobre el Ministro. Tal vez se lo pidió a él… ¡Oh, Harry, eso es maravilloso! ¿Quiere decir entonces que…?

Harry negó con la cabeza y Hermione se silenció ante su expresión sombría.

—No, Hermione, no quiere decir _nada_. Al menos, no nada de lo que estás pensando. Yo sé por qué lo hizo y…

Apretó los labios, enojado y despechado, incapaz de explicarle a su amiga la conclusión a la que había llegado. Pero eso no tenía por qué quedarse así. Harry se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Harry! ¿A dónde vas?

—A saldar la deuda de una vez por todas —dijo y salió de la oficina de su amiga rumbo al ascensor, decidido a buscar a Malfoy para ponerle fin a ese ridículo intercambio de favores que no hacían más que romperle el corazón.

* * *

La secretaria de Malfoy lo miró con ojos desorbitados cuando Harry llegó y se plantó ante su escritorio.

—Quiero ver a Malfoy —le dijo. No supo si fue por su gesto adusto o por las desagradables vibraciones mágicas que desprendía su aura, pero la pobre mujer se quedó como petrificada durante segundos completos, sólo mirándolo.

—Yo… —reaccionó por fin y se puso de pie—, le avisaré. Permítame. —Harry la observó mientras la bruja abría la puerta de Malfoy y le susurraba algo. Entonces, ella se giró hacia Harry y le sostuvo la puerta para que pudiera entrar—. El señor Malfoy lo verá inmediatamente, auror Potter. Pase por favor.

Harry caminó a grandes zancadas y se introdujo a la oficina. Encontró a Malfoy detrás de su propio escritorio, sentado y rodeado de muchos pergaminos, aparentemente muy ocupado en su trabajo. En cuanto Harry traspasó el umbral, Malfoy levantó sus ojos hacia él.

Harry, que había estado esperando que Malfoy lo recibiera con su peculiar gesto altivo y gélido, se desconcertó mucho cuando no fue así. Todo lo contrario: Malfoy lo estaba mirando atenta y educadamente, y su expresión era abierta, afable y, de cierto modo, hasta un poco cohibida.

Harry se detuvo a medio camino y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, desconfiando profundamente de aquel raro comportamiento. ¿A qué creía Malfoy que estaba jugando?

La secretaria se retiró y cerró con suavidad. Entonces, Harry sacó la varita, apuntó a la puerta y la selló con un encantamiento no verbal. Malfoy arqueó una ceja, pero si le molestó que Harry se tomara esas libertades en su propia oficina, lo disimuló muy bien y no comentó nada al respecto.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Potter? —fue lo que preguntó.

Harry lo miró fijamente, confuso porque aunque el tono de su voz había sido el arrogante que solía usar siempre, también tenía un timbre de algo que parecía cordialidad y que le provocaba que se le erizaran los vellos del cuerpo. Harry no podía descifrar por qué de pronto Malfoy estaba fingiendo tanta amabilidad. Decir que esa farsa estaba sacándolo de quicio, era quedarse corto.

—No creas que no sé qué es lo que has hecho —comenzó a decir Harry mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Malfoy. Éste se encogió un poco en su sillón pero no hizo más. Harry tuvo que reconocerle la valentía (o la tontería) de que ni siquiera sacara su varita, a pesar de que el auror sí llevaba la suya en ristre—. Y tampoco creas que no sé por qué lo hiciste.

Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó en voz baja.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! —exclamó Harry. Le enfurecía que Malfoy simulara de aquella manera—. Eres un…

No pudo decirle qué era. Se interrumpió porque en ese momento Malfoy se había puesto de pie y estaba rodeando el escritorio para llegar a él. Harry tragó pesadamente, abrumado por la siempre gloriosa visión que proporcionaba aquel mago. Merlín bendito, Malfoy era tan injustamente hermoso que Harry sólo pudo apretar la mandíbula para no permitir que ésta cayera hasta el suelo, volviendo aquel momento más indignante para él de lo que ya estaba siendo.

Sus ojos no pudieron evitar recorrer a Malfoy de arriba abajo. Éste llevaba puesta una de aquellas preciosas túnicas con las que Harry había hecho un cuidadoso padrón durante los meses que lo había estado observado en la cafetería. Túnicas que, a pesar de su holgura, parecían hechizadas con el propósito de ajustarse en las partes precisas que incitaban a que la imaginación de Harry se desbordara hasta casi matarlo de un derrame cerebral.

—No voy a negar que no deja de maravillarme tu repentina agudeza, Potter —dijo Malfoy cuando ya estaba sólo a un par de metros de Harry—. Ni tampoco voy a negar que eso me alegra. Me estás ahorrando darte un par de explicaciones bastante incómodas.

Harry, a pesar de lo mucho que la presencia y el atractivo de ese hombre le afectaban el ánimo, volvió a encolerizarse ante sus palabras de burla.

—Como si yo quisiera escuchar tus explicaciones, Malfoy —le dijo con el mayor desprecio que fue capaz—. No vine a eso. De hecho, no quiero oír ninguna palabra salida de tu boca. Sólo vine a pagar.

Malfoy se detuvo y frunció el ceño. Parecía confundido y extrañado, como si de pronto la conversación con Harry estuviera tomando un derrotero que no se esperaba. Volvió a abrir la boca, tal vez con intención de insultar o de humillar a Harry como sólo él sabía hacerlo, así que éste se adelantó para no permitírselo. Recorrió el par de pasos que los separaban y, todavía con la varita en la diestra, lo sujetó de las solapas de su túnica. Malfoy jadeó de la sorpresa, pero Harry lo silenció atrayéndolo hasta él y plantándole un beso furioso en la boca.

Si esperaba encontrar resistencia, Harry no podía haberse quedado más desencantado. Hubiera querido que Malfoy pelease un poco para usar eso de excusa y encolerizarse más y, tal vez, por qué no, llegar a los puños o a los hechizos con él. Pero no fue así. Lo que pasó fue que Malfoy, por alguna razón que escapaba a la comprensión de Harry, se rindió ante él de inmediato.

Malfoy comenzó a corresponder el beso de manera frenética: abrió los labios para permitir el acceso a la lengua de Harry y él mismo buscó con la suya los confines de la boca del moreno. Malfoy levantó las manos y las pasó por la espalda de Harry, rodeándolo en un cálido y firme apretón.

El beso, que Harry había planeado sólo para provocar a Malfoy y hacerlo enojar, pronto se convirtió en droga pura porque Harry comenzó a olvidar los motivos que lo habían llevado ahí y no hizo otra cosa más que proseguir y proseguir, deseando con el alma que eso jamás terminara. Soltó la túnica de Malfoy y, al igual que él, rodeó su espalda. De ese modo, Harry y Malfoy se fundieron en un abrazo desesperado mientras sus bocas y lenguas no dejaban de explorarse la una a la otra con devoción. Harry gimió y Malfoy le respondió de la misma forma.

No podía creerlo.

No debía creerlo.

Con un esfuerzo supremo, separó sus labios de Malfoy y apoyó su frente contra la suya. Ambos estaban jadeando. Malfoy, quien aparentemente quería más, abrazó a Harry con más fuerza, tiró su cuerpo hacia él e hizo que la palpitante erección que escondía debajo de su túnica se frotara contra la muy hinchada de Harry. Malfoy siseó ante el contacto y cerró los ojos.

—Potter —susurró.

Harry libraba la batalla de Troya entre la razón y el corazón. Ahí, en esa oficina cerrada con Malfoy dispuesto y tembloroso entre sus brazos, se volvía mucho más duro recordar todos y cada uno de los insultos que éste le había dicho, lo mucho que lo despreciaba, lo poco que había estado dispuesto a confiar en él y cómo había pensado que toda la pasión manifestada por Harry había sido actuada. Harry apretó la mandíbula mientras las imágenes más desagradables inundaban su mente, algunas reales y otras inventadas: Malfoy llamándolo puta una y otra vez, Malfoy acudiendo al hospital para burlarse de él, Malfoy descubriendo que lo de Colchester había sido posible gracias a Harry y, al no querer deberle nada, traicionando sus propios principios para ir y extorsionar a Robards.

"Lo que hizo… lo que fue capaz de hacer con tal de no deberme nada a mí", se repitió varias veces. Así de mucho lo repudiaba Malfoy y necesitaba grabarse esa idea a fuego. Necesitaba sacar valor. Cerró los ojos apretados. Sabía que si miraba a Malfoy no podría proseguir.

—Lo que me dijiste hace dos días, en San Mungo —comenzó a hablar todavía con la frente pegada a la del otro. Notó que Malfoy se ponía tenso y dejaba de frotarse contra él—, que mi suerte había cambiado desde que dejé de ser el consentido de Robards…

—Potter, yo…

Harry no permitió que Malfoy lo interrumpiera. Todavía sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, levantó un poco más la voz y continuó hablando.

—Sólo quería decirte que tienes razón. Mi suerte ha cambiado muchísimo y muchas cosas se han ido a la mierda. No soy ni la sombra de lo que solía ser. Pero no fue por haber dejado de ser el protegido del jefe. Fue porque me… —Se calló. No, soltar _eso_ era otorgar demasiado. Decidió decirlo de otro modo—. Fue porque tú, maldito seas mil veces, decidiste un día de hace meses bajar a beberte un café al mismo tiempo que yo almorzaba en la cafetería y… eso fue mi perdición. Ya puedes sentirte orgulloso, Malfoy: finalmente venciste al Niño-que-vivió.

Separó su rostro del de Malfoy y lo miró a los ojos. Los pozos insondables que eran los grises de Malfoy estaban en ese momento más indescifrables que nunca, llevando la desesperanza que Harry sentía a niveles inimaginables. Harry estaba sumamente cansado de tratar de leer los sentimientos de Malfoy en ellos; era sencillamente imposible: nunca decían nada.

O tal vez era que Malfoy no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia Harry digno de traspasar la ventana de su mirada. Y fue este pensamiento amargo lo que terminó de decidir a Harry a hacer lo que había planeado desde un inicio.

—Es por ti que tengo mi trabajo de vuelta, ¿o me equivoco? —le preguntó.

Malfoy, con el rostro contraído en una mueca, asintió apenas perceptiblemente.

Harry soltó a Malfoy y se separó un poco de él. Sabía que sería la última vez que lo tendría así de cerca, así que llevó una mano temblorosa hasta su rostro y le acunó una mejilla. Dios, era tan dolorosamente hermoso.

Su pulgar rozó los labios de Malfoy y éste abrió un poco la boca al mismo tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza hacia su mano como buscando más de su contacto. Ese sencillo movimiento llevó la libido de Harry hasta la estratósfera y su ánimo hasta el subsuelo. Era inconcebible lo que ese mago lo hacía sentir.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo, Malfoy —le dijo ahora con voz más dura, provocada por la rabia que le bullía por dentro cuando la excitación y el deseo por Malfoy se volvían así de insoportables—. Se suponía que tú ni siquiera ibas a enterarte de lo que yo hice por Colchester.

—Si no querías que me enterara, no debiste haber usado para las pruebas una casa tuya que yo ya conocía, idiota —dijo Malfoy en voz baja.

Harry suspiró cansinamente.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Por eso he venido a pagarte el favor. Así, ni tú ni yo nos deberemos nada y podremos proseguir con nuestras jodidas vidas en paz sin tener que volvernos a ver.

Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a Malfoy y alcanzó a percibir el gesto de confusión e irritación que éste tenía en la cara.

—¡Potter! —exclamó Malfoy, moviéndose hacia atrás cuando Harry intentó abrirle la túnica—. ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Parecía verdaderamente furioso y Harry sintió una enfermiza alegría de mirar que por fin había hecho que el rubio imperturbable reaccionara de algún modo.

—Pagar como la puta que tú alegremente pregonas que soy, Malfoy —masculló Harry entre dientes. Se desplazó por el suelo de rodillas e hizo un nuevo intento de alcanzar con las manos la ropa de Malfoy. Éste volvió a pegar un brinco quedando fuera de su alcance—. Ya sabes: sexo a cambio de favores. ¿Ahora me dirás que no quieres? Creo que ese bulto que tienes bajo la túnica y que hace apenas unos momentos restregabas contra mí, te delata. ¿No es increíble cómo la lujuria nos traiciona? Mira que desearme _así _cuando sé lo mucho que me odias…

Malfoy, para insana felicidad de Harry, estaba boquiabierto, incrédulo y horrorizado. Hizo un movimiento para cubrirse la parte delantera de su cuerpo con la túnica y caminó varios pasos atrás, alejándose de Harry lo más que podía.

—Lárgate —dijo Malfoy, representando una escena al revés de lo que habían vivido en el hospital un par de días atrás—. Así no era como… —se interrumpió y negó con la cabeza—. ¡Simplemente lárgate, Potter!

No tuvo que repetirlo. Harry, quien pensó que su misión estaba cabalmente cumplida, se incorporó del suelo y observó a Malfoy a la cara con profundo desprecio. Se dio la media vuelta y agitó la varita para abrir la puerta.

Se fue sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

* * *


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias miles a Loredi, la mejor beta del universo.
> 
> En un día como hoy pero de 1980, nació nuestro querido Draco Malfoy. Con todo cariño, la actualización va de regalo para nuestro guapo hurón.
> 
> Este es un capítulo + un pedacito del siguiente, por así decirlo. Al llegar ahí se darán cuenta de por qué.

 

**Capitulo 9**

Draco caminaba entre los rosales del jardín de manera frenética. El sol del verano castigaba inclemente a esa hora de la tarde, pero tal nimiedad no lo hizo cejar en su empeño de desahogar aquella agitación que sentía desde que había escuchado la conversación entre Granger y Creevey. Andando de un lado a otro, no encontraba cómo tranquilizarse. Su mente trabajaba delirante y, sin embargo, no podía llegar a una conclusión que le pareciera aceptable.

Es que era demasiado y nada tenía sentido. Ahora resultaba que Potter estaba realmente interesado en él (_enamorado, _según palabras de Granger, y _sufriendo por él, _según las de Creevey). Por si eso fuera poco, Potter había pasado un mes armando todo ese proyecto de Colchester sólo por Draco. Tendría que ser un estúpido para no percatarse de ello.

¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Por qué lo había hecho Potter? ¿Por qué no lo odiaba después de todas las cosas que Draco le había dicho? No podía comprender los motivos del auror y estaba seguro de que, de tanto analizarlo, iba a enloquecer. Dobló en un recodo del jardín y de pronto se encontró frente a frente con una de las personas de quien se había estado tratando de esconder. Ambos se detuvieron en seco.

—¡Draco! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Si no hace ni dos horas que acababas de irte a trabajar!

La presencia de Narcisa y la pregunta formulada por ésta en voz muy alta, lo desorientaron todavía más. No tenía ni diez minutos de haber arribado a la mansión después de haber huido del Ministerio y, debido a que todavía estaba atónito y sobrepasado, no atinaba a asimilar ni siquiera lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue salir al jardín para evitar preguntas incómodas de parte de sus progenitores.

Se había olvidado de que su madre tenía la costumbre de salir a caminar después del almuerzo.

—Yo… —comenzó a hablar. Sabía que estaba presentándole a su madre un papel verdaderamente preocupante y patético, deambulando como un loco por el exterior de la casa cuando se suponía que tendría que estar en la oficina. La apabullante vergüenza lo despabiló un poco, o al menos lo suficiente como para pensar en una excusa—. Ya trabajé —le dijo a su madre, esforzándose por hablar calmadamente—. Fui, revisé un proyecto, firmé la aprobación y… decidí tomarme la tarde libre.

Su madre arqueó una ceja y lo miró inquisitiva.

—¿Aprobaste un proyecto y te tomaste la tarde libre? Vaya, eso suena muy… lógico, por supuesto. ¿Fue demasiado extenuante plasmar tu firma? ¿Te dieron calambres en la mano? —se mofó Narcisa mientras caminaba hacia Draco y le sonreía petulante—. ¿Quieres que te dé un masaje? —le susurró al llegar a él.

Draco, quien estaba muy sonrojado y no precisamente por efecto del sol, miró a su madre sin responder. Narcisa parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma y, no contenta con eso, intentó tomarle la mano derecha para masajeársela. Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido y retiró la mano lo más cordialmente que pudo.

—No le veo la gracia —masculló—. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que trabajo duro y que lo hago en esa oficina vale muchísimo más que el miserable sueldo que el gobierno me paga. Lo que sucede es que hoy… no me siento bien. Creo que estoy resfriado.

—¿Resfriado? —repitió Narcisa sin perder la sonrisa—. En pleno julio, por supuesto, eso es lo más común —continuó burlándose—. Es una pena porque yo estaba deseando que me contaras más acerca de ése proyecto de Colchester. ¿Es verdad que van a salvarlo?

Entonces Draco comprendió todo. Abrió la boca, entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso atrás, súbitamente furioso.

—Has estado usando a _mi secretaria _como tu informante —afirmó con indignación. No había otra manera de que Narcisa se hubiese enterado: tenía que ser Ethel la que le había estado contando todo lo que Draco hacía en el Ministerio—. ¿Por qué pienso que no debería extrañarme semejante acción de tu parte?—dijo y giró la cabeza hacia un lado para dejar de ver la sonrisa de suficiencia que tenía Narcisa—. A Ethel esto va a costarle el empleo. Ya podrás estar feliz, madre. Por ti, esa bruja se quedará cesante y sin carta de recomendación.

Narcisa puso los ojos en blanco mientras se acomodaba el bonito sombrero que llevaba para cubrirse del sol.

—Tonterías. No vas a despedirla. Ella, como tú, vale su peso en oro y jamás encontrarás una secretaria tan inteligente y leal. Y si lo hicieras, de todas formas no ganarías nada. Contrates a quien contrates, tarde o temprano lo tendré comiendo de mi mano. ¿De verdad crees que permitiré que mi único hijo esté trabajando en ese sitio horrible sin saber cuáles son sus pasos, a qué hora va a almorzar, qué come, quién lo visita y en quién está interesado? Por supuesto que no y mucho menos después del atentado que sufriste. Tú estás empecinado en laborar ahí y sé que nada hará que desistas, pero entonces te atendrás a mi manera de velar por ti.

Narcisa sonrió decidida y descarada, y Draco supo que decía la verdad. Resopló con impotencia mientras luchaba por no sonrojarse más. Ahora entendía también por qué su madre estaba enterada de su encaprichamiento por Potter. No dudaba ni tantito que algún empleado de la cafetería también fuera su informante y le pasara reportes semanales de lo que Draco iba a hacer ahí.

Casi podía imaginárselos en resumen.

_Durante seis meses, bajó todos los días a la misma hora en la que el escuadrón de aurores venía a almorzar. Fingía que leía el periódico mientras no se bebía un café y espiaba al guapísimo Harry Potter. Se le escurría la baba hasta la taza cuando éste se ponía a fumar. El último día, derramó un café, intercambió unas pocas miradas airadas y lascivas con el auror, y salió corriendo. Llevaba tremenda erección debajo de los pantalones. El auror salió detrás de él. Ambos se dirigieron a los baños más cercanos y…_

Draco pasó saliva mientras observaba a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Sus informantes se habrían dado cuenta, como Creevey, de lo sucedido en los baños entre Potter y él? ¿Se habrían atrevido a contárselo a Narcisa?

La mera idea lo hizo avergonzarse hasta el tuétano de los huesos. Oh, dios, eso era demasiado. ¿De qué otras cosas horribles iba a enterarse ese día?

Superado, inclinó la cabeza y la meneó en un gesto negativo.

—Nunca te cansas de ridiculizarme, madre —le susurró a Narcisa sin mirarla a los ojos, aunque el tono cálido empleado anulaba cualquier mala intención del comentario—. Pero tengo que reconocer que tienes razón: no encontraré a nadie como Ethel. Además, me dan pereza el reclutamiento y entrenamiento que conllevaría buscar un nuevo empleado. Lo que haré de ahora en adelante será castigarla con tantas horas extra que se le quitarán las ganas de soltar indiscreciones. —Le sonrió tensamente a Narcisa antes de agregar—: Ahora, si me disculpas, voy…

—Vas a acompañarme al interior, tomaremos el té y me contarás todo acerca del proyecto. No creas que voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad de disfrutar de tu presencia en casa, querido. —Se adelantó y tomó a Draco del brazo. Éste no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a caminar a su paso—. Después de eso y aprovechando que ya sabes parte de la verdad, vamos a sincerarnos totalmente. Yo te contaré de la reciente donación a San Mungo y tú me contarás por qué todavía no eres el novio de ese inepto de Harry Potter.

Draco cerró los ojos y gimió. Qué ingenuo había sido al creer que su casa sería un buen refugio para dejar de pensar en el cretino cuatro ojos que le estaba arruinando toda su existencia.

* * *

Después de un rato de conversación durante el cual Draco tuvo que confesar _todo_ (omitiendo partes pornográficas, obviamente), fue obvio para él que no era que a su madre le agradara Harry Potter en particular, sino que simplemente sucedía que ella sabía lo que significaba para Draco y por eso había querido echarle la mano dándole una excusa para ir a San Mungo y poder visitarlo. Narcisa se mostró bastante decepcionada cuando Draco le narró lo que había pasado y las cosas que él le había dicho mientras el pobre auror estaba convaleciente en el cuarto del hospital.

—¡Pero es que yo no tenía idea de nada! —se defendió Draco cuando la mirada penetrante de su madre fue demasiado acusadora como para soportarla—. ¡No sabía lo que él realmente sentía por mí! ¿Cómo demonios iba yo a saberlo? Nunca me lo dijo, pasó un maldito mes sin buscarme y, para mí, resultaba evidente que sólo había tratado de utilizarme.

—¿Y de qué modo ha cambiado eso ? —preguntó Narcisa con voz dura. Había estado así de enojada desde que Draco le había contado del ataque de las doxys. Su insistencia en que no había visto el caso en preocuparla, cuando la cosa no había pasado a mayores, no pareció satisfacerla. Sin embargo, enterarse de la manera en que Potter lo había ayudado, causó que ella arqueara las cejas en un gesto de admiración y agradecimiento.

Draco suspiró profundamente y le explicó a Narcisa lo que Granger le había dicho acerca de la verdadera autoría del proyecto de Colchester y por qué intuía que Potter lo había hecho sólo por él. También le repitió lo que Granger y Creevey habían hablado cuando pensaron que Draco ya se había marchado.

Se le quebró la voz y bajó la mirada mientras citaba las palabras de Granger.

—Ella dijo que jamás se imaginó que Potter se… se enamoraría de nadie. Y menos de quien… no debía. Refiriéndose a mí, obviamente.

No sabía si le dolía más enterarse de que Potter sentía algo especial por él y tal vez ya era demasiado tarde, o darse cuenta de que todos pensaban que él no era la persona adecuada para ser el objeto del amor del héroe… porque en el fondo también él había creído exactamente la misma cosa. De hecho, lo había creído con tanta convicción que jamás le habría pasado por la cabeza que él había sido mucho más que un amorío para semejante donjuán si no lo hubiera escuchado en boca de otros. Joder, y era justamente ese malentendido surgido de su propia inseguridad lo que los había llevado a esa situación. Saberlo escocía como la peor herida.

Se quedó en silencio durante un momento y Narcisa tampoco dijo nada. Ella lo miraba con intensidad y preocupación. Draco decidió continuar hablando. Aunque le costaba sincerarse así con su propia madre, era para él un gran alivio poder expresar su pesar en voz alta.

—Después de las cosas que le he dicho a Potter, de la manera en que me he portado con él… No lo comprendo, madre, simplemente no lo comprendo. Si yo fuera él, estaría esperándome en cada esquina del Ministerio para _cruciarme_ en cuanto pasara, no elaborando proyectos para rescatar cosas que me agradan. Esto equivaldría a tenerme a mí haciendo trabajo voluntario de limpieza en el chiquero de los Weasley sólo por verlo a él sonreír o algo así de estúpido y aberrante. E hiciese lo que hiciese por él, yo querría algo a cambio. Esperaría que al menos él se enterara y me lo agradeciera de rodillas. —Negó con la cabeza todavía sin atreverse a ver a su madre a los ojos—. Por eso es que no entiendo por qué lo hizo. No entiendo por qué lo está haciendo, ¿qué gana él?

Draco se silenció y clavó su mirada en la alfombra que tenía delante. Le desesperaba a niveles insoportables no entender a Potter y sus intenciones. Necesitaba descubrir cuáles eran los motivos ocultos que lo habían llevado a hacer lo de Colchester. Necesita asegurarse de que no había un doble propósito de su parte o una burla que Draco todavía no hubiera podido vislumbrar.

Su madre lo observó sin decir nada durante un rato y finalmente (tal vez porque se dio cuenta de que Draco no diría más), suspiró y habló.

—Yo tampoco entiendo, hijo, pero tal vez te convendría recordar que estamos hablando de un miembro destacado de la casa de Gryffindor. Por lo que recuerdo, sus mentes trabajan de maneras extrañas y desconcertantes. Un tanto… idiotas, diría yo.

Draco arrugó el gesto.

—Sí, lo sé. Vaya que lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo consultamos con una experta en la materia?

Draco levantó la cara y miró a su madre, preguntándose a quién se refería. Que él recordara, no tenían amistad con nadie que hubiese pertenecido a esa casa.

Narcisa le sonrió enigmática, se levantó de su butaca y caminó hacia la chimenea. Arrojó un puñito de polvos flu y dijo:

—Oficina del director de Finanzas en el Ministerio.

La cara sonriente de Ethel no tardó en aparecer entre las llamas verdes.

—Buenas tardes, señora Malfoy, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

Draco abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Ethel, una Gryffindor? Soltó un resoplido. Bueno, eso sí que era interesante. ¿Cómo no se había enterado antes?

Narcisa se giró hacia Draco y le dijo sin dejar de sonreír:

—Me parece que es notorio que se necesita el coraje que sólo tienen los de Gryffindor para poder hacer frente a tu manera de ser, hijo. Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero todas las secretarias y empleados que han estado bajo tu mando, han pertenecido a la misma casa que tu querido Harry Potter.

Draco frunció el ceño y más cuando descubrió que Ethel sonreía ante lo dicho por su madre. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la chimenea. Para su satisfacción, Ethel abrió los ojos con terror al verlo aproximarse.

—Buenas tardes, jefe —saludó ella a toda prisa—. ¿Finalmente salió todo bien con lo de Colchester?

Draco la miró con los ojos entrecerrados durante unos pocos segundos: lo suficiente para prometerle la peor de las venganzas en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Después, la ignoró y se giró hacia su madre.

—Madre —le susurró a Narcisa para que Ethel no pudiera escuchar—, he soportado descubrir que esta traidora es tu informante sin hacer el mayor escándalo porque, lo creas o no, puedo comprender tus razones. No obstante, no voy a aguantar que la llames para hacerle consultas acerca de mi… de mi inexistente vida amorosa. Me niego rotundamente a…

Narcisa lo taladró con sus ojos azules (que cuando la mujer quería, vaya que cogían una expresión que daba pavor) y Draco se interrumpió inmediatamente.

—¿Prefieres que se lo pregunte directamente a Harry Potter? —dijo ella también en voz baja pero determinada—. Soy capaz, Draco.

Draco jadeó.

—¡Sé que eres capaz! ¡De eso y más!

—Entonces, permíteme hacerlo con Ethel. Ella es discreta y ya sabe que te bebes los vientos por Potter, así que no es como si se estuviera enterando de alguna novedad.

Draco la miró boquiabierto. Narcisa pareció satisfecha con su silencio y de nuevo se giró hacia la chimenea.

—Ethel, dime: ¿por qué un miembro de la casa de Gryffindor… digamos, uno como Harry Potter —comenzó a preguntar y Draco puso los ojos en blanco—, le haría un gran obsequio a Draco, algo realmente hermoso y que lo va a hacer muy feliz, pero totalmente a escondidas y sabiendo que éste no se enteraría? ¿Qué gana él con eso?, ¿cuál es la trampa?

Ethel arrugó el entrecejo ante la pregunta, como si la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia para no saberla. Pero aparentemente luego recordó con quienes estaba conversando porque volvió a sonreír y respondió.

—No hay ninguna trampa. Los de Gryffindor somos así. Es obvio que lo ha hecho con generosidad y cariño, e imagino que el motivo del secreto es evitar el rechazo del señor Malfoy. Prefiere que no le agradezca nunca, al no enterarse de que él ha sido el emisor, a saber que su regalo no fue recibido. Conociendo a los de mi casa, y todavía más porque estamos hablando del auror Potter, de entre toda la gente, puedo asegurarle a usted que no hay ningún truco. El regalo ha sido totalmente desinteresado.

Narcisa arqueó una ceja y sonrió todavía más.

—Gracias, querida. Por favor, pasa el sábado a la hora del té, me encantará recibirte y seguir charlando contigo.

Ethel agradeció la invitación, se despidió y finalmente desapareció de la chimenea del salón.

Narcisa volteó su rostro hacia Draco.

—Bien, cariño —dijo con suavidad—. Ahora ya sabes por qué el señor Potter actúa así. ¿Vas a resignarte a perderlo o harás algo al respecto?

Draco, quien tras la aclaración de Ethel se sentía más culpable que nunca antes, pasó saliva miserablemente.

—Es que… no sé qué hacer —confesó en un susurro—. No puedo simplemente buscarlo y pedirle disculpas. Ni siquiera sé cómo. En el hospital lo intenté, pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca. Además, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera querrá verme y menos después…

—¿Después de qué?

—De que lo despidieron. Ya no es un auror. Robards aprovechó su error en el callejón Knockturn para castigarlo por no… ya sabes, por no haberse aprovechado de mí para sacarme la subvención.

Las entrañas se le volvieron un doloroso nudo al recordar eso.

Narcisa arqueó las cejas y volvió a enojarse.

—¿De verdad eso pasó? Bueno, ¡pero qué inconveniente tan grave! Un mago en semejante deshonra no puede ser partido para un Malfoy…

—¡Madre! —espetó Draco con contrariedad. ¿Acaso no acababa de explicarle a Narcisa que si le había pasado eso a Potter había sido precisamente por causa de Draco? Indirectamente, tal vez, pero al fin y al cabo Potter había caído de la gracia de su jefe por negarse a seducirlo.

—…pero yo no me preocuparía mucho —continuó Narcisa— porque sé que mi hijo ha sido, durante toda su joven vida, lo suficientemente astuto para sacar provecho de todos los infortunios que se le han presentado. De convertir los reveses en oportunidades. —Miró a Draco significativamente—. Y _esta ocasión _no va a ser la excepción, ¿verdad que no, cariño?

Draco comprendió de inmediato lo que Narcisa estaba tratando de decir. La reavivante esperanza que remplazó a la agobiante culpa en el interior de Draco fue tan abrumadora y llegó tan de golpe, que por unos segundos lo dejó sin aire.

—Oh —fue todo lo que dijo. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la butaca que un momento antes estuviera ocupada por su madre.

—Exactamente —dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en la cara—. Pero, a diferencia de Potter, no seas un Gryffindor y asegúrate de que él se entere sin lugar a dudas de que fuiste tú quien lo ayudó. Y sobre todo, de que se entere _por qué. _¿Quieres, cariño? Necesito que comiences a luchar más por tu felicidad que por ahorrarle unos cuantos galeones al Ministro; creo que ya es hora y lo tienes bien merecido. Además, Ethel y yo nos estamos volviendo locas. Precisamos temas nuevos de qué hablar.

Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió. Draco resopló con fingida exasperación; no tenía ánimo para reñir con su madre porque lo único que podía pensar era que ella tenía razón: en sus manos estaba la doble oportunidad de ayudar a Potter y de arreglar las cosas con él. ¿Podría ser posible que saliera todo bien y así de fácil?

Imaginar que sí lo hacía experimentar una felicidad tan intensa que apenas lo podía creer.

* * *

La motivación repentina que encaminó sus pasos en adelante lo hizo regresar a la oficina esa misma tarde. Era consciente de que si quería ayudar a Potter a recuperar su puesto, tenía que emplearse a fondo y lo más pronto posible.

Ethel no pareció sorprenderse mucho de verlo regresar. La sonrisa pícara que la bruja tenía en la cara mientras obedecía a Draco y le llevaba a su escritorio todos los archivos relacionados con la Oficina de Aurores, cualquier otro día habría bastado para sacarlo de sus casillas… Pero no en esa ocasión. Draco murmuró entre dientes la mucha buena suerte de la que parecía gozar Ethel y que por lo pronto la libraba de una merecida venganza. Ya tendría tiempo más adelante Draco de encargarse de ella, quizá cuando las cosas con Potter fueran viento en popa y él se aburriera en la oficina mientras el otro se largaba a jugar al auror.

Pensar en eso lo hizo curvar las comisuras de los labios en un amago de sonrisa. A Ethel no le pasó desapercibido su gesto y eso la hizo sonreír más. Draco, dándose cuenta de semejante ñoñez, despidió bruscamente a la secretaria y se puso a trabajar.

Pronto se olvidó de todo: de Ethel, de su madre y del vínculo que habían establecido ésas dos para joderle la existencia. Se olvidó incluso de Potter y de las ganas que tenía de escucharlo decir lo que él había oído de boca de Granger y Creevey. Se volcó de lleno en una exhaustiva revisión de los pergaminos con los balances y los comprobantes de gastos que abarcaban todo el periodo en el que Robards había estado al frente de la oficina (desde el inicio de la segunda guerra hasta la actualidad) y poco a poco fue obteniendo lo que estaba buscando. Al cabo de un par de horas, pudo darse por satisfecho y se fue a casa a cenar con sus padres.

Esa noche apenas pudo dormir por culpa de la expectación.

Al otro día, llegó temprano. Ethel le sirvió su primer café y le llevó los documentos que Draco le había mandado a elaborar el día anterior. Determinado y sintiéndose más entusiasmado que lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, Draco se bebió el café lo más rápido que pudo y salió rumbo al segundo piso, directo a la oficina de Gawain Robards.

Salió del ascensor y caminó a paso resuelto por el corredor. Fue consciente de las miradas inquisitivas que le dirigían los aurores que estaban en ese momento ocupando sus cubículos, pero Draco se negó firmemente a devolverles la mirada. Vagamente, se preguntó si el bobo de Creevey estaría en esos momentos ahí y deseó que fuera así, ya que eso le aseguraba que Granger o Potter se enterarían de que Draco había ido a visitar a su jefe.

Sonriendo con suficiencia, Draco llegó ante la secretaria de Robards y solicitó audiencia. La bruja lo atendió con rapidez y diligencia; después de todo, era bien sabido por casi todos los empleados del Ministerio cuál era el puesto que Draco Malfoy desempeñaba y cómo estar en buenos términos con él podría resultar beneficioso para ellos.

—El señor Robards lo recibirá inmediatamente, señor Malfoy —dijo aquella mujer y le permitió el paso.

Draco entró en aquella oficina amplia y bonita; todos los años que Robards ya tenía ocupando el puesto se reflejaban en la manera en que su sitio de trabajo resultaba acogedor y estaba lleno de detalles personales. Al verlo, Robards se puso de pie. Tenía en la cara una expresión de cautela.

—¡Director Malfoy! Por favor, tome asiento —le dijo y con la mano le indicó la silla delante de él—. ¿A qué debo el honor?

Draco le sonrió, se sentó donde le indicaba y le arrojó una carpeta sobre el mueble.

—A dos asuntos, principalmente. Aunque lo más correcto sería decir que al final sólo llevaremos a cabo uno de ellos. El que usted escoja, Robards. ¿No lo considera una suerte?

Robards palideció. El tono irónico de Draco le revelaba que aquello pintaba mal y no se equivocaba. Lentamente, abrió la carpeta que Draco le había acercado y extrajo dos pergaminos. Comenzó a leer el primero y su palidez se intensificó.

—Como acaba de descubrir, Robards —comenzó a decir Draco con voz arrastrada y aburrida mientras se miraba las uñas de los dedos—, uno de los documentos es un citatorio para la auditoría que planeo realizar la siguiente semana. He estado revisando los ingresos y egresos de la Oficina de Aurores durante los años en los que usted ha estado a cargo (que ya son bastantes, tengo que felicitarlo) y en vista de las irregularidades encontradas, me vi obligado a tomar la medida.

—¿Irregularidades encontradas? —repitió Robards, quien estaba comenzando a enrojecer.

Draco, sin perder la sonrisa, asintió.

—Existen, y usted lo sabe bien. ¿Quiere la lista? Puedo enviársela apenas regrese a mi oficina.

Era verdad que las había aunque ninguna de ellas era tan grave como para ameritar una auditoría. Sin embargo, como todo el mundo sabía aunque no tuvieran el más mínimo conocimiento en contabilidad o finanzas, estar en la mira del departamento de Draco y ser "victima" de una de sus terribles y minuciosas inspecciones, era la ruina. Todos los departamentos del Ministerio que alguna vez se habían visto en tal situación, habían terminado sin el jefe responsable porque, una vez que sus trapos sucios quedaban al descubierto, el Ministro no tenía más remedio que exigir su renuncia.

En resumen: las auditorías de Draco eran despiadadas y casi siempre mortales. Robards tenía que saberlo por la manera en que enrojecía y palidecía a intervalos regulares. Draco no se esforzó por ocultar el regocijo que le causaba ver sufrir al cretino que tan injusto había sido con Potter.

—Dígame, director Malfoy… —comenzó a hablar Robards con voz tensa—. ¿Existe algún motivo por el que el director de Finanzas haya comenzado esta investigación? Por lo que yo sé, las auditorias y las revisiones contables deben tener base en alguna malversación evidente, no sólo porque…

Se calló. Sabía el motivo _real _por el que Draco estaba ahí, pero, ¿de veras sería tan estúpido como para decirlo?

Draco, tan divertido que no podía dejar de sonreír, abrió mucho los ojos y arqueó las cejas, como invitándolo a proseguir. Oh, cómo adoraba el poder que le daba tener conocimiento de los errores de los demás. En momentos como ése era cuando más amaba su trabajo. Se hizo la nota mental de explicárselo a su madre con pelos y señales.

Tal como Draco lo pensó, al final Robards no dijo nada. Draco se preguntó si ya estaría arrepintiéndose de haber sido un patán con el auror Harry Potter.

—Debería saber, Robards, que uno de los poderes que me confiere mi cargo es comenzar revisiones contables en el departamento que yo deseé y en el momento en que me plazca. Tengo un sexto sentido en cuanto a malversaciones, y en todos los años que llevo laborando para el Ministro, nunca me ha fallado.

Draco había tenido cuidado de mencionar lo anterior para recordarle a Robards el excelente trato que él tenía con el mismísimo Ministro de Magia y cómo éste lo consideraba a él un empleado de gran valor. Robards pareció captar la indirecta porque dejó de disimular amabilidad y comenzó a fulminar a Draco con la mirada.

Draco le sonrió ampliamente antes de proseguir.

—El otro documento que traje conmigo es una propuesta para aumentar de manera significativa los recursos asignados anualmente a la Oficina de Aurores.

Aquel brusco cambio de tema ocasionó que Robards lo mirara como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿Qué? —dijo el hombre mientras bajaba los ojos hacia el otro papel y leía.

—Así como lo oye, Robards. ¿No tiene usted años quejándose del poco dinero concedido a su oficina? Como puede ver, yo soy un hombre sensato. He decidido otorgarle una mayor partida que podrá ver reflejada en un mejor equipamiento para su personal. Asimismo, el dinero extra le permitirá abrir nuevas plazas, lo que se traducirá en más aurores para la seguridad del mundo mágico, ¿no es eso lo que usted siempre ha estado arguyendo? Por supuesto, tal aumento sólo entrará en vigor si la auditoría no se lleva a cabo.

Al finalizar, sonrió petulante. Sabía que Robards había comprendido el punto.

Robards sostenía en una mano la orden de la auditoría y en la otra, la propuesta para aumentar la partida presupuestal del departamento. Era como tener la opción de elegir entre el cielo y el infierno. Robards miró alternadamente entre los papeles y dejó caer ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere, Malfoy? —masculló entre dientes.

—Al auror Potter en su puesto de trabajo.

No había estado en sus planes ser así de directo con Robards, pero no había podido resistirlo. Quería que ese asunto quedara claro y que Robards supiera sin lugar a dudas, qué era lo que Draco requería a cambio.

Robards lo miró frunciendo el ceño, como si no consiguiera comprender el porqué de la petición de Draco. Apretó los labios, comenzó a sudar, volvió a mirar a un papel y luego al otro y, finalmente soltó una maldición.

—¡De acuerdo! Usted gana. Ahora mismo mandaré por él.

—Pero nada de castigos velados ni misiones indignas, ¿escuchó Robards? Potter podrá ser un cabeza de chorlito, pero ni usted ni yo podemos negar que es un auror ejemplar. Lo necesitamos al frente. ¿Comprende lo que quiero decir?

La mirada airada de Robards le indicó que sí lo comprendía bien.

Draco le dedicó una gran sonrisa y tomó el papel de la auditoría.

—En cuanto me entere de que el hombre ha regresado, esto —agitó el papel delante de la cara de Robards— se convertirá en combustible para mi chimenea. Antes, no. —Robards no le respondió nada, así que Draco se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta—. Un placer negociar con usted, Robards. Con permiso.

Abrió la puerta y salió. Caminó por el corredor sin poder disimular la alegría que sentía y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los atónitos de Creevey, le regaló una enorme sonrisa de triunfo.

* * *

Ahora sólo restaba esperar. Estaba segurísimo de que Creevey iría a Granger con la noticia y que ambos atarían cabos, para terminar informándole a Potter qué creían ellos que había pasado. Y si al cabo de un par de días Draco intuía que las cosas no habían seguido ese curso, entonces ya pensaría en algo para…

Ethel abrió súbitamente la puerta de la oficina e interrumpió su línea de pensamiento. Draco la miró enojado: le había indicado que no lo molestase pues tenía mucho trabajo atrasado. Sin embargo, no le dijo nada pues la cara de susto que traía la mujer fue claro indicio de que sucedía algo importante.

—Jefe —susurró ella—, el auror Potter está aquí y quiere verlo.

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco, las manos comenzaron a sudarle y la boca se le quedó repentinamente seca, pero él se cuidó mucho de no mostrar cualquier signo evidente de sorpresa ante su secretaria.

—De acuerdo, dile que pase —respondió con la voz más calmada que pudo. Vio que Ethel le regalaba una media sonrisa antes de girarse hacia Potter. La mujer parecía tan nerviosa y emocionada como se sentía el mismo Draco, situación que encontraba absurda pero, de cierta manera, reconfortante.

Durante esos pocos segundos que la secretaria demoró en anunciarle a Potter que podía entrar a la oficina de Draco, él sólo pudo pensar en lo rápido que se había propagado la noticia y en lo increíble que era que Potter hubiese llegado a la conclusión acertada. Draco había temido que le tomara varios días y no sólo un par de horas.

No iba a negar que lo entusiasmaba sobremanera que las cosas se hubiesen precipitado.

Echó un vistazo a los pergaminos en los que había estado trabajando apenas hasta hacía unos momentos, congratulándose de que Potter lo encontrase bastante ocupado. No quería evidenciar que lo había estado esperando con el alma en un hilo. De reojo vio que Potter entraba a la oficina dando grandes pasos e imprimiendo en cada uno de ellos más energía de la necesaria. Feliz y agitado, pero sin demostrarlo, Draco levantó sus ojos hacia él.

Potter iba con su ropa veraniega muggle de siempre: unos sencillos vaqueros y una camiseta oscura y ajustada. Intentando no clavar la mirada en esas partes anatómicas de Potter que a Draco tanto lo emocionaban, pasó revista rápidamente y al final fijó los ojos en el rostro del moreno. Potter llevaba gesto adusto y por alguna razón parecía desprender demasiada energía mágica, la cual llegaba en cálidas oleadas hasta Draco.

Se estremeció de placer contenido.

Detrás de Potter, Ethel miró a Draco y le sonrió ampliamente, llamando su atención. Para horror de Draco, ella le deseó suerte con un dedo pulgar levantado; señal que, afortunadamente, Potter no pudo ver. Draco intentó ignorar a la mujer mientras ésta cerraba la puerta con suavidad. Regresó sus ojos a Potter y reprimió un jadeo cuando miró que éste sacaba la varita de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero.

Potter se giró hacia atrás lo suficiente para poder apuntar a la puerta que Ethel acababa de cerrar y, ante la estupefacción de Draco, la selló con un encantamiento no verbal. Draco arqueó una ceja; se sentía bastante impresionado y excitado, y aun así continuó luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no permitir que sus ilusiones salieran disparadas hasta la estratósfera.

Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía significar que Potter llegara a su oficina exudando poder mágico y luego se cerciorara de que la puerta quedara bien cerrada?

Draco volvió a estremecerse.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Potter? —le preguntó en el mejor tono indiferente que pudo conseguir.

Potter lo miró fijamente durante algunos segundos antes de responder. Parecía confundido pero, al mismo tiempo, tan esperanzado como el mismo Draco. Éste pasó saliva y esperó ansioso por lo que el otro estuviera a punto de decir.

—No creas que no sé qué es lo que has hecho —comenzó a decir Potter mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Draco. Éste se encogió un poco en su sillón al verlo aproximarse con la varita todavía en la mano, no porque le temiera sino porque su mente no dejaba de traicionarlo con mil y un escenarios donde Potter hacía usos nada decentes de su instrumento mágico—. Y tampoco creas que no sé por qué lo hiciste.

Draco, abrumado por la vista de aquel Potter acercándose hacia él con paso felino, abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Qué era lo que Potter acababa de decir? ¿De verdad lo sabía _todo_? Resultaba entonces que Potter no sólo era mortalmente sexy y guapo, sino también listo. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído?

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó Draco en voz baja en busca de confirmación.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! —exclamó Potter en tono airado. Draco, obedeciendo a un impulso, se puso de pie—. Eres un…

Potter no terminó su frase, situación que a Draco molestó un poco. Le habría gustado escuchar qué era él para Potter. Quería escucharlo darle las gracias, que le pidiera perdón por las molestias causadas. Quería oírlo confesar que estaba loco por él y, sobre todo, quería escuchar dulces promesas de fidelidad eterna. Pensando que la cercanía física lo alentaría a continuar hablando, Draco rodeó su escritorio y caminó hacia Potter. Éste lo observó con los ojos desorbitados, barriéndolo con la mirada y enrojeciendo un poco.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros. Le complacía provocarle a Potter la misma reacción que el infeliz le causaba a él. Que se jodiera y se apresurara a confesar sus sentimientos porque Draco estaba que ardía de ganas de tirarse al héroe.

No obstante, pasaron los segundos y Potter no decía nada, sólo miraba a Draco como si no pudiera creer en la buena suerte de poder contemplarlo. Draco, resignado y satisfecho, suspiró discretamente y decidió dar el siguiente paso para ayudar un poco al pobre auror.

—No voy a negar que no deja de maravillarme tu repentina agudeza, Potter —dijo cuando ya estaba sólo a un par de metros de alcanzarlo—. Ni tampoco voy a negar que eso me alegra. Me estás ahorrando darte un par de explicaciones bastante incómodas.

Inesperadamente, Potter se enfureció.

—Como si yo quisiera escuchar tus explicaciones, Malfoy —dijo con desprecio—. No vine a eso. De hecho, no quiero oír ninguna palabra salida de tu boca. Sólo vine a pagar.

Draco se detuvo y frunció el ceño con desconcierto. Analizó con rapidez las duras y resentidas palabras de Potter y creyó comprender. ¿El estúpido estaba malinterpretando sus intenciones? Abrió la boca dispuesto a explicarse, pero entonces el auror prácticamente se le arrojó encima y lo silenció aún antes de comenzar a hablar.

Potter, todavía con la varita en la mano derecha, lo sujetó bruscamente de las solapas de su túnica. Draco jadeó de la sorpresa y por un momento pensó que Potter iba a golpearlo, pero lo que éste hizo fue atraerlo hasta él y plantarle un beso furioso en la boca.

No pasó ni un instante cuando Draco ya estaba correspondiendo aquel beso como un sediento se bebería el agua de un manantial. Por unos terroríficos momentos había creído que Potter estaba furioso y que había ido a reclamarle su ayuda, pero ahora, en vez de pelear, ahí estaba Potter besándolo de modo frenético. Era definitivo: el héroe estaba como una cabra, pero, ¿quién demonios se estaba quejando?

Draco no. Abrió los labios y la lengua de Potter lo asaltó de inmediato. Gimió y no se quedó atrás: él también usó la suya para explorar la boca del moreno. No pudo resistirse a levantar las manos y rodear con los brazos la espalda de Potter. Lo hizo y lo apretó con firmeza, ocasionando que Potter soltara un quejido necesitado que viajó directo a su entrepierna.

Potter lo besó con esa misma pasión desenfrenada que había empleado en el cubículo del baño donde lo habían hecho por primera vez. Lo besó con la tenacidad de quien sabe lo que quiere y no duda en emplear cualquier método para obtenerlo. Potter besó a Draco con aquel ímpetu Gryffindor que a éste le ponía tanto y cuando finalmente el auror soltó su túnica para abrazarlo apretadamente contra su cuerpo, Draco pensó que moriría de placer y deseo.

Gimieron al unísono y Draco pensó que se volvería loco si Potter no lo desnudaba ya mismo y lo poseía entero.

Sin embargo, Potter, jadeando con indecoro, separó su boca de la de Draco y apoyó su frente contra la suya. Draco sentía que le faltaba el aire y quería más. Necesitaba de eso y lo necesitaba ya. Abrazó a Potter con más fuerza, tiró de su cuerpo hacia él y provocó que la palpitante erección que escondía debajo de su túnica se frotara contra la muy hinchada de Potter.

Draco emitió un siseo involuntario y cerró los ojos muy apretados. Era evidente que Potter lo deseaba tanto como Draco a él. Entonces, ¿a qué demonios estaba esperando?

—Potter —susurró, invitándolo a seguir, rogándole... demonios, sentía que iba a morir.

Volvió a frotar sus caderas contra las de Potter, incapaz de detenerse, incapaz de no continuar mostrando su deseo así de desnudo. La erección que Potter ostentaba debajo de sus vaqueros estaba imposiblemente dura, y a Draco se le hacía la boca agua sólo de pensar en probarla, en sentirla, en…

—Lo que me dijiste hace dos días, en San Mungo… —comenzó a decir Potter de repente, todavía con la frente pegada a la de Draco. Éste se puso tenso de inmediato y todas sus alertas saltaron. Abrió los ojos, dejó de moverse y escuchó con atención aunque algo le decía que no le iba a gustar en absoluto lo que Potter parecía estar a punto de explicar. Potter, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, continuó diciendo en voz baja—: …que mi suerte había cambiado desde que dejé de ser el consentido de Robards…

—Potter, yo… —quiso interrumpirlo Draco para explicarle la razón por la que había dicho esas venenosas palabras.

Aunque no había estado en sus planes disculparse por las cosas que él había dicho (en su mente había vislumbrado un hermoso e idílico escenario donde no había necesidad de hablar de nada de lo acontecido y Potter y él sólo se dedicaban a follar como desesperados), aparentemente Potter sí era de ésos que necesitaban hablar antes de pasar a la acción.

Pero Potter no le permitió continuar. Todavía con los ojos cerrados, siguió hablando en voz más alta para hacerse escuchar.

—Sólo quería decirte que tienes razón. Mi suerte ha cambiado muchísimo y muchas cosas se han ido a la mierda. No soy ni la sombra de lo que solía ser. Pero no fue por haber dejado de ser el protegido del jefe. Fue porque me… —Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de agregar con tono furioso—: Fue porque tú, maldito seas mil veces, decidiste un día de hace meses bajar a beberte un café al mismo tiempo que yo almorzaba en la cafetería y… eso fue mi perdición. Ya puedes sentirte orgulloso, Malfoy: finalmente venciste al Niño-que-vivió.

Potter separó su rostro del de Draco y lo miró a los ojos. Éste se asombró porque, a pesar de su tono enojoso, Potter parecía estar en medio de un gran sufrimiento.

Draco pasó saliva trabajosamente mientras su mente maquinaba a toda prisa. Bien, era cierto que esa no era la confesión de amor eterno de parte de Potter que él había estado esperando, pero… ¿acaso eso no se le acercaba demasiado?

Draco no había tenido nunca el propósito de "vencer al Niño-que-vivió", ni de humillarlo, ni de enamorarlo para no corresponder, tal como Potter parecía estar pensando. Al contrario: había sucedido que Draco se había permitido ser vencido por el encanto irresistible de aquel Gryffindor cabeza hueca que parecía atraerlo como la miel a las moscas. Había bajado cada mediodía a la cafetería sólo para verlo de lejos y nada más. Jamás se imaginó que Potter lo miraría a su vez y que, válgame los dioses, terminaría enamorándose de él.

Potter parecía no comprenderlo, aparentemente. Merlín bendito, y pensar que Draco había pensado que Potter era listo.

Potter y él continuaron mirándose a los ojos durante un momento más. Draco había bajado las manos pero Potter seguía abrazándolo firmemente, como negándose a dejarlo ir. Había en el ambiente algo que olía a despedida, y eso comenzó a afligir a Draco.

¿Ahora qué podía decir para hacerle entender al auror imbécil que también él se había enamorado como un colegial?

Su cerebro trabajaba a toda prisa, pero no se le ocurría nada que no fuera enormemente humillante.

—Es por ti que tengo mi trabajo de vuelta, ¿o me equivoco? —preguntó Potter de pronto.

Draco asintió apenas perceptiblemente y esa pareció ser la señal que Potter estaba esperando para finalmente soltar a Draco y separarse un poco de él. Éste se angustió tanto que tuvo ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué Potter no podía darse cuenta de nada, jodido ciego de mierda?

Entonces Potter levantó una mano temblorosa hasta el rostro de Draco, ocasionándole un sobresalto. Por segunda ocasión había creído que Potter lo iba a golpear, pero en vez de eso, lo que hizo el cretino bipolar fue acunarle una mejilla y mirar a Draco como si no existiera otra cosa más hermosa en el universo. Su pulgar rozó los labios de Draco y éste no pudo evitarlo: abrió un poco la boca al mismo tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza hacia la mano como buscando más de su contacto.

Su esperanza volvió a inflamarse. ¿Eso quería decir que…?

—No tenías por qué hacerlo, Malfoy —dijo entonces Potter con voz dura. Con esa simple frase ocasionó que la esperanza de Draco volviera a hacerse añicos—. Se suponía que tú ni siquiera ibas a enterarte de lo que yo hice por Colchester.

—Si no querías que me enterara, no debiste haber usado para las pruebas una casa tuya que yo ya conocía, idiota —respondió Draco en voz baja.

Potter suspiró. Parecía cansado y muy triste. A pesar de que Draco estaba comenzando a enojarse por aquella extraña actitud del auror y porque no atinaba a descubrir a dónde diablos conducía todo aquello, no pudo evitar sentirse profundamente conmovido.

—Supongo que tienes razón —respondió Potter todavía con dureza—. Por eso he venido a pagarte el favor. Así, ni tú ni yo nos deberemos nada y podremos proseguir con nuestras jodidas vidas en paz, sin tener que volvernos a ver.

Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a Draco y levantó las manos hacia la entrepierna de éste, como si intentara abrirle la túnica.

—¡Potter! ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —exclamó Draco, aunque la verdad era que comprendía _muy bien _que era lo que Potter estaba tratando de hacer.

No le gustó en absoluto. No porque no quisiera, sino porque Potter lo estaba haciendo por las razones equivocadas, porque creía que Draco lo había ayudado para no deberle nada, porque…

Porque Draco había soñado tanto con eso, pero no _así._

—Pagar como la puta que tú alegremente pregonas que soy, Malfoy —masculló Potter entre dientes, confirmando así lo que Draco ya había deducido. Se desplazó por el suelo de rodillas e hizo un nuevo intento de alcanzar con las manos la ropa de Draco. Éste, horrorizado y enojado, volvió a pegar un brinco hacia atrás para quedar fuera de su alcance—. Ya sabes: sexo a cambio de favores. ¿Ahora me dirás que no quieres? Creo que ese bulto que tienes bajo la túnica y que hace apenas unos momentos restregabas contra mí, te delata. ¿No es increíble cómo la lujuria nos traiciona? Mira que desearme así cuando sé lo mucho que me odias…

Draco se sonrojó. Se sentía furioso y humillado. Quiso cubrirse la parte delantera de su cuerpo con la túnica en un vano intento de esconder la erección que de todas formas ya estaba comenzando a aminorar. Sin poder creerse la actitud tan estúpida de Potter, caminó varios pasos atrás, alejándose de éste lo más que podía. Tan bien que iba todo, tan…

—Lárgate —exigió Draco. Lo único que quería era terminar con aquella escena. Quería estar a solas para pensar en cómo arreglarlo porque no era posible que después de todo lo que ambos habían pasado, después de tanto que habían hecho el uno por el otro… Potter todavía no se diera cuenta de nada—. Así no era como… —se interrumpió y negó con la cabeza—. ¡Simplemente lárgate, Potter!

No tuvo que repetirlo. Potter se incorporó del suelo y observó a Draco a la cara con un desprecio que a éste le caló profundamente. Entonces, se dio la media vuelta y agitó la varita para abrir la puerta.

Se fue sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Draco se quedó temblando. Rápidamente tomó su varita y cerró la puerta antes de que la chismosa de Ethel tuviera oportunidad de asomarse y descubrirlo en carne viva.

Porque así era como se sentía.

* * *

Harry Potter era el estúpido más grande del mundo. ¿Cómo era posible que Draco se considerara enamorado de un imbécil de semejante calibre?

Era evidente que las sutilezas no funcionaban con ese zoquete. También era evidente que el tonto pensaba que Draco _en verdad _lo odiaba y que lo de interceder ante Robards había sido sólo "un pago" para no deberle lo de Colchester. Y todavía más evidente era el vergonzoso hecho de que Draco tendría que plantársele enfrente al bobalicón para confesarle que también se había enamorado hasta las putas trancas de él.

Eso dolía sólo de pensarlo.

Habían pasado varios días (casi dos semanas) desde aquel show de mierda protagonizado por Potter en el interior de su oficina, y Draco todavía no se decidía a actuar. Sabía que ahora todo dependía de él y eso lo aterraba. Había tenido la esperanza de que todo saliera bien sin hablar de nada, pero ahora se percataba de que las cosas jamás eran tan fáciles.

Conforme transcurría el tiempo (lento y cruel, el muy cabrón), algunos comenzaron a hacer presión. Narcisa, en primer lugar. Por alguna razón que Draco no comprendía, la mujer parecía haberse tomado muy personal que su hijo consiguiera una relación seria con el auror y no cesaba de cuestionar a Draco cuándo pensaba hacer algo para arreglar aquel problema de comunicación. Draco le daba largas y prefería no preguntar el porqué de semejante interés.

Ethel, por su parte, ejercía también una más discreta pero igualmente molesta coacción. Entre algunas de sus tácticas se incluía mencionar a Potter cada dos por tres sin venir a cuento, hablar maravillas de los aurores en general y dirigir indirectas de lo triste que era tener que ser testigo de los malentendidos que separaban a gente que de verdad se amaba. Draco simplemente la ignoraba y la ponía a trabajar de más.

Granger, increíblemente y tal vez sin proponérselo, era el tercer miembro del club "Molestemos a Malfoy hasta que se confiese con Potter". Cada vez que se encontraba con ella (lo cual en esos días ocurría muy a menudo debido al trabajo en conjunto que realizaban por Colchester), le dirigía a Draco una mirada llena de resentimiento y fruncía tanto el entrecejo que Draco prácticamente dejaba de verle los ojos. Semejante comportamiento de la bruja, más que molestarlo, lo hacía morir de la curiosidad. Se preguntaba sin cesar qué sería lo que estaba pasando con Potter para que Granger estuviese así de irritada con él. Por supuesto, no se atrevía a cuestionar directamente a Granger. Su sentido común le decía que hacerlo era arriesgarse a perder un testículo o los dos.

No obstante, ninguna de ellas consiguió hacerlo entrar en razón. Tuvo que ser la ráfaga furiosa y ardiente de los celos que lo invadieron la noche que, terminando su jornada laboral, se dirigió hacia el Atrio para marcharse a casa. Lo que vio ahí lo hizo comprender que si no actuaba pronto, perder definitivamente a Potter era una muy cercana posibilidad.

Y ese era un riesgo que no deseaba correr.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 ¾**

Los días que habían pasado después de su intento de "pago" hacia Malfoy le habían parecido a Harry los más lentos de su joven vida. La pena que lo embargaba era tan densa e insoportable que, de no haber sido porque tenía que presentarse a trabajar, se habría pasado los días dormido. O borracho. O drogado. Lo que fuera para mitigar un poco el amarguísimo y doloroso resquemor que le causaba saber lo mucho que Malfoy lo deseaba pero que también lo detestaba; y que jamás, pasara lo que pasara, iba a ser suyo.

A veces no comprendía como podía aguantar todo eso. A veces se volvía tan imposible continuar viviendo así que pensaba en mandar todo a la mierda y regresar a buscar a Malfoy a su oficina para humillarse y rogarle por lo que fuera que él quisiera darle. Sin embargo, bastaba recordar la retahíla de insultos que el rubio le había dedicado los pocos días en los que tuvieron contacto y así, con el ánimo más destrozado que nunca y siendo consciente de que Malfoy tenía el peor concepto posible de él, era que conseguía tranquilizar su ansias de correr a buscarlo.

Pero no por eso disminuía el dolor. Ni pensarlo.

Intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas, seguir el consejo de Hermione de continuar saliendo con otros u otras, pero no había nada que le apeteciera menos. Por lo tanto, se volcó de lleno en una amistad platónica con Dennis sin descartar llegar a algo más en el futuro.

Un viernes en la noche, cuando los aurores terminaron su turno, invitó a Dennis a salir por una cerveza al Londres muggle en el que ambos se desenvolvían tan bien y en el que se sentían cómodos porque nadie los reconocía. Dennis aceptó de buen grado y, después de cambiarse de ropa en las duchas, tomaron juntos el ascensor al Atrio. Dennis iba contándole una anécdota acerca de la primera vez que se había embriagado y Harry reía de buena gana. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y los dos salieron rumbo a las chimeneas.

—Ahora comprendo por qué tus padres se preocupan tanto de que salgas a bares.

—Sí, eso… —Dennis hizo una pausa antes de continuar en voz baja—. Por cierto, sigue en pie la invitación a cenar con ellos. ¿Te gustaría…?

Harry miró a Dennis y lo encontró tan risueño y bonito que no pudo resistirlo.

—Más adelante, ¿te parece bien? No sé, un par de semanas o así.

—De acuerdo —accedió Dennis con gesto resplandeciente.

Harry todavía llevaba una gran sonrisa en la cara cuando Dennis lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él. Acercó su rostro a su oreja, como queriendo decirle algo en secreto. Harry, intrigado, giró su cabeza hacia él y Dennis aprovechó para darle un muy breve, seco y casto beso en la boca.

Harry, para sorpresa suya, no se molestó. El beso apenas podría llamarse de ese modo: en realidad había sido sólo un roce de labios. Harry detuvo su marcha y miró a Dennis arqueando una ceja. Dennis sólo le sonrió ampliamente, le guiñó un ojo y lo soltó del brazo. Entonces, se alejó hacia la chimenea más cercana a él.

Harry lo miró desaparecer y, sonriendo, también él hizo lo propio por otra de las chimeneas desocupadas; todo ello sin percatarse de que Draco Malfoy había estado caminando justo detrás de los dos y había sido testigo furioso e incrédulo de aquel beso robado en pleno corredor principal del Atrio del Ministerio.

* * *

El fin de semana pasó y el lunes, al regresar al trabajo, Robards lo mandó llamar.

Harry, sintiéndose bastante en paz con el mundo, acudió sin temor. Desde que Robards lo había restituido en su puesto, y fiel a su palabra, el anciano había tratado a Harry no con la misma consideración zalamera de antes, pero al menos sí con respeto y fría amabilidad; esta situación, en vez de incomodarlo, le gustaba más. Haber sido el consentido no le había traído más que problemas, así que prefería recibir un trato justo y normal como cualquier otro auror.

Así que aquella mañana se sorprendió bastante cuando Robards lo recibió con una tremenda sonrisa que Harry hacía mucho tiempo no le veía. Sintió desconfianza inmediata.

—¡Harry! Pasa, muchacho. Te tengo noticias. Me temo que a partir de hoy dejarás el liderazgo de tu destacamento. Adams podrá sustituirte mientras te dedicas a otra misión mucho más importante.

Harry sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Haber estado durante un par de semanas frente a uno de los destacamentos de aurores más capaces, había sido un sueño vuelto realidad. ¿Pensaría Robards castigarlo de nuevo mandándolo al archivo? Intentó hacer memoria, pero no recordaba haber hecho algo malo que ameritara sanción.

Al menos que…

—Oh, por dios, fue lo que pasó el viernes a la hora de la salida, ¿cierto, jefe? —masculló y Robards lo miró intrigado—. ¡Pero no fue nada! Dennis y yo sólo somos amigos, y él…

Se silenció porque Robards comenzó a agitar la mano en un gesto negativo.

—No sé de que me estás hablando, Harry, cállate por favor. ¿Lees _El Profeta_? ¿Te enteraste de lo que le sucedió al director Malfoy?

Las preguntas de Robards fueron como un golpe directo al estómago. Harry se quedó literalmente sin aire.

—No —jadeó mientras la angustia comenzaba a invadirlo—, no lo leo. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? ¿Está herido? —Se abalanzó hacia el escritorio de Robards y apoyó las manos sobre el mueble mientras gritaba, cada vez más histérico—. ¡¿Sufrió otro atentado?! ¿ESTÁ EN EL HOSPITAL?

Robards lo tranquilizó con un meneo de cabeza.

—No, no, Harry, ¡cálmate! Me conmueve constatar que a pesar de la animadversión que sientes por el personaje, al final sí te preocupa su bienestar. Eso habla muy bien de ti como auror. Lo que sucede con Malfoy es que ha estado recibiendo amenazas de muerte por medio de misivas enviadas por el correo muggle. Lo cual es bastante extraño, pero ya tenemos a unos miembros de la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica investigando.

Aquella noticia no tranquilizó a Harry en lo más mínimo. Le aliviaba saber que Malfoy _todavía _se encontraba ileso, pero…

—Quiero encargarme personalmente de su protección —exclamó sin pensar.

Robards se quedó boquiabierto durante unos segundos, observándolo con incredulidad. Harry tuvo ese pequeño lapso de tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba solicitando. Cuidar a Malfoy sería el verdadero infierno en la tierra, pero no le importaba. Si con eso garantizaba la seguridad del cretino…

—Caramba, Harry. La cuestión es que yo justamente iba a comunicarte que el director Malfoy te ha solicitado a ti como su guardia personal hasta que el autor de estas amenazas sea capturado.

Ahora el que se quedó anonadado fue Harry. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de hablar.

—¿A mí? ¿Malfoy? ¿Está…? ¿Está seguro, jefe?

—¡Bueno, pues claro! ¿Cuántos Harry Potter más conoces? El punto es que ahora no sólo lo acompañarás a sus salidas oficiales, sino que estarás con él _todo _el tiempo. Tendrás que ir a su casa a recogerlo por las mañanas, acompañarlo durante las horas de oficina y, finalmente, llevarlo a su domicilio sano y salvo al anochecer.

Robards se veía demasiado contento con el hecho y Harry no podía dejar de pensar que todo aquello era bastante extraño. La alegría de su jefe más la petición personal de Malfoy de que fuera Harry quien lo cuidara, hacía saltar todas sus alarmas. ¿Cuál era el gato encerrado en todo eso?

Sin embargo, saber que Malfoy corría peligro y él no estaba a su lado para ayudarlo, lo hacía entrar en pánico. El imbécil podía ser un arrogante y un desgraciado, pero Harry jamás se perdonaría si le pasaba algo. Sería doloroso y difícil tener que pasar tiempo con el cretino sabiendo que jamás llegaría a más con él, que no podría tocarlo, ni besarlo, pero… Valía la pena el sacrificio si con eso se aseguraba de que Malfoy estaría bien. Miró a Robards y asintió lentamente mientras pensaba que en todos sus años de auror nunca había sentido miedo ante una misión.

No sólo miedo. Era franco terror.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Lo del capítulo 9 ¾ ha sido para hacer notar el cambio del PoV del personaje y, por supuesto, como un humilde homenaje a maravilloso mundo creado por JK Rowling).  
> Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar :-)


	10. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Lore por el beteo y gracias a ustedes por la espera. Como ven, esto no es lo último. Un poco más está por venir para poder finalizar. :)

 

Harry no necesitó de ninguna indicación para aparecerse en aquel sendero rural que conducía a la Mansión Malfoy; sitio perdido en medio de Wiltshire y al que los muggles, aparentemente, tenían poco o ningún acceso. El auror, despachado por Robards hacía apenas unos minutos, todavía estaba tratando de olvidar la cara de malicia y sorpresa que había puesto su jefe cuando le había explicado que él _recordaba perfectamente _cómo llegar al hogar de los Malfoy.

Por supuesto que no se molestó en brindarle explicaciones. Que el vejete morboso pensara lo que quisiera.

Sintiéndose muy tenso por un montón de razones diferentes, Harry se materializó en el justo y preciso lugar en el que los Carroñeros lo habían hecho varios años atrás, cuando los atraparon a él y a sus amigos y los condujeron a los cuarteles de Voldemort. A pesar del calor que proporcionaba el sol estival que, a esa hora de la mañana, ya estaba alto en el cielo, Harry se estremeció al recordar aquella ocasión.

Jamás había pensado que volvería a ese lugar. La idea no se le había cruzado por la cabeza ni un solo instante durante los muchos meses en los que estuvo observando a Malfoy (y enamorándose de él, le recordó una cruel voz interior). Simplemente había sucedido que, como no había albergado ninguna esperanza de sostener una verdadera relación con el rubio, tampoco había pensado que tendría, algún día, la oportunidad de regresar a esa casa en otra condición que no fuera la de prisionero.

Pasó saliva pesadamente. La ansiedad que sentía era casi insoportable. Durante un momento, caviló la posibilidad de fumarse un cigarrillo antes de proseguir, pero desistió. Temía que Malfoy estuviese molesto por el retraso y se largara sin esperarlo. No sería extraño porque, después de todo, ¿cómo era posible que lo quisiera a él como guardaespaldas si lo detestaba con ganas? Harry, quien todavía dudaba que en verdad Malfoy lo hubiese solicitado como su guardia, había estado tratando de convencerse de que eso era un error o una treta retorcida de Robards. Porque, sencillamente, no podía ser.

Pero, ¿y si en verdad era? ¿Significaba que Malfoy lo quería cerca para torturarlo con su simple presencia? Harry no tenía idea.

Suspiró resignado y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Mientras lo hacía, observó atentamente los alrededores en busca de cualquier indicio de peligro. Todo parecía normal y Harry supuso que el loco que andaba tras Malfoy no estaría rondando las afueras de una propiedad tan protegida como lo era aquella mansión. Si era listo, seguramente atacaría en una de las tantas salidas oficiales que Malfoy hacía al menos un par de veces a la semana.

Harry torció hacia la derecha y tomó un camino más ancho que lo llevó directo a la enorme y alta verja de hierro forjado que limitaba el paso a los terrenos de la familia. Se detuvo ante ella y aguardó a que le hablara.

—¡Manifiesta tus intenciones! —exclamó la verja.

Harry ya había estado esperando la petición, pero de todas maneras se sobresaltó. Era una mejora que al menos el enrejado ya no se convirtiera en aquella cara horrorosa y terrible que él recordaba.

—Soy el auror Harry Potter —dijo con voz clara—. Vengo a recoger a…

Se interrumpió porque la verja se había abierto ante la sola mención de su nombre. Frunciendo el ceño, Harry atravesó la entrada y caminó a paso resuelto por el camino de grava bordeado por setos. No tenía pensado entrar a la casa. Esperaría ante la puerta a que Malfoy decidiera salir y, entonces, Harry evitaría a toda costa mirarlo a la cara porque…

Alguien abrió la enorme y pesada puerta principal y Harry se detuvo en seco. A pesar de su promesa de no mirar a Malfoy, no pudo evitar levantar los ojos. Pero no era Draco quien lo esperaba en el umbral. Era Narcisa Malfoy, tan guapa y elegante como la recordaba.

—Harry Potter —saludó ella en un tono que indicaba más sorpresa que desagrado. Parecía que su presencia no le molestaba, si Harry podía deducir algo de la sonrisa que la mujer tenía en la cara—. ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?

Harry notó que la pregunta no delataba sarcasmo sino más bien cierta diversión. Frunció un poco el ceño mientras se preguntaba por qué a Narcisa le causaría gracia aquella situación. Supuso que estaría al tanto de que Malfoy planeaba regodearse de su sufrimiento, así que suspiró resignado y dio un par de pasos más hasta quedar a una distancia educada que permitiera la charla.

—Soy el guardia de su hijo —respondió en el tono más amable que le permitió su nerviosismo—. Soy quien va a escoltarlo al Ministerio.

Narcisa arqueó las cejas en un gesto que a Harry le recordó mucho a uno que hacía Malfoy cuando algo escapaba a su comprensión. Sintió un doloroso tirón en el estómago porque, justamente durante la última vez que había hablado con Malfoy, éste había puesto esa expresión más de un par de veces.

—Y eso… ¿se debe a alguna situación en particular? —continuó interrogándolo Narcisa, aunque su tono ya revelaba una inquietud que no había manifestado antes.

Fue entonces, y muy a tiempo, que Harry lo comprendió: Narcisa no sabía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí. Seguramente Malfoy había tenido el muy acertado tino de no preocupar a su madre con aquellas noticias tan alarmantes.

¿Y ahora? Harry abrió la boca pero no emitió sonido alguno. ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle para explicar su presencia en su casa? Malfoy tendría que haber sido quien…

Como si Harry lo hubiese convocado con el pensamiento, justo en ese instante Draco Malfoy salió de su casa y se paró junto a su madre. Harry respiró con alivio: apenas unos momentos antes no se habría imaginado que se alegraría de ver salir al cretino. Cretino que por cierto estaba mirándolo directamente a la cara, buscando sus ojos. Harry, quien había estado seguro de que Malfoy lo ignoraría de peor manera que durante la ocasión en la que lo había acompañado a Colchester, se asombró tanto que no pudo reprimir corresponderle la mirada con los ojos como platos.

Entonces Malfoy sonrió y el mundo alrededor de Harry desapareció, Narcisa incluida. Porque esa sonrisa que Malfoy le dedicaba no era una mueca de desdén o burla, oh no. Malfoy le estaba sonriendo de un modo parecido a cómo lo había hecho la noche que se encontraba drogado por el antídoto anti-doxy: cálida, suave y seductoramente.

Narcisa miró a su hijo con asombro y luego miró a Harry. Éste, quien todavía no podía cerrar la boca del desconcierto, la abrió todavía más cuando Malfoy comenzó a hablarle con voz amable.

—Buen día, Harry —lo saludó e inclinó levemente la cabeza—. Llegaste tarde. No sé ustedes los aurores, pero yo cumplo religiosamente con un horario establecido. Confío en que esto no se vuelva una costumbre, necesito estar en mi oficina antes de las diez. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Harry seguía boquiabierto. Malfoy no solamente acababa de llamarlo por su primer nombre, sino que también había usado un tono de voz que no tenía nada que ver con el Malfoy "Soy director de un departamento y te jodes" arrogante y autoritario que Harry creía conocer. A pesar de las palabras usadas, eso no había sido un regaño: para los oídos ansiosos de Harry y conociendo a Malfoy, aquello bien podía haber pasado por una declaración de amor.

Harry finalmente cerró la boca. Asintió nervioso, tragó saliva e intentó grabar aquel instante a fuego en su memoria. Estaba seguro de que, terminada la jornada, podría irse a casa a masturbarse sólo pensando en la manera cadenciosa con la que Malfoy acababa de hablarle.

Narcisa se giró hacia su hijo y éste hacia ella. Ambos Malfoy se miraron a los ojos durante largos segundos sin decir palabra e ignorando totalmente al auror. Parecían estar entablando una conversación muda e íntima, una a la que, por supuesto, Harry no tenía acceso. Pero no fue por la exclusión por lo que Harry se sintió dolido: fue porque ser testigo de ese momento compartido entre madre e hijo lo hizo experimentar una mezcla de añoranza y envidia que, por lo regular, sólo llegaba a él cuando presenciaba la interacción de otras familias. Se preguntó distraídamente si él habría tenido semejante conexión emocional con su madre si ella no…

—Draco —dijo Narcisa de pronto—, el señor Potter dice que es tu guardia. Y que va a escoltarte al Ministerio —finalizó con tono inquisitivo.

Malfoy miró a Harry de reojo antes de responderle a Narcisa:

—Oh, ¿eso te ha dicho? Perdónalo, madre, lo que sucede es que yo no había tenido todavía la oportunidad de decirle a Harry que entre tú y yo no hay secretos y que lo nuestro no es de tu desagrado.

"¿Lo nuestro?", pensó Harry frunciendo el ceño. Vaya manera curiosa de llamar a una relación de guardaespaldas y protegido. Entonces, ¿Narcisa sabía todo? Harry frunció el ceño todavía más: le parecía que si Narcisa estaba enterada de que su hijo corría peligro, debía mostrarse más ansiosa por su seguridad. No obstante, la reacción de Narcisa a lo dicho por Malfoy descolocó todavía más a Harry: la aristocrática mujer pareció comprender algo porque de pronto jadeó y sonrió. Incluso parecía deseosa de abrazar a Draco por alguna razón, pero se contuvo y sólo lo tomó del brazo. Miró a Harry con ojos todavía más cálidos y amables que unos minutos antes.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Finalmente! —susurró ella muy contenta. Miró por encima de su hombro hacia el interior de la Mansión—. Será mejor que prepare a Lucius para darle la noticia. Señor Potter, lo espero esta noche a cenar. No falte por favor: le prometo que mi esposo no tratará de matarlo. Le hablaré sin cesar de los beneficios que nos traerá su unión.

—¿QUÉ? —graznó Harry de manera muy poco digna—. ¿Por qué Lucius trataría de…? Espere, ¡¿de cuál unión me está hablando?!

Malfoy bajó las escalinatas de la entrada y lo tomó del brazo. Harry estaba tan desconcertado que no atinó a reaccionar; sólo miró a Malfoy a los ojos exigiéndole una explicación.

—Pues de nuestra unión, Harry, cuál otra va a ser —le dijo Malfoy, todavía con voz cordial, dándole la espalda a Narcisa y mirándolo con intensidad. Harry se dio cuenta de pronto de que aquello era un montaje: seguramente un plan de Malfoy para no decirle la verdad a su madre y no alarmarla.

Intuyó que debía seguirle el juego a Malfoy, aunque no entendía qué era exactamente lo que debía fingir. A menos que…

La comprensión lo invadió cuando Malfoy _se colgó de su brazo _y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el mismo camino de grava por el que había llegado, caminando bien pegado a su costado. Harry sintió el calor del cuerpo de Malfoy y percibió el aroma de su perfume. Fue un golpe de puro placer a sus sentidos y se estremeció antes de poder evitarlo. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Narcisa con los ojos húmedos diciéndoles adiós con la mano.

—Que pases buen día, madre. Suerte con Lucius —se despidió Malfoy a toda prisa—. Camina, Potter —le dijo a él al oído, ya un poco menos simpático que antes—, mi madre cree que tú y yo estamos en una relación romántica. Tuve que mentirle para…

Harry no lo dejó terminar. Justo en ese momento acababan de atravesar la verja y ya habían desaparecido del campo visual de Narcisa, así que no vio caso continuar con aquel show. Se sacudió del agarre de Malfoy de bastante mala manera.

—No te gastes, Malfoy —le dijo con voz dura sin mirarlo a la cara—. Contrariamente a lo que tú crees, no soy estúpido. Sé que es lo que acaba de pasar y tengo que decirte que comprendo tus motivos. Pero si piensas que voy a asistir a una cena en tu casa y montar un teatro para tus padres, estás muy…

Harry se calló porque Malfoy se le había parado enfrente, haciéndolo detenerse. Entonces, Malfoy lo tomó del cuello de la túnica y le plantó un beso húmedo y brusco en la boca. Harry, pillado totalmente desprevenido, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

El beso duró unos pocos e insuficientes segundos. Harry apenas comenzaba a disfrutar la sensación de aquellos labios suaves y demandantes sobre los suyos cuando Malfoy se separó de su rostro. Harry abrió los ojos (los había cerrado, qué vergüenza) y lo miró. Ambos estaban jadeando quedamente.

—Mi madre —dijo Malfoy en voz baja. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la cara un poco sonrojada—. Nos está viendo desde una ventana.

Harry miró hacia la Mansión y en efecto, ahí estaba la bruja en uno de los pisos superiores. Los estaba observando con una gran sonrisa en la cara; una mano sobre el pecho y otra sosteniéndose de una cortina, como si necesitara de un punto de apoyo para no caer. Harry le sonrió torpemente y ahora fue él quien tomó a Malfoy del brazo para obligarlo a reanudar la marcha.

Durante el rato que duró su breve caminata y la desaparición conjunta hacia el Ministerio, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra. Harry, con la varita en ristre por si surgía cualquier eventualidad, usó la conveniente excusa de tener que vigilar los alrededores para evitar mirar a Malfoy a la cara.

No quería delatar el pánico que sentía por aquel giro en los eventos. Si ya de por sí había creído que cuidar a Malfoy sería difícil, ahora no sabía cómo saldría vivo de una puesta en escena donde él tenía que "sufrir" abrazos, besos, acercamientos con Malfoy y, peor, una cena con sus supuestos suegros.

Iba a morir.

* * *

Al llegar al Ministerio y mientras se dirigían a la oficina de Malfoy, su manera de comportarse continuó de manera similar: caminando lado a lado sin mirarse y sin hablar. Harry, sin embargo, no pudo evitar echar de vez en cuando una mirada de soslayo hacia Malfoy; ardía en curiosidad. Quería saber por qué lo había solicitado a él como su guardia personal; necesitaba interrogarlo acerca de las misivas con las amenazas de muerte; y, sobre todo, se moría por averiguar por qué Malfoy no lo había insultado ni una sola vez durante todo ese rato.

La situación era tan bizarra que Harry podría ponerse a gritar.

Estaba reuniendo valor para comenzar una conversación con él, cuando llegaron ante la secretaria de Malfoy. Al verlos, la chica se quedó petrificada de la sorpresa y Harry se preguntó de nuevo si acaso ella estaba más enterada de las cosas de lo que debería.

—Ethel —la saludó Malfoy—. Buenos días. Conoces al auror Potter, ¿cierto? Bueno, desde hoy lo verás más constantemente por la oficina. Él y yo —miró a Harry y éste lo escuchó suspirar pesadamente, como armándose de valor—… Acabamos de comenzar una relación. Relación amorosa. Finalmente. ¿Puedes creerlo? —finalizó con una mueca extraña que tal vez intentaba ser una sonrisa.

Ethel jadeó algo ininteligible.

—Sí, exacto —dijo Malfoy quien al parecer sí había comprendido lo dicho por la mujer—. Estaré en mi oficina con él. Por favor, que nadie nos moleste hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Aquello ya era el colmo. Harry se giró para encarar a Malfoy. Sabía que llevaba una cara de ogro que no concordaba con el supuesto recién estrenado novio que debía ser, pero no le importó. Porque una cosa era la madre de Malfoy y otra muy diferente los empleados del Ministerio. ¿Acaso Malfoy planeaba jugar ese juego ante todo dios?

Malfoy, ignorante de las miradas enojosas de Harry, se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa, le pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda y le dio una palmada en la nalga. Harry se sonrojó de inmediato, al igual que la secretaria.

—Pasa a mi privado, amorcito —le dijo Malfoy en voz suficientemente alta como para que escuchara cualquier persona que pasara a un kilómetro de ahí—. Me muero por mostrarte los avances del proyecto de Colchester y… algo más.

Le cerró un ojo, lo soltó y, con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que Harry había aprendido a odiar con todas sus ganas desde su estancia en Hogwarts, se metió a su oficina. Harry respiró profundo tres veces para tranquilizarse, le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Ethel y siguió a Malfoy.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y, como hacía unas semanas, de nuevo la selló.

Malfoy, ya parapetado detrás de su escritorio, lo miraba divertido y eso sólo ocasionó que Harry se enfureciera más.

—Malfoy, te estás pasando —masculló Harry mientras se quedaba parado lo más lejos posible del cretino. Sabía que si se acercaba a él, no podría contenerse de darle un par de guantadas… O de comérselo a besos, porque aquel pequeño roce de labios que habían compartido afuera de la Mansión lo había dejado temblando y con ganas de mucho más. Si no hubiese sido por la presencia de Narcisa en la ventana, seguramente Harry se habría aprovechado del avance de Malfoy para… Dios, no sabía para qué. Estaba tan desquiciado por el rubio que tal vez incluso le habría hecho el amor ahí mismo en la entrada de su Mansión.

—Ethel, mi secretaria —comenzó Malfoy con voz calma e interrumpiendo la peligrosa línea de pensamiento de Harry—, es _muy _amiga de mi madre. Me avergüenza confesártelo, pero tengo sospechas de que incluso ésta le pasa un sueldo fijo por mantenerla informada de mis actividades. Así que, como comprenderás, porque me has explicado bastante amablemente que no eres tan tonto como yo creía, tenemos que actuar ante ella como los novios que supuestamente somos para continuar con la farsa.

Harry apretó los labios, entendiendo. Después de todo y ahora que lo pensaba, la situación de peligro en la que se encontraba Malfoy no era del dominio público. Era cierto que la noticia de las misivas recibidas había salido en una pequeña nota en _El Profeta, _pero después de eso la oficina de Seguridad Mágica se había encargado de mantener la restante investigación en secreto con el objeto de no alertar al que había proferido la amenaza de muerte.

Tal vez la idea de Malfoy, por mucho que le pesara, no era tan mala después de todo. Que todo el mundo creyera que ellos sólo eran… _novios, _y no guardaespaldas y protegido, podría alentar a ese bribón a intentar atacar a Malfoy y así, Harry tendría oportunidad de echarle el guante encima. Sí, tal vez no estaba tan mal.

—De acuerdo —fue todo lo que dijo antes de desplomarse en un silloncito de un rincón. Se sentó todo tieso y clavó los ojos en el suelo. Estaba determinado a mirar a Malfoy lo menos posible para no sufrir tanto. Verlo tan guapo e inasequible era una verdadera tortura.

Malfoy parecía atónito ante su reacción: tal vez esperaba más pelea. De reojo, Harry pudo percatarse de que Malfoy lo observaba fijamente. Estuvo así durante unos segundos y al ver que Harry no estaba dispuesto a decir más, desvió la vista y finalmente se sentó ante su escritorio a trabajar.

Harry liberó un suspiro casi imperceptible.

* * *

Aguantaron así treinta minutos aproximadamente.

Harry, haciendo gala de una fuerza de voluntad absolutamente sorprendente, había conseguido hasta ese momento no levantar la vista. Malfoy, por su parte, parecía bastante ocupado leyendo, hojeando y moviendo de un lado a otro la cantidad ingente de pergaminos que tenía sobre su escritorio; estampando su firma de vez en cuando por ahí y por allá y frunciendo el ceño continuamente. Harry podía decirlo porque, a pesar de lo que la gente creía de él, no estaba _tan _ciego y tenía una muy buena vista periférica.

Aburrido hasta la muerte, Harry cambió de postura por enésima vez durante ese rato y se apoyó contra el respaldo del silloncito, cruzando las piernas. Comenzó a golpetear la varita contra su palma izquierda.

—Potter —le habló Malfoy un par de minutos después.

—¿Mm?

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Tu patética imitación del segundo oficio de Gandalf me está distrayendo. Sin contar con que podrías incendiar mi oficina.

—¿Imitación de…? —comenzó a preguntar Harry, pero entonces levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que su varita arrojaba chispas de diferentes colores cada vez que la azotaba contra su mano—. Ups. Perdón —dijo, y se quedó quieto durante cinco minutos más.

Al cabo de ese tiempo, Malfoy suspiró sonoramente y preguntó:

—¿No traes contigo algún libro o algo con qué entretenerte? Me es difícil concentrarme en mi trabajo contigo así.

—¿Así, cómo? —rebatió Harry comenzando a indignarse.

Malfoy levantó los ojos de sus papeles y miró a Harry largamente, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de preguntar.

—No dejas de moverte ni de murmurar para ti mismo. Además, percibo toda tu jodida magia contenida a punto de explotar. No es nada reconfortante, ¿sabes?

Harry no aguantó más. Se puso de pie de un salto.

—Es que necesito fumar —dijo y se pasó una mano por la cara. Era parte de la verdad, después de todo.

Pensó que Malfoy se burlaría de él o lo criticaría, pero lo que éste hizo fue mirarlo con un gesto comprensivo que lo descolocó aún más.

—De acuerdo —dijo Malfoy después de unos momentos. Cerró un expediente que había estado leyendo y también se puso de pie—. Te propongo algo: sé que todavía no es mediodía, pero vayamos de una vez a la cafetería. Te invito tu almuerzo y después de comer, podrás fumar toda la porquería que quieras. ¿Te parece bien?

Harry, asombrado ante el inusual despliegue de amabilidad, asintió sin decir palabra. Malfoy le obsequió una media sonrisita, tomó un ejemplar de _El Profeta _que estaba sobre su escritorio y caminó hacia la puerta.

* * *

Todo el mundo los observó con la boca abierta. Era la primera vez que andaban uno junto al otro a través de los corredores del Ministerio y, todavía peor, la primera vez que llegaban de esa manera a la cafetería. Malfoy lo dirigió a la mesa donde él solía sentarse siempre y Harry hizo una mueca porque eso quería decir que los atendería ni más ni menos que "el camarero de Malfoy".

Tal como Harry lo imaginó, aquel chico llegó enseguida a su lado. Parecía feliz de ver a Malfoy, pero entonces reparó en Harry y su sonrisa se congeló. Lo miró desagradablemente durante unos segundos y luego enfocó toda su atención en el rubio.

—¿Lo mismo de siempre, señor? —preguntó con una voz tan zalamera que a Harry le provocó ganas de remedarlo.

Malfoy, fiel a su hábito, extendió el periódico frente a él y, sin girarse a ver al camarero baboso, respondió:

—Lo de siempre. Y el almuerzo del día para el auror Potter, por favor.

El camarero volvió a mirar a Harry como si lo odiara profundamente y se retiró. Regresó unos minutos después con un humeante plato de comida y un vaso con jugo de calabaza para Harry, aparte del café para Malfoy. Harry miró preocupado al emparedado de salchichas y cebolla. Se veía apetitoso, así como las papas fritas que lo acompañaban, pero su instinto le advirtió que comerse aquello era bastante arriesgado. Cualquier alimento lo sería cuando era evidente que el camarero que lo llevaba a la mesa guardaba algún resentimiento contra el cliente a quien servía.

Pensó en la cantidad de _cosas_ que aquel emparedado podía contener _aparte _de salchichas y cebolla, y el hambre se le fue de inmediato.

Empujó el plato, sacó un cigarrillo y usó su varita para encenderlo. Malfoy, escondido tras su periódico, preguntó:

—¿No vas a comer primero?

Harry no entendía cómo Malfoy podía ver lo que estaba haciendo si tenía la enorme edición de _El Profeta _cubriéndole la cara. Puso los ojos en blanco y no le respondió. Le dio la primera calada a su cigarro y fue un alivio instantáneo: todos los nervios y músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron; su piel dejó de hormiguearle y su cabeza cesó de doler.

Joder, sí que había estado tenso.

Malfoy bajó lentamente el periódico hasta que éste cayó encima del plato del almuerzo rechazado, cubriéndolo todo. Entonces, procedió a observar a Harry como si fuera el espectáculo más interesante del universo. Harry levantó las cejas al notarlo. Malfoy dibujó una muy leve sonrisita en el rostro; parecía estar feliz por alguna razón. Harry, también mirándolo sin pestañear, se sacó el cigarro de la boca y arrojó el humo hacia un lado, pausadamente. Malfoy arqueó una ceja y sonrió más.

Pero, ¿a qué mierda estaba jugando aquel cretino?

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry, quien no era precisamente famoso por poseer la discreción y la paciencia como principales virtudes.

Malfoy soltó una risita. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio que el camarero, de pie junto a la barra, se retorcía de la rabia.

—Me gusta verte fumar —soltó Malfoy de repente—. ¿No te lo había dicho antes?

Harry pasó saliva y se quedó con el cigarro en la mano, dudando si debía seguir fumando o no. Pero, con una mierda, ¡claro que iba a hacerlo! Necesitaba fumar para calmar sus nervios. No comprendía qué era lo que Malfoy pensaba obtener al provocarlo de aquella manera, pero no iba a ser él quien se rindiera sin presentar pelea.

Regresó el cigarro a su boca y se dejó llevar. Se obligó a relajarse y a fumar libre y sin complejos: sabía que de ese modo su manera de fumar era completamente sugerente y audaz.

—Lo que yo recuerdo que dijiste —corrigió Harry con el cigarro colgando entre la comisura de sus labios—, fue que verme fumar _hacía que se te pusiera dura_. Es bastante diferente. ¿No crees, Malfoy?

Si pensó que Malfoy iba a mostrarse avergonzado o arrepentido, se había equivocado. El rubio insufrible sonrió descarado.

—Cierto, eso dije. Tengo que confesar que encuentro encantador que recuerdes las palabras exactas, Potter. La pura y precisa realidad —finalizó con voz ronca mirando a Harry con intensidad.

Harry volvió a pasar saliva. Si Malfoy estaba insinuado lo que él creía que estaba insinuando, entonces eso quería decir que en ese justo momento, sentado ahí en medio de la cafetería, con Harry como acompañante y con el mesero que lo adoraba mirándolo desde lejos con ansias… Malfoy la tenía dura. Por él. Por Harry.

Harry casi muerde el cigarro de la impresión que le causó pensar eso. _Imaginárselo. _Su pulso, el cual se le había ralentizado con la dosis de nicotina, volvió a acelerarse hasta sentir que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Lo peor fue que descubrió que también a él estaba comenzando a ponérsele _muy _dura cierta parte sur de su anatomía. Apretó las piernas "disimuladamente"… lo cual quizá no fue tanto porque Malfoy miró y sonrió más, el muy desgraciado.

Joder, no había modo de ganarle a ese engreído.

—¿A dónde pretendes llegar con esto, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry con voz temblorosa, volviendo a perder la calma.

Malfoy continuaba sonriendo al contestar:

—Oh, Harry, pensé que nunca lo preguntarías. No estoy seguro de que ahora nos sea suficiente con una visita a los baños. En realidad quisiera llegar a algo más personal y cómodo. ¿Una cama, quizá?

Harry no pudo soportarlo más. Se levantó tan bruscamente que la silla se arrastró hacia atrás con violencia, haciendo mucho ruido. El cigarro le temblaba en la boca. Demonios, todo el jodido cuerpo le estaba temblando de rabia, de deseo, de frustración. Era cierto que las palabras de Malfoy no habían sonado precisamente como una burla sino como una clara invitación, pero de todas maneras… Cualquier incentivo venido de Malfoy no podía augurar nada bueno porque Harry _quería _mucho más y no iba a conformarse jamás con sólo un revolcón.

Mirando a Malfoy con enojo, se sacó el cigarro de la boca y lo aplastó contra el plato de su almuerzo olvidado, apagándolo.

Malfoy pareció decepcionado al ver que no iba a continuar fumando y eso sólo enfureció más a Harry. Era un caradura, aprovechado, sinvergüenza. ¿Cómo podía continuar insinuándose así a Harry si lo detestaba tanto? ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en tener sexo con él después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos? ¿Cuando lo había acusado de ser la puta del Ministerio? Y peor, ¿cómo podía pensar en eso cuando se suponía que su vida estaba en peligro y el trabajo de Harry ahí era cuidarlo y no llevárselo a follar?

_Bueno… podrías hacer ambas cosas y hacerlas bien_, lo traicionó su subconsciente y Harry se estremeció. Por Merlín bendito, ¿cuándo iba a terminar aquella tortura?

—Se supone que soy tu guardaespaldas, Malfoy —masculló Harry con la voz trémula por culpa de todos los sentimientos encontrados que lo embargaban—. A pesar de tu firme convicción de lo contrario, no soy una puta ni un juguete sexual —completó. Malfoy, por primera vez en todo ese día, pareció preocuparse de verdad ante lo dicho por Harry. Abrió la boca para responder, pero Harry no lo dejó hablar—. Con tu permiso, voy a esperarte allá en la puerta. Desde ahí puedo cuidarte todavía mejor que aquí frente a ti.

Diciendo eso, Harry caminó con paso resuelto hasta la entrada principal de la cafetería, donde se apostó firme y tenso, viendo hacia la mesa donde había dejado a Malfoy. Éste lo miraba con gesto incrédulo. Parecía un niñito consentido que no podía dar crédito a que su treta para conseguir algo había fracasado. Harry lo miró lo más indiferente que pudo, luchando por tranquilizar su alma desbocada con el puro poder de su voluntad. Tenía que aprender a relajarse sin depender del tabaco. Eso era una desventaja y apenas en ese momento se percató de ello.

El camarero lo miró con sorna y se acercó muy contento hasta Malfoy. Harry, furioso, fue testigo de cómo el camarero se ponía a charlar con el rubio mientras se hacía el tonto levantando los platos con extrema lentitud. Malfoy, todavía medio desconcertado por el exabrupto de Harry, pareció recuperarse de inmediato. Comenzó a responder las atenciones del camarero con una enorme sonrisa que Harry pocas veces había visto dirigida hacia él.

La amargura y los celos lo azotaron como una patada de hipogrifo en pleno estómago.

Pero Malfoy no se rebajaría a involucrarse con un simple camarero que probablemente había pertenecido a la casa Hufflepuff, ¿verdad que no? Aunque tal vez, si lo único que andaba buscando era sexo y viendo que Harry lo había rechazado, quizá sí lo haría. Harry imaginó una espantosa escena donde Malfoy se largaba a follar con el camarero (o con cualquier otra persona) y él, en calidad de guardaespaldas, se daba cuenta de todo lo que sucedía mientras esperaba al otro lado de una puerta. El pensamiento lo hizo morderse los labios tan duro que casi se los hace sangrar.

Pues si eso era lo que Malfoy buscaba, que así fuera y Harry tendría que joderse. Porque, ¿cómo iba a aceptar los acercamientos de Malfoy así nada más? ¿Después de todo lo que había pasado?

¿Después de todo lo que él _sentía_?

Era evidente que Malfoy tenía un encaprichamiento mayúsculo por Harry y que quería meterse en sus pantalones a costa de lo que fuera. Por eso le había solicitado a Robards que fuera Harry quien lo cuidara, ahora se daba cuenta. Pero para Harry las cosas ya no eran así. Él quería a Malfoy a la buena y si no podía tenerlo de igual manera, prefería no tenerlo de ningún modo, sufriera lo que sufriera. Si el destino le estaba cobrando con Malfoy todo el daño que Harry le había causado a sus muchos amantes ocasionales, no podía haber escogido un recaudador mejor.

Continuó observando a Malfoy hasta que éste dejó una propina sustancial en la propia mano del camarero, quien de paso aprovechó para acariciarle los dedos con descaro. Finalmente, Malfoy se levantó de la mesa y pasó al lado de Harry sin decir palabra. Harry comenzó a seguirlo también en silencio. A cada paso que daba sentía que iba dejando su corazón hecho pedazos en el camino, cual devastado Hansel con las migajas de pan. De pronto, Malfoy se detuvo en seco y Harry casi choca con él. Entonces, el rubio se giró hacia Harry, lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió con calidez.

Una felicidad estúpida que Harry todavía no aprendía a controlar, inundó todo su ser. Era consciente de que Malfoy sólo estaba actuando, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse ilusionado. Era patético, lo sabía.

Enseguida descubrió el porqué del comportamiento súbitamente amoroso de Malfoy: era el escuadrón de aurores que todos los días bajaba a la cafetería a almorzar, Dennis incluido. Malfoy se pegó más al costado de Harry cuando pasaron junto al nutrido grupo de aurores, quienes se habían quedado repentinamente quietos, mudos y boquiabiertos. Harry les sonrió torpemente. Dennis parecía a punto de un desmayo, así de pálido e impactado se veía. Harry, incapacitado para otorgar una explicación apropiada, aceleró el paso arrastrando a Malfoy junto con él.

Ninguno de los dos soltó al otro en el trayecto que les quedaba hasta los ascensores. Harry suspiró discreto y decidió aprovecharse del momento, obteniendo lo más que pudiera de aquella situación. El calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Malfoy era la cosa más maravillosa que había sentido en muchísimo tiempo.

Un escalofrío de placer recorrió su piel y Harry sonrió tristemente, girando la cabeza hacia otro lado para que Malfoy no lo descubriera haciéndolo.

* * *

Harry intentaba dejar de pensar que lo sucedido en la cafetería podía resumirse en unas pocas palabras, las cuales eran: "dejaste pasar una oportunidad única de acostarte con Malfoy, grandísimo estúpido". A ratos quería darse de cabezazos por haber desaprovechado la que seguramente sería su única posibilidad de tener por fin al rubio sólo para él (aunque fuera sólo por un par de horas) pero de inmediato se consolaba convenciéndose de que había sido lo mejor.

Si de por sí, así ya era duro olvidarse de Malfoy con lo que habían vivido, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería desprenderse de aquel cariño si…

Meneó la cabeza para sacudirse los pensamientos.

—¿Te gustaría mirar los avances en el proyecto de Colchester? —preguntó Malfoy de pronto.

Harry negó con la cabeza sin levantar la vista del suelo.

Tenían un rato de haber regresado a la oficina de Malfoy, y ninguno de los dos había roto el silencio en el que estoicamente habían permanecido hasta ese momento. Harry, además de callado, había estado todo el tiempo sentado en el silloncito del rincón con los ojos en cualquier parte menos en Malfoy. Malfoy, sin embargo, no cesaba de buscarle la mirada.

Y ahora, parecía determinado a sacarle charla.

—¿Has visto lo bien que funciona la fórmula de Lovegood? —preguntó con voz un tanto incierta.

Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza, aunque estaba mintiendo. Por supuesto que sabía lo bien que funcionaba la poción sanadora de Luna. La casa de Grimmauld Place casi había quedado libre de toda plaga gracias a ella.

—Tengo fotografías del castillo —continuó insistiendo Malfoy—, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres verlas?

—No, Malfoy —respondió finalmente Harry, comenzando a perder la paciencia. Sin embargo, una idea se le vino a la mente y eso lo hizo levantar los ojos y encarar a Malfoy —. Pero hay algo que sí me gustaría ver —le dijo. Se le había ocurrido de repente que la mejor solución para finiquitar con ese asunto era desentrañar el misterio del autor de las amenazas contra Malfoy. Así, él podría dejar de ser su guardaespaldas y proseguir con su vida en paz—. Quisiera leer las misivas anónimas que te fueron enviadas, por favor.

Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Imposible, Potter. Me las requisaron para la investigación.

Harry entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. No obstante, Malfoy podía estar diciendo la verdad. Era un procedimiento estándar, después de todo.

—Mmm. Entonces háblame de ellas.

Malfoy pestañeó un par de veces.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sólo eran unos papeles con letra de imprenta que arribaron a mi casa por medio del correo muggle. Debiste ver la cara del cartero cuando las dejó. Estaba atónito; juraba que nuestra casa no existía hasta ese día, que nunca la había visto, lo cual es natural porque hasta ese momento jamás había tenido que llevarnos correo y las protecciones antimuggles funcionaban bien. Tuvimos que _obliviatarlo_ en cuanto…

—Ajá, okay. Pero, ¿qué decían las cartas?

Malfoy se puso a revisar unos pergaminos que tenía sobre su escritorio y Harry tuvo la corazonada de que lo hacía para no mirarlo a la cara.

—Mm, pues ya sabes, las amenazas típicas. "Tus días están contados", "Se te acaba el tiempo", y por el estilo. Mira, Potter, realmente no veo qué caso tiene enterarte de esto. Tú no estás aquí para…

—¡Ya lo sé! —Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos. —Ya sé para qué y para qué no estoy aquí —completó con amargura. Sentía que la oficina de Malfoy se le caía encima y lo ahogaba. No comprendía cómo iba a aguantar estar todo el día ahí sentado sin hacer nada más que contemplar con la boca abierta al hombre que adoraba y que nunca jamás iba a ser suyo.

Además, lo de él era la acción. Sabía que debía quedarse a cuidar a Malfoy, pero también ardía en deseos de salir a buscar al caradura que se había atrevido a amenazar al director de Finanzas quién sabe por qué razón.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —le dijo a Malfoy de repente—. No puedo quedarme encerrado sabiendo que ese loco está allá afuera. ¿Qué tal si, al ver que tú estás inaccesible, se decide a atacar a tu familia? Debemos salir y dejarnos ver para…

—¿Para funcionar como carnada? —completó Malfoy con diversión. Harry había creído que se negaría o tendría miedo, pero no era así—. Me parece perfecto. Vayamos al gimnasio. Tengo meses sin ir y mi membresía se está desperdiciando.

—¿Gimnasio? —repitió Harry. Imaginar a Malfoy, sangrepura de alcurnia, en medio de un sitio lleno de muggles sudorosos y apestosos, estaba más allá de su comprensión.

—Por supuesto —Malfoy lo miró y le sonrió ampliamente.

Harry tragó. Nunca en toda su vida Malfoy le había sonreído tanto en un solo día y era espantoso porque Harry creía que sólo con eso Malfoy tenía el poder de borrar de un zarpazo todo el daño que le había ocasionado.

Malfoy se apuntó con su varita y transformó su túnica en ropa muggle. Apuntó a Harry con la aparente intención de hacer lo mismo, pero Harry lo detuvo con un movimiento de mano. Él traía su propia ropa muggle, muchas gracias. Se quitó la túnica de auror y la dejó sobre el silloncito.

Malfoy lo estaba mirando apreciativamente: una ceja arqueada y esa media sonrisita que a Harry le crispaba los nervios. A esas alturas del partido, Harry ya había descubierto que a Malfoy le gustaba verlo en jeans y camiseta; no estaba tan ciego como para no notarlo. Trató de no sentirse afectado por eso y fingió que no se daba cuenta.

—¿Vamos, pues? —le dijo a Malfoy.

Malfoy asintió, sonriendo más.

—Te encantará, ya lo verás.

* * *

Por supuesto que no le encantó a Harry. No le encantó dejar atrás la seguridad del Ministerio para salir a las calles del Londres muggle a exponer el pellejo de Malfoy, pero no tenía una mejor idea para agilizar esa situación. Malfoy, por su parte, sí parecía encantado, si es que Harry podía deducir algo de la sonrisa enorme que llevó en la cara durante toda su caminata por la avenida Whitehall rumbo a Charing Cross. Yendo un paso más adelante que Harry, Malfoy iba indicándole el camino sin parecer mínimamente estresado o preocupado por las amenazas a su bienestar. Harry, por su parte, aprovechó el trayecto para fumarse _por fin _un cigarro como Dios mandaba. Malfoy lo miraba por encima del hombro de vez en cuando y sonreía burlonamente. Harry trató de ignorarlo.

Ya en la avenida Charing Cross, Malfoy se detuvo ante un puesto de _Fish and Chips _y pidió dos platos grandes. Harry lo miró inquisitivo mientras Malfoy sacaba dinero muggle de un bolsillo de su ropa falsa y pagaba la cuenta. Con los platos desechables repletos de pescado rebozado y papas fritas, se acercó a Harry, quien lo esperaba a un par de metros. El aroma de aquella grasienta pero deliciosa comida provocó que el estómago de Harry rugiera con anticipación.

Pasó saliva.

—Ten —le dijo Malfoy y le ofreció uno de los platos. Harry no tuvo el valor para negarse a aceptarlo. La verdad era que moría de hambre—. No pude dejar de notar que no comiste nada en la cafetería y, si vamos a hacer ejercicio, necesitamos un poco de combustible —agregó Malfoy como para justificarse.

Harry lo miró asombrado. ¿Aquella amabilidad era auténtica?

—Gracias, Malfoy —dijo en voz baja.

Malfoy sólo se encogió de hombros y reanudó la marcha mientras hundía una de sus papas fritas en la salsa tártara.

En esa ocasión, Harry caminó a su lado en vez de quedarse rezagado. Ambos devoraron sus platos de comida sin decir palabra y, al terminar, Harry compró dos botellas de agua. Le ofreció una a Malfoy y éste aceptó con una amplia y misteriosa sonrisa.

* * *

Después de haber fumado, comido y bebido, Harry se sentía mucho mejor. Así que cuando Malfoy volvió a detenerse, esa vez, delante del Caldero Chorreante, ni siquiera se desconcertó.

—¿Entonces no es gimnasio muggle? —preguntó en voz baja mientras entraban al pub e intentaban cruzarlo sin ser reconocidos por nadie. Malfoy lo miró condescendiente y Harry meneó la cabeza. Por supuesto que no era muggle. Tendría que haberlo sabido si creía conocer a Malfoy un poco.

Salieron del pub hacia el callejón Diagon y lo primero que Malfoy hizo fue finalizar el encantamiento sobre su ropa para recuperar su túnica de mago. Harry habría puesto los ojos en blanco, pero estaba muy ocupado mirando alrededor. Repentinamente había vuelto a sentirse intranquilo. Presentía que el acosador de Malfoy se vería más tentado a atacar ahí que en un lugar con muggles. Los dedos de la mano derecha le cosquillearon en su desesperación por tomar la varita y ponerse en guardia, pero hacer tal cosa podría espantar al agresor. En vez de eso, caminó más pegado a Malfoy y le tocó levemente el brazo. Malfoy tomó nota de la acción y respondió sonriendo y atrapando la mano de Harry, obligándolo a enroscar su brazo alrededor del de él.

Harry se sonrojó al tiempo que la gente a su alrededor los señalaba y comenzaba a cuchichear. Malfoy, por alguna razón, parecía resplandecer de orgullo.

—Novios. ¿Recuerdas, Potter?

Harry no respondió. Estaba absorto, dividido entre vigilar los alrededores y admirar el sector por donde Malfoy lo estaba encaminando. Era una callejuela atiborrada de tiendas de lujo que exhibían objetos a precios exorbitantes; unas a las que el salario de Harry no le permitía ni acercarse a curiosear. Además nunca había tenido mucho tiempo libre como para perderlo en compras: era poco el que le quedaba disponible cuando lo invertía casi todo en salir a bares a ligar.

Como hubiese sido, el punto era que jamás se había percatado de la existencia de un gimnasio para magos y brujas. El concepto en sí era tan muggle que ni siquiera se lo había imaginado y menos cuando tenía la no tan ligera ni tan poco justificada percepción de que a los miembros de la comunidad mágica no les agradaba mucho el trabajo físico y lo evitaban en la medida de lo posible, prefiriendo solucionar sus problemas (los de salud, incluso) por otros medios más cómodos como los encantamientos y las pociones.

Finalmente, Malfoy se detuvo ante un edificio. A las puertas del pequeño pero bonito establecimiento, cuyo letrero anunciaba el nombre _Fit Wizard_, Malfoy liberó el brazo de Harry y, sin decir nada, entró. Harry lo siguió, olvidándose momentáneamente de que su misión ahí era cuidar al otro. Después de todo, estaba asombrado. Había esperado encontrarse con las típicas máquinas de ejercicio cardiovascular y para levantar pesas, pero no había nada de eso. El gimnasio, por dentro, contaba sólo con un mostrador atendido por un solitario empleado y, al fondo, una pared con varias puertas numeradas. Malfoy caminó hacia el joven que leía el último ejemplar de _El semanario del Buscador_.

—Frederick, cuarto para dos.

El empleado, un chico fornido y guapo (al menos eso sí concordaba con la imagen que Harry tenía de los gimnasios) levantó la vista, miró a Malfoy y luego, a Harry. Sonrió ampliamente y dejó su revista a un lado.

—¿Juego de buscadores, señor Malfoy?

Malfoy le correspondió la sonrisa y se giró hacia Harry.

—Creo que tu fama nos precede, Potter.

Harry, quien ya ni recordaba que había un asesino tras los huesos de Malfoy, no salía de su asombro.

—¿Quidditch? —preguntó, sintiéndose reconfortado. Había sido demasiada extraña la imagen mental de magos vestidos con largas túnicas corriendo sudorosos sobre una caminadora; en cambio, saber que ahí sólo se iba a practicar quidditch, tenía muchísimo más sentido. No pudo evitar, a pesar de la aversión que le causaba la situación de ser el guardaespaldas de Malfoy, sentirse estúpidamente ilusionado. Tenía años sin montarse en una escoba por diversión. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin ni siquiera haber buscado la oportunidad de hacerlo?

Con una sonrisa altanera pero que no era totalmente burlesca, Malfoy dirigió a Harry hacia la puerta que el empleado les había señalado. La abrieron y se encontraron con un pequeño vestidor que parecía ser la antesala al campo de juego, al juzgar por otra puerta que había en su interior. Dos uniformes de buena calidad permanecían colgados en sendas perchas, listos para que pudieran usarlos. Del mismo modo, dos escobas último modelo aguardaban colocadas en un anaquel, así como una caja que Harry supuso contendría todas las pelotas necesarias para jugar.

Harry, invadido por un curioso y revitalizante entusiasmo que no había experimentado desde que era un adolescente, intentó cavilar si aquello era una buena idea o no.

—Malfoy —dijo—, no estoy seguro de esto. Se supone que yo sólo soy…

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco mientras comenzaba a quitarse su elegante túnica. Harry se interrumpió y lo observó atónito. Debajo de ella, Malfoy sólo llevaba su ropa interior: unos ajustados y deliciosos calzoncillos que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Durante unos pocos e insuficientes segundos, Harry se bebió con la mirada el espectáculo de aquel Malfoy casi desnudo. Nunca lo había visto así. Era increíble que a pesar de haber tenido sexo con ese hombre, nunca, hasta ese momento, había visto tanto de su piel.

Malfoy, tal como Harry lo había imaginado a pesar de verlo siempre con tanta ropa, estaba buenísimo. Tenía sentido si continuaba practicando quidditch, concluyó Harry con un poco de amargura. Él, en cambio, había intentado mantenerse en forma al estilo muggle: salía a correr cuando alcanzaba a levantarse temprano y también hacía un poco de ejercicio en casa antes de dormir.

Dándole la espalda a Harry, Malfoy se tomó su tiempo para colocarse la túnica de quidditch. Sabía que Harry lo estaba admirando sin reparos y parecía no molestarle. Harry pasó saliva. No pudo evitar un quejidito de pesar cuando finalmente Malfoy terminó de vestirse. Se giró hacia Harry y arqueó las cejas en una muda pregunta: ¿vas a jugar conmigo o no?

Harry creyó que no tenía caso negarse a acompañarlo. Después de todo, era poco probable que alguien atacara a Malfoy dentro de aquel recinto. Rápidamente, se sacó la camiseta y los jeans para ponerse la túnica (la cual se ajustó mágicamente a su talla), y no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse orgulloso cuando miró que Malfoy lo admiraba con los ojos brillantes de avidez.

—Oh, Merlín —dijo Malfoy y luego soltó un largo suspiro—. En fin. Mira, Potter, para hacer el juego más interesante, te propongo una apuesta.

Harry se sentía exaltado. Las ganas de volar hacían que la piel le picara y el corazón le latiera apresurado. Era una sensación similar a cuando su cuerpo le pedía una dosis de nicotina. Ansiedad pura y voraz.

La idea de una apuesta no se oía mal. Además, estaba tan entusiasta que no habría podido decir que no.

—De acuerdo —asintió sonriendo. Su actitud dispuesta parecía agradarle a Malfoy, si es que podía deducirlo de la enorme sonrisa satisfecha que éste tenía en la cara—. ¿Qué sugieres?

—¿Aceptas apostar? —preguntó Malfoy un tanto incrédulo. Harry asintió de nuevo. Entonces, Malfoy tomó una snitch de la caja y sacó su varita. Tocó con ella la pelotita dorada y un hilo también de color dorado se desprendió de ella, rodeando a Malfoy y a Harry antes de desvanecerse.

Harry se dio cuenta de qué era lo que acababa de pasar y sintió un poco de pánico.

—¡Oye, espera! —exclamó mientras Malfoy tomaba una escoba y le pasaba la otra a Harry—. ¿Por qué me incluiste en la promesa mágica sin preguntarme? ¡No acordamos el monto de la apuesta!

—No te preocupes, Potter. No perderás ni un knut. Nos hemos comprometido a un juego de niños totalmente inocente. No necesitaremos dinero —le respondió Malfoy quien, con la snitch en una mano y la escoba en la otra, abría la puerta interior.

Se introdujo por ella y a Harry no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo. Salieron a lo que parecía ser el exterior. Harry tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para ajustarlos a la luz. Vio que el muy tramposo de Malfoy ya estaba volando a través de lo que parecía ser un campo auténtico al aire libre. Harry admiró boquiabierto a su alrededor.

Era una gran extensión de césped rodeada de un bosque oloroso cuya envergadura abarcaba más allá del horizonte: simplemente no se le veía fin. Arriba de sus cabezas, el cielo estaba despejado y azul brillante, no grisáceo como el cielo real de Londres en ese preciso momento. Tendría que ser un descomunal y muy complicado hechizo para hacer que la pequeña habitación de un edificio luciera como el campo de quidditch en el que cualquier mago o bruja desearía practicar. Era ideal.

—Y es por esto que la membresía de este gimnasio me cuesta un ojo de la cara —dijo Malfoy desde su escoba, como si adivinara lo que Harry estaba pensando—. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí como tonto o vendrás a tratar de ganarme la snitch?

Harry sonrió en respuesta y la adrenalina rugió por sus venas. Se montó en la escoba y, dando un golpe con su pie sobre el césped falso, salió volando a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Malfoy; el aire azotaba su cara y lo despeinaba, el fragante aroma a pino inundaba sus pulmones. Falso o no, aquello se sentía real y era fenomenal. Harry soltó una carcajada de pura alegría. Dios, volar era grandioso.

Malfoy también se veía muy contento. Aguardó hasta que Harry estuvo a la misma altura que él y le preguntó:

—¿Listo?

Harry asintió y Malfoy soltó la snitch.

Para buena suerte de Harry, ésta salió disparada hacia un lado que a él le quedaba más cerca que a Malfoy. Riéndose con ganas, Harry torció su escoba y voló a toda velocidad hacia el resplandor dorado de la pequeña pelota, con Malfoy siguiéndolo bastante cerca. Pronto, Malfoy se emparejó y Harry pudo ver, por el rabillo del ojo, que también el rubio se estaba riendo. Bruscamente, la snitch giró hacia abajo y Harry, sin dudarlo, la siguió. No demoró ni un segundo en atraparla entre sus dedos.

Se detuvo apenas a un par de metros de chocar contra el suelo y se giró sobre la escoba buscando a Malfoy. Éste lo miraba con una sonrisa resplandeciente y respirando agitadamente.

—Vaya, Potter —jadeó—. Bien hecho. Has ganado el derecho a realizar la primera pregunta.

Harry, también respirando con dificultad, lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Pregunta? ¿Cuál pregunta? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De la apuesta que hicimos —respondió Malfoy bajando la voz pues estaba acercándose hacia donde Harry se mantenía flotando—. Una apuesta de sinceridad. Cada vez que alguien gane la snitch, el otro se verá obligado a responder una pregunta. Como estamos atados mágicamente a la apuesta, no podemos mentir. Será como haber bebido _veritaserum._

Se sonrojó un poco al terminar y tuvo la decencia de lucir un tanto culpable.

—Malfoy —comenzó a decir Harry—, eso es estúpido e infantil. ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió semejante cosa? Yo no… ¡Yo no quiero preguntarte nada!

Malfoy, decididamente, se sonrojó todavía más.

—Tienes que hacerlo —masculló.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No. No quiero y no lo voy a hacer.

Malfoy apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. Parecía herido en sus sentimientos y, demonios, incluso provocó que Harry se sintiera mal. Entonces dijo:

—Muy bien. Si no quieres preguntar nada, entonces yo te confesaré algo de mi elección. —Se quedó en silencio durante un momento, y Harry sintió un retorcijón en el estómago. Si era cierto lo del vínculo mágico, entonces lo que Malfoy estaba a punto de decirle iba a ser _totalmente sincero. _Malfoy desvió la mirada hacia un lado mientras comenzaba a hablar en voz baja—: Yo… yo te he dicho que me pone verte fumar, lo cual es cierto. No obstante, me preocupa que lo hagas porque sé lo dañino que es para la salud. Si tuviera la oportunidad de estar a tu lado, te ayudaría a superarlo. De hecho, tengo una muy buena táctica en mente que podría dar resultado. Sólo… sólo necesitaría estar… ya sabes, _junto a ti._

Harry lo miró con la boca abierta. Estaba impactado. Malfoy había dicho todo eso sin mirarlo a los ojos y sonrojándose cada vez más. ¿De verdad _se preocupaba _por su salud? ¿De verdad quería estar _junto a él_?

Harry boqueó, jadeó y gimió. No sabía qué decir. No sabía qué hacer con semejante revelación.

De pronto, como si supiera que la apuesta ya había sido pagada, la snitch agitó salvajemente sus alas y resbaló de la mano de Harry, escapando a la libertad. Malfoy la vio irse y reaccionó primero que Harry: salió volando a toda velocidad tras ella. Harry, todavía impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar, reparó que si Malfoy atrapaba la snitch, sería él quien tendría que responder a alguna pregunta y _oh no, joder, no, _no iba a permitirle a Malfoy tener esa oportunidad.

Los persiguió lo más aprisa que pudo, pero Malfoy, quien llevaba una ventaja enorme, ya estaba acorralando la snitch contra el borde del bosque y atrapándola enseguida.

Se giró hacia Harry con gesto triunfal.

—Bueno, bueno —exclamó Malfoy entre risas—. ¿Qué te parece? ¡Es la primera vez en toda nuestra historia que te gano la snitch!

Harry tendría que haberse enojado por ello o porque ahora sería víctima de una pregunta indiscreta de parte de Malfoy, pero no podía hacerlo. No podía enojarse porque era un deleite mirar a Malfoy así de feliz y extrovertido. Se detuvo en el aire a un par de metros de Malfoy y él, resoplando para recuperar el aire, lo miró dubitativo.

—Dispara de una vez, Malfoy —gruñó Harry, fingiendo un mal humor que en verdad no sentía.

—¿Por qué salvaste Colchester? —susurró Malfoy, tan bajo que Harry apenas alcanzó a registrar la pregunta.

La verdad acudió a sus labios de inmediato y él, harto de los malos entendidos con Malfoy, no movió ni un gramo de su propia magia para refrenarla.

—Porque me conmovió tu entrega hacia ese castillo, especialmente por su pasado oscuro y la manera en que deseabas darle una segunda oportunidad. Al preguntarle a Sir Cadogan me cercioré de que sí era Camelot como tú lo sospechabas, pero mi intención de salvarlo fue por una razón más allá de eso. Quise hacerlo por ti. Porque sabía que te haría feliz.

Harry, a diferencia de Malfoy, había revelado todo eso sin dejar de verlo a los ojos y, de ese modo, pudo apreciar cómo el semblante del otro se iba suavizando conforme él hablaba. Al final, Malfoy lo observaba intensamente con los labios apretados.

—Muy bien —fue todo lo que dijo.

Antes de que soltara la snitch, Harry tuvo unos segundos para agradecer que la pregunta de Malfoy en realidad no hubiera sido _tan _indiscreta. Caviló que tal vez para él el asunto de Colchester no era tan importante como para Malfoy, y en el fondo sintió alivio al imaginar que ese problema entre los dos ya no era tal y estaba zanjado.

La snitch salió impulsada hacia arriba y tanto Harry como Malfoy salieron en pos de ella. Se rieron a carcajadas cuando sus escobas se pegaron tanto una contra la otra que sus piernas casi se engancharon entre ellas. Se separaron unos metros más arriba cuando la snitch hizo un giro brusco hacia un lado y ambos torcieron sus escobas para continuar con la persecución.

Increíblemente, Malfoy la ganó de nuevo. Con la pelotita dorada en la mano y el brazo extendido hacia arriba en un signo de victoria, se rió largo y tendido de Harry.

—¡Oh, Merlín, Potter, vaya que estás oxidado! ¿Hace cuántos siglos que no volabas?

Harry frunció el ceño en fingida molestia. Jadeó y resopló, demasiado emocionado como para enojarse por pequeñeces como esa.

—Cállate y pregunta —bufó.

Malfoy sonrió malignamente durante unos segundos, pero pronto su semblante se puso serio. Miró a Harry fijamente a los ojos, como si no se atreviese a formular su cuestionamiento.

—Malfoy —gruñó Harry, todavía luchando por recuperar el aliento—. Si no vas a preguntar nada, suelta la maldita snitch de una…

—Yo… ¿soy especial para ti, Potter? ¿Mucho más que nadie más?

Harry pasó saliva, sintiéndose muy desdichado. Pero no podía ni quería mentir. Si era su destino que Malfoy supiera la verdad de una vez por todas, que así fuera.

—Sí —susurró y vio a Malfoy abrir los ojos como platos—. Eres _el único _por quien me he sentido así. Te deseo desde hace meses. Y no sólo eso, Malfoy. No es sólo deseo. Creo que… Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Algo brilló en los ojos plata de Malfoy, y no era sorpresa ante la revelación. Fue más bien como una alegría salvaje por recibir una confirmación de algo que ya sabía de antemano, y Harry se preguntó _cómo diantres _podría Malfoy haber sabido algo como aquello.

Sin embargo, no pudo pensar mucho en el asunto. Malfoy acababa de soltar de nuevo la snitch y, por todos los jodidos demonios, Harry no iba a permitir que se la ganara otra vez.

* * *

 

Harry la atrapó.

Jadeando, ambos se detuvieron sobre la copa de los árboles y se miraron con intensidad. Aquella caza había durado más tiempo que todas las anteriores, dejándolos agotados y adoloridos. Malfoy estaba en silencio, esperando. Todo su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de su agitada respiración y Harry suprimió un escalofrío al imaginar cuan tembloroso y sofocado quedaría Malfoy después de hacer el amor.

Meneó la cabeza para deshacerse de ese pensamiento y acarició la snitch entre sus dedos. Bajó los ojos hacia ella y la observó mientras pensaba. Ardía en deseos de preguntarle miles de cosas a aquel rubio pedante e insufrible. Miles.

_¿Por qué le pediste a Robards que fuera yo tu guardaespaldas en esta misión? ¿Por qué lo chantajeaste para que me devolviera mi trabajo? ¿Por qué te preocupa mi salud? ¿Por qué te importa tanto con quién y con cuántos me acuesto? ¿Sigues pensando que soy una puta al servicio del ministerio? ¿Por qué insistes en tener sexo conmigo si me tienes en tan mal concepto? ¿Qué piensas ahora que sabes que estoy loco por ti?_

Pero todas esas preguntas eran una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo. Lo eran porque básicamente todas se podían resumir en una sola… Una sola pregunta que torturaba a Harry y cuyas palabras para formularla ya estaban brotando del fondo de su garganta.

—¿Qué es realmente lo que sientes por mí? —murmuró, levantando la cara y mirando fijamente hacia Malfoy—. ¿Solamente estás encaprichado o… es algo más?

Malfoy pestañeó y pasó saliva.

—Esas son dos preguntas, Potter —dijo en voz baja.

Harry no tenía ánimos ni tiempo para tonterías. Demonios, estaba muriéndose por dentro en espera de la respuesta.

—Malfoy… —advirtió en tono tajante.

Frente a él, a un par de metros, Malfoy asintió y abrió la boca para contestar.

—No es encaprichamiento. No es sólo que quiera llevarte a mi cama, amarrarte ahí y no dejar que nunca nadie más te toque. Quiero estar contigo a la buena, compartir momentos, llevarte con mi familia, ayudarte a cuidar tu salud y tu integridad. Quiero que seas sólo para mí. Yo… ¿Quieres saber lo que realmente siento? Bien, aquí está, Harry Potter. La verdad es que estoy enamorado de ti.

En esa ocasión, Malfoy había dicho todo mirándolo a los ojos. Firme y convencido. Y fue cuando Harry lo entendió. Malfoy había tejido todo ese enmarañado plan para terminar de ese modo: confesándole todo lo que, de otra manera, jamás habría podido ni siquiera insinuar. Harry sintió un golpe de calor al darse cuenta de que Malfoy se había jugado el todo por el todo sólo por hacerle entender a él aquella verdad.

_Malfoy estaba enamorado de él._

Una verdad que demoró segundos enteros en aterrizar en su cerebro. Y cuando finalmente sucedió, Harry soltó la snitch y aferró el mango de su escoba tan fuerte que creyó haber escuchado el palo crujir. Dirigió su trayecto hacia Malfoy y voló a toda velocidad hasta él. Malfoy lo miró venir con ojos esperanzados, enormes, aterrorizados. Y en cuanto Harry lo tuvo a su alcance, soltó la escoba y sujetó las mejillas del rubio con sus manos.

Lo besó como nunca antes y Draco, tomándolo de su túnica de quidditch, emitió un quejido ahogado antes de corresponder con el alma completa, con todas las ganas acumuladas, con toda la energía que le restaba.

Harry percibió que las escobas comenzaban a bajar lentamente hasta el suelo y lo único que podía pensar mientras besaba a Draco como si no hubiese un mañana era "Joder, perfecto, entre más firme la tierra, mejor".

Necesitaba espacio seguro y mucho tiempo. No iba a largarse de ahí sin darle a ese rubio mañoso lo que se había ganado con creces: la snitch que ambos habían estado cazando durante meses.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Por fin.

Tal como Draco había temido, se había vuelto indispensable sincerarse totalmente con Harry para que éste aceptara que se encontraban destinados a estar juntos tal vez durante el resto de su existencia, les doliera en el orgullo o no. Hechizarse a él mismo y a Harry en una "apuesta de la verdad" había sido una inspiración de último momento y un recurso arriesgado, pero no le había quedado más remedio. Un plan tras otro habían fallado durante el día y Draco había comprendido a regañadientes que Harry era un estúpido que requería que le explicasen las cosas con manzanitas y que no consentiría sus acercamientos ni insinuaciones si primero no le comprobaba que lo suyo era auténtico.

Así que Draco, ya un tanto desesperado y temiendo que Harry hiciera explotar su oficina por culpa de su magia contenida, se decidió a ejecutar el Plan E: exponerse a un elemento de origen mágico que le obligara a hablar con la verdad absoluta. Un plan temerario cuyo resultado había valido la pena: Harry, en cuanto escuchó su confesión, soltó la snitch y se abalanzó sobre él. Draco lo miró venir experimentando sentimientos contradictorios: esperanza, miedo y excitación. No estaba seguro de qué sería lo que el auror haría a continuación.

Harry llegó hasta él, soltó el palo de su escoba y acunó las mejillas de Draco entre sus manos. Draco tuvo tiempo de soltar un suspiro entrecortado: aquellas manos grandes y masculinas cubriendo su cara eran como un sueño vuelto realidad. La sensación ante un hecho tan simple era en verdad maravillosa. Abrumado, Draco cerró los ojos y entonces Harry estaba besándolo… Besándolo con pasión y furia y Draco se dejó llevar durante unos segundos antes de corresponder. Emitió un gruñido, mitad placer mitad ansiedad, liberando de ese modo la tensión y el miedo que aquella situación le había hecho sentir.

Finalmente. Joder, finalmente. Apenas sí podía creerlo.

También él soltó su escoba y se aferró a la túnica de Harry. Se besaron con algo que era casi como enojo, y las escobas comenzaron a bajar con lentitud hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo del campo. Harry gimió su aprobación. Sin quitar su boca de la de Draco, desmontó la escoba y la pateó lejos. Bajó las manos de la cara de Draco y lo sostuvo de los brazos para ayudarlo a desmontar. Era fantástica, pensó Draco distraídamente, la cantidad de cosas que Harry podía hacer sin dejar de besarlo. Habilidoso en grado sumo, aquel sorprendente auror.

Merlín, _cómo _lo quería. Lo quería sólo para él. Lo quería y jamás lo iba a perder.

Sus pensamientos de posesión eterna se vieron interrumpidos porque Harry, apenas se vieron libres de las escobas, lo empujó y cayeron sobre el pasto, con el moreno encima de él. Entonces, Harry se restregó contra su entrepierna con fuerza, su erección se frotó descarada contra la suya; y Draco podría haberse puesto a lloriquear por la sensación, por poder experimentar _de nuevo _eso, por recordar que había vivido semanas enteras en las que había creído que Harry y él no volverían a tocarse así, que no iba a tener la oportunidad de conocer y explorar cada recoveco del apetitoso cuerpo del auror.

Harry no se quedaba atrás en demostrar su deseo. Parecía estar muriendo de hambre por Draco: no dejaba de devorar su boca, de gruñir y jadear, de aplastar sus labios, de sumergir su lengua, de morderlo y extraerle hasta el alma. Gimió junto con él mientras lo aplastaba con todo el peso de su jodida humanidad, y Draco elevó las caderas mientras sus manos demandantes acariciaban los músculos tensos ocultos bajo la ropa del otro. Creía que jamás tendría suficiente; lo quería todo, y lo quería en ese instante. Necesitaba de Harry. Se moría por Harry, Merlín, ¿cómo había podido vivir sin eso todos esos años? ¿Cómo?

—Harry, yo… Me gustaría que… —masculló contra los labios del otro, pero se quedó sin aire para finalizar su petición. El problema era que si Harry seguía restregándose de ese modo contra él no iba a durar nada, iba a finalizar vergonzosamente en cuestión de segundos, iba a mojar esos pantalones de quidditch que ni siquiera eran suyos y joder, no...

A Harry no parecía importarle. Estaba desesperado, sudoroso, frenético y Draco habría sido un mentiroso si hubiese negado que le fascinaba verlo así por él. Sucumbió a la avasallante experiencia y decidió dejarlo continuar sin importar lo abochornantes que serían las consecuencias.

—Draco, joder… sí. Así, espera. Oh, dios, sí. Así —eran las palabras incoherentes que Harry soltaba con voz ronca cada vez que sus erecciones se rozaban a través de todas esas capas de ropa. Y de pronto pareció recordar que había más y que tenía manos, porque refunfuñó, como regañándose a él mismo, y las metió bajo la túnica de Draco para tomarlo de la cintura. Draco percibió el calor de las palmas de Harry contra su piel; los callos de aquellas manos contra la suave piel de sus caderas, sus dedos acariciando con ternura. Harry se apalancó de ese modo para incorporar la parte inferior de su cuerpo, enredó sus piernas entre las de Draco y oprimió con mayor ímpetu su erección contra la de él.

Un apretón más de aquel delicioso miembro endurecido y Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Gimió y dejó de besar a Harry: toda su atención, su sangre y su calor viajaron a su entrepierna, alistándose para el orgasmo más salvaje del que pudiera tener memoria. Echó la cabeza para atrás y Harry arremetió contra su cuello, mordiendo y succionando. Draco cerró los ojos. Sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Harry, quizá haciéndole daño.

—Joder, Harry. _Sí_…

El mundo se oscureció y Draco demoró unos segundos en percatarse de que eso no era producto del calor del momento. Abrió los ojos y se asustó al descubrir que el campo de quidditch falso ya no estaba a su alrededor. El encantamiento había finalizado y Harry y él se encontraban tendidos en el durísimo suelo de piedra de un cuarto vacío. Draco se paralizó cuando cayó en cuenta de _por qué _había pasado aquello.

—Merlín. Harry, espera —masculló, intentando frenar a Harry, quien parecía no haber notado nada y continuaba frotándose contra Draco de modo enardecido y mordiendo su cuello con pasión—. ¡Potter! —exclamó Draco al tiempo que empujaba al auror fuera de control—. ¡Joder, espera, aquí no es lugar para _esto!_

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, finalmente levantando la cara de su cuello y mirando a Draco. Tenía los ojos nublados de placer; el cabello, más alborotado que nunca antes y la cara extremadamente sonrojada. Draco tuvo que pasar saliva ante eso y por poco cede al impulso de volver a besar a aquel hermoso pedazo de hombre.

Pero sabía que no debía: al menos, ahí no. No tenía ningún deseo de que su anhelado encuentro con Harry fuera material porno para un tercero.

—Nos están monitoreando —explicó en voz baja, reuniendo todo gramo de voluntad que le quedaba para dejar de elevar sus caderas contra las de Harry—. Es contra las reglas del gimnasio realizar este… tipo de actividades. Seguramente Frederick ya ha descubierto que no estamos jugando al quidditch, precisamente, y _esto _—dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor— es su primera advertencia.

Fue entonces que Harry se dio cuenta de que el cuarto había recuperado su apariencia normal, que el hermoso encantamiento de campo al aire libre había finalizado por completo. Eso, Draco sabía, era señal de que era hora de salir de ahí si no quería enfrentar una multa o una expulsión del club.

—Si quieres regresar aquí algún día… conmigo, por supuesto —añadió Draco con una amplia sonrisa—, es mejor que dejemos las cosas así.

Harry se veía más allá que sólo frustrado. De verdad parecía a punto de gritar, de llorar o algo. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco y suspiró un par de veces. Piadosamente, había dejado de restregar su apetitoso cuerpo contra el de él.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo con voz ahogada—. Nunca pensé que se darían cuenta. Bueno, si he de ser sincero, ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso. En verdad lo lamento…

Entonces, como impulsado por un resorte, se levantó de encima de Draco y se puso de pie de un salto. Desde su posición en el suelo, Draco notó la erección de Harry bajo sus pantalones de quidditch. Suspiró y se mordió los labios. Pensar que _eso _ahora era suyo y sólo suyo, y que podría tenerlo en la boca o donde le placiera en cuanto se presentara una oportunidad adecuada, le hacía la boca agua y le inundaba el pecho con una ilusión que no había experimentado en décadas.

Deliciosa y tiernamente sonrojado, Harry le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Draco sonrió y la aceptó. En cuanto estuvo de pie, ambos, ya sin tocarse y sólo sonriéndose de manera cómplice, salieron del cuarto y se encontraron de nuevo en el vestidor.

Había que ducharse. Draco suspiró al pensar que no tenía idea de cómo iba a aguantar sin ponerle las manos encima a Harry al mirarlo desnudo y mojado junto a él, pero… Esa línea de pensamiento se desvaneció cuando vio que Harry estaba cogiendo la ropa y las pertenencias de ambos a toda prisa. Con ellas entre los brazos, se giró hacia Draco con gesto determinado.

—¿Hay algún problema con el club si nos llevamos los uniformes?

Draco frunció el ceño.

—No tengo idea, nunca he hecho tal cosa. ¿Por qué lo…?

Harry no le permitió terminar la pregunta. Draco lo vio sacar su varita, dar un paso hacia él y tomarlo firmemente de un brazo. Realizó la desaparición conjunta y Draco no dejó de sonreír durante el breve viaje hacia, él sospechaba, el apartamento de aquel degenerado.

Un degenerado que sólo pensaba en sexo y que era ardiente como el sol en el firmamento. Un degenerado que sólo era suyo y que, por todos los jodidos dioses de todos los panteones de todas las religiones, esa vez Draco no iba a dejar escapar.

* * *

Se aparecieron en lo que Draco supuso era el cuarto de Harry en su apartamento. Era una habitación no muy amplia y algo desordenada; llena de ropa, libros y montones de cosas; y, en medio de todo, una gran cama sin hacer. No obstante, era linda y estaba limpia (sin colillas de cigarro, ni cenizas ni nada parecido alrededor, detalle que agradó a Draco porque quería decir que al menos Harry no fumaba en el sitio donde pernoctaba y _eso _ya eran kilómetros ganados en el camino para ayudarlo a dejar el tabaco). Contaba con un ventanal que abarcaba todo un muro, cuyas cortinas translúcidas permitían la entrada de la luz y el calor del sol del atardecer. Además, _olía _a Harry. El cuerpo de Draco se estremeció al percibirlo y todavía más cuando cayó en cuenta de que estaba a minutos de poder probar ese aroma no sólo con su olfato, sino con el gusto y con todos sus jodidos sentidos.

Iba a _comerse _a Harry.

Sacó la varita de entre su ropa. El auror lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa engreída; quizá creía que lo iba a hechizar por haberse atrevido a secuestrarlo directamente hasta su cama. Draco también sonrió al tiempo que desaparecía el uniforme de quidditch que Harry traía puesto y luego procedía a hacer lo mismo con el suyo, dejándolos a los dos solamente con su ropa interior. El sudor que todavía mojaba sus cuerpos se sintió helado ante la repentina desnudez.

—Los he mandado de regreso al vestidor del club antes de que Frederick entre a revisar y los eche de menos —explicó Draco cuando Harry lo miró con ojos burlones—. No quiero perder mi membresía, Potter. No estés pensando que es prisa por verte sin ropa o algo así —completó con fingido desdén.

Harry sonrió más.

—Por supuesto que no —susurró éste—. Después de todo, ¿por qué pensaría semejante cosa de ti? —completó mientras señalaba con los ojos el enorme bulto que Draco todavía llevaba bajo los calzoncillos y que no había menguado a pesar de lo recién ocurrido con Frederick en el gimnasio.

Draco estaba pensando en alguna respuesta sarcástica cuando las palabras murieron en sus labios: Harry estaba quitándose sus propios calzoncillos, revelando así un hermoso miembro semi-erecto, el cual Draco no había podido apreciar con suficiente propiedad durante aquel ínfimo momento que habían compartido hacía casi dos meses en el baño del Ministerio. Pasó saliva, mirando fijo hacia la entrepierna de Harry, sin importar lo que éste pudiera pensar. El moreno, sin mediar palabra y sonriendo de lado, dejó su prenda en el suelo y se quitó los anteojos, dejándolos encima de una de las mesitas de noche. Enseguida se dio la vuelta, dándole así a Draco la oportunidad de admirar su compacto pero grandioso trasero. Miró a Draco por encima del hombro mientras caminaba a lo que éste suponía era el baño: una clara invitación a acompañarlo estaba dibujada en sus traviesos ojos verdes.

Draco no lo pensó dos veces. Se despojó de su última prenda y caminó tras él.

Harry ya estaba dentro de la ducha cuando Draco ingresó al baño. La puerta de cristal estaba empañándose rápidamente por culpa del vapor ardiente, pero aun así le permitió ver lo que ocurría bajo la regadera. Harry había tomado un jabón en barra y estaba cubriendo de espuma blanca todo su torneado cuerpo. Draco, con el deseo y las ansias de estar junto a Harry dominándolo por completo, se apresuró a unirse con su compañero bajo el agua. Llegó hasta la espalda de Harry y le envolvió el torso con los brazos. Harry intentó girarse para encararlo, pero Draco no se lo permitió. Lo sostuvo en el sitio y se oprimió contra él.

Draco siseó cuando su erección se acomodó entre la hendidura de las nalgas de Harry. Cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia adelante y clavó los dientes en el ancho cuello del moreno, quien, en reacción, gimió largamente y arqueó el cuerpo, rindiéndose ante el asalto de Draco, desistiendo en su tentativa de recuperar el control.

—Draco. Oh, Dios, Draco. No tienes idea de cuánto…

La exclamación ahogada de Harry ni siquiera pudo llegar a término. Pero sus palabras, más la manera estrangulada en que lo llamaba por su nombre, y tantos y tantos centímetros de piel ardiente y mojada; de nuevo ocasionaron que Draco se encontrara al borde del orgasmo, llegando al límite con una rapidez y una urgencia que no había experimentado desde sus tiempos de adolescente.

La piel de Harry se sentía como de porcelana y sus músculos de auror estaban tan marcados que Draco podía imaginarse (tontamente y que nadie se enterara) que sus manos eran las de un gigante que se deslizaban sobre una cadena de montañas. Con adoración y verdadera hambre, las paseó por todo el tronco del moreno: por su dorso, sus brazos, hombros y pecho; bajó por su abdomen y las llevó hacia atrás, sumergiéndolas en el profundo hueco que se formaba justo donde terminaba la espalda y comenzaba su trasero; y, finalmente, tomó a Harry firmemente de las caderas.

Le mordió la nuca y empujó más la entrepierna. Harry gimoteó.

Totalmente entregado a la atención que Draco le estaba prodigando, Harry apoyó las manos contra el muro de azulejos frente a él y, de ese modo, dobló su cuerpo hacia atrás, permitiendo que Draco amoldara con mayor precisión su miembro erecto entre sus nalgas. El calor abrumador que reinaba en ese recóndito rincón del cuerpo de Harry y la suavidad de la espuma, casi lo hacen eyacular. Deslizó sus pulgares por aquel exquisito trasero, abrió las palmas y, de ese modo, le separó las nalgas. Bajó los ojos y, aun cuando el agua de la ducha le impedía ver bien, el espectáculo ante él fue lo suficientemente provocativo como para estremecerlo de la cabeza a los pies.

Su erección, casi de color púrpura, goteante y lista para explotar, se alojaba en medio de aquella deliciosa cavidad apenas hacía unas horas tan prohibida y lejana. Le costaba creer que su plan al final hubiese resultado bien y ahora… Ahora…

—Demonios, Harry —gimió sobrepasado, y comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, un poco nada más; lo suficiente para que su erección pudiera deslizarse encima de la entrada de Harry. Empujó las nalgas de éste hacia dentro y la presión y el calor que envolvieron a su miembro casi lo hacen desfallecer. Se dejó caer hacia delante, encima de la espalda del moreno. No podía ni imaginarse cuán perfecto sería el momento cuando finalmente pudiera follarse a Harry con propiedad y enterrarse dentro de él.

Si así…

Harry, quien aparentemente estaba pensando lo mismo que Draco, giró un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y pidió con voz ronca:

—Draco… Merlín, Draco, ¿qué esperas? Fóllame, te lo suplico. Métete en mí.

Draco negó febrilmente con la cabeza aunque tal vez Harry ni siquiera podía verlo. Era difícil poder hablar con todas aquellas sensaciones dominando el momento.

—No, ahora no... Después —agregó, y era una promesa. Ahora, justo ahora, se sentía tan excitado y tan a punto, que sabía que eyacularía mucho antes de haber siquiera preparado adecuadamente al moreno. Habían sido tantas las ganas acumuladas, tanto el tiempo…

Harry gimoteó su desacuerdo, pero era evidente que también él estaba al borde. Bajó la mano derecha y comenzó a acariciarse con rudeza y rapidez su erección. Draco, por encima del hombro de Harry, alcanzó a ver aquello y fue demasiado. Cerró los ojos y se dejó perder en las brumas de algo que era más denso y nebuloso que el vapor que en ese momento ya inundaba el cuarto de baño; algo que oscurecía el mundo alrededor, que borraba todo, que le restaba importancia a cualquier otra cosa más que no fuera su cuerpo y el de Harry moviéndose al unísono, acercándose el uno al otro, deseando fundirse en uno solo; agua caliente, besos, mordidas y jadeos acrecentando las sensaciones; de pronto, como un rayo fulminante que anuncia tormenta en medio de una noche perfecta, Draco recordó la legendaria promiscuidad de Harry y el modo en que nadie, _absolutamente nadie, _se había podido resistir a sus encantos.

Ahora entendía. Ahora entendía tantas cosas.

Harry era mucho más que guapo, mucho más que sexy. Era una oda a la lujuria, una verdadera máquina de sensualidad. Y era eso, la suma de todo, la totalidad de su persona, lo que volvía loca a la gente y a él lo hacía irresistible: su físico de campeonato, sus respuestas a cada estímulo, su modo felino de moverse, su hermoso y sonrojado rostro enmarcado por el cabello negro más salvaje del universo que, entre más despeinado, más provocativo lucía. Su increíble manera de ser. Descarado, arrogante, divertido, seguro de sí mismo, poderoso. Excepcional. Todo un héroe.

Bastardo con suerte. No era perfecto pero, ahora que Draco lo pensaba, sus mismos defectos (como su mediana estatura, sus manos callosas y maltratadas, su ingente cantidad de cicatrices, su pésimo gusto al vestir, su adicción al cigarro, su terrible elocuencia, ferviente honestidad y remarcable generosidad) parecían incrementar su atractivo al volverlo estúpidamente adorable.

A Draco no le extrañaba estar hasta las manitas por Harry Potter. No le extrañaba que medio mundo se arrojase a sus pies. ¿Con cuántas personas, antes que él, Harry no habría hecho eso mismo que ahora estaban haciendo?, ¿tal vez en esa misma ducha, en ese mismo apartamento?

Aquel pensamiento despiadado le congeló la sangre en las venas y lo hizo retroceder. Soltó a Harry, alejó su entrepierna y se quedó inmóvil. Abrió los ojos, aterrorizado. ¿Quién le garantizaba que él no era sólo uno más en la lista de las eternas conquistas de aquel irremediable donjuán?, ¿cómo iba a poder vivir con aquellos celos azotándole el alma cada vez que pensara con _cuánta _gente Harry había estado antes que con él?

Harry, jadeando entrecortadamente como si estuviese corriendo un maratón, como si no tuviese una malditamente buena condición física que cualquiera desearía, miró hacia Draco por encima de su hombro, buscándolo. Lo vio directamente a los ojos con algo que era firme convicción y enojo. Draco se estremeció. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de huir de la ducha o de decir nada, Harry se giró sobre sus talones, encaró a Draco y atrapó sus manos con las suyas. Entonces, lo azotó de espalda contra el muro mojado y lo aprisionó ahí mientras lo miraba con intensidad. Se quedó así durante unos segundos y finalmente bajó su rostro hasta apoyar su frente contra la suya.

—Te amo, Draco —susurró justo encima de sus labios—. Te lo había dicho antes y lo sostengo: eres el único por quien me he sentido _así. _Maldita sea, vas a tener que creerlo porque yo no pienso dejarte ir —gruñó y, sin más, se oprimió contra él, besándolo con violencia y juntando las erecciones de los dos.

Harry Potter, auror estrella, mago extraordinario entrenado como nadie para librar batalla contra la magia oscura, hombre con cuerpo de dios griego y con un historial de amoríos que nada tenía que envidiarle al de una decadente estrella de rock, estaba entregándose en cuerpo y alma a Draco. Y si éste lo supo, no fue porque Harry se lo acabara de decir con palabras. Fue porque, al abrir los ojos y contemplarlo mientras hablaba, lo que Draco vio reflejado en sus ojos verdes lo impactó.

Era amor. Amor descarnado, deseo desnudo, extrema necesidad y una confianza tal que hizo vibrar los cimientos de todo aquello en lo que Draco basaba su vida hasta ese momento. No era malditamente posible que Harry pudiera entregarle ese tipo de mirada a nadie más. Draco lo sabía. Tendría que haber sido un idiota de clase mundial para negarlo. Comprendió que, así hubiese estado con miles de magos y brujas antes, lo que Harry estaba haciendo con él en ese momento era _especial. _Ahora era sólo suyo y de nadie más.

Eso bastó.

Draco cerró los ojos y se entregó al asalto pero sin rendirse ante él. Arremetió contra Harry, empujó sus caderas y lo besó duro y posesivo. Luchó para liberar sus manos y, en cuanto lo consiguió, las bajó y las metió entre los cuerpos de los dos, buscando la erección de su compañero. La encontró imposiblemente dura; dura como ninguna que Draco hubiese tocado antes (ni siquiera la suya), y sabía que, como él, Harry estaba a punto de derramarse. Con una mano lo acarició lentamente, todavía intentando prolongar aquel perfecto momento lo más que se pudiera, y con la otra acunó sus deliciosos testículos, todo mientras él reanudaba su movimiento de vaivén y volvía a frotar su propio miembro contra el del moreno.

Harry detuvo sus movimientos, se aferró a los hombros de Draco y se empujó más hacia delante hasta casi quitarle la respiración. Murmuró "Oh, Draco, por dios…" y eyaculó emitiendo una serie de jadeos ahogados contra la boca del rubio, ruidos casi imperceptibles en medio del estruendoso escándalo del agua cayendo sobre ellos. Draco pudo percibir en su mano cómo la erección de Harry pulsaba en cada contracción de un orgasmo que parecía no terminar; pudo sentir en su vientre los hilos ardientes de la corrida de Harry bañándolo. Lo sostuvo hasta que acabó y entonces le mordió los labios mientras él mismo llegaba a la orilla del precipicio y, en una extraordinaria muestra de fe y valor, se arrojaba ciegamente hasta el fondo para acompañar a Harry en aquella aparatosa caída que parecía no tener fin.

Draco sabía que estaba tan, pero tan jodido, metido hasta la coronilla en aquel abismo llamado amor.

Pero tuvo que sonreír tontamente al pensar que Harry también estaba ahí bien adentro. Acompañándolo. Juntos.

Los dos.

* * *

Ninguno hizo ningún comentario acerca de lo poco que había durado ese encuentro bajo la ducha. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, de todo lo que habían esperado y aguantado, lo verdaderamente notable era que ninguno se hubiese corrido apenas al despojarse de la ropa.

Después de que ambos recuperaran el aliento y la frecuencia cardiaca, Harry le había sonreído y se había apoyado contra él, y de ese modo se habían quedado bajo la ducha unos minutos más, besándose y enjabonándose mutuamente. Era dulcemente ridículo, y Draco, quien jamás había tenido un momento post-sexo así, estaba casi seguro de que Harry tampoco y presentir eso lo hacía muy feliz.

—¿Vamos a la cama? —preguntó Harry con un dejo de inseguridad bastante inusual en él, lo cual habría pasado desapercibido para alguien que no lo conociera tan bien como Draco.

Éste pasó saliva ante la perspectiva e intentó restarle importancia, bromeando. No tenía su varita a la mano para conjurar la hora, pero por la intensidad de la luz del sol podía calcularla aproximadamente.

—¿A las cuatro de la tarde? —se burló—. Un poco temprano para dormir, ¿no crees?

—¿Y quién piensa en dormir? —murmuró Harry justo junto a su oreja. Draco se estremeció, tanto por eso como porque Harry estaba acariciándole lascivamente el trasero, introduciendo sus dedos entre sus nalgas y rozándole provocativamente su entrada—. Voy a follarte, Draco. Tan duro que cuando vayamos más tarde a cenar a tu casa, tus padres te preguntarán por qué no puedes caminar con normalidad.

Draco no respondió nada. No pudo. Demonios, si apenas pudo controlar el gemido necesitado que había estado a punto de soltar. Totalmente en contra de su voluntad, su cuerpo tembló en medio de una salvaje sacudida de puro deseo y anticipación. Jamás lo reconocería en voz alta ni bajo tortura, pero imaginarse a Harry haciéndole el amor era una de sus más recurrentes fantasías. El auror era tan jodidamente varonil y tenía tal fama de buen amante que Draco no podía evitar desear descubrir que se sentía ser tomado por completo por él.

Como si adivinara el motivo por el cual Draco parecía haberse quedado petrificado y mudo, Harry sonrió engreído, cerró los grifos del agua, salió de la ducha y le pasó una toalla. Draco la tomó y medio se secó con ella antes de salir también del baño para seguir a Harry, quien ya estaba junto a la cama.

Ni bien se acercó hasta él, Harry lo tomó de los brazos y lo empujó suavemente para recostarlo. Draco se asombró al percibir en su piel desnuda y todavía húmeda la suavidad y frescura de las sábanas y mantas que cubrían aquella cama sin hacer: se notaba que eran de buena calidad. Tal vez el auror no era un caso perdido, después de todo. Durante unos pocos segundos, Draco se distrajo pensando en su futuro juntos. ¿Podría llevarse a Harry a vivir con él a la Mansión?, ¿sería Harry quien lo arrastraría a ese mini apartamento?, ¿se quedaría cada uno por su lado y sólo se visitarían de vez en cuando? Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que cualquier opción lo llenaba de ilusión. No importaba. Lo importante era que por fin estaban juntos y les deparaba toda una vida de descubrimientos mutuos.

Dejó de pensar en nada porque Harry se había dejado caer suavemente sobre él, cubriendo su cuerpo trémulo con su piel ardiente. Draco, sin pensarlo, sin avergonzarse, abrió las piernas para permitir que Harry se acomodara en ese espacio. No se sorprendió en absoluto cuando percibió que tanto él como Harry ya estaban comenzando a presentar sendas erecciones. Harry lo miró a los ojos durante una milésima de segundo antes de besarlo de lleno en la boca y restregar su cuerpo desnudo contra el de él. Demonios, las sensaciones eran fabulosas. Draco gimió mientras su pecho se inflamaba de deseo y las ganas de meterse en Harry o que Harry se metiera en él, como fuera, lo inundaban de nuevo. Era como si no hubieran acabado de experimentar un orgasmo hacía poco.

Draco, quien había visto un brillo de suficiencia en la mirada verde de Harry y un amago de sonrisita en sus labios, creyó que no era buena idea permitirle semejante fanfarronería, aun a pesar de sus propios deseos y anhelos. Sin dejar de besarse con él, lo tomó firmemente de los brazos y lo giró para intercambiar posiciones. Harry, sorprendido, abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró burlón.

—Creo recordar —jadeó Draco contra sus labios mientras se apalancaba para empujar su entrepierna hacia la de Harry. Éste puso los ojos en blanco y Draco miró, con satisfacción, que ya tenía de nuevo su miembro completamente erecto—, que allá en el baño _me rogaste _porque fuera yo quien te follara.

Harry soltó una carcajada ahogada mientras arqueaba el cuerpo para obtener más contacto con Draco.

—Pero eso fue allá —jadeó—. Me temo que has perdido tu oportunidad, Malf…

Draco interrumpió la patética réplica de Harry dejando caer su cara sobre su cuello y mordiéndole fuerte. Empujando el cuerpo contra Harry en una serie de movimientos ondulantes, Draco besó y lamió aquella apetecible y ancha parte de la anatomía del moreno, cuya sola existencia le había arruinado cada día desde que había descubierto lo sensual que era cuando bajaba a almorzar a la cafetería del Ministerio. Sin dejar de moverse contra él, Draco comenzó a marcar un camino hacia abajo, probando y saboreando cada rincón del pecho de Harry. Mordisqueó sus pezones hasta hacer al otro lloriquear en medio de súplicas y jadeos; pasó su boca por su ombligo, lamió cada centímetro de su vientre y, finalmente, depositó la erección completa de Harry en su boca.

El latigazo de placer que Harry experimentó fue tal que se sentó sobre la cama y tomó el cabello de Draco con sus manos.

De nuevo, como antes en la ducha, Draco lo tenía en bandeja de plata, implorando. Sólo que en esa ocasión, sonaba mil veces más incoherente.

—Sí, así, oh, Draco. Tu boca, joder, es tal como… Mmm, ¡bendito dios!

Y Harry cerró fuertemente las piernas en medio de un espasmo de placer, apretando a Draco entre ellas, al tiempo que tiraba de su delicado cabello. A pesar de lo doloroso que resultaban para él aquellas reacciones del moreno, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír por dentro. Sabía que Harry haría cualquier cosa que le pidiese y joder, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Retiró la boca produciendo un sensual ruido de humedad y se incorporó sobre la cama hasta quedar hincado. Harry, una masa aguada de puro sonrojo, sudor y jadeos, lo miraba con expectación. Draco sonrió muy pagado de él mismo antes de ordenar:

—Gírate, Harry. Boca abajo. Ya.

Harry demoró más escuchando la petición que lo que duró en girarse. Se acostó boca abajo, tomó una almohada entre sus brazos como si necesitara algo de que aferrarse y, sin que Draco se lo ordenase, se arrodilló sobre la cama para elevar su exquisito trasero. Draco tuvo que pasar saliva ante la vista y dejar que transcurrieran algunos segundos para recuperar la serenidad.

—Harry… Demonios, Harry —repitió, incrédulo ante el despliegue de erotismo del cual era capaz el moreno.

No pudo evitarlo: se dejó caer de cara sobre el culo de Harry y lo devoró con un beso sin igual. Jamás había hecho tal cosa; hasta ese momento sólo lo había visto en películas porno y nunca se le había presentado la oportunidad ni el compañero ideal. Incluso había opinado que era un tanto repugnante. Pero con Harry y su culo increíblemente respingado, bien formado y apetitoso, parecía algo casi natural e incitante. Así que Draco lamió, chupó y besó aquella piel y, finalmente, sumergió la lengua en la entrada del moreno hasta que éste se retorció de puro goce. Draco se mantuvo así durante unos minutos: mirar a Harry reaccionar de aquel modo en lo que obviamente era una actividad que estaba disfrutando en demasía, era bastante estimulante sí misma. Tuvo que hacer una pausa mientras jadeaba agitadamente para recuperar la respiración y el control. Harry se dejó caer sobre la cama cual largo era y Draco lo acompañó, tendiéndose encima de él, acomodando su erección goteante entre las nalgas del moreno.

—Dios, Draco —gimoteó Harry echando las caderas hacia arriba, buscando a Draco.

—Nadie nunca te había hecho esto antes, ¿verdad que no, Potter? —resopló en el oído de Harry sin poder evitar cierta petulancia en el tono de su voz—. Nunca nadie te había follado con la lengua y la boca, hasta provocar que casi te corras sólo con eso, ¿cierto?, ¿soy yo tu primera vez?

Harry asintió con la cabeza y soltó una risita ahogada.

—Joder, sí. Ni tampoco nunca nadie me ha… —se interrumpió y Draco pudo sentir cómo tensaba el cuerpo. Draco no pudo evitarlo, también se tensó y dejó de frotarse contra él.

—¿Nunca nadie te ha, qué? —preguntó. Harry giró la cabeza y lo miró por encima de su hombro. Parecía nervioso, como si pensara que había hablado de más.

—Nada —jadeó—. ¿Vas a follarme o no, Malfoy? —dijo en un tono de voz que trataba de sonar más normal, más engreído—. Porque si te has acobardado, entonces intercambiaré lugares contigo y me temo que continuaremos con el plan original de dejarte lo suficientemente adolorido como para caminar con propiedad.

Pero no engañaba a Draco. Éste, sospechando cuál era la verdad que Harry no le estaba contando, sintió una emoción indescriptible inundarle el ánimo.

¿Sería posible eso?, ¿Harry nunca había dejado que nadie se lo follara antes?

Draco pensó rápidamente. En cierta forma, tenía sentido. Los rumores que circulaban alrededor de Harry Potter principalmente alababan sus dotes como el activo en cada situación. Además, Harry había ido por la vida arrastrando una promiscua manera de ser, rara vez permaneciendo en la misma relación más allá de un par de días, ya ni se diga una semana entera. Y para dejarse follar por alguien, al menos en la experiencia de Draco, se requería cierto nivel de confianza que en la mayoría de las relaciones casuales no se adquiría. Así que… Bien podía ser.

En cambio, en ese momento, Harry confiaba tanto en Draco como para dejarlo hacérselo sin hacer alarde de ello.

Draco pasó saliva de nuevo, pero en esa ocasión fue para intentar ablandar un nudo enorme que se le había formado en la garganta.

Sin embargo, si Harry no quería tocar el tema, Draco respetaría su decisión. Aprovechando que tenía el rostro vuelto hacia él, Draco le tomó la barbilla con una mano y buscó su boca con la suya. Lo besó durante un largo rato, intentando decirle muchas cosas sin palabras, con el puro gesto, con las caricias que sus manos le prodigaron a sus costados, con cada empujón que provocaba que su erección se frotara contra la entrada de Harry todavía húmeda con su saliva. Y a partir de ese momento ya no dudó de que lo que Harry sentía por él era especial.

Intentando corresponder a la confianza que Harry le otorgaba al cederle aquella, su primera vez, Draco lo preparó con absoluta calma y esmero. Usaron un bote de lubricante que Harry guardaba en una gaveta; Draco se sorprendió al percatarse de que, si bien el fantasma de todas las aventuras sexuales que Harry había protagonizado sí cruzó por su mente, por primera vez no se sintió celoso, ni inseguro, ni molesto. Sumergió uno a uno cada dedo en la caliente y apretada entrada de Harry hasta que tuvo tres adentro, y después de largos minutos, mientras que Harry suplicaba con roncos gemidos, consideró que era tiempo.

Se arrodilló detrás de Harry y tiró de sus caderas hasta obligarlo a levantar la parte posterior de su cuerpo. Harry estaba empapado en sudor: su piel blanca resplandecía bañada por la humedad bajo la tenue luz del atardecer londinense. Durante esos exasperantes segundos en los que Draco rápidamente ejecutó algunos encantamientos de sexo seguro, en los que se acarició su erección y la cubrió con lubricante, lo único que se escuchó en la habitación fueron los jadeos descontrolados del moreno.

Draco, dichoso e incrédulo, se posicionó y comenzó a ingresar en aquel vehemente cuerpo.

Siseó y luchó por no cerrar los ojos. Poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, fue introduciéndose dentro de Harry y no quería perderse el espectáculo de su erección brillante con lubricante y preseminal siendo devorada por aquella pequeña cavidad; no quería perderse la vista de la hermosa espalda de Harry, la cual subía y bajaba al ritmo de su agitada respiración; no quería dejar de ver su desordenado cabello negro, ni su rostro de ojos asombrados cuando se giraba hacia atrás… mucho menos quería dejar de constatar que realmente era él, _Harry, _con quien estaba compartiendo eso y no con nadie más. No obstante, no pudo evitarlo. La sensación, el calor y la estrechez fueron demasiado y Draco tuvo que hacerlo. Sobrepasado, cerró los ojos, gimió, sollozó y echó el cuerpo hacia delante, cubriendo con su pecho la espalda húmeda del moreno. Lo abrazó apretado mientras le daba tiempo para acostumbrarse.

Sin embargo, Harry (el siempre valeroso y extraordinario Harry), empujó las caderas hacia atrás y lo incitó a moverse.

—Draco.

Y Draco obedeció.

* * *

Mucho después, Draco tendría que haberse mostrado algo avergonzado por lo breve de aquel encuentro. Unas solas, poderosas y erráticas estocadas y se había vaciado sin proponérselo en el cuerpo tan dispuesto que estaba poseyendo. Afortunadamente no hubo sitio para abochornamientos porque Harry, cuya próstata había sido encontrada por Draco desde la primera incursión de su miembro, se corrió (bendito él) casi al mismo tiempo.

Quizá, y sólo quizá, de lo que Draco podía haberse avergonzado en realidad, había sido de las palabras que había susurrado justo al oído de Harry y que habían sido eco de lo que éste le había confesado en el cuarto de baño. Felizmente para él, Harry no se burló y, en cambio, le respondió un casi imperceptible "También yo te amo, Draco" que evitó que éste saliera huyendo.

El abrazo (que más bien fue un confuso nudo de torsos, brazos y piernas), los tiernos besos y la charla que siguieron después, se prolongaron mucho más que el acto en sí. Tanto que, cuando finalmente decidieron ponerse de pie para ducharse de nuevo y prepararse para ir a cenar a la Mansión Malfoy, el sol ya se ocultaba tras los edificios que dominaban el paisaje en la gran ventana de la habitación.

* * *

Antes de salir del apartamento de Harry, Draco lo obligó a ponerse otras túnicas que no fueran las de auror. Se metió al armario a revisar su guardarropa y le pasó unas de gala que apenas cumplían con los mínimos requisitos para sobrevivir a una cena con sus padres.

—Éstas bastarán —le dijo. Harry las tomó pero no se las puso. Parecía nervioso y con ganas de decir algo. Draco lo miró inexpresivamente—. ¿Sí?

—Es que… antes de vestirme, quisiera… —gesticuló con las manos señalando hacia afuera—. Ya sabes… Fumar. ¿Puedo dejarte solo durante unos segundos mientras me…?

Draco lo interrumpió caminando hasta quedar frente a él; luego, lo aferró de la nuca y comenzó a besarlo. Lo hizo gentilmente, jugueteando con sus labios y dejando pasar muchos minutos hasta que finalmente sumergió su lengua, profundizando el beso y permitiendo que Harry también participara en él. Concluyó después de bastante rato, dejando a Harry todo sofocado y con la mirada turbia.

—¿Y eso? —suspiró Harry a través de sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Es mi estrategia para ayudarte a dejar el cigarro. ¿No notas que se te han quitado las ganas que tan urgentemente te invadían hace un momento?

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¡Vaya! Es cierto. Sigo deseando un cigarrillo, pero ya no es la misma ansiedad. Creo que ahora está más… soportable.

Draco asintió dándose aires de conocedor.

—Leí por ahí que una actividad placentera y que te mantenga ocupado, especialmente si lo que ocupas es la boca, basta para eliminar esos antojos. Así, poco a poco, irás fumando cada vez menos. Por lo tanto, Harry Potter, prepárate para ser ampliamente besado por mí de ahora en adelante. Si te portas bien, también puedo incluir una mamada de vez en cuando.

Harry lo observó durante unos segundos con una gran sonrisa.

—Eres fantástico y me encanta tu idea. Así, hasta da gusto. Bueno, ¿me visto y nos aparecemos a las afueras de tu casa?

—No, primero necesito regresar un momento a la oficina. Por si hay algo urgente que atender.

—Muy bien.

Harry terminó de vestirse y los apareció a ambos en el Atrio del Ministerio. Se dirigieron a la oficina de Draco, caminando el uno muy pegado del otro y arrancado murmullos entre la gente que los miraba pasar. Draco presentía que su floreciente relación estaría en primera plana en los periódicos al otro día y no había nada que le disgustara menos. Sabía que los periodistas malintencionados vaticinarían que su noviazgo no duraría, pero también estaba seguro de que ahora las cosas serían diferentes porque él era especial para Harry.

Cuando Ethel los vio entrar a la oficina, Draco adivinó que algo en su lenguaje corporal estaba delatando que ahora _sí _eran pareja en verdad, porque descubrió a su secretaria sonriéndose maliciosamente después de mirarlos a los dos de arriba abajo.

Draco suspiró y mentalmente maldijo la buena suerte de su secretaria: en ese momento estaba lo suficientemente feliz como para no desear perder su buen humor castigándola por sus impertinencias. Así que lo que hizo fue preguntarle si había algo que no pudiera esperar al otro día. Resultó que lo único pendiente era un memo que le habían mandado desde la oficina de Seguridad Mágica, el cual Ethel le tendió. Draco, sospechando de qué se trataba, se alejó disimuladamente de Harry para que éste no pudiera leer. Abrió el sobre e intentó no revelar su nerviosismo.

—¿Qué dicen? —preguntó Harry, quien, al igual que Draco, supuso con certeza de que el memo tenía algo que ver con la investigación que se llevaba a cabo para descubrir a su acosador—. ¿Ya han averiguado quién está detrás de las amenazas?

Draco consiguió leer el contenido del mensaje sin que Harry pudiera atisbar nada (lo cual fue todo un logro ya que el auror chismoso estaba estirando el cuello lo más que podía) y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Inútiles buenos para nada. Es sólo un mensaje para avisar que habrá un par de agentes de la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica apostados en los alrededores de la Mansión. Por si acaso.

Harry suspiró y dejó de intentar leer el mensaje, el cual Draco ya estaba doblando y pasándoselo muy discretamente a Ethel. Ésta, eficiente como siempre, pareció comprender el predicamento de su jefe y raudamente guardó el papel dentro de una de sus gavetas.

—Muy bien —dijo Harry aunque no sonaba muy contento—. Supongo que un par de agentes es mejor que nada, pero no sé si pueda irme a mi casa tan tranquilo sabiendo que tú y tu familia están en peligro de muerte.

Draco sonrió cálidamente. La preocupación de Harry, y el hecho de que no sólo lo incluía a él sino también a sus padres, lo halagaba, lo enternecía y… bueno, sí, también lo hacía sentir un poquitín culpable. Pero esto último era fácil de olvidar cuando llegaba a la conclusión de que su plan para obligar a Harry a pasar el día con él había valido totalmente la pena. Seguramente hasta el auror se lo agradecería cuando descubriera lo que en verdad había sucedido.

Si es que lo descubría.

—Te preocupas de más, Potter. Te juro que ese par de magos están de sobra. Nada ni nadie podrá penetrar jamás las protecciones mágicas ancestrales que resguardan la casa de los Malfoy. ¿Crees que es la primera vez a lo largo de los siglos que algún patán ha intentado atentar contra nuestra familia?

Harry alzó las cejas.

—Bueno, si lo pones así... Supongo que no.

—Te aseguro, Potter, que el único peligro lo corro aquí en el Ministerio donde, a pesar de estar rebosado de aurores y agentes supuestamente entrenados, han sucedido más desastres y crímenes que en ningún sitio en toda la historia.

Draco exageraba, pero entonces recordó la muerte de Sirius Black acontecida ahí en el mismo departamento de Misterios y se estremeció. ¿Harry se lo tomaría a mal? Vio a éste fruncir el entrecejo y asentir con gesto serio.

—Tienes razón —fue lo que dijo.

Draco lamentó su desliz. No había sido intencional traerle semejantes malos recuerdos a Harry. Se acercó a él, le dio un apretón cariñoso en un brazo y un leve beso en la mejilla.

—¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad? —le susurró al oído, lo bastante en secreto para que Ethel no escuchara ni en lo más mínimo. Harry lo miró con una sonrisa, como preguntándole a qué venía eso. Draco se encogió de hombros—. Ahora, sé un buen guardaespaldas y dame unos minutos para responderle a Robards lo que pienso acerca de sus progresos en la investigación, ¿quieres?

Harry suspiró, asintió y se retiró a la puerta mientras Draco le escribía unas cuantas líneas al jefe de los aurores. Terminó en un par de minutos y, satisfecho, le pasó a Ethel el pergamino.

—Envíaselo a Robards. El auror Potter y yo nos retiramos a mi casa. Como seguramente ya sabes, sus suegros lo esperan para cenar. Necesitamos causar buena impresión, así que deséanos suerte —bromeó en un inusual despliegue de buen humor y camaradería hacia su secretaria, con quien siempre solía llevar una relación estrictamente profesional.

Ethel, correspondiendo a su gesto, bufó con sorna.

—Ni que la necesitara, jefe. Usted se ha sacado un premio de lotería. El mejor partido que cualquier bruja o mago alguna vez se atrevió a soñar; sus padres deberían saberlo —lisonjeó y sonrió ampliamente, mirando hacia Harry con ojo apreciativo.

Harry, parado en el corredor al otro lado de la puerta abierta, estaba aprovechando el momento para sacar un cigarrillo de entre sus ropas. ¿Cuándo demonios se había escondido una cajetilla sin que Draco se diera cuenta? Éste meneó la cabeza. Entonces, Harry ya estaba fumando y el maldito se veía jodidamente sensual. Tanto, que hacía que Draco se viera extremadamente tentado a no quitarle la adicción. Suspiró mientras observaba a Harry de arriba abajo y pensaba en los entrañables momentos que habían pasado en su apartamento.

—Tiene sus defectos, pero sí… —dijo casi para él mismo más que para su secretaria—: es algo así como el premio mayor. —Sonrió, y aunque presentía que se veía bobo y cursi, no le importó—. Ahora, si me disculpas —le dijo a Ethel sin mirarla—, tengo un correctivo que aplicar.

Caminó hacia Harry. Llegó a él, cerró la puerta para que Ethel no fisgoneara, le quitó a su novio el cigarro de la boca y lo desapareció con magia. Harry alcanzó a hacer un mohín quejumbroso antes de ser empotrado contra la pared.

Draco lo besó hasta que a ambos les ardieron los labios, hasta que a Harry se le olvidó que había estado fumando… Lo besó hasta que un empleado o empleada del edificio (ninguno de los dos se enteró de quién se trataba) pasó junto a ellos y se aclaró fuertemente la garganta, murmurando a continuación algo relacionado con "indecencias" y "perversiones varias" mientras se alejaba.

Draco separó su rostro del de Harry y sonrió engreído ante el espectáculo derretido y anhelante que el auror le presentaba.

Oh sí, vaya que aquella era una compensación justa y necesaria por el enorme y difícil sacrificio que implicaba renunciar a ver a Harry Potter fumar.

Harry, quien habitualmente quedaba en estado catatónico después de una sesión de besuqueo intenso (y era sorprendente que no tenían ni un día juntos y Draco ya hubiera tomado nota de detalles _así_), se dejó arrastrar por éste, quien lo tomó de la mano y caminó junto con él hacia los ascensores del Ministerio.


	12. Capítulo 12

Después de aparecerse en el punto más cercano posible a la Mansión Malfoy, a Harry pareció pasársele el efecto idiotizador de los besos de Draco. El pobre auror iba extremadamente nervioso: se le notaba a cada paso que imprimía sobre el camino de grava. Tanto, que estuvo cerquísima de asesinar a uno de los agentes de Seguridad Mágica que estaban vigilando la casa, el cual se encontraba apostado a un par de metros de la verja de entrada. Todo porque Harry había olvidado que estarían ahí y, al ver al mago, había creído que se trataba del acosador responsable de las amenazas. Si no lo mató fue porque Draco alcanzó a sujetarle el brazo con el que empuñaba la varita y el hechizo se desvió, terminando a unos centímetros de la cara del otro zopenco.

Harry perdió varios minutos disculpándose profusamente, tanto con el agente como con Draco. Éste meneó la mano restándole importancia y le dijo:

—Si no nos damos prisa, los que no te perdonarán serán mis padres. No soportarán que su hijo esté de novio con un impuntual.

Harry soltó una risa fingida y pareció tensarse más. ¿Así que era eso lo que lo tenía así de alterado, la inminente entrevista con los padres de Draco?

—Sería realmente curioso que "ser impuntual" fuera el detalle que les molestara a Lucius y a Narcisa en vez de que el mencionado novio sea eso, justamente… ¡Un novio! —exclamó Harry medio histéricamente, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa. Draco lo siguió y lo miró con curiosidad: nunca se habría imaginado que el valeroso auror se mostraría así de asustado ante una indefensa cena con gente que ya conocía de antemano y que no le harían (_casi) _ningún daño—. Ya sabes, alguien del sexo masculino —continuó parloteando Harry—. El cual, oh coincidencia, ¡es el mismo sexo que su único hijo!

—Harry, me queda clarísimo lo que…

—¿Cómo no van a enfurecerse de que me presentes a mí como tu novio y no a…? Ya sabes, ¿a una dulce, sumisa y abnegada novia sangre limpia? ¿Una con quien sí podrías tener descendencia y todo eso? Además, si a eso le agregamos que soy un Gryffindor, un auror, un mago de sangre mestiza, ignorante de las costumbres mágicas… Pff, Harry Potter, ni más ni menos, para mayores señas. Alguien que tiene una historia no muy agradable con tu propio padre. No comprendo cómo no querrán matarme, ya ni se diga rechazarme como invitado en su mesa.

Draco arqueó las cejas. Todo eso era un buen punto, pero aun así… Estaba seguro de que el cariño que le tenían sus padres superaría cualquier expectativa que éstos hubiesen tenido sobre él y su futuro.

—Aunque te cueste creerlo, Harry —dijo con voz suave—, lo único que ellos quieren es verme feliz. Después de todo lo que pasamos en la guerra… Ambos cambiaron mucho después de todo eso, después de haber temido que yo hubiera muerto en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Me han dejado ser yo mismo, por así decirlo. ¿Por qué crees que estoy laborando en el Ministerio sin resultar desheredado y repudiado por mi padre? Él sabe que eso me hace feliz y por eso lo permite. Aunque, sí… para ser honestos, cree que es un capricho que se me pasará tarde o temprano.

Harry asintió en silencio aunque no parecía muy convencido.

—Seguramente lo mismo creerá de lo nuestro —dijo en voz baja.

—Bueno, que el mundo crea lo que le pegue la gana —afirmó Draco deteniéndose ante la enorme puerta de su casa y encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo, en cambio, tengo la firme convicción de que esto durará un poco más. Además, ¿desde cuándo a Harry Potter le importa lo que piensa la gente de él?

Le sonrió cálidamente a Harry y éste le correspondió en el mismo instante en que un elfo abría la puerta. La criatura, seguramente por reflejo de los sentimientos de Lucius, miró con notorio desdén a Harry. Le indicó a Draco que sus padres ya estaban esperándolos y desapareció.

Draco dirigió a Harry a través del vestíbulo principal con rumbo al salón comedor. Los antepasados de los Malfoy que habitaban los grandes cuadros que adornaban los muros, los miraron pasar con descarada curiosidad. Harry abrió mucho los ojos, admirando cada detalle con genuina fascinación. La luz del crepúsculo que se colaba a través de los cristales emplomados de las ventanas hacía resplandecer el mármol blanco de las columnas y las escaleras principales; y las mesas de patas largas estaban llenas de floreros de costoso cristal con arreglos de rosas hechos seguramente por su propia madre, los cuales le brindaban a la estancia el mismo aroma dulzón que reinaba en el jardín. Draco sonrió en su interior. Su casa era hermosa, lo sabía, y le agradó que Harry resultara positivamente impresionado por ello.

—Es diferente a como la recordaba —susurró éste, observando todo de arriba abajo—. Antes era… —se interrumpió y pareció suprimir un escalofrío—. Diferente —repitió y bajó la mirada.

Draco asintió.

—Sí, está algo cambiada. Mi madre trabajó mucho para sanarla, arreglarla y cambiar el decorado después de…

No completó la frase porque ambos sabían bien de qué hablaba. Harry asintió.

En silencio y un poco taciturnos, Draco y Harry atravesaron las grandes puertas que separaban el vestíbulo del comedor y se encontraron con sus padres, quienes los esperaban sentados ante la enorme mesa que dominaba el salón. Mesa que, por cierto, no era la misma de la última vez que Harry había estado ahí. Después de todo, ninguno de los tres Malfoy hubiera podido volver a probar bocado encima del mueble sobre el cual la maldita y asquerosa serpiente del Señor Oscuro se había zampado a una bruja. Habían sido tantas las cosas y el mobiliario que su madre había tenido que tirar o esconder, que su padre todavía hoy bromeaba con que todo lo "nuevo" que habían tenido que comprar lo había dejado con la bóveda de oro vacía a la mitad. "Nuevo" entre comillas porque la gran mayoría de artículos habían sido costosísimas antigüedades adquiridas a precios exorbitantes y con un montón de historia detrás que incluía a la realeza de varios países.

Pero esa había sido la única manera en que la familia pudo continuar habitando la Mansión a pesar de todo lo vivido ahí, así que había valido la pena cada galeón gastado y hasta Lucius lo reconocía.

Narcisa se levantó en cuanto los vio ingresar. Draco la observó admirar a Harry de la cabeza a los pies y asentir con aprobación. El auror en verdad se veía bien y Draco se congratuló de su elección de túnicas una vez que percibió que su madre aplaudía el aspecto de su novio.

—Buenas tardes, señor Potter —dijo ella—. Bienvenido a nuestro hogar.

—Gracias, señora Malfoy —respondió Harry haciendo una leve reverencia. Draco, que lo conocía bien, sabía que Harry todavía se sentía nervioso pero estaba haciendo un estupendo trabajo en disimularlo. Darse cuenta de eso lo hizo sonreír con orgullo.

Lucius, sin incorporarse de la silla, con mala cara y apretando su bastón con fiereza, los miraba de reojo desde su sitio. Harry lo vio y su aspecto temible lo hizo retroceder, pero Draco sabía que nadie ahí corría peligro. Lucius podía verse molesto pero también parecía tolerante; seguramente Narcisa había hecho una labor excepcional de convencimiento. Lo que ella hizo o prometió, era algo que Draco confiaba no tener que enterarse nunca por su propia salud mental.

Narcisa tomó a Harry de los brazos y le besó las mejillas con fría cordialidad. No podía esperarse más de ella en ese estadio de su relación. Después de todo, todavía había que comprobar qué tal se comportaba Harry como novio y si era en verdad digno de ser tratado como un miembro más de la familia. Harry correspondió al gesto de Narcisa con torpeza y luego besó su mano con evidente nerviosismo. Se veía tan adorable que Draco no pudo evitar sonreír como bobo mientras era testigo de la escena, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Lucius lo miraba a él, ponía los ojos en blanco y meneaba la cabeza en un gesto de profunda resignación.

Sí, era obvio que hasta su padre se había dado cuenta de que Harry Potter era y sería la perdición de todos los Malfoy.

De pronto, Narcisa estaba justo al lado de Draco exigiéndole un abrazo y un beso. Ella aprovechó el acercamiento para susurrarle:

—Veo que ahora el noviazgo sí es auténtico, ¿cierto?

Se alejó un poco para mirar a Draco a los ojos. Ambos sonrieron mientras Draco asentía con la cabeza. No le había pasado desapercibido que antes, en la mañana cuando Harry había ido a buscarlo a casa, su madre había comprendido que todo era un montaje de Draco para conseguir estar con el auror. Se enorgulleció de su progenitora: tanto porque era una mujer inteligente que no se dejaba engañar, como porque había conseguido entender el lenguaje de miradas con el que Draco había intentado decirle qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Ahora se daba cuenta de dónde había heredado su superioridad intelectual e intuitiva.

—¿Cómo sabes que ahora sí es de verdad? —le preguntó en voz baja a su madre, incapaz de quedarse con la duda.

—Querido, sus expresiones y la manera en que se miran dicen millones de palabras. Además… —Narcisa miró a Harry de reojo mientras éste se acercaba a la mesa a saludar a un reacio Lucius, y meneó la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír—. Creo que también _algo _podemos deducir del modo de caminar que ahora tiene el señor Potter y que difiere del que tenía apenas en la mañana. Se ve un tanto… _adolorido_, por decir lo menos —finalizó y cerró los ojos, aparentemente horrorizada con ella misma por ser tan perceptiva y verse obligada a descubrir semejantes _hechos_.

Draco tuvo que girar el rostro para ocultar su sonrisa triunfante.

¿Quién había dicho Harry que caminaría con tanta anormalidad que hasta sería notado por sus padres?

* * *

La cena no fue un desastre total como cualquiera hubiese sospechado. Era cierto que los modales de Harry eran monstruosos y que necesitaba lecciones urgentes "sangre-purezcas" para saber con cuál cubierto se tomaba cuál alimento y para dejar de darles las gracias por cualquier cosa a los orgullosos elfos de la casa. También era verdad que Lucius no estaba poniendo mucho de su parte al tratar a Harry como una cucaracha que ha aplastado con el zapato y se le ha quedado embarrada en la suela; pero Draco concluía que, para ser la primera vez, estaba salido bien.

Narcisa y él lo estaban pasando a lo grande, eso no podía negarse. Especialmente porque llegó un punto donde Harry se cansó de tratar de ser amable con un Lucius que no parecía conformarse con tenerlo como yerno, y empezó a responder a sus pullas con un sarcasmo que Draco no le escuchaba desde sus tiempos en el colegio.

—Supongo que ahora sería el momento perfecto —dijo Lucius burlonamente cuando ya finalizaban con el plato principal— de pedirles a los tortolitos que nos narren cómo se conocieron, cómo se enamoraron y todos esos pormenores superfluos propios de una relación que comienza. Pero… —Hizo una pausa dramática mientras miraba a Harry con repugnancia—. Me temo que todos aquí ya nos sabemos de memoria la repulsiva historia que hay entre ustedes dos. —Miró hacia Draco con fingido dolor—. Después de todo, Draco no hacía otra cosa en los veranos que hablar de Potter sin parar y de todo lo que éste había hecho durante el año escolar. Tanta obsesión debió de habernos parecido sospechosa, Narcisa querida. ¿Cómo no tomamos medidas oportunamente?

—No lo sé, Lucius, mi amor —respondió Narcisa sin despegar los ojos de su plato—. ¿Sería porque tú mismo no hacías otra cosa más que hablar del señor Potter? Yo, sin conocerlo en persona, creo que sabía más de él que nadie, gracias a ustedes dos.

Draco y Lucius se sonrojaron un poco y Harry alzó las cejas, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Pero jamás pensé que nuestro propio hijo se…! ¡Se…! ¡Ya sabes qué! —exclamó Lucius examinando a Draco como si buscara signos de una peligrosa y contagiosa enfermedad—. Es que, ¡fíjate, Narcisa! ¡Lo ha hechizado! —Miró hacia Harry con rencor—. Le hiciste algo ilegal, Potter, y no descansaré hasta saber qué fue.

Harry sonreía de lado. Su aspecto era casi maligno y Draco se alegró de ver resurgir ese lado combativo de Harry, especialmente si estaba siendo empleado contra otros ya que, antes, en Hogwarts, había estado dedicado sólo a él (y a veces a Snape).

—Oh no, Lucius, no necesitas agotarte. Yo podría contártelo —dijo Harry con voz alegre y Lucius lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados—. Además, no creas ni por un minuto que conoces toda nuestra historia. Estoy seguro de que hay cosas fascinantes que han pasado entre Draco y yo de las que no te has enterado. Sigue presionando tu suerte y me verás obligado a describírtelas con todo lujo de detalles.

Lucius pareció comprender qué era a lo que se estaba refiriendo porque enrojeció todavía más.

—No te atrevas a amenazarme con ese tipo de… indecencias, niñato —masculló furioso, pero ya no parecía tan seguro de sí mismo—. ¡Y menos si está presente la madre de mi hijo!

—A mí no me incluyas, querido —dijo Narcisa observándolos atentamente—. Me temo que yo sí estaría fascinada de saber. —No era cierto y Draco lo sabía, sobre todo porque había visto a Narcisa removerse un tanto incómoda en su asiento apenas un momento antes, pero ella estaba mintiendo para echarle una mano a Harry. A Draco le costó ocultar una enorme sonrisa de agradecimiento—. ¿Qué hay de nuevo entre ustedes dos que pueda contarnos, señor Potter?

—¡Narcisa! —farfulló Lucius escandalizado.

Harry abrió la boca y Draco se paralizó. Oh Dios, ¿qué era lo que estaban a punto de escuchar? Harry realmente no iba a decir nada de lo último que había pasado entre ellos dos, ¿o sí? Afortunadamente, salvándolos a todos, en ese momento un elfo volvió a llenar la copa de vino de Harry y éste se giró hacia él, olvidándose momentáneamente de que iba a comenzar a soltar indiscreciones.

—Oh. Muchas gracias —le dijo Harry al elfo.

El elfo lo miró con profundo desagrado, resopló con incredulidad y desapareció.

—Harry —dijo Draco en voz baja—, no es necesario que les des las gracias cada vez que hacen algo por ti. En realidad, creo que los estás ofendiendo.

Lucius resopló y dijo con fingida amabilidad:

—Por favor, Draco, sé paciente con tu… _amigo_ —soltó la palabra con desprecio—. Recuerda su origen tan humilde y las ideas dementes de la que se dice es su mejor amiga. Además, tendríamos a bien comprender que todos nos sentimos inclinados a tratar de manera atenta a nuestros… semejantes.

Draco se tensó al oír a su padre insultar así a Harry, pero se tranquilizó al ver que su recién estrenado novio sonreía engreído. Entonces Harry dijo en un tono insolente en el que pocos se atrevían a hablarle al siempre imponente Lucius Malfoy:

—Lucius, ¡tienes tanta razón! —se burló—. Tan inclinado me siento a tratarlos de manera atenta que estoy tentado a regresar mañana con una caja llena de calcetines y dejar tu casa sin uno solo de "mis semejantes". ¿Qué te parecería eso?

Ahora Lucius empalideció.

—¡No te atreverías! —Miró hacia su esposa, ya un tanto desesperado—. ¡Piensa en Narcisa! ¡Se volvería loca sin su ayuda doméstica!

Harry miró hacia la madre de Draco, quien, por toda respuesta, se encogió de hombros. Parecía tan divertida como su hijo y, al igual que él, totalmente incapaz de tomarse en serio las "amenazas" de Harry.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry todavía en ese tono mordaz que a Draco tanto le gustaba—. Entonces aprovecharé la sobremesa para contarles a tu hijo y esposa alguno de los detalles que te convierten en un ser humano de lo más hilarante y que Dobby tuvo el buen tino de confiarme. Como, por ejemplo, aquella ocasión en la que vinieron unas primas tuyas de Polonia y tú, por querer impresionarlas, te…

—¡Oh, pero por Merlín, mira la hora que es! —gritó Lucius para interrumpirlo. Se giró hacia el elfo que estaba a su lado y quien, al igual que Narcisa y Draco, había estado absorto en lo que Harry estaba narrando—. ¿Qué esperan para servir el postre, elfos buenos para nada? —le gritó.

El elfo gimió, hizo una reverencia y desapareció. Harry soltó una risita y, para desencanto de Draco (quien de veras quería saber qué era lo que su padre había hecho en aquellos, sus años mozos), no dijo más. Draco tampoco había comprendido la referencia a los calcetines, pero sospechaba que algo tenía que ver con aquel infame Dobby cuya liberación su padre nunca quiso aclarar. Pero no desesperó. Ya habría tiempo y oportunidad de tener a Harry a su merced para hacerlo confesar.

Miró hacia el moreno y lo encontró sonriendo tan pagado de él mismo que Draco no pudo evitar enamorarse todavía un poquito más. Sobre todo porque su padre no volvió a atacarlos con comentarios venenosos durante el resto de aquella increíble velada y, curiosamente, parecía un poco más condescendiente que al principio al irremediable hecho de que Harry Potter era un fuerte candidato a formar parte de la familia por el resto de lo que les quedaba de vida... si de Draco dependía.

* * *

Terminando de cenar, Draco invitó a Harry a la biblioteca a tomar una copa. Lucius puso los ojos en blanco e hizo muecas de desagrado mientras Narcisa sonreía. Seguramente porque los dos sabían que lo de la copa era sólo una excusa de Draco para estar a solas con su novio antes de dar por finalizada su visita.

Draco no iba a dejar que Harry se marchara sin una apropiada despedida. Le parecía que invitarlo a dormir con él era demasiado temerario en ese, su primer día de relación; y aunque se moría por descubrir qué se sentía ser follado por Harry, tuvo que conformarse con _sólo_ tomarlo por asalto contra una de las estanterías de la enorme biblioteca de la mansión.

Lo besó con goce durante largo rato, redescubriendo en su boca los sabores del pastel de chocolate y el vino tinto que recién acababan de ingerir como postre. Harry soltó risitas y comentó algo acerca de que en esa ocasión ni siquiera había estado fumando. Draco sonrió con aprobación antes de responder "Y sólo por eso te mereces un premio". Acto seguido, buscó la erección de Harry entre las pesadas telas de la túnica tan bonita que traía, se hincó ante él y le hizo la mamada de su vida.

Harry, medio desfallecido, le correspondió el favor apenas pudo mantenerse en pie por sí mismo.

Después de que ambos hubiesen terminado y todavía con los pantalones abiertos y desarreglados, se besaron hasta que les quedaron los labios rojos e hinchados. Finalmente, Harry suspiró, les arregló la ropa a ambos y miró a Draco a los ojos.

—No quisiera irme —susurró. Draco sonrió presuntuoso y arqueó las cejas. Harry meneó la cabeza—. No lo digo por lo que piensas, pervertido, sino porque temo dejarte solo. Tengo serias dudas de que los dos agentes que cuidan tu casa puedan contra tu acosador.

La angustia de Harry era auténtica y Draco sintió un piquetito de remordimiento. Sólo uno chiquito. Pero real. Con tantas emociones, se había olvidado de _aquello_, de que faltaba aclarar _ese _minúsculo pero tal vez importante detalle con Harry.

Sin embargo, se dijo que tendría por delante muchas otras ocasiones para hacerlo. No quería romper el encanto de aquel día excepcional en el cual Harry y él habían comenzado a salir y, por si fuera poco, con el beneplácito de sus padres. Había sido una jornada hermosa y Draco no tenía ánimos de arruinarla con aquella confesión. Así que convenció a Harry de que las protecciones mágicas de la mansión eran más que suficientes hasta para dejar afuera a alguien tan poderoso como él mismo y que mejor regresara por él al otro día temprano para llevarlo a trabajar. Harry accedió y se marchó con una gran sonrisa satisfecha en la cara.

Draco, por su parte, disfrutó de la mejor noche de sueño reparador y tranquilo que había tenido en muchísimo tiempo. Lo cual fue bueno porque al otro día pudo levantarse temprano y, así, gozar de un largo y ameno desayuno con Narcisa donde por fin pudo narrarle los detalles de todo su día anterior con Harry.

Justo a tiempo terminaron tanto de charlar como de comer: Harry estuvo puntualísimo a las nueve y treinta para ir por él y escoltarlo al Ministerio.

O al menos eso era lo que Draco había pensado porque, después de saludarse con un beso largo y lánguido que los acaloró a ambos, Harry realizó la aparición conjunta y llevó a Draco a un sitio desconocido: una simple calle clase mediera en algún pueblucho muggle donde todas las jodidas casas y sus jardines eran exactamente iguales. Qué terrible falta de identidad, las de ésos muggles, pensó Draco distraídamente. No sabía en dónde estaban pero sí estaba seguro de que no se trataba de Londres. Se giró hacia Harry para pedirle una explicación.

Harry, con el rostro tan serio que comenzó a preocupar a Draco, le tendió una misiva antes de que éste pudiera preguntar nada. Draco pasó saliva, hizo todo lo posible por disimular su recelo, tomó la carta que Harry le pasaba y la abrió. Era del mismísimo Ministro y tenía fecha de ese mismo día, por lo que Draco supuso que Shacklebolt y Harry se habían visto más temprano en sus oficinas.

"Mi muy estimado amigo", comenzaba la carta y Draco sonrió engreído ante la deferencia con la que siempre lo trataba el Ministro.

"Me es grato informarte que he accedido a la petición del Departamento de Aurores para reubicarte de manera provisional en un programa de protección. Se me ha informado que el acosador que te ha estado enviando las amenazas vía correo muggle, es considerado de la más alta peligrosidad y que ni todos los aurores escoltándote podrían detenerlo en el caso de que se decidiera a atacar. Por lo que autorizo, a partir de este día, la solicitud realizada por Robards de esconderte en una casa de seguridad del Ministerio, en la que habitarás hasta que tu perseguidor sea capturado.

Las indicaciones son las siguientes: tendrás que permanecer bajo un disfraz las veinticuatro horas del día, no podrás abandonar la mencionada vivienda bajo ningún motivo, no deberás comunicarte con tu familia ni tampoco podrás realizar magia so riesgo de que tu acosador consiga rastrearte. No te preocupes por no poder presentarte al Ministerio a laborar: a partir de este momento estarás disfrutando de una licencia con goce de sueldo.

El disfraz te será otorgado por el auror que te escolta, asimismo, a él deberás entregar tu varita a resguardo.

Saludos afectuosos,

Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Draco leyó la carta un par de veces para asegurarse de que no había entendido mal. Finalmente, comprobando que no había error, se armó de valor y levantó los ojos del pergamino para ver a Harry a la cara. Éste estaba observándolo con atención. Tenía una sonrisita que a Draco no le gustaba para nada.

—Potter… —comenzó, pero no pudo continuar. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que iba a reclamar?

—¿Algo que quieras contarme, Draco? —preguntó Harry en un curioso tono indulgente.

Draco se sobresaltó.

—¿Al-algo? ¿Cómo de qué? —tartamudeó.

Harry sonrió más.

—Algo que ayude a _finalizar _con la investigación de este… acosador que te tiene amenazado. Pensé que tal vez tenías alguna confesión que hacerme. Ya sabes, algún detalle que antes hubieras olvidado mencionar. Cualquier cosa. Por más pequeña que te parezca, tal vez sea importante.

Draco intentó calmarse a pesar de que el corazón le latía a mil por hora. No era posible que Harry supiera algo acerca de _eso_, ¿o sí? Era un súper secreto. ¿Quién podría haberle dicho? Draco estaba seguro de que Robards no había sido; casi podía meter las manos al fuego por ello. A ese vejete le importaba _demasiado _el jodido baile de los aurores como para arriesgarse a hacer enojar a Draco y que al final éste no le otorgara la tan anhelada autorización para realizarlo.

Sin embargo… Draco volvió a bajar los ojos hacia la carta. Shacklebolt decía que el mismo Robards había sido el de la idea de esconderlo. ¿A qué demonios jugaba el anciano? Draco había sido muy específico con él cuando le había indicado que quería a Harry como su guardaespaldas todo el día, _todos los días, _hasta que se decidiese a terminar con el montaje. Aunque, en realidad, no había pasado por su mente decirle la verdad a nadie y mucho menos a Harry. La noche anterior había decidido dejar pasar los días hasta que todos creyeran que su acosador se había dado por vencido y, mientras tanto, disfrutar de unos días ardientes al lado de _su _Harry. Encerrarse en una casa de seguridad dificultaría bastante eso último.

Maldito Robards. Ya lo iba a escuchar.

—No. No se me ocurre nada —le respondió a Harry, mirándolo inocentemente a los ojos y poniendo cara de pascua—. Bueno, pensándolo bien, sí. Sí tengo algo que decir.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y dio un paso adelante.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. ¡Que de ninguna jodida manera voy a acatar estas órdenes ridículas! —exclamó mientras azotaba la carta de Shacklebolt contra el pecho de Harry. Éste tomó el papel y Draco aprovechó su distracción para sacar la varita—. ¡Y ahora mismo me largo al Ministerio a…!

—_¡Expelliarmus!_ —prorrumpió Harry, apuntando a Draco con una varita que éste jamás le vio sacarse de la ropa.

Así de fácil, la varita de Draco le fue arrebatada de la mano. Draco, boquiabierto e incrédulo, vio a su apreciado instrumento mágico dar una voltereta en el aire antes de caer en la mano de su novio, el jodido auror estrella.

—¡Potter! —gritó—. ¡Volviste a hacerlo! ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

Harry, había que otorgarle algún crédito, se veía algo avergonzado de su comportamiento. Pero no por ello le devolvió a Draco su varita. En vez de eso, se la guardó en algún bolsillo oculto de su túnica de auror.

—En verdad lo siento, Draco, pero son las órdenes precisas de Shacklebolt. Estaba tan seguro de que ibas a resistirte a la idea de esconderte, que me autorizó a desarmarte. Y peor, agregó que si a pesar de eso no aceptabas el programa de protección, entonces iba a encerrarte en las celdas del Ministerio hasta que pasase el peligro.

Draco apretó los labios y respiró profundamente, sopesando sus alternativas. Era cierto que permanecer en una casa de seguridad (aun sin su varita) otorgaba más probabilidades de escapar de regreso a su hogar que quedarse encarcelado en el Ministerio. Así que decidió seguirle el juego a Harry. Ya huiría de regreso a Wiltshire de cualquier modo, así fuera caminando o usando algún transporte muggle. Y, una vez en su mansión, se comunicaría con Robards para cantarle las cuarenta y obligarlo a ayudarle a terminar con esa locura del programa de protección.

—De acuerdo —dijo lentamente. Harry lo miró con cautela; no parecía muy convencido de la repentina disposición de Draco a aceptar aquella bufonada. Draco suspiró e intentó poner expresión bonachona—. Terminemos con esto de una vez, Harry. Dame mi disfraz y dime cuál de todas estas casas horribles es la mía.

Por el rostro de Harry se extendió una sonrisa de burla que inmediatamente pretendió esconder. Pero Draco la vio y supo que no le auguraba nada bueno.

—Muy bien. Me agrada tu sumisión —dijo Harry y guiñó un ojo. Draco le hizo muecas.

Harry soltó una risita y se rebuscó en otro bolsillo de su túnica. Pero en vez de sacar ropa o una peluca, extrajo una botellita que tendió a Draco con una mirada enigmática.

Draco reconoció aquella poción aunque nunca la había usado en él mismo. Muchas veces había observado a otros magos beberla; entre ellos, a Crabbe y Goyle.

—¡¿Poción Multijugos?! —preguntó escandalizado—. ¡Qué socavación a mis derechos humanos obligarme a cambiar de cuerpo! ¿Han tomado en cuenta que tendré que beberla cada hora para mantener el disfraz?

Aunque eso último no era un punto en contra, pero había que mencionarlo y quejarse de ello. Después de todo, Draco no pensaba postergar esa payasada más tiempo del necesario: planeaba poner pies en polvorosa en cuanto Harry se desapareciera y lo dejara a solas.

Pero Harry negó con la cabeza y le mostró la etiqueta del producto. Draco leyó: estaba elaborado en la Apotecaria de Slughorn. Maldijo entre dientes; Draco sabía que los productos salidos de la fábrica de pociones del viejo profesor eran de la más alta calidad. Lo que quería decir que…

—Estas pociones están garantizadas a durar doce horas al menos —dijo Harry leyéndole la mente—. Así que sólo necesitarás dos traguitos diarios. ¿No es fenomenal? —se burló.

Draco no respondió. Lo miró con enojo y le arrebató la botellita. Entre más rápido acabara con eso, mejor. Se bebió un trago y, por primera vez en su vida, experimentó en carne propia los desagradables efectos de convertirse en otra persona. Cerró los ojos y luchó por no hacer arcadas y no gemir de dolor. Demonios, ¡eso sí que era repugnante! Por un momento creyó que vomitaría, pero el ruido de su ropa rasgándose lo distrajo lo suficiente. Menos mal que existían los hechizos reparadores, porque si no…

La conversión finalizó y abrió los ojos para mirarse hacia abajo. Su hermosa y fina túnica estaba hecha girones y los zapatos le quedaban ajustados, lo que significaba que se había convertido en alguien que era mucho más alto y grande que él. Dios mío, donde no se tratara de Goyle, Longbottom o alguien así, porque asesinaría a Harry por atreverse a humillarlo de esa manera.

—¡Potter, por todos los malditos demonios! ¡Ya podrías haberme avisado que el donador del jodido cabello era un elefante! —exclamó con una voz desconocida para él que sonaba como la de un retrasado mental. Bueno, al menos ahora sabía que no era ni la de Goyle ni la del idiota de Longbottom. Draco carraspeó y se llevó la mano a la garganta, pero no pudo encontrársela. Tenía una papada enorme que se le desbordaba desagradablemente por el cuello de la túnica—. ¡Joder, qué asco ser así de obeso! Espero que al menos se trate de un mago. Porque el verdadero dueño de este cuerpo es un mago. ¿Cierto, Potter?

Harry lo estaba mirando con ojos desorbitados y gesto azorado. Boqueó un momento y meneó la cabeza como para despejarse. Draco no entendía el porqué de semejante comportamiento. Finalmente, Harry se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a reírse como maniaco. Se rió tan fuerte que varios muggles de las casas vecinas se asomaron a las ventanas a ver qué estaba ocurriendo en medio de su aburrida calle.

Sin dejar de reír, Harry negó con la cabeza.

—¿No, qué? —preguntó Draco con tono peligroso, comenzando a enfurecerse de verdad.

—No es un mago. De hecho es una de las personas más muggles que podrías conocer. Tienes el cuerpo de mi primo Dudley Dursley, el hijo de la familia con la que me críe.

Draco abrió la boca con indignación y no supo qué decir durante algunos segundos. Por lo poco que sabía de la vida pasada de Harry, estaba enterado de que aquellos muggles no lo habían tratado con ningún cariño ni consideración. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora su primo fuera un "donador" de cabello para preparar poción multijugos cortesía de los programas de protección del Ministerio?

—¿Tu consanguíneo está enterado de que usan sus cabellos para esto? —chilló.

Sin esperar respuesta, se acercó a un automóvil que estaba estacionado junto a la acera y miró su reflejo en uno de los vidrios. Estaba realmente gordo y grande. Y no sólo eso. Era feo y con cara de estúpido. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan guapo como Harry estuviera emparentado con semejante adefesio?

—¿Cabellos? —repitió Harry—. Nadie habló de cabellos —agregó con una sonrisa burlona, y Draco casi vomita (de nuevo) al recordar que la poción multijugos también se podía elaborar con otros deshechos del cuerpo mucho más asquerosos que los simples cabellos—. ¡Estoy bromeando, Draco! —aclaró Harry rápidamente al ver que Draco se ponía de color verde. Se rió mucho antes de continuar explicando—. Sí, son sólo cabellos, despreocúpate. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: sí, mi primo está muy enterado. Ahora él y yo estamos en buenos términos. Él y mis tíos contrajeron una deuda con la Orden del Fénix porque les otorgaron protección durante la guerra. Así que, a manera de retribución, mi primo colabora conmigo y con el Ministerio de vez en cuando.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y luego imaginó que con esa cara nueva debía de verse muy gracioso y nada amenazante, porque Harry se rió más.

—Continúa con tu explicación, por favor —le ordenó a Harry—. Es apasionante.

—Pues eso. Que mientras Dudley toma unas merecidas vacaciones en Barcelona, tú estarás aquí, ocupando su lugar en el hogar de mis tíos —señaló una de las casas—. Lo cual me recuerda que esto es un secreto entre Dudley y yo. Mis tíos no saben nada. Pero eso es mejor para ti porque así te consentirán como ya estás acostumbrado, ya lo verás.

Draco se quedó sin saber qué decir. Ahora era feo, gordo, con cara de bobo y, peor, no tenía su varita consigo; pero se consolaba con el hecho de que el efecto sólo duraría doce horas. En cuanto Harry se largara de ahí, él escaparía a su casa y todo estaría bien. Oh sí.

—Volveré cada doce horas para asegurarme de que te bebas la poción —agregó Harry—. Ah, y hay algo más: una vez adentro de la casa, no podrás salir. La chimenea no está conectada a la red flu… En realidad, ni siquiera es una chimenea de verdad. Y la puerta estará encantada con un hechizo repelente que no te permitirá cruzarla de nuevo. Así que… —Meneó los brazos de atrás hacia delante: parecía verdaderamente feliz, el muy cretino—. Aquí me despido. Regresaré en la noche a darte la otra dosis de tu poción.

Draco comenzó a sudar frío. Si era verdad lo que Harry decía, no tendría modo de escapar de regreso a su mansión. ¡Y no quería quedarse ahí con esos muggles, por supuesto que no! Lo que quería era ir a su amado trabajo, tener su varita y hacer magia cuando le diera la regalada gana. Quería poder ver a Harry en cualquier momento y hacer el amor con él. Dudaba mucho que Harry quisiera tener sexo si él estaba convertido todo el tiempo en su rollizo primo.

—Harry… —comenzó a hablar con voz suplicante. Lo miró con una expresión que nunca le fallaba a la hora de ablandar el corazón de los demás—. No quiero. No quiero ser gordo y vivir como muggle. No me dejes aquí, _por favor_.

—Es por tu bien —afirmó Harry hipócritamente, tomándolo del brazo y tirando de él para llevarlo a la casa que antes le había indicado—. Verás que no es tan horrible. Mis tíos son… encantadores. Al menos, lo son con Dudley —agregó con una sonrisa realmente perversa.

Ni bien acababa de decir eso, una mujer con apariencia de jirafa abrió la puerta. Miró a Draco, soltó un gritito y se le echó encima con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Dudders! ¡Dulzura, no me dijiste que vendrías tan temprano! ¿Comenzaron ya con las reparaciones en tu apartamento? ¿Dices que te quedarás con nosotros por tiempo indefinido? —Llegó hasta Draco, le pellizcó las mejillas, le sacudió la cabeza y lo abrazó, intentando abarcar todo aquel rechoncho cuerpo y fracasando—. ¡Oh, cariño, estás tan flaco! ¿Y por qué vistes esta ropa tan extraña… y rota? ¡Vamos adentro, Calabacín! Haré mucho tocino y huevo para ti.

Lo besó y le dejó la cara llena de babas heladas. Por tercera ocasión, Draco tuvo ganas de ponerse enfermo. Miró a la muggle sin saber qué hacer para librarse de la situación; cuando ella, sin soltar a Draco, reparó en Harry y lo miró como quien ve al bicho más asqueroso del mundo.

—Hola, tía Petunia —murmuró Harry con voz sufrida.

—Potter —escupió la tal Petunia a modo de saludo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Sin esperar respuesta, miró de nuevo las túnicas rotas de Draco y pareció llegar a alguna conclusión. Soltó un largo jadeo de indignación antes de chillar—: ¡¿Has usado tus horribles poderes de fenómeno para atacar a Dudders, verdad?! ¡Oh Dios mío, ¿no piensas dejarnos nunca en paz?!

Aquello fue el colmo. Draco no iba a pasar ningún momento más con unos muggles horribles que, encima de todo, despreciaban de ese modo a Harry Potter. ¿Qué no tenían idea de que si ellos estaban vivos y libres, era justamente gracias a él? Aparentemente no.

Draco se zafó del abrazo de la mujer y, moviéndose como pato, corrió hasta el lado de Harry. Lo tomó del brazo (la mujer soltó un grito incrédulo) y le rogó:

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Tú ganas, Potter. ¡Te diré la verdad! ¡Acabo de acordarme de algo que tal vez te sirva y estoy dispuesto a decírtelo todo! Pero por favor, por lo que más quieras… ¡Aléjame de esta gente y devuélveme mi apariencia normal! Y mi varita también, ya que estás en eso.

—¡Pero, Diddy! —exclamó la mujer—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Draco y Harry la ignoraron mientras éste se reía a carcajadas.

—Sabía que _esto_ te haría recordar —dijo sarcásticamente. Sacó su varita y tomó a Draco del brazo. Éste pudo echarle un último vistazo a la tía de Harry antes de que el moreno los desapareciera a ambos, y se aseguró de dirigirle en su mirada todo el desprecio que sentía por ella. Ahora sabía dónde vivía. Quizá, algún día, regresaría a saldar cuentas con aquellos dos malvados que tan despreciables habían sido con el mago que él adoraba. Mientras tanto, tenía otros asuntos más urgentes que atender.

Harry los apareció en el atrio del Ministerio. Sin dejar de sonreír y todavía sin soltar a Draco, caminó junto con él hacia los ascensores. Iban a paso veloz y, a los pocos metros, Draco ya iba jadeando sin aliento. Todos aquellos kilos de más y la pésima condición física del pariente de Harry se sentían como subir una cuesta con un piano cargado en la espalda. Todo el mundo los observaba con curiosidad: Draco esperaba que no fuera a causa de sus degradantes resoplidos, aunque tal vez era porque se preguntaban qué demonios hacía Harry Potter paseándose por el Ministerio al lado de aquel gordinflón con túnicas de mago desgarradas. Draco estaba que se lo llevaban los demonios de la vergüenza; era una suerte que nadie sabría nunca que el gordinflón era él.

Nadie, claro, excepto…

Ethel los observó con extrañeza en cuanto traspasaron la puerta. Draco la miró desagradablemente y entonces ella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Jefe? —preguntó con tono incrédulo.

Harry soltó otra carcajada. Vaya que se había reído con ganas esa mañana.

—Y éstas son las buenas secretarias. ¿Has visto, Draco? Estoy seguro de que ha sido la única que te ha reconocido. Te apuesto que ni tus padres podrían. Muy bien hecho, Ethel —le dijo—. Tienes muy buen ojo. ¿Nunca has pensando en trabajar en el segundo piso? Serías increíble investigando crímenes.

Ethel se sonrojó, tartamudeó algo y miró a Harry con expresión embelesada. Draco puso los ojos en blanco, gruñó con una voz que no era la suya y arrastró a Harry a su oficina privada.

—¿Me devolverás ya lo que es mío? —le ordenó de muy mal talante.

Harry se rió entre dientes y le regresó su varita. Aliviado, Draco suspiró exageradamente y procedió a alargar y reparar su vestimenta. La regresaría a su tamaño normal cuando él también recuperara su cuerpo.

—Me temo que tu apariencia permanecerá así durante varias horas —dijo Harry, adivinándole el pensamiento—. Con la poción multijugos, la única manera de deshacerse de sus efectos, es aguardar.

Draco hizo un mohín de rabia y se dejó caer de culo sobre su silla, la cual crujió peligrosamente bajo su nuevo peso. Intentó mirar a Harry con enojo, pero entonces recordó que si estaban ahí era porque él había jurado que le iba a confesar todo. Demonios.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Harry, sentándose en la silla frente a él.

Draco clavó sus nuevos ojillos color azul cielo en el escritorio.

—La carta que me enviaron anoche —comenzó— era para avisar que habían suspendido la investigación y que iban a retirarme la protección adicional, lo que quería decir que iban a quitar a los guardias apostados en mi casa y a ti te liberarían de ser mi guardaespaldas. —Hizo una pausa con la esperanza de que Harry estuviera conforme eso, pero no. Harry abrió mucho los ojos e hizo un gesto que lo incitaba a continuar. Draco suspiró y reanudó su relato—: Inmediatamente le escribí a Robards para pedirle que no te informaran. Para que continuaras cuidándome. Por un día más. O dos, no sé.

Harry también suspiró y meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Draco…

—¡Potter, deberías sentirte halagado! —lo atajó Draco, luchando para no enrojecer—. Honrado de que yo te quiera a mi lado y de que mueva mis influencias con tu jefe para conseguirlo. Verás… sé lo peligroso y atareado que es tu trabajo y, viendo que acabábamos de comenzar con una relación, pensé que un par de días _trabajando _juntos, no nos vendrían mal —finalizó poniendo un gesto pícaro que tal vez no sería muy efectivo en el rostro de Dudley Dursley.

Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Draco… dime _toda _la verdad. Desde el principio. O si no, regresaremos en este instante a la casa de mis tíos.

—¡No, no! ¡Todo menos eso! De acuerdo. Joder. Mira, Harry, la verdad es que sí recibí unas cartas de amenazas. Y también es verdad que el departamento de Seguridad Mágica abrió una investigación del caso. Entonces, sabiendo que mi vida corría gran peligro y no confiando en que esos agentes de cuarta categoría podrían defenderme… Convencí a Robards de que te asignara a ti como mi guardia personal. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Simplemente quería lo mejor para mí —finalizó con aires de quien no rompe un plato.

Harry soltó una risita.

—Eres increíble. ¿"Convenciste" a Robards? ¿No sería mejor decir que lo chantajeaste ofreciéndole a cambio la subvención para su puto baile?

Draco sonrió (aunque sospechaba que su hermosa sonrisita de lado no se vería igual de atractiva en aquel feo rostro de cerdito que no era el suyo) y se encogió de hombros.

—Mira quién habla —le dijo a Harry—. Sospecho que tú eres igual de persuasivo. O si no, ¿explícame cómo es que Robards accedió a sugerirle a Shacklebolt lo del programa de protección aun sabiendo que eso contravenía a nuestro trato previo?

Harry se rió más y puso gesto culpable.

—Sí, yo también tengo mis métodos para trabajar a Robards, no lo niego. Pero no te desvíes del tema principal, Draco Malfoy. El punto es que ideaste todo esto para pasar tiempo conmigo, engañándonos a todos de que estabas en supuesto peligro y usando tu poder como director de finanzas para conseguirme a mí como guardaespaldas.

Draco boqueó con indignación.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no engañé a nadie! Ya te dije que las cartas eran auténticas. Me las llevó el cartero muggle y todo…

—¡Draco! —lo interrumpió Harry con exasperación—. ¡Esas cartas eran de una tienda departamental!

Draco abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Una, qué? —continuó fingiendo que no comprendía. Primero muerto antes que confesar; después de todo, Harry no tenía modo alguno de saber con certeza que Draco estaba enterado de lo que eran esas cartas muggles.

—¡Una tienda departamental a la que seguramente tú mismo le diste tu domicilio para que te enviaran publicidad! —explicó Harry todavía con incredulidad y enojo—. Yo mismo las vi, anoche me las enseñaron. Dicen cosas del estilo "Se te acaba el tiempo: ven y aprovecha nuestras ofertas", "Tus días están contados porque nuestra venta estelar está por finalizar" y así. ¡No son avisos de muerte ni mucho menos! ¡Y apuesto que tú lo has sabido todo desde el principio!

—¡Po-por supuesto que no! —tartamudeó Draco fingiendo demencia—. ¡Yo no sabía! ¡Pensé que eran amenazas de verdad!

—Draco…

Harry se silenció, negó con la cabeza, suspiró profundamente y pareció comprender que no tenía modo de ganar esa, así que sólo fulminó a Draco con la mirada, apretando los labios. Draco sonrió para sus adentros. Por supuesto que Harry tenía razón, pero no habría poder humano ni mágico que hiciera que Draco lo reconociera. Mientras nadie tuviera pruebas…

Además, lo había hecho pensando en los dos y Harry tendría que agradecérselo, no reprochárselo. Porque, ¿de qué otro modo habría podido obligarlo a pasar tiempo con él para que el tarado reconociera que se amaban con pasión y locura? ¿No decían que en la guerra y el amor todo se valía?

Ahí estaba. Aun si Harry terminaba descubriendo la verdad, tendría que comprender.

—De acuerdo —continuó Harry hablando en un tono un poco más suave—. Supongamos que de verdad las creíste y solicitaste ayuda de buena fe y todo. Pero, ¿y lo de anoche?… Anoche los de Seguridad Mágica corroboraron que eran sólo publicidad de una tienda, así que te avisaron a ti por medio de la carta que Ethel te entregó, y tú no me dijiste nada. Al contrario, le pediste a Robards que continuara con la farsa.

Draco bajó la mirada.

—Lo siento, Harry —se disculpó con voz lastimera—. Quería seguir pasando tiempo contigo, es todo. Es que te quiero tanto que no soporto la idea de que estés corriendo peligro con la panda de aurores mientras yo no hago más que jugar con el dinero de nuestros impuestos. Es tan injusto que pensé que podía postergarlo un poquito. Piénsalo así: fue como obligar a Robards a darte vacaciones para pasar unos días conmigo de Luna de Miel —susurró y le cerró un ojo a Harry, olvidándose de que en ese momento no tenía su propio y bello rostro—. El vejete te las debía, después de todo. Además, yo pensaba decírtelo pronto, te lo juro.

Harry suspiró y bajó la cabeza, pero Draco supo que lo hacía para ocultar una sonrisita divertida. Oh sí, había ganado. Pobre Harry Potter que no tenía idea del tipo de novio manipulador y astuto que se había echado a la bolsa al comprometerse con Draco Malfoy.

Sin embargo, Harry no era ningún tonto. Probablemente intuía las verdaderas razones de Draco y por eso podía comprenderlo aunque no lo aceptara en voz alta por culpa de esos estúpidos códigos morales auroriles y gryffindorescos que se cargaba.

—Draco, Draco —gimió cubriéndose la cara con las manos, quizá para continuar ocultando una sonrisa que se hacía cada vez más grande—. Eres un niño mimado acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer contigo?

Draco sonrió.

—Harry… se me ocurren mil cosas que podrías hacer conmigo, pero creo que no estarás interesado en ellas mientas yo traiga puesto el cuerpo de tu primo.

Harry levantó los ojos y le sonrió entrañablemente.

—En eso tienes razón. —Suspiró, se puso de pie y dijo—: Volveré por ti a la salida para acompañarte a tu casa. Estoy seguro de que para entonces, el efecto de la poción multijugos habrá terminado.

—Alabado sea Merlín —dijo Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Es espantoso que la gente se gire a verte porque pareces una ballena fuera del agua y no porque eres irremediablemente atractivo.

Harry sonrió más.

—Pero no creas que no voy a hacerte pagar por esto —amenazó Harry con voz sensual mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—. Esta noche, ¿adivina quién irá arriba? —dijo, le guiñó un ojo y salió de ahí.

Draco se quedó minutos enteros suspirando, viendo fijo a la puerta donde Harry había desaparecido e imaginándose el "castigo" que le esperaba con él. Oh Harry, dulce e ingenuo Harry que no tenía idea de que su supuesto correctivo era para Draco más bien un premio largamente añorado y tremendamente bien merecido.

Le costó dejar de pensar en eso y ponerse a trabajar.

* * *

En realidad, no pudo dejarlo de lado por completo. Tanto estuvo fantaseando con la idea, que se sintió invadido por una terrorífica añoranza y unas ganas inmensas de continuar al lado del moreno. Sabía que ahora que su mentira había sido revelada no podría verlo hasta que ambos finalizaran con su horario de trabajo, así que echó mano de un recurso ministerial que casi nunca usaba para poder entablar comunicación con Harry: los memorándum interdepartamentales. Le solicitó a Ethel un puñado de las estúpidas hojitas de color violeta con el sello de Ministerio, las cuales estaban hechizadas previamente para poder volar a la oficina solicitada por el remitente en cuanto éste las hubiese llenado.

"Se te olvidó obsequiarme un besito de despedida. ¿Puedes regresar a mi oficina a dármelo?"

Harry le respondió apenas unos minutos después, lo que divirtió enormemente a Draco.

"Es verdad que ahora Dudley me cae un poco más simpático, pero, te lo juro, cariño… todavía no tanto. Mientras tengas su cara, olvídate de besos. Lo tienes bien merecido por tramposo. A propósito, ¿qué tal se siente tener el colesterol por todo lo alto? El otro día, Dudley se quejaba de dolor de pecho. Intenta no agitarte, quien sabe si puedas sufrir un ataque cardiaco."

Draco se rió a carcajadas, asustando a Ethel y obligándola a ir a asomarse para ver si su jefe no estaba bajo los efectos de un _rictusempra _o una maldición peor.

Exagerada. No era como si Draco nunca riera por algo. Bueno. Casi nunca.

Volvió su atención al memorándum y sonrió. Le fascinaba cuando Harry era así de cruel. Tenía un no-sabía-qué que le emocionaba.

"De acuerdo, me queda claro el punto. Sin embargo, recuerda que si te pillo fumando, te arrebataré el cigarro y te besaré hasta el cansancio, con la cara de tu primo o no. Más vale que te cuides. Tengo informantes acechándote por todo el edificio. (Trucos aprendidos de mi madre, ya te imaginarás.)"

"Joder, Draco, le quitas todo el placer a mi vida. Ni besarte, ni fumar. ¿Ahora qué haré para calmar mi vena hedonista? Supongo que contar cada segundo hasta la hora de nuestra salida. No tienes idea de lo que te haré, Malfoy. Te cobraré con creces cada mentira, cada trampa, cada galeón que le hiciste gastar al Ministerio en la realización de tu plan para finalmente meterte en mis pantalones. Ahora seré yo quien se meta… Bien hasta dentro."

Draco casi hace trizas el último memorándum de Harry de tan fuerte que lo aferró entre las manos. ¿Quién hubiera creído que unas solas palabras escritas en un bobo avioncito de papel lo pondrían así de excitado?

Como bien decía el moreno: los minutos no iban a pasar lo suficientemente rápido.

* * *

En medio de la vorágine de "Harry (casi) averiguando el plan secreto de Draco", a éste se le había pasado por alto cuestionarse cómo Harry había comenzado a sospechar que lo del acosador era un montaje y, a su vez, montar todo el showcito del supuesto programa de protección comandado por Robards y Shacklebolt. Así que, ya estando los dos a solas en el apartamento de Harry, se le ocurrió preguntar.

—Anoche, cuando me dejaste en la mansión después de la cena con mis padres… Tú-tú todavía no sabías que el departamento de Seguridad Mágica había determinado que las cartas eran de una tienda y no de un acosador. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo y a qué hora te enteraste? ¿Y por qué te mmm…? Quiero decir, ¿por qué te molestaste en hacer toda esa payasada del programa de protección en vez de simplemente confrontarme? Oh, dios. Sí, así… Harry… Ahí. ¡Mmmme acusas de haber hecho gastar galeones al Ministerio, pero tú eres peor! ¿O… o ahora me dirás que la poción multijugos y las vacaciones de tu primo no costaron… _joder_, di-dinero?

Harry se rió con ganas ante su larguísimo discurso. Especialmente porque había sido dicho con voz sofocada, en medio de gemidos ahogados y uno que otro jadeo disimulado. Que Harry estuviese preparándolo para follárselo y que en ese momento lo tuviera acostado boca abajo sobre su cama con un par de dedos en el trasero, parecía no ser el momento ideal para discutir.

Pero a Draco le había venido la duda de repente y ahora necesitaba saber.

—Si todavía puedes pensar tanto y cuestionarme así, quiere decir que necesito trabajarte mejor, ¿no, Draco? —dijo Harry con voz enronquecida—. ¿Te gustaría otro de mis dedos en tu dulce y bonito trasero aristocrático?

Obviamente fue una pregunta retórica porque el muy abusador ya estaba sumergiendo otro dedo junto al par que ya tenía dentro. Draco arqueó el cuerpo hacia arriba y gimió largamente, quizá avergonzándose un poco de su comportamiento tan descaradamente necesitado pero dejándole de importar eso casi de inmediato. No era como si Harry necesitara ensancharlo con tanto esmero o cuidado: después de todo, Draco se masturbaba constantemente con más de un par de dedos en el trasero y pensando en el moreno, ya que estábamos en confesiones… no que Harry lo supiera, por supuesto.

Intentó poner a trabajar el cerebro a pesar de que lo que Harry estaba haciéndole se lo obnubilaba casi por completo.

—Contés… tame, Potter —exigió entre jadeos. Echó la cabeza hacia un lado y miró a Harry por encima de su hombro—. O no te dejaré continuar con lo que estás haciendo y te haré tomar mi lugar.

Harry arqueó las cejas en clara burla, pero pareció no querer tentar su suerte. Continuó trabajando a Draco con extrema suavidad, diligencia y cariño, observando atento lo que hacía y mordiéndose los labios antes de comenzar a susurrar sin mirar al otro a la cara.

—Cuando salí de tu casa anoche los guardias ya no estaban, así que me dirigí al Ministerio de inmediato y fue cuando descubrí de lo que se trataba. Y sobre por qué no te confronté de inmediato, pues… —soltó una risita—. No lo sé. Quise darte una cucharada de tu propia poción y hacerte sufrir un rato. Oh, Dios, Draco, te ves tan… —Harry no terminó de hablar y en vez de eso dejó caer toda su ardiente y húmeda humanidad sobre Draco, cubriendo su espalda con su hermoso torso y sumergiendo todavía más aquellos tres dígitos dentro de su cuerpo. Uno de ellos tocó con certeza un punto dentro de Draco que lo hizo temblar, encorvar la espalda y gemir largamente. Harry pareció creer que lo había lastimado porque comenzó a disculparse con palabras tiernas y repartiendo besitos en la nuca y espalda de Draco—. Lo siento mucho, Draco, lo haré más despacio. Es que… te sientes tan bien, joder, no tienes idea. Tan caliente, tan apretado. Te deseo tanto, _tanto…_ me muero por estar dentro de ti.

Draco percibió la dureza del miembro de Harry, mojado y ardiente, justo encima de sus nalgas; cada centímetro de su piel que estaba en contacto con la de Harry estremeciéndose y temblando. Harry continuó haciendo eso durante un largo rato: frotándose contra él, dejando rastros de sudor y preseminal sobre su cuerpo, sacando y metiendo sus dedos, rozando su próstata de vez en cuando y provocándole descargas de placer que se sentían como choques eléctricos y lo hacían sacudirse en medio de espasmos involuntarios. Draco jadeaba descontroladamente, deseando rogar pero sin atreverse. Finalmente, la urgencia lo sobrepasó.

—Dame más, Harry… Joder, ¡ya estoy más que listo! ¿No lo ves?

Harry soltó una risita.

—Y ahí tenemos de nuevo esa dulce voz mandona de "soy un jodido jefe de departamento y tienes que obedecerme". Oh Draco, cómo la había extrañado.

Draco gimió de dolor porque justo Harry estaba sacando sus dedos de manera no muy suave.

—Y a mí me extrañarás más cuando decida que no me mereces y me largue de aquí antes de que puedas correrte, Potter —gruñó Draco, mirando a Harry por encima de su hombro.

Ni él mismo se creía lo que decía y seguramente Harry tampoco. Menos cuando tuvo que pasar saliva ante la visión que Harry le presentaba: el moreno estaba despeinado y desnudo, con la piel brillante por el sudor y sonrojada por la pasión; su tenue vello negro cubría su pecho y marcaba un camino hasta su entrepierna donde una erección hermosa e hinchada estaba dando leves respingos cada vez que Harry se la tocaba o miraba hacia el culo de Draco. Era un hombre sencillamente _magnífico, apetecible y follable._

O follador, como en este caso especial.

Su simple vista era orgásmica, ya ni se dijeran sus besos y caricias. Jodido Harry Potter, grandísimo bastardo, sexy hijo de puta, qué injusto era que él tuviera tanta maldita suerte.

Sin embargo, Draco jugaba una carta a su favor y no pensaba perderla nunca: Harry seguía teniendo la impresión de que él nunca era el pasivo en una relación y que, al permitirle que se lo follara, le estaba haciendo una enorme y muy valiosa concesión. El muy incauto no tenía idea de que estaba colmando de agradecimiento y ternura a Draco por algo que éste estaba obsequiando más que de buena gana. Era algo que anhelaba desde hacía tiempo y Harry no sólo iba a hacérselo, sino que también se pasaría la eternidad "compensando" a Draco por ello.

Claro que Draco podía vivir con Harry Potter sintiéndose así de endeudado con él mientras se lo follaba con enorme entrega y devoción. Vaya que sí.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior casi hasta arrancárselo cuando Harry finalmente colocó sus manazas en cada una de sus nalgas, se las separó con lasciva y empezó a penetrarlo, la punta de su miembro comenzando a invadir su cuerpo. Centímetro a centímetro, aquella deliciosa erección fue tomando sitio dentro de su ser, llenándolo y sintiéndose bien, correcta, en el hogar al que tal vez siempre había pertenecido. Harry extendió el interior de Draco con él mismo, acarició el exterior con fervor y besó cada parte que podía alcanzar con su juguetona boca. Draco finalmente se permitió gemir con libertad e hizo todo lo posible por incorporar su cuerpo para conseguir que Harry se metiera más adentro. Dios santo, eso se sentía _tan bien. _Harry se sentía tan bien. Tan duro, tan grande, tan… Por Merlín, Draco creía que podría quedarse así para siempre, para toda la vida, horas al menos… No era justo que en algún momento eso tuviera que terminar…

—Si me dieran un galeón por cada vez que soñé que te tenía _así —_masculló Harry contra su nuca, quedándose muy quieto. Draco sentía su ardiente y pulsante erección dentro y moría por sentirla moverse—, sería tan millonario como tu buen señor padre.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Oh no, Potter, _te mataré_. ¿Cómo te atreves a recordarme a Lucius, de entre toda la gente, justo en este momen…?

Harry soltó una risita sofocada y feliz, se apalancó colocando sus poderosos y musculosos brazos a cada costado de Draco y se salió un poco de él, obligándolo a callarse. Luego, arremetió con fuerza, entrando más profundo, clavando a Draco contra el colchón y sacándole un largo gemido involuntario.

Dios santo, aquello era increíble y Draco _quería más. _Harry era un amante grandioso, Draco no podía creer que _por fin _estuvieran así, que _por fin _Harry estuviera poseyéndolo.

—Oh oh, Harry, dame más, te lo suplico… _más —_pidió casi sin darse cuenta, su lengua traicionándolo al rogar, su cuerpo arqueándose, buscando.

Entonces Harry comenzó a moverse, a entrar y salir con fiereza y certeza, y Draco perdió la noción de todo: de los ruidos que escapaban irreflexivamente de su garganta, de su nombre, de su vida completa. Sólo era Harry encima de él, Harry en su interior, como Draco siempre lo había soñado, como Harry no tenía idea que Draco lo había estado ansiando. Sabía que era la primera vez de muchas, de toda una vida, y eso lo llenaba de una ilusión indescriptible y más porque en cada ocasión gozaría del tierno agradecimiento de parte del mejor mago del mundo entero.

Draco dejó de pensar. Ya no pudo hacerlo. Ahora que Harry estaba a su lado y ya no tenía temor de perderlo, se podía dar el lujo de dejarse llevar y sólo _sentir. _Así que eso fue lo que hizo.

Harry pronto encontró un ritmo constante, rápido y diestro; pronto comenzó a hallar la próstata de Draco en casi cada estocada, rozándola y volviéndolo loco; pronto empezó a jadear incoherencias y a decirle a Draco lo mucho que lo amaba, lo bien que se veía y sentía, lo mucho que había imaginado cómo se lo follaría. Lo tomó de las caderas y elevó la parte trasera de su cuerpo, levantando su culo y de ese modo penetrándolo con muchísima más profundidad.

Oh, Draco casi muere. Justo cuando creía que Harry no podría llegar más adentro…

Harry meneó las caderas, metiéndose todavía más. Draco se quedó sin respiración, puso los ojos en blanco, millares de descargas eléctricas recorriendo cada nervio de su cuerpo, dejándolo sin aire, sin pensamientos, sin recato ni dignidad.

—Más… más duro. Oh sí… _así_ —susurraba sin estar seguro siquiera si Harry lo escuchaba.

—Joder, Draco, no tienes idea de _cómo te ves —_decía Harry a su vez, agarrándolo fuerte de las caderas, enterrando sus dedos en su piel—. Cómo tu culo me devora, cómo te abres para mí. Joder, dios,_ joder_. Oh, Draco… Eres tan bello y… Creo que no podré…

Llevó una de sus manos hacia la erección de Draco, la cual se bamboleaba dura en extremo, goteante y ansiosa al ritmo de las poderosas estocadas del auror. Draco lo agradeció con un gruñido y le bastaron un par de caricias ansiosas para explotar.

Se corrió con tanta fuerza que cayó hacia delante, atrapando la mano de Harry contra la cama, empapándola y perdiéndose en un éxtasis fenomenal que parecía no tener fin. Harry, como siempre, fue un fiel acompañante, tan en sintonía y tan reflejo de Draco, que a éste le costaba creerlo.

Eran lo contrario y, al mismo tiempo, la imagen de cada uno en un espejo.

Harry se dejó caer encima de Draco y, temblando, se vació dentro de su cuerpo, abrazándolo lo más apretado que pudo, quitándole el aliento, haciéndolo amarlo más que nunca, intenso.

Draco tendría que haberse asustado ante semejante ímpetu de sentimientos, pero saber que era correspondido ayudaba a superar el miedo.

* * *

**Epílogo**

La mañana fresca y fragante de otoño en la que reinauguraron Colchester, tal vez fue una de las mejores en la vida de Draco. No sólo porque reunió bajo el mismo techo (el alto y abovedado techo de aquel castillito que tanto estimaba) a todas las personas que significaban algo para él, sino porque le quedaba clarísimo que si ese evento estaba resultando posible, era gracias al obsequio desinteresado y lleno de cariño que Harry le había hecho cuando todavía ni siquiera estaban juntos. Por supuesto, también ayudaba a incrementar su felicidad el hecho de que Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger estuviesen presentes entre el público con cara de asco y resignación mientras contemplaban a su querido amigo el auror babeando por Draco cuando éste pronunciaba su tan esperado discurso.

Pero lo mejor había sido la presencia obligada del cara de culo de Creevey, quien había asistido como parte de la comitiva de seguridad mágica. El gesto de amarga derrota y la mirada de encarnizado odio que el rubito le dirigía a Draco, eran la cereza del pastel.

Su padre y madre también habían asistido, al igual que varias personalidades del mundo mágico y muggle. Estaban el Ministro de Magia e incluso Robards, quien, exultante, le dedicaba a Draco enormes sonrisas de agradecimiento. Draco le correspondió con amabilidad. Sabía que el viejo jefe de Harry le debía el gran favor de que el baile de aurores hubiese resultado un éxito total: todo porque se había corrido el rumor de que Harry Potter asistiría con su nueva (y aparentemente permanente) pareja, por lo que los boletos para la dichosa fiesta se habían vendido como tarta de melaza caliente. Todos querían ver quién era el dichoso afortunado que finalmente había atrapado al inatrapable.

Ethel también se encontraba presente en la ceremonia. Claro está, tenía un lugar VIP justo al lado de Narcisa (el cual Draco justificó diciéndole que alguien importante había fallado de último minuto: no era como si deseara que a la secretaria se le subieran los humos y se tomara atribuciones que no correspondían a su rango). La verdad era que Draco le había comenzado a tomar un poco de cariño. Sólo un poco. Culpa de su maldita debilidad hacia los Gryffindor, seguramente.

No obstante, la asistencia de muggles superaba por mucho a la de magos. El hecho de que hubieran "creado" pruebas documentales para poder presentar a Colchester como el perdido Camelot ante los muggles, había provocado que el pequeño y antes ignorado castillo se volviera toda una celebridad de la noche a la mañana y estuviese de pronto asediado por turistas de todo el mundo. La invención de un par de pruebas supuestamente históricas había sido necesaria porque no habría habido modo de convencer a las autoridades muggles que el retrato de un caballero obeso que había pertenecido a la Mesa Redonda había sido el testigo infalible que los había convencido a ellos.

Hablando de los muggles, a Draco le había resultado curioso el número exagerado de jovencitas entre los visitantes, sobre todo porque había alcanzado a captar una conversación de uno de esos grupos y, por lo que había oído, era evidente que ellas pensaban que entre el legendario Merlín y el Rey Arthur había habido un tipo de romance homosexual. Muchas de ellas incluso se desmayaron en la recámara principal, donde juraban que seguramente ahí, _ellos lo habían hecho. _Draco hizo cara de repugnancia sólo de pensarlo. ¿Acaso no sabían que Merlín había tenido como cien años más que el monarca? Aunque, pensándolo bien y con lo poderoso que Merlín había sido, quizá se rejuveneció sólo para meterse en la cama de su querido y adorado rey. Todo podía ser. Draco no tenía ni idea de dónde sacaban esas estrafalarias fantasías aquellas chicas muggles, pero si eso ayudaba a que las entradas para visitar el castillo se vendieran bien, pues bienvenidas fueran.

Gracias a todo eso, la nueva apertura del castillo estaba resultando un rotundo éxito, lo que provocó que tanto Draco como Granger aumentaran exponencialmente su valor como miembros estrellas en el Ministerio. Draco había tenido una curiosa visión futurística donde se veía a él mismo y a Granger compitiendo por el puesto de Ministro algún día… No sonaba tan descabellado, ya que Shacklebolt los tenían en gran estima a ambos. Iba a ser una competencia interesante, la cual Draco estaba tan seguro de ganar como había ganado el cariño sincero y la lealtad del playboy más famoso del Mundo Mágico.

Draco sonreía sólo de recordarlo. Sonrió más cuando, en su discurso, mencionó y agradeció la ayuda de su pareja, el señor Harry Potter. Todo el mundo se giró a mirarlo y la prensa muggle y mágica le tomaron fotografías sin descanso. Harry sonrió, se sonrojó levemente y le guiñó un ojo a Draco.

"Necesito fumar. Ya." Fue lo que dijo Harry desde la distancia y aunque Draco no lo escuchó, lo leyó en el movimiento de sus labios.

—Atención, por favor —dijo Draco ante el micrófono cuando la gente por fin pareció cansarse de mirar hacia Harry y aplaudirle—. Aprovecho este medio para informarle a mi antiguo guardaespaldas que me entrevistaré con él de inmediato en el mismo sótano donde una vez él me salvó de que… _algo _me abriera el cráneo.

Toda la gente dirigió miradas confundidas hacia todos lados: pocos de los presentes sabían que al decir "guardaespaldas" Draco se estaba refiriendo al mismo novio al que un momento antes había presentado. Dijo unas cuantas frases más y finalizó su discurso en medio de una salva de aplausos que reverberó en las paredes del castillo y bajó del estrado. Ya sin poder ver a Harry entre el público, caminó a paso veloz esquivando certeramente celebridades y periodistas, dirigiéndose al sótano donde había quedado de verse con Harry para quitarle las ansias de un cigarro.

A veces estaba casi seguro de que Harry se inventaba esa excusa sólo para ser exhaustivamente besado por él. Tenía algo de Slytherin, el muy cabrón.

Draco suspiró con resignación. Preservar la salud del sexy héroe del mundo mágico al quitarle su adicción al tabaco, era una labor ardua y sacrificada pero se necesitaba que alguien estuviera ahí para hacerlo. Ya podía ir toda la sociedad agradeciéndoselo a Draco porque él, como siempre, era el mejor para desempeñar el puesto.

**Fin**


End file.
